


Artificial

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Army, Amnesia, Artificial Intelligence, Baby Jack Kline, Child like Dean Winchester, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Father Castiel, Father Dean Winchester, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Single Parent Castiel, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Solider Dean Winchester, Support Groups, War, fake memories, keeping secrets, marriage fluff, past Drug abuse from side character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel is desperate to provide for his son as a single parent... even if that meant taking in a total stranger. Castiel, like most desperate people for a paycheck, has been attempting to get approved by a government program to care for Man-made soldiers (discharged from the war due to the inability to continue fighting). All Castiel had to do if approved is welcome the memory wiped man as his mate and treat him like he had been there the whole time. The Solider, of course, wouldn't know anything but the programmed and fake memories of a life with him. Castiel just had to play make-believe...but...what happens when those make-believe feels become...real?





	1. Chosen

Blue eyes slid over the line of people he was currently standing in, holding a small bundle in his arms as he waited. Waited. And of course...waited. It was hard to be accepted for the job, which Castiel was hoping and praying he would be approved for. Especially since he had his newborn son to feed. Castiel looked down at his son which slept despite the cold. However, wrapped up with so many blankets he must have barely noticed. Castiel held him closer nuzzling his cold face with his son’s.

 

It was hard being a single omega.  

 

Especially when seen as scraps or leftovers. Omegas were only seen as worthy if they remained virgin being with only the will to please. Castiel was...never that. Most of the people in this line of desperation were in the same boat as Castiel. Castiel had always been open to adventure and trouble which explains why Castiel was barely seventeen and held a newborn.

 

Castiel didn’t regret him or his past.

 

Even if that meant missing his chance at a normal life.

 

“Next!” The man in front called. The blue-eyed Castiel lit up as he moved in front of him. The man glanced him up and down. Looking at him like he wasn’t even worth the glance. “Name?”

 

“Castiel Novak.” The blue-eyed man shivered from the cold pushing the black frame glasses that slid down his face without the needed adjustments to keep the nose frames tight.

 

“Age?” The man commented.

 

“Eighteen,” Castiel explained as the man frowned at the answer. “I-I’ll be nineteen soon.” Castiel lied. Very much lied.

 

“Still a little young.” The man clicked his tongue not impressed by the given age, scratching some things off. Not good to have them scratching things off.  


“I-I look at least twenty-one.” Castiel moved to attempt to get the man to look at him. “If I had an Alpha and a baby by my side I could even pass for twenty-five." The man huffed annoyed before eyeing him. Castiel could tell the man agreed. Castiel did look a lot older than he was.

 

“...I’ll give you that.” The man huffed moving to scratch out what he wrote. “...You’re lucky I’m one short for the quota.” Castiel smiled relieved. He never got this far before.

 

“Got your own house? Able to be home with them constantly?” The man asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“I have my own apartment, two bedrooms. I have no other commitment then this little guy.” Castiel smiled down at his son who stirred slightly. “More than enough attention to give.”

 

“Who is the kid?” The man asked just noticing the small child in Castiel’s arms.

 

“This is my son, Jack?” Castiel swallowed holding him a bit better. “He’s only about six months. I-I know you guys sometimes provide kids but I already have one. Tada?” The man frowned.

 

“We normally provide because we don’t want the baggage.” The man commented scratching away again. “They can’t be stressed out. We can’t have baby mama drama. I’m sorry, I don’t think-”

 

“He’s _mine_ .” Castiel hissed as the man stopped writing. “One-night drunken stand. I have no idea who the father is. The father has no idea he has a child. The father won’t be a problem. Please don’t reject us. I need the _income_.” The man was quiet for a while before he scratched off something and started to write again.

 

“...Too bad, you know, could have been an ideal mate if you had learned to keep your legs closed.” The man commented under his breath.

 

“Excuse me?” Castiel scoffed disgustedly. The man didn’t repeat his comment before ripping off the top paper handing it to Castiel.

 

“I guess, it is easier to have one then for me to just give you one. Don’t have to fake a mother-child bond.” The man instead added. “You understand if chosen you have to follow the rules. You can’t change your mind. This is permanent.”

 

“I understand.” Castiel nodded as the man gave him a look again before nodded.

 

“You’re approved.” The man wrote on his copy of the paper before opening the door behind him with a push of a button. Castiel beamed so happily he could cry as he repeatedly thanked the man before walking in. Castiel glanced around a white simplist hall, he glanced it up and down before adjusting the baby in his arms. Castiel hesitantly walked down a quiet hall he noticed a receptionist typing at the very end of it.

 

“H-” Castiel stated but she just held out a clipboard.

 

“Fill out the paperwork. Be honest. Don’t lie on the questionnaire. It’s so we can place the correct one into your home.” The woman spoke as Castiel nodded taking the tablet sitting in the only chair as he filled it out. “There are no right or wrong answers.”

 

Castiel nodded again politely moving to read the paper on his lap, The questions seemed silly.

 

How early do you wake up?

 

What is your favorite color?

 

What is your ideal day off like?

 

Castiel answered them all to the best of his ability. He even reread them and made sure those were the best answers for him and his child. When he was finished he turned it in, the woman simply taking the paper and placing it into the scanner. The woman continued to work at her desk until a large stack of paper printed from the printer. She placed the papers into a folder before handing it to him.

 

“Here you go, your new mate. Read the pamphlet tonight, we will deliver him tomorrow.” She commented with a smile.

 

“T-Thanks, and when does the first check come in?” Castiel asked holding the papers like they meant the world...and they did.

 

“It’s already in your account.” The woman spoke before typing back on her computer. “Have a nice day.” Castiel nodded before exiting out of the room. Now once again in the cold, Castiel turned towards the bus stop and started to walk towards home.

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Castiel put his son down for the night, he poured himself a glass of wine. Castiel curling into the blanket on the couch he opened the file to the start of both their lives. Inside was a picture of a handsome man, he looked as though asleep. Most likely when engineered in the lab.

 

At least this job was a handsome one.

 

See, this job the desperate wanted was almost an easy ride...assuming you don’t mind taking in a weapon of Mass destruction. See the man in the photo was able to take out everyone in a single room, blindfolded with no arms or legs. Castiel took a sip of his drink reading this man’s fake information.

 

This...Dean. He was made to be a weapon, however, once they are done with their use...their memories would be wiped, they’d retire and they would be _mated out._ Which pretty much meant people would be hired to take care of them to live out their lives. Castiel would now officially be married to this stranger. To the outside world, he would be this regular man’s mate but he knew what he truly was... his caregiver.

 

Ever since it was deemed illegal to kill off these...lab created soldiers, this has been improvised. Which is why it was hard to get hired as a mate to these men. They would forever give them the best life for as long as they lived. Castiel was blessed to be given this opportunity. He could now give his son a good life. He could raise his son without having to work. Castiel was _so blessed_. He wouldn’t have known what he would do without this job.

 

“They seem to make these guys terribly good looking,” Castiel commented as he read it over and over memorizing the fake life they were to have together. “...Wonder how that benefits them in war, huh?” Castiel snorted before flipping the page to remember the story of _them._

 

This was their make-believe love story, huh?

 

Castiel smiled reading the moment they supposedly met, when they fell in love and when they got pregnant with Jack. Castiel smiled with love and care, so happy for a better love story than the one he really got.

 

Jack started to cry, which Castiel placed his drink down to go tend to his child.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke to his front door being pounded on, Castiel groaned pulling his face from his folder it was now stuck to. The baby was sleeping which Castiel quickly moved to silence whoever was knocking. Castiel yanked the door open as three men pushed a transportation tube in which held his new mate.

 

“Castiel Novak?” The man read from a clipboard before giving Castiel a pen to sign for the man. Castiel signed it before turning back to the man who was now being brought out from his tube. Castiel watched them carry the larger muscular man to Castiel’s bedroom placing him into the bed. Castiel followed them watching as the men dressed him in pajamas.

 

Pictures being placed of Castiel, this Dean, and Jack happily in the room, all photoshop and edited from his facebook he was sure. They brought in a large assortment of clothes for this super being, making use of the room Castiel cleared last night for them.

 

They placed Dean into the bed sliding him under the covers, which watching them made him realize this Dean was an amputee. He was missing part of his right leg from the knee down. Which Castiel made note of in the report...but also the scars on Dean’s body.

 

He knew Dean was once a weapon of war, but...It was hard to remember how terrible war was when you barely recalled what war is. Real humans haven’t had to fight in centuries. They made people fight, protecting the real humans from the hardships of war. It was almost...not real anymore. Might as well be something made up in the eyes of the norms.

 

Castiel pulled his eyes away from Dean as he was handed their legal documents. Updated birth certificate for their son, Dean’s fake birth certificate, some legal documents and other legal items that could or would be needed in the future. Castiel held them close as the man looked at him.

 

“Make sure you put this and Dean’s original file somewhere safe till you know it by heart..” The man explained. Castiel nodded.

 

“I-I have a safe.” Castiel ushered towards another room.

 

“Make sure you shred the original file after you know everything on it.” The man commented before making a glance around. After making sure the last small details to make it seem like this was Dean’s home was done, like a couple of shoes at the door, his prosthetic on the side of the bed and a coat tossed over the couch. The man whistled for them to pack up and leave. All leaving without another word.

 

“But when will he-” Castiel paused but they were gone. “...wake up…” Castiel sighed staring at him for a while. Waiting for half an hour or so but the man only continued sleeping. Castiel still tired from his all-nighter put the papers into the safe before hesitantly crawling into bed with...Dean. Castiel trying not to feel awkward with sleeping with a stranger...he couldn’t be awkward. This was his alpha now.

 

Castiel turned to face his alpha, the man who will be in his life till one of them dies. The one who will be a new father to his son, the man who will now be part of his world. Castiel blinked tired eyes at him staring at him till his eyes closed and Castiel drifted to sleep wondering what a man like him would be like...hoping out of all things he was kind...

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to the fussing of Jack like normal, so much normal that he didn’t notice his bed was missing its new guest when he rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed.

 

“I’m coming,” Castiel mumbled tiredly, honestly ready to fuss himself from the less than ideal small nap. Castiel slid on a robe walking out of the bedroom to see Jack in the arms of a large muscular man. Rocking him as the small child fussed with what Castiel assumed was hunger judging by the fact the baby hadn’t eaten yet.

 

“Shh.” Dean cooed to Jack who whimpered and loudly fussed. “It’s okay, Jack-”

 

“Dean.” Castiel choked out surprised to see him awake covering himself like anyone would do with a stranger in their home...but he had to remember. Dean wasn’t a stranger. Castiel untensed his arms trying not to seem awkward.

 

“Sorry, did he wake you?” Dean asked, which Castiel was surprised by his voice. It was soothing yet powerful. Raspy in a sexy way and not like he daily smoked. “I tried to calm Jack but he wasn’t having it.”

  
“I-It’s cause he’s hungry.” Castiel held out his hands, Dean moving to him placing the baby into his arms. Dean leaned down naturally kissing Castiel’s lips which Castiel took a second to kiss back in the peck which made an awkward kiss. Like oh yeah, I’m supposed to be completely comfortably intimate with this stranger.

 

“You’re acting weird today,” Dean spoke moving to pick up a mug from the counter of coffee. “You okay?” Castiel nodded moving to sit on the couch to feed Jack. Who latched on like to be expected.

 

“Just couldn’t sleep.” Castiel played it off as Dean nodded moving to pull stuff out of the fridge.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked taken off guard.

 

He knew they were programmed with like normal ability to do tasks like cook and clean and shower but that was all in theory right? Could Dean in actuality actually cook despite never cooking before?

 

“Babe, just come over here and hold me.” Castiel lied whining a bit for added acting skills. Castiel patted the seat next to him. “You always make breakfast, let me do it in a bit.”

 

Dean blinked absorbing this information almost as though trying to recall this small bit of information. The first of many lies. Dean was programmed to believe Castiel full heartedly, like a baby duck to its mama duck. Though they planned the bigger details of their lives, the little things like that Castiel stated Dean always spoiled them with breakfast wasn’t placed in that head of his. Sure, he knew the basics but not the little things. The little things were now placed in Castiel’s loving hands to mold to his fitting.

 

Dean smiled softly closing the fridge to move to Castiel. Castiel had to get used to this. Not tensing at the stranger in his home. Dean put an arm around him naturally as Castiel leaned into it. Castiel closing his eyes as he sucked in air. Dean even had a cologne scent programmed to him, and Castiel loved it. He hated to admit how easily he sunk into Dean’s embrace.

 

“You’re right.” Dean breathed. “This is better than breakfast.” Castiel felt Dean pull him close as well kissing the top of his head. Castiel sighed contently as he nuzzled into Dean, looking down at Jack who suckled and blinked up at the two.

 

Castiel slightly wondered if Jack had any thoughts about this stranger in this home. Castiel smiled down at his son softly brushing some of his fuzzy hair out of his face. Jack looking around with small tears in his eyes from all his fussing. Dean touched Jack’s head comfortingly, wiping the tears away from...their son.

 

Castiel watched Jack move his face away when he was good and plump which Castiel adored and appreciated. Fat baby, fat life. Castiel fixed himself before smacking kisses on the fat babies cheeks which the baby squealed starting to smile at the attention. Castiel blew on the baby’s cheek causing loud squeaks. Dean erupted in laughter reaching for Jack.

 

“I’ll hold him while you cook.” Dean hummed moving to slobber on the baby’s cheek who was at first confused by the man. Taking him in with curiosity and confusion of a ‘you’re not my milk mama’ variety but nonetheless accepted the affection.  

 

Castiel got up moving to the kitchen to watch them with curiosity watching the nonshy Jack reach out to cup Dean’s nose and face. Dean holding Jack in the air and making baby noises at him. Jack squealed a curious little noise at this man reaching towards his face. Castiel hid a smile behind a quick sip of Dean’s coffee. Excited and scared for what the future would hold.

 

Castiel paused when the tv turned on, seeing Dean not exactly functioning a remote in his hand correctly. So Mr soldier never used a remote before, guess he didn’t have time to sit down for some avenger movies when he was busy in battle. He must have known what tv was. Just...not the operation part. Castiel walked over moving to help Dean, Castiel took the remote with care leaning over the couch to show him.

 

“On button. Off button. Netflix button.” Castiel explained as Dean tilted his head curiously. Watching Castiel explain and it wasn’t processing to Dean that he didn’t know or why he didn’t know. ignorance is bliss.

 

“Where are the Jack shows?” Dean commented watching as Castiel hid a smile, showing Dean how to get to Netflix kids section and showed him that any ones on here that were for General audiences were okay for Jack. Anything else had to be approved by Castiel before they put them on.

 

Castiel watched Dean try it himself which after a few added instructions, Dean had placed on Wall-E without any other help. Dean smiled at Castiel at his success, Castiel tapped his butt chin with affection before going back to the kitchen.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel placed the plates on the table his eyes kept falling to Dean as Dean rocked Jack attempting to burp him. Something Castiel picked up when the baby started fussing during his movie and halfway through Castiel making the bacon. Dean got the hint without help and now was rocking his son around the room trying to get that burp out.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Castiel commented watching Dean walk over with a slight limp. Castiel glanced down remembering Dean’s missing leg, it was hard to remember that detail about him walking around almost normal. Castiel took Jack from Dean who sat down. Dean leaning down to tighten his leg strap like he was a veteran at it and life. “Is it bothering you?”

 

“A little,” Dean commented messing with it like he was used to it. “I just need to tighten the strap. I felt it slipping when walking Jack.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have taken him so you can fix it.” Castiel commented when Jack released a burp. Castiel moved to place Jack into his baby swing facing the tv.

 

“Because I could wait,” Dean commented moving to pick up the food with his hand. “Couldn’t let my jack suffer a horrid burp,” Dean spoke heroically. Castiel snorted at the superhero pose Dean did.

 

“My hero,” Castiel commented sitting next to him at the small round table. Castiel grabbed his fork moving to chew at his waffles. Castiel watched Dean with care...Dean was funny. He liked his personality already.

 

“So delicious.” Dean moaned.

 

Castiel noticed Dean didn’t put any syrup on his food. Castiel moved without comment to take the burrito folded waffle and place it back on the plate pour some syrup on his waffles. Dean watched Castiel set up the waffles with the works. Butter, Syrup, some cut up strawberries and chocolate chips sprinkled on top. The best works in Castiel’s Opinion.

 

Dean curiously watched him before Castiel touched his hand helping him hold the fork correctly. Castiel scooting his chair closer to cut Dean a piece of the waffle. Castiel moved to hold a bite out to Dean who took a moment trying to figure out what he was doing before...he seemed to slowly understand what Castiel was doing and opened his mouth.

 

Castiel slowly slid the bite into his mouth, Dean slowly chewed once Castiel took the fork out of his mouth. Dean lit up happily once he tasted it, chewing happily as Castiel smiled at him.

 

“Good?” Castiel asked giving him a thumbs up.

 

“...” Dean slowly lifted his thumb mimicking Castiel. Castiel chuckled to himself moving to take a bite of his own food. Castiel’s eyes moved to Jack who was happily suckling on his pacifier looking around the room. Castiel’s eyes were pulled away from Jack, pausing when he noticed Dean held out a fork of waffle from his own plate to feed Castiel as he had fed him. Castiel could see how proud Dean was forgetting all the toppings on the fork as well.

 

“Are you trying to feed me too?” Castiel placed his chin into his hand.

 

Dean nodded excitedly. Castiel slowly opened his mouth as Dean slid the fork into his mouth. Castiel chewed once Dean had slid the fork out of his mouth. Castiel went back to his own food, his eyes watching Dean as Dean got used to using a fork. It was a little awkward at first, like a child using a fork. Castiel finished his meal waiting until Dean had finished as well before taking both plates.

 

“Let me wash the dishes,” Castiel spoke moving to the sink to clean the plates. Dean moved to watch him curiously, so Castiel made sure not to cut any corners with the dishwashing. Once they were left to dry, Castiel turned to Dean smiling at him softly.

 

What did he do with him?

 

Dean was too new to go outside right?

 

Castiel stared at the pajamas on Dean, guess it’s appropriate to teach him to get dress.

 

“Come on, Dean, let’s get you showered and ready,” Castiel commented as he moved to collect Jack from the swing. “Wanna help Dea-I mean...Daddy get ready?” Castiel looked at Dean with an awkward smile not wanting to signal to him something was off or anything.

 

He wasn’t...used to calling anyone Daddy to Jack.

 

Dean moved to very softly pinch Jack’s cheek with love before he moved to kiss that cheek with tons of kisses. It was so odd how natural he was with Jack. You know, like he was actually his father. He never thought Dean and his affections would feel so real. Especially since he knew they were programmed in.

 

“Come on,” Castiel spoke as he led them into the bathroom, Castiel took a seat on the toilet watching Dean strip down without help.

 

Castiel couldn’t help his wandering eyes as he turned on the water to a good temperature before turning the shower on for him. Once naked Dean moved past him and into the shower. Castiel blushed to swallow as he stood before giving Dean’s...chiseled body a glance. Dean’s body was perfectly tan, perfectly ripped and his member...a great size. More than great. Castiel swallowed as he turned away. If it wasn’t for the missing leg Castiel would have thought he was imaginary. The leg made Castiel remember he _didn’t just imagine the hot guy he shared a bed with._

 

“You wanna bath too, Jack?” Castiel cooed getting his baby foam for his little bath in the sink before undressing him. Dean watching him as Castiel laid him down onto it. Castiel moving to wash his little boy, Dean watching and mimicking how Castiel washed Jack. Again noticing the once again Dean needed the knowledge. He knew WHAT showering was. But not exactly how in principle.

 

Castiel pretended not to notice it while showing Dean how to shower. Castiel picked up Jack after his sink bath, wrapping him in a towel drying him off. The shower turned off, Dean taking a towel wrapping it around his waist as Jack chewed on his fingers drooling everywhere.

 

“Don’t you want to shower?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated. “I can get him dressed.” Castiel knew Dean wasn’t exactly...knowledgeable at most things, but he was pretty sure putting on a diaper was out of his pay grade.

 

“After my men are all warm and dressed.” Castiel kissed Jack with care. “You know how long I take in the shower, maybe I should wait we are going to bed.” Castiel lied, Dean blinking at him absorbing this information.

 

“Alright.” Dean smiled accepting Castiel’s word as law. Even though Castiel was a five-minute shower. He just wasn’t ready to trust himself to leave Jack in Dean’s care. Dean leaned down kissing Castiel’s cheek only getting an awkward tense accidentally, Castiel laughed it off trying to hide how he tensed before they walked out of the room to get warm and dressed.

  
  



	2. Teapot

Castiel sat on the balcony the phone to his ear as he leaned against the rallying overlooking his apartment. Castiel looking over the busy city down below, smiling as he talked on the phone in quiet whispers to the person on the other line. His fingers covering his lips as though an attempt to keep it down to the people sleeping inside his apartment. 

 

“So?” The woman on the other end squealed in laughter. “I can’t believe you were picked! How is it? How is he?” 

 

“Well.” Castiel blushed to bite his lip shyly. “So far so good. Except for having to explain most things to him...he is really sweet and nice.” Castiel sighed affectionately. “He loves Jack so much, and Jack just  _ adores _ him, Rowena. I mean at first he was hesitant of this strange guy, but Jack is warming up to him so quickly.”

 

“Look at you!” Rowena laughed. Castiel smiling to himself, Rowena and her husband were the only people who he would even consider family, they took him in when his family tossed him out. Owners of a wayward home for teens tossed away by their parents for one reason or another. Castiel’s reasons being obvious. However, every story different. Some were gay, some were trouble, some were disabled or had addictions. There were so many stories in the group home. “We are so proud of you. We knew you could do it.”

 

Castiel smiled a lot bigger so happy for the support from Rowena and Boris. They were the only family he had...well...besides Dean now. Rowena and Boris were former trouble themselves, part of a notorious biker gang were younger. They now retired, using their time by helping troubled youth. Becoming a blur of friends and parents to the teens in their care. The teens were welcome to stay for as long as they needed. They were there Castiel’s whole pregnancy when no one else was. They helped him get emancipated. Helped him to doctor’s visits. Helped him find this apartment. Even told Castiel about this job opportunity. 

 

Castiel had no idea what he would do without them.

 

“So when are we going to meet them?” Rowena asked as Castiel sighed hesitantly. “What’s with the sigh?”

 

“I just am so scared to let him out of my sight or into the real world. I just...don’t want to screw this up...you know?” Castiel stated. “Besides, I have no idea what will trigger PTSD in Dean, I know there’s a big warning that it’s rare, but it can happen-” 

 

“You just want to ask someone with more experience but since it’s on a need to know...it’s not like you could tell who is going through this too,” Rowena stated understanding before she gasped remembering something. “You’re right, Boris. Here. Talk to Castiel.” Castiel heard the phone being passed. 

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Boris spoke most likely sitting on his favorite sofa. 

 

“Hey, Boris.” Castiel smiled affectionately. 

 

“How is my Jack?” Boris asked as Castiel smiled moving to sit on the chair out there. 

 

“He’s getting so big! He’s already happy about starting to crawl around.” Castiel stated. “Once Dean is settled I will take him down there.” The phone was passed again.

 

“Cas, I just sent you a flyer through text message. I just remembered one of our other son’s lives down there. He left a couple of years before you came. He told me he started going to this meeting called  **H.E.A.V.E.N** .  **H** elping  **E** ach  **A** rtificial  **V** eteran  **E** nter  **N** irvana. He was the one who told me about the program that might help you.” Rowena stated reading her text message. “Looks like it’s later tonight at six PM. It has the address on the flyer but I’m going to text it too.”

 

“Then I should go to bed.” Castiel looked at his text message. “Or I’ll be too tired to wake up when Dean and Jack do.” 

 

“Tell Jack and Dean we say hi,” Rowena stated. “I will give Gabriel a call and expect you tonight.” 

 

“Thanks, Rowena,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Right, get some sleep,” Rowena commanded playfully as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Night.” Castiel hung up before walking back inside to head back to bed. He paused entering their room seeing that Dean wasn’t inside. Castiel tensed slightly moving to check to make sure the front door was still locked. It was. Castiel checked the baby’s room. No baby. 

 

Don’t panic, Castiel.

 

Don’t panic.

 

Castiel walked around looking at any place they could be, till he heard someone suck in a breath. Castiel turned to look at the couch seeing Dean was sleeping. Jack asleep on his chest, Jack must have woken up before Castiel got off the phone. Dean must have put Jack down to not disturb him. Castiel smiled affectionately at Dean, kneeling down to kiss his head repeatedly. Dean stirred softly, Castiel taking the small baby from his chest. Careful not to wake him.

 

“Go back to bed, love,” Castiel whispered to Dean. Dean sat up rubbing his eyes before he walked towards the bedroom. Dean hit into the wall when he tried to enter the bedroom. Castiel broke into soft laughter causing Jack to stir lightly at the sound. Castiel instantly shushed him rocking him as he walked back towards Jack’s room. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So...Where are we going?” Dean asked as Castiel helped him get on some shoes.

 

“My mom recommended us a church function.” Castiel lied. “I think it can give us time to get out of the house with other people. It will do us some good. We have been cooped up in the house all day due to...Jack’s skin.” Castiel paused his lie. He has been explaining away why they stay inside all the time due to Jack’s skin being too sensitive to the sun currently. 

 

“And it’s dark out-” Dean stated.

 

“Which means no sun issues.” Castiel nodded as he moved to collect the baby seat from the floor. “Come on, my babies.” Castiel pinched Dean’s cheek as they walked out of the door towards his car. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was grateful for helping hands as Dean carried their little one in with one of his muscular arm. Jack happily looking around at the kids who ran past them inside. There was a rather large amount of parents around. Most talking as the church was starting up on the cooking, most of the muscular adult cooking, hanging around the cooking table or watching the children. Castiel could easily make out all the former soldiers, some missing limbs, but others were hard to see why they were discharged. Castiel turned to look at Dean helping take Jack out of his jacket.

 

“We are going to have so much fun.” Castiel cooed his Dean and his son.

 

“You must be Gabriel’s brother.” A voice made him glance up from Jack. Castiel took in a man he didn’t know, but he recognized the name as the man he would be meeting. Castiel could also tell he was a soldier.

 

“Yes.” Castiel hesitated taking in the longer haired man with wavy brown hair currently pulled back in a ponytail. He currently was wearing a tight back shirt with a flannel tied around his waist. He had loose jeans and some tan boots on. He was baby faced and seemed almost rugged hipster. 

 

“I’m Sam, Gabriel’s husband. I’m so happy to meet you.” Sam moved to give him a hug as Castiel hugged back like he actually was meeting the family. 

 

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Castiel lied before turning to look at Dean placing a protective hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled happily to see Sam and one of ‘the family’ as well. Dean moved to hold out a hand to Sam. “This is my husband, Dean and our son, Jack.” 

 

“We don’t shake. We hug.” Sam spoke moving to hug Dean. Dean hugged back but the sound of a couple of cracks of Dean’s back made Sam pull back. “Sorry, I’m all muscle. Gabriel said I never know my own strength. Hey, Castiel why don’t I take you with the omegas room, they are doing all the important stuff like planning next meetings and crafts. The rest of us just soak up the beer and spit up.” Dean looked confused. “...We watch the kids and eat.” 

 

“Oh.” Dean nodded understanding as Sam smiled at Dean.

 

“You like beer?” Sam asked as Dean naturally looked to Castiel.

 

“He likes one or two,” Castiel answered as Dean nodded to Sam. Sam beamed moving to knock on a closed door. 

 

“Gabriel, your brother is here,” Sam called, there was light shuffling before the wooden door opened. A smaller man opened the door, looking at Castiel with his brown eyes. Castiel took in his Hawaiian shirt and jean shorts. His hair was slicked back with sunglasses on his head. Almost as though he didn’t realize it was in the middle of the night in the middle of winter. If Castiel didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was in Hawaii. 

 

“Baby brother!” Gabriel beamed happily at Castiel like they knew who each other were. Gabriel squeezed him in a hug, before pulling back with care. “And you must be my brother in law! And jack! Hi!” Dean tried to shake hands with him but Gabriel refused. “We don’t shake. We hug.” Gabriel pulled him into a hug.

 

Ah. So that’s where Sam got that from.

 

“Sam, my love, why don’t you take Dean and Jack to meet the twins. I’ll show Castiel the little omega meet and greet.” Gabriel spoke leading Castiel inside of the room before kissing Sam’s lips. 

 

“I’ll see you later, honey,” Gabriel spoke. “Don’t worry, Dean. We will come for some grub as soon as we set up the next meeting. You take care of them, Sam.” 

 

“Of course.” Sam nodded leading Dean and Jack away. Gabriel closed and locked the door before smiling at Castiel.

 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Gabriel beamed innocently. “Welcome to Heaven. We meet weekly to discuss the week, our strengths and our weaknesses with our vets.” Gabriel walked him back to the group circle where men and women sat patiently. “We are here to help each other out, this is a judgment-free zone.” Castiel took a seat next to Gabriel who seemed just excited to be here with everyone. “Lucky for you, we are now ‘family’. I can check on you more frequently than the group.”

 

“Thank you, I just feel like I don’t know what I’m doing,” Castiel admitted watching omegas knitting. “Sometimes it feels like-”

 

“It feels like you are raising another child? Like Dean isn’t your husband.” A redhead woman spoke. “I know. It’s crazy. You get used to it.”

 

“That’s Charlie,” Gabriel explained. “She’s mated to Anna, and they have no children.”

 

“We run a rescue,” Charlie explained. “It brought us closer, and it makes up for no kids.”

 

“That’s one way to get closer. Get a hobby.” Gabriel agreed.

 

“Have you officially mated yet?” A man asked knitting as everyone turned.  _ “Look,  _ we all have to admit it helped our connections with our partners. Plus. They are great in bed.”

 

“ _ And that would be Michael,” _ Gabriel mumbled. “He’s mated to Lucifer. They both have a daughter named Lilith.”

 

“Gabriel, if you explain everyone’s husband or wife, we will be here all week,” Balthazar commented working on a blanket

 

“And his name is Balthazar,” Gabriel mumbled. 

 

“Benny’s mine.” Balthazar mimicked what Gabriel was going to say. “Whichever shit kid is most likely running around with his finger up his nose is mine. However, he is right. Intimacy might get rid of the awkward. Especially since being mated made all of us feel closer to them but also helps talk them off the edge when you are that connected.”

 

“Let’s talk about something else. “ Gabriel shot them all a look. “No need to pressure matings.”

 

“Well, Actually what I wanted to add to the group was with my kid always getting asthma attacks. I noticed my partner seems almost...triggered by it. What are some ways...I can calm down my mate and deal with my child.” Another person added, Castiel was happy to listen to the stuff he never even thought about.

 

“I normally try breathing,” Michael stated actually seeming interested in the conversation. “Force your partner to focus on your child.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked out of the meeting room with Gabriel and the others, some were making playdates and others were discussing kids diet restrictions. 

 

“Cas,” Dean called as Castiel happily waved walking over. Castiel noticed Jack wasn’t with Dean but he wasn’t too far away in younger kid section crawling around with one of the parents watching. “I saved you a plate.”

 

“Thank you-” Castiel paused seeing it was an empty plastic plate. Castiel closed his eyes at his husband's attempt. “Thank you. I’m just...going to get something in the food area. I’ll be back. Dean, have you eaten?”

 

“No. I wanted to wait till you could.” Dean commented as Castiel smiled softly at him. 

 

“I’ll be back then.” Castiel kissed his cheek before going to make two cheeseburgers, one for Dean and him. When he returned Gabriel and Sam were sitting at a table with two toddlers while Dean held Jack who was whimpering lightly pulling Dean’s beard. Dean pressing kisses to his forehead every time Jack gave him a yank. Castiel placed a burger in front of Dean before sitting next to him. 

 

“Alicia, Max. This is Castiel, mama’s brother.” Gabriel spoke as the twins glanced up in between eating. Castiel took in the children who were a different race than their whole parents, both being of African American descent while both their parents had a white complexion. 

 

“Hi.” The twins chewed with their mouth full, Sam eating a bite of his meal as well. All three eating particularly messily. Castiel was moving to eat his own food when Dean took a bite of his own. Dean made a face smacking his lips looking at his burger with disgust. Castiel noticed as Castiel touched his shoulder. 

 

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked with care as Gabriel glance up.

 

“Wait, did you put pickles on this?” Gabriel asked as Castiel hesitantly nodded. 

 

“Yeah, why?” Castiel asked as Gabriel reached over pulling the pickles out of the burger. 

 

“They don’t like pickles, for some reasons,” Gabriel spoke eating the pickle, Castiel turned to Dean starting to apologize. 

 

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel apologized then added his lied. “I...forgot.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dean laughed. “I forgot too.” Castiel gave him a loving touch watching Dean offer a very soft fry which Jack mashed with his soft gums. Jack only swallowing the mush inside the fry. Castiel watched him with love watching Jack enjoy his little fry. 

 

“Don’t worry, we will teach you the ways.” Gabriel winked at Castiel who smiled. “Common rookie mistakes happen.”

 

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Castiel smiled going back to his meal, why Gabriel started to talk about him and his family. Castiel couldn’t help but listen, wanting to believe the fake story like he had his own with just as much love. There was something different about Gabriel and Sam’s though….there was no fakeness there. Castiel could see...Gabriel really loved Sam.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Well, Castiel. I hope this helps you.” Gabriel spoke as they walked out of the church together while Dean and Sam put the kids in the car. 

 

“It really helped,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded smiling. 

 

“You are welcome to call me anytime or come on over. We have twins so we always have food cooking.” Gabriel stated handing him a paper with his phone number and address. 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled. “It kinda feels like you can’t talk to anyone about this. So this helped a lot.”

 

“Don’t worry, we have all gone through this. We want to help.” Gabriel explained.

 

“About what Michael was hinting.” Castiel paused shyly. “So you are all mated to your partners?”

 

“Some waited longer than others,” Gabriel explained. “Michael was one of them who got it out of the way, Balthazar kind of had no choice. Benny wouldn’t calm down and the mating helped keep control of him. I waited for two years because Sam wasn’t mentally ready. It depends on you and your partner.”

 

“....aren’t you guys scared of getting pregnant or something?” Castiel blushed asking. 

 

“I never heard of anyone getting pregnant from a vet.” Gabriel blinked thinking about it. “They shouldn’t be human enough to produce live sperm.”

 

“So no pregnancy fears?” Castiel asked surprised. 

 

“I never thought about it once,” Gabriel admitted. “And TMI, we  _ all _ have very active sex lives. It’s...easier to keep up a sex life when you don’t have a job and only go to church weekly.”

 

“...Do they know what sex even is?” Castiel blushed harder. 

 

“It’s kind of like us. The first time is a bit awkward to get used to each other’s bodies. However, once that is done, they are... _ really _ fucking good in bed. Like...really good.” Gabriel took off his glasses fanning himself. 

 

“Really?” Castiel went red as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Best I’ve ever had,” Gabriel commented beaming as Sam called to Gabriel. “I guess I’ll see you later.” Gabriel gave him a hug before walking back to the car. Castiel moved towards his own car which Dean already had Jack in. Castiel double checked the seat before getting in and checking Dean’s. Castiel slid on his own seat belt on starting the car before heading home.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“I’m so glad you both had fun.” Castiel hummed as he walked into the house with Castiel holding the door. 

 

“I did. I like Sam.” Dean beamed as Castiel moved to put Jack into some Pajamas and into his crib warn out from the day.

 

“I thought you would get along.” Castiel walked back to the living room watching Dean attempt to untie his shoes but was failing. Castiel moved down to help take off his shoes. Castiel put the shoes by the door. Castiel walked to the kitchen grabbing some dessert from the fridge and walked into the bedroom seeing Dean changing into Pajamas. “I got us cheesecake earlier to share.” 

 

Dean beamed at that happy to share dessert, Castiel curling into him once they were both ready for bed to eat binge-watching the next episode of Doctor sexy. Castiel was glad seemed to enjoy it too. It was most of the bonding they have been able to accomplish. Dean lovingly rubbing his spine as they watched. Castiel sucked in the air starting to fall asleep when he heard the tv shut off, Castiel stirred lightly feeling Dean pressing a loving kiss to his forehead before pulling Castiel close. Castiel mumbled something to Dean which was an attempt at good night. 

 

“Good night,” Dean whispered nuzzling into him to sleep. Castiel pressed a kiss against his chest before he let himself fall back to sleep again. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel got up when the sound of a teapot whistle made Castiel sit up with a start. Castiel pushing some hair from his face when another crash made Castiel shoot out of bed. 

 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel ran out of the bedroom. Castiel walked to the bedroom to see the teapot going off in the kitchen. Castiel moved to instantly take it off the stove turning off the burner. He showed Dean how to make tea and hot water but...he always took it off before the whistling. “Dean?” Castiel whispered looking around for him in worry, the front door was still locked. Dean wasn’t in the bedroom or bathroom. “Dea-” Castiel paused seeing the bedroom closet ajar, Castiel moved softly towards the closet, kneeling down before slowly pulling it open. Castiel looked sadly at the shaking man in the closet. Sitting far back in the corner with his hands over his ears. Dean had a large bowl on his head like it was a helmet. 

 

Castiel watched sadly before he slowly moved to touch Dean, Dean jumped at the touch to his face slamming his body back against the wall. Castiel yanked his hand back not meaning to upset him. 

 

“D-Dean...it’s me,” Castiel spoke as Dean stared at him like he didn’t remember him. “It’s your husband. W-We...have a child together. Jack...You remember Jack?” Dean slowly blinked like he was slowly remembering him. 

 

“C-Cas!” Dean called to him quickly yanking him inside the closet. Castiel was pulled protectively behind Castiel, Dean placing the bowl from his head onto Castiel’s head...but...was strapping it like...it wasn’t just a bowl. “Are you hurt?” Castiel shook his head no.

 

What was Dean seeing right now?

 

“We just have to wait for the bombs to pass,” Dean stated glancing up as though waiting for them. “We will be okay in the bomb shelter till they are done. Then I can take you to the base.” Dean looked around repeatedly when he noticed Castiel was alone. “W-Where’s Jack?” 

 

“H-He’s sleeping in his crib,” Castiel spoke soothingly but Dean bolted out of the closet. “Dean-”

 

“Wait here,” Dean spoke before he left the room. He came back a couple of minutes with Jack fussy hungry for a meal. 

 

Castiel held out his hands for the crying baby moving to calm him, giving him his breakfast. Jack calmed tiredly suckling as he looked up Castiel. Castiel smiled down at his son before his eyes moved to Dean who held an umbrella like a gun looking scared as he pointed the end of the umbrella at the door. Castiel sighed with the sadness of what was going on in Dean’s head. 

 

Castiel softly scooted closer to Dean laying his head on Dean’s shoulder that...seemed to almost relax him. Dean turned to look at Castiel as Dean moved to hold Castiel close. Castiel nuzzling into him, the omega starting to purr trying to relax his alpha. Dean started to relax even more holding Castiel with shaky and protective hands. He noticed Dean starting to relax enough to drift, Dean kept forcing his eyes open when he started to.

 

“I got first watch,” Castiel whispered with care as Dean tried to argue. “It’s safer now for you to. We will need you...to head to your base right?” Dean slowly nodded as he curled into Castiel. It wasn’t till Dean was finally asleep that Castiel relaxed nuzzling into Dean with care. Glad Dean didn’t become violent to them. Castiel carefully slid out from beside Dean, he made sure Dean was comfortable before calling Gabriel keeping an eye on his husband.

 

“Hello?” Gabriel called half sleep. 

 

“G-Gabriel, Dean had his first flashback,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Do you know what set him off?” Gabriel spoke worried.

 

“He heard a teapot whistling.” Castiel choked out. “He said they were bombs being dropped.”

 

“Did he try to attack you?” Gabriel asked.

 

“No, he seemed scared. I found him hiding in my closet with a bowl on his head and covering his ears.” Castiel explained as he put down Jack in his swing in front of the tv. “He didn’t know who I was for a moment. He was scared of me. When he remembered he took Jack and me into the closet.” 

 

“Was he protecting you?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Yeah, with his umbrella gun,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He didn’t recognize you at first because you aren’t mated. Connected.” Gabriel spoke. “Being mated helps connect you even in his flashbacks, but you're lucky. He remembered you. He remembered Jack. That’s beyond amazing. It means he completely trusts you, even in the parts of him knows he is just told to.”

 

“I’m glad,” Castiel spoke. “I-I’m more worried about him. Will he remember what happened when he wakes?” 

 

“No. He shouldn’t.” Gabriel spoke. “If for some reason he does, he will think it was just a dream.”

 

“Okay, good.” Castiel spoke covering Dean with a blanket and taking the bowl ‘hat’ putting it back into the kitchen.

 

“He’ll be fine, Castiel,” Gabriel spoke as he moved to brush his teeth. “Just give him something with milk chocolate in the morning.” 

 

“Chocolate?” Castiel asked. 

 

“They will do anything for milk chocolate,” Gabriel admitted. “Suckers for it. I swear. They need a twelve step.”

 

“Okay...Thanks, Gabriel.” Castiel spoke thinking about it. 

 

“Alright, see ya. Oh, and Castiel. If it wasn’t obvious.” Gabriel stated. “Get rid of the tea kettle.” Gabriel hung up as Castiel looked at the teapot. Castiel looked at the now cool Teapot before simply opening the trash and tossing it in.

 

Yeah. Good advice.


	3. USB

Dean rubbed his artificial leg, the phantom pain noticeably bothering him as he let his mind wander as he sat on the couch staring off in the distance. When his mind wandered...he always sees a figure. Someone in front of him just staring at him like...he knew them...but they are always so blurry...he couldn’t seem to make them out...but he could tell...their eyes bore through him.

 

“Dean?” Castiel panted finishing drinking from the water from the fridge. Dean’s eyes snapped to him instantly taking out the form yoga grey pants on Castiel’s figure. Which Dean admitted Castiel...looked great in and admittedly found himself staring at the form of his legs...and butt. Thank god, Castiel started to let them go to the gym daily. Castiel’s grey loose shirt covered in sweat as he walked over handing Dean a cup of water. “Is it your leg?”

 

“Yeah. Phantom pains, you know?” Dean stated as Castiel nodded. “I’m okay. It’s nothing.” 

 

“If it’s bothering you.” Castiel gave him a look. “Then it isn’t nothing.” 

 

Castiel ushered Dean to place his leg onto the couch. Dean knew he wasn’t going to win an argument so he happily gave his leg. Castiel undid the artificial leg removing it from its stump before Castiel checked to make sure there was no injury from their daily workouts. Seeing nothing, Castiel easily massaged the stump with care. 

 

“Does this help?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

 

“Buttloads.” Dean moaned as Castiel gave him a soft smile focusing on his stump. 

 

Castiel worried that maybe it was too much too soon, in the course of Dean’s almost month here. Castiel has been attempting to relax his worries. Now even letting them go out daily for a work out at the gym. Which Dean seemed to excel in. He gave Castiel a run for his money every time they ran on a treadmill. Jack enjoyed the daycare and Castiel enjoyed Dean shirtless. Blessed with a god of a husband. However, lately, he had been noticing Dean has been slowing down to run just a bit behind him. Was it his leg this whole time? Is that why Dean lagged behind?

 

Castiel watched Dean’s Adam's apple in a swallow in the course of his massage on his leg, god. Castiel couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean lately. Castiel’s eyes moved to the calendar on the wall by the front door. 

 

Ah, that’s why...his heat was soon. 

 

His...heat.

 

Castiel glanced at Dean who had his eyes closed just enjoying Castiel’s touch. 

 

Should...Castiel just get the mating out of the way?

 

Or should he find a reason to be away from Dean?

 

Was Dean ready for sex?

 

Castiel heard his phone ringing right behind Dean on the side table. Gabriel’s ringtone. Castiel moved to reach over him to grab his phone Dean naturally moving to hold his waist to keep him steady. That touch…

 

Castiel swallowed looking down at Dean who looked just as started by their positions, Castiel’s phone still going off overhead as they looked down at each other. He should climb off him, he should stop looking at him like this, he was...just the starting lusts of his heat right?

 

Castiel watched Dean slowly leaning up, his eyes looking over Castiel’s lips. Castiel couldn’t help but lean in. Their lips slowly and sliding over his lips, Castiel moaned moving to hold him back, deepening the kiss making the soft kisses rougher. Castiel wasn’t sure when the kisses became rough and desperate, however, he realized how far they had gotten when Dean helped pulled Castiel’s shirt off. Dean’s hands gripping and pulling Castiel’s ass against him, his fingers slid under Castiel’s pants. 

 

Castiel moaned in lust opening his mouth to Dean his hands desperate for Dean’s shirt to be off too. Castiel was so happy Jack was worn out and went to sleep without an issue. He...just wanted to let this play out. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue when Dean started to flip him, pressing him into the couch. 

 

“C-...Cas.” Dean panted as Castiel’s eyes still lit up like a Christmas tree. Dean glanced back at the calendar as well. Even though Dean wasn’t a real human boy, he must have been programmed to know what the blue eyes meant. “Your heat.” 

 

“Do you want to stop?” Castiel panted sitting up. 

 

“No, of course not,” Dean stated pressing kisses to his neck. “I miss this. Being intimate. I just...We could mate if we do this now.” Dean breathed his body reacting to him. “Are you okay with that risk? I know we haven’t ever talked about officially mating.”

 

“What happens, happens,” Castiel spoke. “I just don’t want us to rush into things if we aren’t ready for.” Castiel remembered the ‘past’ they had. “We got pregnant with Jack before we were ready but it made us so strong...Dean, I mean it... I can’t imagine my life without you.” Castiel whispered honestly. Dean has made both their lives better. Castiel really appreciate everything Dean being here had done for them both. 

 

“I love you, Castiel.” Dean whispered with care cupping his face, Castiel blushed knowing it was just programmed but… Castiel pulled him into a desperate kiss. Castiel feeling Dean going back to hold him, to touch him. Dean’s hands slowly pulling Castiel free of his clothes, Castiel closing his eyes feeling Dean’s beard tickle him with each kiss. 

 

Castiel panted once Dean was naked above him and he was naked...below him. Castiel let out a shaky breath, his hand reaching for Dean’s as he show him how to finger him. How to get him ready...for sex. Castiel moaned when Dean’s finger first entered his slick leaking hole. Castiel sucked in air closing his eyes as Dean slowly got the hang of it. Castiel panting trying to keep his eyes open but...Dean was so good. 

 

“I-I’m ready.” Castiel panted as he opened his legs wider for Dean, Dean got the hint as Dean moved between his legs. Castiel moaned helping lead Dean towards his hole, his legs moving to wrap around Dean’s waist. Castiel sucked in air when he felt Dean’s cock start to press into him. Castiel gasped at how...large Dean felt inside him, his lustful heat making this a million times better. “Fuck.” Castiel panted once Dean was completely inside of him, he was tense trying to relax. It took a moment for Castiel to adjust, which Castiel bit his lip moaning for Dean to move. 

 

Dean’s first rock was an inexperienced one, however, just like the fingering he was getting better with each thrust. Castiel moaning and whimpering each thrust. Castiel’s hands gripping his lovers ass, which was hard and built under it. Dean panted hard against Castiel’s ear as he pressed kisses against his lips and neck. Castiel whimpering and moaning Dean’s name each time Dean entered him. 

 

“I-I’m so close.” Castiel panted. Dean was too good. This was too much. Castiel’s body shaking at the feeling of Dean against him, inside him. “Ohh. Fuck.” Castiel was whining like a little bitch, he never felt this fucking good. Gabriel was not wrong. These men were built perfect for everything.  _ Never had he ever been this way in bed.  _ “Fill me, baby. Bite me. Make me yours, baby.” Castiel’s legs tightening around Dean. Not wanting anything else but him.

 

God, Castiel had never been this kind of person in bed. 

 

“I’m cumming.” Dean panted pushing Castiel’s legs back and open as hard as he could as he slid as deeply as he could. “I’m cumming. I’m cumming.” Castiel cried out loudly as he felt Dean’s cock twitch inside him. His walls crushing the large cock inside him which felt him. 

 

Then.. _.Dean filled him. _

 

Castiel bit roughly into Dean’s shoulder his eyes flashing blue, he couldn’t help himself. How much like a whiny bitch he was. Dean’s body was his. Completely his. Dean groaned as Castiel’s teeth hit bone as Castiel forced Dean’s head to his shoulder bones. Dean took the hint, biting Castiel to the bone as well. Castiel...came at that. His whole body shuddering as he came shortly after Dean. Castiel was now Dean’s….and Dean his. 

 

Castiel pulled his teeth from Dean’s shoulder blade, Dean pulled his teeth out as well licking and tending to his mates wounds, his amber eyes...like a true alpha. Castiel watched the blood drip from Dean’s skin mixing with sweat. They didn’t smell pleasant from  _ both _ their work out. Castiel chuckled and panted he couldn’t believe they both just did that. Castiel tiredly trying to catch his breath as Dean tended to him. Castiel only felt Dean pull out of him after a couple minutes giving what he thought was plenty of time for his swimmers while Castiel was catching his breath. Dean satisfied it wasn’t going to leak out as he beamed in satisfaction. Dean moving to get back on his artificial leg. 

 

“Bath time?” Dean scooped him up kissing him with love as Castiel shook like a mad man.

 

“Yes,  _ bath _ time.” Castiel whispered. “I am shaking too much to stand.” 

 

“Oh, my ego.” Dean laughed as he kissed Castiel repeatedly turning on the water before Dean climbed in with him. Castiel nuzzling to mate as Dean held him with love. 

 

“Well, assuming I can walk to church tonight... _ without _ a wheelchair.” Castiel asked. “...Maybe Gabriel will take Jack for my heat...while we enjoy...I guess our honeymoon.” Dean beamed happily as well as Castiel kissed him repeatedly with love enjoying the bath together. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It was so...animalistic.” Castiel spoke to the group. “I was a bitch in heat. I’ve had sex before but that... _ that _ wasn’t normal.” 

 

“We told you, they are just that good.” Michael hummed. “Congrats by the way.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel blushed. “...but one thing that bothered me...was Dean’s eyes flashed amber...like a real alpha.” 

 

“Because they were engineered to be alphas.” Gabriel explained. “They are real alphas. Except for the ability to breed. His rut will be connected to your heat.” 

 

“...and my heat  _ is _ coming up.” Castiel mumbled realizing. “So Dean will rut when I heat?”

 

“Yes.” Michael spoke. “If you need someone to watch Jack, I can.” Michael spoke still knitting. “Lilith just got out of her crib and I just keep it around in an situation just as this.”

 

“C-Could you?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Of course, if you wouldn’t mind watching lilith in return.” Michael shrugged.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t mind!” Castiel beamed moving to lilith which Charlie held because she was upset, Castiel touched her cheek. “Oh, but I also have another question. Phantom Limb pain, should I be concerned?”

 

“No, it’s natural.” Charlie stated as Lilith held Charlie sucking her thumb. “Anna still has phantom finger pains.” 

 

“Right, she had her right hand blow up?” Castiel spoke nodding. “I remember you saying that...but may I ask how you know?” 

 

“Oh, it’s in their files why they were discharged.” Charlie explained. “Sometimes it’s good to know. For triggers or what not. My girl held onto a grenade a little too long.” She clicked her tongue. “Which is why Anna isn’t allowed near sports or balls. They trigger her.”

 

“So I can know what happened to Dean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Sometimes you can get a recording.” Charlie explained. “If they have it, it should be in the file.” 

 

“So you all know…?” Castiel asked. “How many of you actually saw the video?” Michael and Charlie raised their hands.

 

“Did you even read the file?” Michael asked. “You should know everything about what happened.”

 

“N-No, just the story part. Not Dean’s actual file.” Castiel stated. “It didn’t feel right, I guess.”

 

“I was the same way.” Gabriel admitted. “I never saw the video but I only read what happened. Just so I can better help him.”

 

“What...was Sam’s reason?” Castiel asked as Gabriel looked at him. 

 

“He shot an officer on his own side. Someone I guess he knew.” Gabriel spoke. “He was discharged due to emotional distress. I guess...he just sat down near the body and didn’t move for days. They collected him after they realized he wasn’t dead. Wiped his memory and brought him to me.” 

 

“That’s fucking depressing.” Castiel whispered looking down. 

 

“Their lives are fucking depressing.” Balthazar commented. “We can only make their lives now matter.” Castiel nodded. “To be honest, I never looked at mine. I burnt it.” 

 

“What?” Castiel glanced up. 

 

“That life...is nothing but pain.” Balthazar spoke. “It deserves to be forgotten. Because once you know...you can never forget it.” Castiel nodded at those words just taking it all in when Michael stood. 

 

“Dinner should be ready.” Michael stood taking lilith from Charlie as the other stood putting the chairs away. 

 

“Great. I’m starving.” Gabriel beamed before they walked out to their husbands and wives. Castiel beamed happily seeing Jack in a high chair and Dean feeding him some of the donated baby food. Dean had made a plate for Castiel and Dean which after a month of being here Dean got the hang of ‘making a plate’ for them.

 

Castiel cupped Dean’s face, kissing him like he loved him for so long, Castiel holding him from behind as Dean smiled at him going back to feed Jack before Dean kissing him once again taking his attention from Jack like they were two little love birds.

 

“Get a room.” Sam laughed drinking his beer as Dean pulled Castiel onto his lap. 

 

“Do we have one?” Dean joked as Castiel snorted slapping the alpha who beamed at him. 

 

“Sounds like I’ll be taking Jack a couple days early.” Michael joked as Lucifer whistled. “Can’t keep their hands off each other.” 

 

“We’ll take him early.” Lucifer snorted. “You get it, Dean! Make that omega tap out.” A couple other alpha laughed as Dean loving held Castiel closer. 

 

“He doesn’t have to  _ try  _ to get me to do that.” Castiel retored as that got a couple whistled. 

 

“Fucking slut.” Gabriel playfully slapped Castiel’s half exposed butt. Castiel snorted.

 

“Language.” Balthazar frowned. “There are kids.”  

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Gabriel spoke looking at Balthazar who looked at him annoyed rolling his eyes before Sam covered his mouth.

 

“We will keep it PG.” Sam spoke kissing Gabriel’s forehead who was mumbling cuss words still behind Sam’s hand. Sam kept kissing him affectionately till Gabriel stopped because he got hungry. While Castiel sat like a normal person in a chair talking about plans for Michael to take Jack starting the next night. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel waited for the house to go quiet, Dean was fast asleep in his bed. Jack down after a bottle. Castiel opened the safe in his closet opening the file he had never opened. Closing the closet behind him as he used his phone for the flashlight. Castiel went through the file skimming it till he found...the discharge paper. Castiel paused seeing the small usb drive taped to the paper. Castiel slowly untapped it, glancing at the drive hesitantly. Castiel opened his closet quitely careful not to wake Dean as he grabbed his laptop. Returning to the closet he closed it, hiding behind clothes so the light from the computer wouldn’t be seen. 

 

Castiel hesitated softly touching the slot where the USB would be inserted, he thought for a long time before he slid the USB in without a second thought. The USB folder inside opened seeing a file with the word ‘Dean’. Castiel double-clicked it open before one video file held inside. The video wasn’t that long. Castiel could see it was a minute long. Castiel tapped his fingers on the keys wondering if he was making the right choice before he double clicked the video starting the video.

 

**00:00:00**

 

_ Black screen. muffled distorted words. The audio quality sounding like water.  _ He couldn’t make out a single word.

 

Castiel had headphones in still unable to make out what was happening or being said. Castiel pushed the headphones into his ears more to hear what was being said. The screen still black.

 

**00:00:23**

 

The screen suddenly filled with sudden HD quality, making Castiel jump at the sudden video and clear sound all seen from Dean’s eyes.  _ Dean’s leg...was trapped and mangled in a bear trap. The teeth of the bear trap so deep in his leg as Dean groaned and moaned in obvious shock or pain.  _

 

**00:00:46**

 

Castiel covered his mouth in shock and horror. 

 

_ Dean’s hands gripped his leg as Dean started to lift his leg away from the animal trap, Castiel watched his knee separate and up pull away from the piece in the trap. Tearing away like paper as Dean cried out staring at the blood spilling stump. A couple more panted deep shocked breaths before he started screaming with so much shock and pain at his clean mess of a stump. _

 

**00:00:59**

 

The video ended as Castiel felt himself pale moving out of the closet with a slam of his computer shut, Castiel’s face ending up face first into the toilet vomiting all he had eaten that day. His whole body rejecting the view he just saw...what had happened to Dean. 

 

Castiel jumped feeling a hand on his back as Castiel turned seeing Dean looking scared and confused by Castiel’s sickness. 

 

“Are you ok-” Dean asked as Castiel moved to hold Dean tightly. Dean held him tightly with love and care, just rocking Castiel close. Castiel shaking and crying wishing he never let the curious nature he held within win. Dean held him till he fell asleep, before he curled into Castiel himself slowly falling asleep. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood on the balcony his phone to his ear as Castiel leaned against the railing a smoke to his lips as he fixed his glasses.

 

“It fucked me up Gabe.” Castiel whispered blowing out cigarette smoke. “Like I haven’t smoke in years but this...this made me need one. Glad Jack is off breast milk at the moment.” 

 

“I did warn you.” Gabriel spoke. “Just reading what happened to Sam was enough. I couldn’t imagine watching Sam’s fourteen-minute discharge video.” 

 

“Fourteen minutes?!” Castiel choked out. “Fourteen minutes of what?” 

 

“Sam’s emotional break down. Him shooting his friend maybe. I mean, It was reported the video was cut down by a lot because Sam barely moved.  However, I can’t do it, I love him too much. “ Gabriel admitted. “It would kill me...as much as it is killing you.”

 

“...I wish I didn’t look.” Castiel whispered blowing some smoke. “...but I guess I now understand what hardships Dean went through, even a moment.” 

 

“Did you get what you wanted?” Gabriel asked. “By watching it.”

 

“I didn’t know what I wanted.” Castiel scoffed. “I guess. I just never realized what it was like... you know?”

 

“Well, why would we?” Gabriel asked as Castiel looked away. “We never had war. Never seen friends we love die from bullet holes and bombs. All the violence we see like that is on tv or on the news.”

 

“I just never…” Castiel spoke he blew out smoke. “I don’t know. I just...want it not to be real.”

 

“Well, I think it’s harder when it’s seen from their eyes.” Gabriel held Alicia close who was sleep closer to him completely asleep after the first nightmare they have. “The camera in their eyes, we see what they saw.”

 

“Wait...the cameras in their eyes?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“Yea, it’s off now because it would be a easy security risk.” Gabriel stated. “But yeah, why?”

 

“Dean’s camera. I didn’t see for a long time what happened till it suddenly turned on.” Castiel spoke. “It was like-”

 

“His camera was turned off?” Gabriel blinked in surprise. “...I never heard of that.” 

 

“Yeah, it was weird. He sounded like he was underwater for a bit too.” Castiel explained.

 

“It must have not been off because they didn’t notice.” Gabriel spoke. “Think the government would have been upset if anything off happened right?”

 

“...Right.” Castiel shook his head. They would have noticed right? 

 

“I wouldn’t be too worried.” Gabriel confessed. “I highly doubt Dean got away with turning off his camera for a little nap in an active war zone. Something must have just knocked it. How did he get discharged again?”

 

“He...ripped his leg apart from being trapped in a the bear trap.” Castiel spoke bothered by the thing. “...I don’t...think that’s...logical.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...I never heard of someone losing a leg like that from a bear trap.” Castiel shrugged. “I-I just...I can feel it.  _ Something's not right about the whole thing.” _

 

“You think it was staged or something?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“No, I mean, think logically about it. It isn’t like a razor, it’s teeth that keep an animal there till someone gets them. I just...don’t understand if Dean didn’t have a weapon to cut his leg free how did he get himself free?...Dean’s wound looked pretty clean.” Castiel shuttered at the memory.

 

“Castiel, I think you are just trying to rationalize this.” Gabriel admitted as Castiel frowned thinking. “There is no rationalizing this. It has happened and it is done.”

 

“I know but-” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“Just let it go.” Gabriel spoke. “Trust me. Spend time with your mate. Enjoy your first heat together. That is the only way you will makeup that time to him. Give him a life he deserves.”

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel agreed nodding as Gabriel paused for a long time on the phone listening to Castiel breathe.

 

“...Are you going to be okay?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded clearing his throat smashing the cigarette onto the balcony railing. “Still feel like throwing up.”

 

“Then do it.” Gabriel admitted. “Smoke one more. Then go hug your mate, you will feel better.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel stated shoving the now out cigarette bud into his pocket. “...but I think the cigarette is not helping me not vomit either.” 

 

“Call me if you need me.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Castiel reassured. “Night Gabriel.” 

 

Gabriel nodded before a soft click of the phone alerted to Castiel that Gabriel hung up. Castiel sighed rubbing his face before heading back to bed with Dean. Just holding him tightly. Dean sucked in air at his touch. 

 

“...you smell weird.” Dean mumbled half asleep as Castiel held him. 

 

“You still love me tho.” Castiel beamed as Dean held him close.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean whispered falling back asleep it was only a bit more relaxing in Dean’s arms did Castiel fall asleep too. 

 


	4. Easter

Dean shot up in a cold sweat as he panted taking in the room, the same cold eyes waking him up from his slumber like every night. Dean held his forehead covered in sweat as he brushed some wet hair from his face. Castiel naked and covered in their lovemaking marks from the night before. Dean couldn’t help but look at him. Dean gave the cold eyes from his nightmares then at Castiel’s peaceful sleep. Dean pulled the covers off before walking into the bedroom to shower. Dean climbed into the warm water letting the water slide down his skin. 

 

Dean jumped slightly feeling Castiel enter the shower with him, Castiel still had sleep in his eyes moving to hold Dean. Dean held him close letting the warm water pour against them. 

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Dean whispered.

 

“No no.” Castiel sucked in air. “I just thought a shower sounded good right now too.” 

 

“Liar.” Dean smiled to himself pressing kisses on his skin. 

 

Their honeymoon was a dream, and now the idea of waking up every day like this was even better. Castiel couldn’t believe how easily they adjusted to the mated life. Castiel helped him wash up both of them taking care of each other till Castiel was the first to climb out of the shower with a towel on. Dean followed after him with a towel around his own waist. They walked into their bedroom getting dressed as Dean watched Castiel let his towel fall to change. 

 

“Man, I marked you pretty good.” Dean hummed as Castiel slid on his underwear. 

 

“You were in a rut,” Castiel commented. “This is to be expected. I would have been offended if you didn’t.” Castiel looked down at the bruises on his body from Dean’s hands and lips. He loved them with everything. He never had this...safe feeling before with his short list of lovers. They were a good time, however, they were never like this with him. A connection. 

 

However, Castiel never thought a connection like this with anyone was possible. He guessed it was because he never imagined the need to want a forever life with anyone before.  He wasn’t the type to want to be pinned down...wasn’t the type to trust anyone either. Castiel paused feeling Dean’s hands around his waist holding him. Castiel closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his lover holding him. 

 

“I can’t wait till tonight so we can pick up our little one.” Dean sighed. “I can tell you miss him as much as I do. I can’t believe it’s been a week without him.”

 

“I know, he must miss us like crazy.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“I can’t believe you trusted someone to watch Jack.” Dean chuckled.

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel eyed him.

 

“Because you’re so closed off,” Dean stated as Castiel laughed. 

 

“I’m closed off?” Castiel glanced up at him. “What makes you think that?”

 

“That even after all these years we have been together, you still look scared when I hold him,” Dean explained as Castiel looked down ashamed. “...It’s okay. I get it. You are so protective of our little baby cub.” Dean cooed. Castiel eyed him with care before turning to face him with love. Glad Dean was so accepting.

 

“Since we are being so truthful...What made you wake up so early?” Castiel asked as Dean paused his touches. 

 

“...I saw a man. I think.” Dean paused. “...He just...stared at me with these cold brown eyes. Like inches from my face. Just staring at me. Like he...is expecting something from me. It just...freaks me out.”

 

“What does he look like?” Castiel asked curiously. “...If I asked you to draw him, could you?” 

 

“...I guess. I don’t know.” Dean hesitated as Castiel grabbed a paper from his drawer and a pen. Dean paused before sitting on the couch scribbling on the paper, Castiel watched him curiously sitting next to him watching him work. When Dean’s pen stopped moving, Castiel looked impressed. 

 

“Holy shit,” Castiel commented looking over the drawing, the man...in Dean’s dream looked so beautifully drawn. Castiel could see why this man freaked Dean out. Something about him was unsettling. “I didn’t know you can draw.”

 

“Me either.” Dean shrugged like he didn’t just throw together a masterpiece together. 

 

“Well, a couple of hours left of our childfree honeymoon before we get Jack at church.” Castiel cooed. “Want to get breakfast?” 

 

“To go out for breakfast?” Dean beamed, Castiel softly nodded glad to slowly be allowing himself to relax enough to let Dean and him have a life outside his apartment. “Awesome!”

 

Castiel laughed as Dean grabbed him leaning him back to kiss his neck repeatedly taking in the smell of a freshly mated Omega. Castiel chuckled so hard he snorted as they walked out to have breakfast.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I didn’t know Dean could draw like that,” Castiel spoke with such surprise looking at the drawing Dean had done of the man. Gabriel who this time was helping get a holiday treat ready for kids, Castiel helping to make Easter plastic eggs with little treats and toys that were obviously childproof enough to not choke on either. 

 

“Oh, they all can,” Gabriel spoke in charge of making the cute Easter baskets. “They are programmed with amazing skills. Sam took us hiking once and he was able to navigate the whole fucking woods without issue. The kids and I were tired after that. You will be amazing at what they can do. Still impresses me.” Gabriel whistled. “Like, we roleplayed Jack and Rose in be once and  was like _ damn, paint me like one of those French girls, Jack. _ ” 

 

Michael snorted that and even Charlie was laughing her ass off. Gabriel fanning himself with his shirt. 

 

“We rented a car and everything,” Gabriel whispered as Castiel snorted to that as well. “You’ll all get that freaky soon if you haven’t already. Even stuck up Balthazar has gotten a little roleplay freaky-” 

 

“You’d promise you’d never tell!” Balthazar went red hissing at him. 

 

“No fucking way, little miss stick-up-his-ass-missionary-shag Balthazar?” Michael looked at Balthazar as he finished the last bit of mittens for each group goers for their little Easter baskets.

 

He apparently was pretty nifty at all things sewing and knitting. Gabriel mentioned that Michael makes little outfits for each kid on their birthdays, made blankets and other items for other holidays. Though Michael was himself almost too alpha to be an omega refusing to do the more stereotypical omega stuff, he did retain his own omega like tendencies his own way. 

 

Castiel respected a bit of rebellion.

 

“You got to tell the group now.” Michael cooed to Balthazar who stated rubbing the cross on his neck. “Come on we know you aren’t a saint, sex, it alright you know. You got knocked up with Adam somehow. So we know you have had it.” 

 

Balthazar went back to frosting little bunnies on the cupcakes saying nothing blushing harder. Balthazar seemed obviously annoyed by Michael’s comment. Balthazar never did add much to personal when it came to the group. However, Castiel had heard it explained to bits and pieces by others in the group. 

 

Balthazar apparently had a rough upbringing, growing up surrounded in her families drug happenings. When he was old enough to run away to get out of that, he did. Ended up running from a life of drugs back to its warm embrace...it wasn’t long till he found with a needle in his arm, or nose deep in powder time and time again naked in the homes of random suppliers. Fucks for drugs, he assumed. 

 

Balthazar didn’t get his life started turned around till he met a nurse after a drug overdose. The nurse helped nurse him back to health, helped try to get him clean. He loved that man more than air, he remembers Gabriel mention. Balthazar...fell in love. 

 

However...drug addiction doesn’t care if you love or who you love. 

 

They said Balthazar had a bad day and that bad day turned to weeks. He started to get high and couldn’t pay. He had decided to let the men rob the nurse and his apartment to pay them back. However, the nurse came home before they could finish. 

 

They said he died instantly. The nurse. That one bullet bounced around his ribcage so fast he didn’t have a chance to feel it. After his death, Balthazar’s spiral only got worse. Drugs, liquor. Anything to numb the pain. It wasn’t till an almost successful overdose earned him the knowledge of a positive pregnancy test. 

 

The nurse’s child.

 

Apparently, after that, Balthazar got in touch with his disowned grandfather who happened to be a high ranking government official to help him get clean and help get him back on his feet. His grandfather got him into the government Artificial program. One of the first to be placed with a Soldier. Benny...really helped Balthazar through the whole pregnancy, the hardest times of his life. 

 

Adam was now almost six. 

 

Balthazar is six years clean, found god, and found his soulmate. 

 

“It was just a Woody and Buzz thing,” Balthazar mumbled everyone laughed of course. “It was Halloween, in my defense! It was our costumes.”

 

“There’s a snake in my boot!” Charlie mimicked getting a playful slap from Balthazar.

 

“You dirty bird.” Michael lightly tapped Balthazar’s leg with his foot which made Balthazar blush more.

 

Believe it or not, those two were best friends since meeting in the group. 

 

“Mommy!” Adam called from the door looking through the peephole, Balthazar glanced up. “Can I haz an cuppycakie?” 

 

“Not till after dinner, No one eats cupcakes before dinner,” Balthazar called as Adam continued to try to spy. “Go find daddy, you want to be good for the Easter bunny right?”

 

“Oh-tay.” Adam turned his little feet slapping the floor as he ran to find Benny.

 

“Be lucky all yours are small. Mine is too curious about everything. Keeping up this holiday thing is hard work.” Balthazar commented helping himself to a cupcake he was just frosting. 

 

“You fucking hypocrite.” Michael snorted poking Balthazar with his foot again which made balthazar laugh. 

 

“He needs to do what I say, and not as I do.” Balthazar retorted continuing to chew. “Anyways, this group sleepover is such a cute idea. Why haven’t we thought of this sooner? Having everyone spend the night in the church to enjoy the holidays together-” 

 

“Wait, Castiel let me see that,” Michael mumbled taking the picture from Castiel finally looking up from his work. “...I’ve seen that guy before.” 

 

“This guy?” Castiel blinked in surprise pointing to Dean’s photo. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m positive. I-I’d never forgot his face.” Michael stated shaking a little. “This guy is the reason Lucifer has a glass eye and a scar on his face.”

 

“What?” Castiel choked out surprised. 

 

“This is the man I watched stab my mate in his video,” Michael stated upset holding up the picture. The whole room went quiet as everyone processed. 

 

If this man hurt Lucifer...then this man was an enemy soldier.

 

Was...he the man who hurt Dean too?

 

“I-I know this is hard for you.” Castiel found himself saying. ”Do you mind burning me a copy?” 

 

“...” Michael didn’t say anything for a long time before he hesitantly nodded. 

 

“...C-Come on guys, let’s go feed the kids and get them into bed. Then we can hide the eggs.” Gabriel changed the subject.

 

“Y-Yeah, I got to get home to the animals anyway,” Charlie explained as she hugged everyone. “Enjoy the Easter with the kiddos.” Charlie’s hug made them all feel a bit better. 

 

“Bye Charlie,” Michael called. 

 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Castiel shoved a cupcake into his mouth as they brought them out to eat. Michael smiled softly cheering up a bit before heading out to enjoy the fun.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in their tent in the big church inner chapel, every couple had their own tents and all the older kids had a large one in the middle where sometimes you can hear a giggle and an adult would come over telling them to go back to sleep or the Easter bunny wouldn’t come. Castiel and Dean laid in each other's arms, Jack in a small portable crib near their sleeping bag. 

 

Dean’s eyelids kept threatening to fall down as he tried to keep awake with Castiel’s racing thoughts but he would fail. Castiel just listening to Dean’s slow and calming heartbeat.

 

“You know, Jack is still young,” Dean mumbled. “We didn’t have to stay if you weren’t comfortable.”

 

“It’s his first Easter,” Castiel mumbled nuzzling close. “I want him to be surrounded by people who love him.”

 

“I totally get it, but if you don’t sleep you won’t be able to enjoy it.” Dean hummed nuzzling Castiel closer. 

 

“You’re right.” Castiel nuzzled him. “I need to sleep to enjoy the day tomorrow.”

 

“Exactly, we have eggs to hide tomorrow.” Dean whispered. Castiel nodded trying to close his eyes to sleep listening to the sounds of Dean’s breathes till he slowly fell asleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was woken by the sound of loud ‘whispers’ from excited children in their tent. Castiel sat up seeing that Jack was now dressed in his little Easter bunny onesie. Jack was holding onto the crib for support as he stood but kept falling over top heavy. Castiel hummed at the cuteness as Jack smiled at his mama. Castiel moved to scoop up the very happy baby boy who was just so excited at life. 

 

“Where’s dada?” Castiel cooed in a baby voice. “Did dada get you all dressed up?” 

 

Jack squealed touching Castiel’s face. Castiel smiled seeing little bits of green mush on the corner of Jack’s face missed by a wipe. Jack must have been hungry this morning and Dean tended to him so Castiel could sleep in. Castiel climbed out of the tent holding baby Jack, seeing the other parents tending to either breakfast for finishing hiding the eggs. Michael was setting up each individual basket with each child’s name on it. 

 

Dean was helping cook with Sam both of them seeming to be making food color eggs omelets, bacon and toast. Dean really never cooked before but Sam seemed like a very good teacher. Dean was placing what he cooked onto different easter paper plates. 

 

“Look at daddy!” Castiel cooed walking over recording Dean with his phone. Dean turned as he shied away from the camera. “Look at Daddy making the good meals in his Sunday best.”

 

“Sunday best? I’m wearing jeans.” Dean snorted looking at him. 

 

“You look great in those jeans,” Castiel spoke kissing Dean, Dean kissed back as Gabriel placed cards of whose plate was who for the kids. The adults could easily figure it out.

 

“Cas, I ‘hid’ some eggs in a small area for Jack. The kids know the rules. No going past the baby gate for eggs.” Gabriel commented. 

 

“Thanks so much.” Castiel turned smiling, Lucifer walked around with a professional camera taking pictures of all the kids. Lucifer was quite good as a professional photographer and especially went it came to Lilith. Lilith was only five but also needed crutches to walk because of a birth defect which caused her legs to be unable to support her without help. She was fast on her crutches though. Faster than most kids, it didn’t keep her down in the slightest.

 

“Time to eat, kids,” Lucifer spoke to them opening the tent watching Lilith crawl towards the opening putting on her crutches. Alicia instantly followed out before her, and Lilith held out a hand for help up onto her feet. Alicia was so much tinier than Lilith she couldn’t do it on her own. So Alicia and Lucifer helped her as Lilith used her crutches to walk towards the portable tables. Michael kneeled down to kiss her when she got there before she helped herself onto the chair, stubborn and happy to do it all on her own. 

 

“Sleep well, my love?” Michael asked her as Lucifer helped Max onto the chair. Alicia helped herself onto her chair, Gabriel already brushing her hair to place in a ponytail. Alicia happily chewing on her breakfast with her hands. Adam was the only one with any sort of urgency, glancing around for eggs. 

 

“Remember, they are babies, make sure you don’t take more than the younger ones. If you want more, I had the easter bunny bring some home too.” Benny spoke with Adam sitting on his lap. 

 

“That goes for you too, Lilith,” Michael stated. Despite her being disabled, no one treated her like she needed extra help or attention. She was just a normal girl. Capable just like Adam was to score the eggs. “We had the easter bunny hide some higher and harder to find eggs with extra special treats inside for the older kids”

 

“Weally?!” Lilith spoke beaming as she turned whispering to Adam about their special treats.

 

“Take your pills and eat your breakfast like a normal person.” Michael cooed to her who started to eat as fast as Adam. “No one is doing anything till everyone is done with breakfast and the parents had their coffee.” 

 

“Awe.” Adam and Lilith whined. Castiel sat with Dean eating Dean’s very yummy meal. He was so proud of Dean. 

 

“We have the cutest Easter bunny,” Dean commented watching Jack crawl around the floor near the children. He was the youngest of them all, however, the kids always tried to include him. 

 

“Hi ' ack!” Lilith beamed as he sat on his butt looking up at her. Lilith loved playing with baby Jack, he always was her fake baby when they played house. Adam was her husband and the twins were her other kids. Neither of them minded and gave them a valid reason to suck their thumbs after being told they can’t anymore. 

 

“He is just the cutest.” Castiel hummed. “It’s so funny...he looks more and more like  _ you _ every day.” Castiel chuckled at that fact, that the child who wasn’t Dean’s looked so much like Dean, though Dean seemed confused. 

 

“What’s...so funny about that?” Dean asked. Oh, yeah, Dean didn’t get the joke.

 

“Nothing, I mean. I just think it’s cute.” Castiel nodded. Dean slowly nodded confused. Castiel kissed his lip in a quick looking at him with love. Dean squinted his eyes at Castiel who smiled bigger. “I mean, with his blue eyes being the only part of me he has. I’m a little jealous.”

 

“We always have time for one more.” Dean smiled at him, Castiel’s smile faded with surprise as Dean kissed his hand repeatedly. “Maybe we will get lucky from our honeymoon.”

 

Dean...wanted more kids with him?

 

God. Dean was like any normal alpha.

 

He wanted to build his family just like everyone else.

 

Should...he just tell him now….it was impossible?

 

That Dean couldn’t produce real live sperm to create a baby?

 

Was it best to spare him from getting his hopes up?

 

“...Dean, we...we can’t have kids naturally.” Castiel whispered. “...After Jack, they said...I can’t carry anyone.” Castiel decided to blame himself instead of Dean. It was easier for Dean to forgive him then forgive himself. 

 

“I know,” Dean spoke not realizing he just learned this information. “I meant...we can always adopt.” 

 

“That sounds...wonderful,” Castiel whispered loving the fact...Dean loved him so much he wanted to grow his family unit with him. 

 

Why wasn’t Dean Jack’s real father?

 

Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder closing his eyes. How he wished he met Dean some other way...way before he met-

 

“Are you all ready for egg hunting?” Gabriel spoke beaming as the children happy chattered. Jack pulled Lilith's sock as she giggled.

 

“Here, Jack.” Lilith handed him a small piece of the egg which he mushed in his hand and shoved his whole fist into his mouth happy for a fluffy yellow treat. He smacked his lips sure if he liked it but pulled her sock again for more. 

 

“Okay, you all know the rules. No getting eggs in the baby pen those are for jack. The older kids know which eggs are theirs and if you need help go honk Jack’s bunny tail.” Gabriel spoke as he handed each child their little basket. “Ready?” 

 

“READY!” The kids cheered as Castiel moved away from Dean to collect Jack. 

 

“GO!” Gabriel laughed as the kids shot past him, even Lilith hurried to the higher eggs she noticed already. Dean happy to record Jack as he was placed in the baby pen. Jack glanced around at the larger colored eggs moving to grab them. 

 

“Did you find an egg, jack?!”  Castiel gasped as Jack squealed nomming on the plastic egg. “Let mommy see.” Jack watched his mother take the egg, opening it up showing some chew toys for Jack. “Look, Jackie!” Castiel shook the noisy toy before Jack squealed moving to chew on it. Dean chuckled making Castiel turn to look at Dean. 

 

Castiel smiled at the camera waving to it as he pointed to another egg for Jack. Dean watched them with love as little eggs were opened. When there was only one left, Castiel softly took it from Jack to open it from him. Castiel paused...with what was inside. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel glanced up, holding a ring box. 

 

“What? I thought your hand looked lonely.” Dean whispered as Castiel blushed roughly opening the box his eyes fell onto two silver rings in the box. “One for me and one for you.” 

 

Castiel stood from inside the pen taking Dean’s ring and sliding it on his finger, Dean took Castiel's sliding it on his fingers. Castiel kissed him softly as Dean held him back. The camera snapped causing Dean and Castiel to turn towards Lucifer who beamed. 

 

“I got the photo, Dean.” Lucifer beamed. “I got others as well. I’ll get them printed and you can hang them inside your home.” 

 

“Thanks for getting it.” Dean shook his hand. Castiel smiled at Lucifer blushing and trying to not cry when squealing kids made them turn.

 

“WE GOT MONEY!” Lilith beamed choosing to share the earning with Adam. “MOM! MOM!” Lilith moved to her mother to show Michael the ten dollars they earned running around. 

 

“That’s great!” Michael squished her in a hug. “What did you guys wanna buy?”

 

“Um…” She looked at Adam.

 

“...Ice weam?” Adam suggested as Lilith nodded happily turning to her mom. 

 

“How about next time we come for church, we will go get you ice cream afterward?” Michael stated. “Remember, you still have your easter baskets of toys and candy.” Michael pointed them to the stuffed baskets as the kids ran to check out with their names on it. 

 

The twins already playing with the toys inside theirs, Lilith opening and checking out all she got as Gabriel walked over to Castiel with Jack’s basket. 

 

“Here, We got some stuff for Jack and some candy for you guys.” Gabriel smiled as Castiel gave him a hug. 

 

“I really appreciate all you guys have done for us,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“We are family. No biggie.” Gabriel beamed elbowing him as the Alphas already were helping to clean up the fun. 

 

“Mom, Alicia over?” Lilith asked as Michael stopped cleaning up to look at her.

 

“You just had a sleepover,” Michael stated with his hand on his hips.

 

“Pease?” Alicia asked as he sighed. He never could tell the girls no. 

 

“Just as long as you convince Balthazar or Gabriel to take the boys,” Michael stated. “Max always get upset when you guys do things without him.”

 

“...Dada.” Alicia ran over which Lilith moved to follow. 

 

“I’ll take the boys,” Gabriel commented to Michael a few moments later which Michael gave a thumbs up. “Alright guys, I’ll see you next week,” Gabriel called when everything was cleaned up and everyone was slowly making his way out. 

 

“Bye,” Castiel called from the car, Jack happily munching on some of the cupcake frosting he stole from some of the extra cupcakes Balthazar had handed out as goodie leftovers. Making a large mess with it all over his face, Castiel gave a loving look to Jack. Castiel holding Dean’s hand happy to go home and nap with Jack’s nap. “I’ll rock paper scissors you.”

 

“For what?” Dean snorted.

 

“Loser bathes Jack and puts him down. Winner naps.” Castiel yawned as Dean chuckled to himself.

 

“Then I’ll lose,” Dean commented kissing Castiel’s hand. “You need your rest.”

 

“...God, I love you.” Castiel kissed his cheek before they headed home for a nap.


	5. McDonalds

Castiel sat in the closet again with the USB that Michael promised him his headphones in. After seeing what happened to Dean’s leg...he wasn't interested in seeing anyone lose an eyeball. However, that man from the dream...from Dean’s dream. Connected Lucifer and Dean’s story somehow. 

 

Castiel placed the USB into the computer watching the folder open, the clip file inside was three minutes. Castiel prepared himself before clicking the video. The video opened as he watched Lucifer in the middle of the battle all seen from his point of view. Castiel made out the same readings on Dean’s showing the vitals of the soldier. 

  
  
  


**00:00:01**

  
  


The whole thing was chaotic, Castiel could make out Lucifer’s head jerks as he took in the battle around him. Soldiers were being blown up, some already injured or...dying. Most of the video was Lucifer ducking and or bolting away from explosions. Castiel couldn’t make out anything in particular. How did Michael make out anything?

  
  


**00:01:49**

  
  


Castiel watched Lucifer be grabbed by a man with his same uniform, must have been a soldier for Lucifer’s same country. 

 

“Get down!” The man yelled pulling Lucifer behind a barricade as Lucifer wheezed and panted in fear. It was obvious. Lucifer was scared. 

 

“I’ll make it quick.” A voice called which Lucifer glanced over the barricade slightly as a man with Russian uniform spoke. “Just throw down your weapons and come out. I can save you.” The man besides Lucifer whispered something but Lucifer must not have made it out because neither did Castiel. 

 

A couple of men ran towards the Russian soldier who took them all out with very serious injuries. They fell to the ground with loud screams as Lucifer froze too scared to move. The man besides Lucifer pissed at his cowardness charged the man only to meet the same fate till the only person left in the immediate area...was the Russian and him.

  
  


**00:02:11**

 

“I am your salvation.” The Russian called as Lucifer remained unmoving obviously thinking about what to do. “Throw down your weapons and kneel to me.” Lucifer slowly got up walking over to the man with the gun loosely in his arms before he put the gun down in front of him. “This is the right thing to do.” The Russian touched Lucifer’s face with care before he grabbed Lucifer’s arm out as he raised his machete. “I’m sorry, this is the only way-” 

 

Lucifer moved to tackle him to the ground. The fight was brutal. Castiel could barely make out who was winning till the Russian guy pinned Lucifer into the ground. Castiel barely looked away in time as the Machete slammed down into Lucifer’s face. Lucifer screamed as the Russian panted before he yanked the blade from Lucifer’s face. 

 

Castiel turned easily making out the blood and pieces of the eyeball on the camera, as Lucifer moaned in pain...and shock. Castiel watched the Russian man move to tend to Lucifer’s face wound. 

 

“I’m sorry about that.” The man spoke pressing a cloth into his wound. “You’re going to lose that eye. But you’ll live.” The man stood again walking past the brutally injured soldiers before Lucifer passed out. “...You’ll thank me later.”

  
  
  


**00:03:00**

  
  
  


Castiel panted sickened the still frame of the video still seeing the exposed blood. Castiel closed his computer and bolted into the bathroom hurling their dinner. Castiel never vomited this bad before. Castiel sucked in air jumping when he felt someone touch him. 

 

“You okay?” Dean asked holding his hands up innocently. 

 

“Yeah...just...food poisoning.” Castiel lied wiping his mouth not wanting to vomit anymore. 

 

“I’ll go get you some sprite,” Dean stated moving to grab the car keys. 

 

“Wait, it’s okay-” Castiel paused scared to actually let Dean drive on his own. Though he did have a driver’s license in his file. Though the picture was fake, why would they let him have one if he couldn’t?

 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean kissed his forehead repeatedly. Castiel watched him go, Luckily Dean had his flip flops at the door. Castiel had to hide his USB connected in his computer. Castiel turned hurling a bit more into the toilet before calming his stomach enough to breathe and stop his need to throw up. He stood moving to his computer taking out his USB and hid it in the safe with Dean’s stuff. Castiel brought the computer back to his bed closing it before he went to brush his teeth of the vomit taste. 

 

When he heard the Dean return, he met him in the kitchen. Dean pulled out some stuff for Castiel’s belly and some little things for breakfast. Dean handed him the sprite which Castiel sucked down after being handed it. Despite the sugary taste made disgusting by brushing his teeth, he still drank it all. 

 

Castiel felt Dean touch his forehead but Castiel didn’t have a fever. He wasn’t sick. Castiel moved to hug Dean who held him back.

 

“Feeling better?” Dean asked as Castiel weakly nodded. “Good. Maybe you threw it all up?”

 

“Maybe.” Castiel nodded again before Castiel pulled back. “Let’s go back to bed.” Dean nodded softly leading him back to bed but brought one of the extra soda. Castiel breathed in relief once he was safe in his mate's arms. Closing his eyes was so much easier with Dean running the ice cold soda can down his spine. It felt cool against his skin. Just...the right amount. Which made Castiel feel well enough to go to sleep...

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel swallowed down some sprite which seemed to help his rather upset stomach after their run around the park. Jack playing in the sand as Dean sat next to him helping him learn how to play in it and...not eat it. 

 

Castiel panted taking a tired seat on the bench next to them, wearing his normal leggings and grey overlarge shirt. Normally they would have just gone to the gym but the sky was so beautiful and he just didn’t want to spend it indoors. 

 

“You okay?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I ran too much, my stomach just hurts.” Castiel waved it off. 

 

“I knew you were too sick to be running around.” Dean frowned as Jack sucked on his pacifier playing with the sand. 

 

“I told you, I am not sick. I just ran too much.” Castiel made a face as Dean slowly nodded accepting the answer but immediately felt guilty for imposing his forced opinion on Dean especially since Dean was literally programmed to be manipulated by him. “Hey, you might be right. Maybe I am sick.” He lied to make Dean feel better. “We should go home and rest. I just need some medication and Jack needs a nap anyways.” 

 

“Medication?” Dean looked confused. “What kind of medication?”

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel whined and whimpered as he roughly rode Dean on the couch, their skin slapping against each other as Dean fucked Castiel roughly. Castiel glad for a more rough approach for their quicky. Dean barely got his dick out before Castiel climbed on top of him. Dean gripped Castiel’s hips looking up at Castiel who kept throwing his head back loudly moaning. He couldn’t help but moan loudly every time Dean touched him. Castiel completely naked over Dean gave Dean a good view and Castiel the guilty pleasure of being selfish. 

 

Dean reached up pulling Castiel’s hair a little roughly which Castiel admitted he really liked. Dean rolling his hips up and deeply against Castiel. Dean gripping his hair in both his hands forcing Castiel down more. Castiel was lucky the baby didn’t mind nursery music being on at all during his naps. 

 

“I-I’m close.” Castiel gasped looking down in Dean’s eyes as Dean growled with his alpha possessiveness. His eyes glowing as he looked at Castiel growling with lust. Castiel had no choice to allow his mate to use his body. The lust was too great and Castiel couldn’t do anything but enjoy the ride. Dean treated his body so well. 

 

His body spoiled with every touch from Dean as he felt his body clamp down onto Dean’s cock. Dean moved to bite into Castiel’s neck again as they came together. Castiel whining and whimpering till Castiel was a mess of cum from Dean and even himself. When Dean pulled out his teeth Castiel sat up to look at the cum he spilled on his own lap and the obvious cum spilling down Dean’s cock from his hole. 

 

Dean leads Castiel body back down so Dean could tend to the bite mark. Blood spilling from his neck as he shivered from the rough and pleasurable sex. Castiel whimpered lightly as Dean’s tongue slid over the wound. 

 

“Sorry, I know that must be tender,” Dean whispered as Castiel eventually slid off Dean’s dick. Cum spilling down his leg as he glanced back up at Dean. 

 

“I love when you mark me.” Castiel moved to sit on his lap kissing his neck before he nuzzled noses against him. “I love when you care for me.”

 

“Nothing makes me happier.” Dean hummed. “You are my world…you are my god and I want is to worship the ground you walk on.” Dean scooped him up carrying him to the bathroom. Castiel closing his eyes to nuzzle him with so much love. Castiel was lowered into the bath first before Dean stripped down climbed in behind him holding him. 

 

“God, I love you.” Castiel hummed nuzzling him with care they laid softly enjoying each other’s company before he spoke. “After church, I want to go down to see Rowena and Boris. They haven’t seen Jack since he was one month old.” 

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Dean whispered hugging him from behind as he washed him. “Maybe we should invite your brother and Sam, Might be a good family reunion.” 

 

“I like that idea.” Castiel smiled looking back at him. “I’ll ask Gabriel at Church.” 

 

“And if not, we can just consider it a vacation.” Dean shrugged.

 

“What? A vacation from the stressfulness of our lives?” Castiel snorted.

 

“Having such a sex addict of a husband is a lot of work.” Dean frowned playfully. 

 

“Ah, yes. I am such a selfish omega.” Castiel hummed as Dean leaned down kissing Castiel’s neck repeatedly. “I don’t plan on changing.” 

 

“I guess I must just suffer.” Dean shook his head. Castiel snorted looking back at him. 

 

“I mean, what a curse it must be to have a whining Omega desperate for your cock riding you.” Castiel beamed. 

 

“It is,” Dean stated. “All you want is my cock. Didn’t even bother to undress me today.” Dean pretended to pout. “I’m just a glorified dildo and you know it.” 

 

“The best dildo.” Castiel snorted with love. Dean made a playful face moving to wash Castiel’s hair. Castiel closing his eyes to just enjoy the TLC from his mate. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You want to go see Rowena and Boris?” Gabriel asked chewing on some of the kid’s Easter candy, Castiel smiled.

 

“They would love to see Jack and meet Dean,” Castiel explained relaxing in the chair. “Besides, we are brothers. Dean would love you all to come.”

 

“Don’t you think it will be weird you call Rowena and Boris their names?” Gabriel asked. “Instead of mom and dad?”

 

“Well, we can always come up with an excuse.” Castiel shrugged. “Besides, they are the only real parents I have anyways. Jack deserves grandparents and I’m not going to keep him from experience that.”

 

“Of course, I get it. I came from the same group home remember.” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t exactly have a family to call my own either. Besides. I like Rowena and Boris too. I get it.” 

 

“...May I ask why you ended up there?” Castiel asked as Gabriel turned to him. 

 

“I was a troubled kid. I ran with a gang before Rowena and Boris. I got caught doing some shit I shouldn’t and my choices were adult jail for three years or house arrest in a group home till I turned eighteen. I did that.” Gabriel explained. “It was dumb but hey, it helped get my life back in order. I owe them.”

 

“What was that dumb thing you did?” Castiel asked.

 

“I used to boost cars,” Gabriel stated. “Sold the parts.”

 

“Whoa, really?” Castiel gasped. 

 

“It was whatever, however when I got caught boosting the Mayor’s car from his driveway, let’s say I was in way over my head.” Gabriel cringed. “Luckily Rowena and Boris knew the gang leader. Bought me my freedom from them and I got a fresh start. Been straight-laced every since. But I am definitely the person you call to break into a lock.

 

“Where were your parents?” Castiel asked as Gabriel sighed sadly. 

 

“They died in a car crash when I was eleven. I went from foster care to foster care till the gang kinda took me in.” Gabriel spoke. “Bittersweet memories I have with them. I hate how they used me. But I loved them for the only people who cared about me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel admitted as Gabriel shrugged popping another candy in his mouth. 

 

“We all have a past,” Charlie admitted feeding kittens she had been hand feeding since their mother died. 

 

“Speaking of which, what’s yours?” Gabriel asked as Castiel hesitated not comfortable yet to talk about it.

 

“...I got pregnant by a one night stand, my parents kicked me out.” Castiel summed up not exactly in detail. 

 

“...” Gabriel eyed him for a long time before he hesitantly spoke. “...It’s okay...if you aren’t ready to talk about your past...but we don’t lie to the group.” Castiel seemed surprised taken back but he said nothing. “This group is all we have, this group doesn’t work unless we are honest with each other.” 

 

He had...never seen Gabriel mad before. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel flinched at his strong voice. 

 

“It’s cool. You’re still learning to trust us.” Gabriel spoke. “But please. I’d rather you say nothing at all then lie.” 

 

“I-I won’t do it again,” Castiel stated as Gabriel looked away from him moving to take a sip of his soda. The room was quiet before Castiel hesitated before speaking.“...I’m only seventeen.”

 

The group glanced up at that, everyone in their group was older than twenty-one. They have never heard of someone that young in the program, 

 

“You’re underage?” Michael choked out as Castiel nodded looking down at his hands.

 

“How did you even get in the program?” Charlie asked impressed. “You have to be a realistic age to be in it because they write your past with them.”

 

“I know.” Castiel hesitated. “B-but I lied and no one noticed.”

“Holy shit,” Charlie stated impressed. “Rebel, you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled hesitantly. “...but I did it because I was desperate. I was pregnant and I wanted to make a life for him. So when Gabriel told Rowena about how to get into the program. I jumped on it. Rowena and Boris helped pay for an apartment for me just so I qualified. It’s been good ever since.” 

 

“I’m glad.” Gabriel elbowed him. “I guess that’s why you keep rejecting out offers for drinks.” 

 

“Yeah, I mean I have a government issue ID now for my driver's license with my fake age but I don’t want to risk anything.” Castiel shrugged innocently. 

 

“We get it.” Gabriel beamed putting an arm around him. “But yeah, Sam and I would love to go see Rowena and Boris.”

 

“Awesome!” Castiel beamed as a knock on the door and a crying child made Castiel turn. “That would be mine.” Castiel walked to the door seeing Dean cradling Jack who sobbed. Seeing Castiel Jack reached for him, Castiel took him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“He just tried to reach for Lilith’s crutches to try to stand and they fell on him,” Dean explained. “Lilith wasn’t using them, she had set them down and he got a little curious.” 

 

“My poor baby!” Castiel held him close kissing him repeatedly. “Don’t you know Curiosity killed the cat?” Jack calmed once Castiel held him putting his pacifier in.

 

“Sorry. I tried to calm him, but I can tell he wanted his mama.” Dean stated touching Jack’s cheek who looked at Dean with love tears sliding down his cheek. Castiel repeatedly nuzzled his baby boy. “Dinner’s ready,” Castiel spoke kissing Dean before the group of omegas started to clean up their room. “Okay, we will be out in a second.” Castiel went back into the room to help clean up. 

 

“Just...be careful, Cas,” Balthazar spoke. “Dean’s memories of your past are different than yours. Just...don’t let it slip something from the real past to Dean.”

 

“I know.” Castiel nodded as he rocked Jack. “I won’t ever risk losing Dean.”

 

“Come on, let’s go eat,” Gabriel spoke leading Castiel towards the grub.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in shorts in the car, wearing one of Dean’s tops and his feet on the dashboard. It was still cold, since it was that awkward Hot in afternoons, cold in the mornings and freezing in the middle of the night. It was cool now, but it was supposed to be hot later. Castiel was downing a coffee in a portable coffee thermos. Jack was also wearing something lighter since it would get hotter during the drive. Jack was bundled now in a blanket and the heater was on. Jack completely still asleep since it was a long drive and they had to get up early to start it. 

 

Dean walked towards the car, climbing back in once he had finished loading the car. Dean placed his own coffee thermos into the cup holder as Dean showed Castiel the cooler. 

 

“Some sprites and Jack’s baby food,” Dean commented. “I figured it would come in handy.” 

 

“Thanks, my love.” Castiel leaned over kissing him, Dean kissed back with care. Castiel pulled back to look at Dean’s jeans and top. Though he wished Dean would...be a little more undressed, he always looked good in jeans. 

 

“Your parents already know we are coming?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“Yep, They already have a park barbeque planned,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Awesome.” Dean thumbs up before backing from the driveway, Castiel gave Jack a quick glance seeing the baby softly snoring in his car seat. He felt Dean take his hand, kissing the hand with the ring. “Want to get Mcdonalds on the way?”

 

“I don’t really like breakfast, I like lunch,” Castiel stated putting on his sunglasses.

 

“I never said it had to be before ten.” Dean laughed. “I mapped a McDonalds already that’s halfway there. Gabriel and Sam will meet us there so we can have breakfast.”

 

“God, I love you to death,” Castiel stated kissing Dean’s hand. Dean beamed as Castiel reached over turning on some low music. Castiel groaned at the oldies station playing which was older music. Castiel moved to change it but Dean playfully slapped his hand away. 

 

“Hey, I like this station.” Dean scoffed as Castiel laughed. 

 

“You like Oldies?” Castiel eyed him. “Since when? I never showed you them.”

 

“I like it,” Dean stated. “I’ve been driving around a lot more lately and I found this station.”

 

“It’s lame, I’m changing it.” Castiel moved to reach over but Dean slapped his hand away again. 

 

“Whoa, Driver picks the music.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“And what about me?” Castiel laughed. “I’m in the shotgun.”

 

“Funny enough, Shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean put on his own sunglasses causing Castiel to laugh, accepting Dean’s territorial control of the radio simply because Kansas started to play and Dean started to sing along drumming his hands. Castiel watched with love as Dean sang and dance.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Jack as they got out of the car now that Gabriel, Sam, and the twins got there. Castiel held Jack who was looking around wearing his own sunglasses which Gabriel couldn’t help but awe in his cuteness. Sam held the twins' hands but the twins were full of energy. Happy for the treat of Mcdonalds. Castiel’s stomach was hurting again which made him rub it in annoyance switching Jack on his hips in hope to elevate it. 

 

“Did you want to take Jack, I have to use the bathroom,” Castiel stated, which Dean did. Dean pocketing Jack’s sunglasses so they didn’t lose them. Castiel moved towards the restroom, Castiel walked towards the Omega/beta door, it was empty so Castiel had his choice in bathroom stalls. However, after a bathroom trip, it didn’t help. Castiel coming out of the bathroom he washed his hand and sucked in some air. Castiel touched his belly which felt honestly terrible. 

 

Castiel couldn’t help the sudden need to vomit which made him vomit into the sink. Castiel covered his mouth attempting not to continue in the sink as he forced the under sink trash out vomiting into there instead. Castiel vomited whatever coffee was left in his stomach, only pulling away from the trash. Castiel tossed the trash back under the sink unable to do much else with it. 

 

Castiel cleaned the sink with his hands washing the vomit back down the sink before washing his hands. Castiel washed his mouth out before turning to return to Dean once he was feeling a bit better. 

 

Dean had ordered his favorite, including a sprite which he desperately wanted for his belly. Castiel pretended he didn’t just throw up instantly grabbing his drink swallowing it down. Castiel’s stomach felt soothed by the drink but he had drunk it down so quickly he was glad there were refills. Castiel got up getting more than returning to his seat. Jack was happy to be enjoying his fries which he mostly squished in his hand then shoved into his mouth. 

 

“My fave. Thanks, baby.” Castiel kissed Dean chewing on his double quarter pounder with cheese, no onions, no mustard. With ranch too for his fries. Castiel chomped satisfied eating like he didn’t throw up a bit ago. Castiel happy digging into his food as Dean, Sam and Gabriel talked. Castiel was too hungry to really talk. Dean moved to take a bite of his burger when he realized something.  

 

“Castiel I think this is yours. It has pickles.” Dean commented as Castiel paused. This...wasn’t his? Castiel always hated onions, and mustard yet here he was. Swallowing it down hungrily. It was...actually really good. 

 

“I ate yours…” Castiel commented a little surprised...he always revolted at those things as Dean handed over the burger. 

 

“I’ll order another,” Dean commented as he moved to order another burger. 

 

“D-Dean, hey, can you get some more Mustard and onions for me? I-I changed my mind.” Castiel stated. Dean nodded as he moved to order more.

 

“I thought you hated onions?” Gabriel chuckled.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Castiel commented with a sigh as Jack started to cry, now out of fries. Castiel cooed to him moving to pour some more on his tray as Jack calmed almost instantly moving to eat some more fries. “Wait till you can eat stuff more solid. You are going to love Chicken Nuggets.” 

 

Dean returned with another burger for himself and the stuff Castiel asked for. Castiel took it happily pouring the Onions and mustard inside before eating.

 

“I seriously can’t believe how good this is.” Castiel munched. Dean chuckled trying to steal a fry from Castiel but Castiel playfully slapped his hand away. “Eat your own.” 

 

“You and Jack ate mine.” Dean pouted. Castiel paused at that looking down at the tray seeing Dean was indeed right. 

 

“But...I want my fries.” Castiel pouted.

 

“I’ll order my own.” Dean kissed him as Dean went back to order.

 

“So mean.” Gabriel snorted. 

 

“What, I am craving fries.” Castiel snorted pouring some more for Jack. Dean came back with hot fresh fries chewing on his own before offering Jack some hot ones and gave some to Castiel who happily took the hot stuff. 

 

“We should get on the road if we want to get there before twelve,” Gabriel spoke as he turned to the toddlers. “Sam, can you take Alicia to go pee? I’m going to take Max to …. _ try _ .” 

 

“Max still not happy about being potty trained?” Castiel asked as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“His sister knew by two but he still isn’t completely trusted to tell us when to go.” Gabriel shrugged. “Trial and error.” 

 

“I’ll go change Jack too. I’m sure he needs to be changed.” Castiel got up grabbing the baby bag before following Gabriel into the bathroom.

 

“Ugh, it smells like vomit in here,” Gabriel commented which made Castiel blush going to the changing room to change Jack. Gabriel went into the larger stall helping Max onto the toilet. Max started humming as Gabriel sighed. “Hey, you’re acting a bit weird. You okay?”

 

“Who me?” Castiel asked taking off Jack’s diaper which was indeed full. 

 

“Yeah, you,” Gabriel commented leaning against the stall. “I don’t know. You seem off lately.”

 

“I don’t know, my stomach's been bothering me lately.” Castiel sighed wiping his baby boy of his mess with the baby wipes. “I think I’m allergic to dairy or something.” Castiel made a face before putting on the baby powder which Jack squealed at his mama. “Do you want attention jack jack?” Castiel cooed putting on his diaper before picking him up kissing him repeatedly.

 

“God, that sounds god awful. I love milk.” Gabriel came out before sighing making Max wash his hands. Holding him up to the sink. “He didn’t go. He needs a pull-up.” 

 

Gabriel pulled a pull up from his back pocket before stripping Max out of his jeans. Max sucked on his thumb as he climbed out of his jeans and underwear. It was adorable how his little socks and shoes were still on. Max looked up at Castiel and Jack smiling. Gabriel moved to help Max into the pull-up. Max used his mama as support to help him into the pull-up. Gabriel pulled it up playfully pretending to chew on Max’s neck. Max squealed laughing loudly. Gabriel then helped him back into his jeans.

 

“All better right, love?” Gabriel asked as Max nodded. “Try to tell mama when you have to go potty okay? But it’s okay if you have an accident.” Gabriel spoke touching Max’s cheek. Max went back to sucking his thumb. Gabriel picking him up kissing his face with love. “What did I say about thumb sucking?” Gabriel pretended to eat him again which Max laughed loudly. 

 

“No mama!” Max giggled as Gabriel turned to Castiel. 

 

“Ready?” Castiel nodded walking out with Jack on his lip. Castiel was happily walked out seeing Dean had cleaned up the table and Sam was already sticking Alicia in the car. Castiel walked over to Dean who held out a full sprite to him. 

 

“Figured you’d want your refill for your tummy.” Dean reached out touching Castiel’s stomach which Castiel smiled with love leaning down he kissed him before Dean took Jack and Castiel took the soda. Dean walking them back to the car which Castiel hopped into the passenger seat relaxing into the seat again. 

 

The cold air on this time, turning to watch Dean put Jack in the baby seat. Castiel sucking the sweat cold drink, Dean climbed into the driver seat taking Castiel’s hand one he got back on the road. Castiel giving Jack a loving look back seeing Jack messing with his teething toys. Jack glanced up noticing Castiel’s stare and squealed rattling the toy which made Castiel chuckle. Castiel reaching over to his baby with love, which made Jack squeal. 

 

Castiel jolted forwards when the sound of crashing made Dean slam on his break. Castiel panted in surprise looking forward once again. Two cars ahead of them had a small fender bender. Castiel touched his chest relaxing as Jack watched his parents. The car ahead of them moved away from the two drivers who argued with each other on who's fault it was. 

 

“Dean, just go around them.” Castiel panted relaxing when he noticed...Dean wasn’t moving. Castiel turned to Dean seeing he was frozen in place. His body slightly shaking. “Dean?” 

 

Was Dean having a flashback?

 

Cars started to honk at both Dean and the two arguing men. Castiel flipped them off angrily too concerned about Dean to really care. 

 

“Dean? It’s me... Dean?” Castiel spoke touching his arm. However, Dean didn’t move. Didn’t even react to his words. Dean panted as his hands gripped the steering wheel. His eyes dilated which Castiel noticed was a good warning sign it was a flashback. “Dean, Can you hear me?”

 

Dean’s eyes moved rapidly, his knuckles white and Dean seemed...so scared. This was different than last time. 

 

“Dean-?!” Castiel spoke a bit louder but when a smaller voice spoke up did Dean seem to react.

 

“...da...de?” Jack spoke which snapped Dean from his thoughts. Dean looked back at Jack who blinked up at them fluttering his larger eyelashes. 

 

“Jack said his first word,” Castiel whispered as Dean processed what was real. Dean heard a honk, making Dean turn to drive around the arguing men. Dean blinked as he swallowed. 

 

“Good job, Jack,” Dean called to him as Jack squealed. “C-Can you say it again?” 

 

“Come on, Jack. Say dada!” Castiel called as Jack went back to chewing on his toy. Castiel cooed to him trying to get him to say it again but Jack did smiling and chewing on his toy. Castiel went back to holding Dean’s hand who seemed a little out of it but was back to his old self. Just a little tired. “Dean, did you want to pull over…? I can take over the rest of the way. You look tired.” 

 

“...Yeah, could you?” Dean asked as he pulled over to the side of the road. Dean got out as Castiel slid over to the driver seat. Dean climbed into the passenger seat sliding on his own seatbelt. 

 

“Dean, why don’t you try to-” Castiel turned to look at Dean but...Dean was already asleep. Passed out in the passenger’s seat completely asleep. Castiel moved to kiss him softly before he got them back on the road towards Rowena and Boris’ home.

  
  
  
  



	6. Onions

**¿ǝɹǝɥ ʇɥƃnoɹq ǝɹǝʍ noʎ ʎɥʍ ʍouʞ noʎ op**

 

_ To complete the mission. _

 

**¿uoᴉssᴉɯ ɹnoʎ ʍouʞ noʎ op**

 

_ To kill the target. _

 

**¿sᴉ ʇǝƃɹɐʇ ɹnoʎ oɥʍ ʍouʞ noʎ op**

 

_ Yes. A Russian officer.  _ _  
_ _ He is a threat to the American people and our ability to win the war. _

 

**¿ǝɯɐu sᴉɥ sᴉ ʇɐɥʍ**

 

_ Officer John Winchester. _

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shot awake panting as he looked around to where he was after his strange dream, Dean was alone in the car. Dean glanced around seeing Jack sleeping in the car seat behind the driver’s seat. Dean rubbed his eyes looking out the window to see Castiel talking to Gabriel who was just pulling up. The twins walking out with the car running off towards the park. Sam moving to follow them. 

 

Gabriel was whispering to Castiel before Gabriel glanced up noticing Dean was awake. Castiel turned looking worried as he climbed back into the car. Gabriel moving to follow the twins. Castiel looked at him concerned cupping Dean’s face giving him a kiss. 

 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Castiel asked taking his hand as Dean blinked. 

 

“I feel fine, why?” Dean asked confused.

 

“You got dehydrated and I took over the car. Don’t you remember?” Castiel lied. 

 

“...Oh,” Dean spoke. “Explains why I feel a little gross.” Dean reached into the cooler for a soda as Castiel nodded. Glad Dean pretty much anything Castiel told him. 

 

“Well, we are going to take our time to get out of the car and into the park,” Castiel stated holding out a Candy bar for Dean which Gabriel brought with him for emergencies like this. Dean didn’t hesitate to open the milk chocolate bar and chomp at it. Dean seemed to relax just contently chewing on the bar. “Feel a bit better now?”

 

“A lot...actually.” Dean blinked confused how fast he felt better. 

 

“Thank god.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead. “Just take your time. Eat and drink that all up. When you are done and feeling up for it, we will go to the park with Gabriel and Sam.” Castiel heard Jack start waking up. Castiel moved out of the car to collect him before they returned to the car. Jack now contently in his arms. 

 

“Sorry, I guess I ruined your get together with your family,” Dean spoke midchew.

 

“No, they understand.” Castiel hummed. “Why do you think they love you so much? You always bring some adventures.” 

 

“I guess.” Dean chuckled laying back into the seat watching Castiel turn the car AC high. Dean closed his eyes just feeling the air. “If you want to go ahead, I can meet up with you in a bit.” 

 

“No. We are a family, we stay together.” Castiel hummed. “Maybe Jack and I want a sprite.” 

 

Dean handed him the soda he already opened. Castiel took a large sip before offering a small sip to Jack who mouthed it not used to drinking a soda. Jack got a couple of drops into his mouth smacking his lips unsure if he liked it but still attempted to drink more. 

 

“Why do you always want the stuff you try you don’t know if you like?” Castiel cooed to Jack who was sipping some more. “You always look offended by the new stuff but come back six or seven times for more before if you decide if you like it or not.”

 

Dean watched Jack trying to drink it like a bottle almost pouring the whole thing on him. Castiel yanked it away before he could as Jack smacked his lips looking…offended again. Dean laughed at it downing his own soda and finished his chocolate bar. 

 

“I think I’m okay.” Dean nodded as Castiel leaned over and kissed him. 

 

“You sure?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded before Castiel hesitantly got out of the car. Walking with Dean towards Rowena and Boris with some of their group home children who were already playing with the twins. 

 

“Oh, babies!” Rowena gasped moving to hug Castiel and Jack taking Jack easily from his arms. “HELLO, MY LOVE!” She smothered him with kisses which Jack looked at her with his normal confusedly offended look but accepted the love from her. 

 

“Castiel, Dean.” Boris moved to hug Castiel then shake Dean’s hand. “Nice to meet you…” Castiel tensed at that. “-Again! Like it’s been so long it could be the first time.” 

 

“I completely understand.” Dean laughed. “We live too far away. We need to come more often.”

 

“There is no way we are driving that five hours again that soon.” Castiel laughed as Jack looked at Dean wanting him. Jack reached a hand out pouting. 

 

“Dade.” Jack whimpered as Dean moved to collect him from Rowena. Jack buried his face into Dean’s shoulder. Dean softly gave him his pacifier which Jack suckled on it. 

 

“Did he just speak?” Rowena cooed touching Jack’s back.

 

“His first word. Daddy.” Castiel smiled so happily excitedly. Jack turned to look at them continuing to suck his pacifier. 

 

“Wanna go play in the park?” Dean spoke to Jack. Jack reaching up touching Dean’s beard. “We’ll be back.” Castiel nodded watching them go before he moved to hug Rowena again. 

 

“You look so happy,” Rowena spoke as they walked towards their table with all the food out. They were just waiting on the ribs and other barbeque items. 

 

“I am, Roe,” Castiel admitted. “Dean...is the biggest blessing in Jack and I’s life.” Castiel sat down next to her moving to munch on the provided chips. “...We even mated.” 

 

“What?” Rowena spoke as Castiel showed him his mating mark. “Wow, I can’t believe you trust him that much with your heart. I’m so proud of you.” 

 

“I really do,” Castiel admitted. 

 

“After Alfie, I never thought-” Rowena spoke as Castiel tensed at the name. Freezing his movements as the mention of the name. “I-I’m sorry-”

 

“It’s okay, I can’t...I can’t let his name affect me.” Castiel tried to force himself to untense. “I can’t let him hold power over me forever.” Rowena touched his arm before Castiel moved to hug her again. She held him for as long as he needed when Castiel pulled back he moved to reach to some onion rings chomping on it. Castiel moaning at the taste. That’s what he really needed.

 

“Castiel that has onion in it,” Rowena spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I’ve been really craving onions.” Castiel shrugged. “Like all day.” 

 

“Craving onions?” Rowena spoke watching Castiel grab another onion ring chewing the hot onion ring. “...Castiel, are you pregnant?” Castiel choked on his onion rings, Rowena watched him reaching for his sprite and sucking it down. 

 

“No no.” Castiel laughed as he cleared his throat. “Dean...can’t make live sperm so it’s impossible.”

 

“...Are you sure?” Rowena eyed him, Castiel looked confused. 

 

“Pretty sure.” Castiel took a sip of the sprite. “Why, what makes you think that I am?” 

 

“Because when you were pregnant with Jack you also craved Onions.” Rowena shrugged. 

 

“I did?” Castiel looked surprised. 

 

“Yeah, you loved those breaded onion chips I used to make when you lived in the group home,” Rowena stated. “You couldn’t get enough.” 

 

“...” Castiel paused at those words. He couldn’t be pregnant. He literally couldn’t. Gabriel said it was impossible. “You know what. I forgot to get cupcakes from the store. I’ll be right back.” Castiel got up ignoring Rowena’s objection before he got into his car and drove to the store. 

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone was eating when Castiel returned dropping the cupcakes on the counter before turning to Gabriel. 

 

“Hey, can you help me with something?” Castiel asked Gabriel. Gabriel nodded getting up and following them to the bathroom. Castiel got into the bathroom before showing him the pregnancy test box Gabriel eyed him confused.

 

“...Why do you have that?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Humor me,” Castiel spoke handing Gabriel the box after he took the Pregnancy test out of the box. Gabriel followed Castiel into the stall confused, seeing Castiel testing his pee before setting it on the Toilet lid. “How long do we wait?” 

 

“It says five minutes.” Gabriel read the box. “Did...you sleep with someone other than Dean?”

 

“No, of course not.” Castiel leaned against the wall. “It was something Rowena said.” 

 

“What did she say?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“She asked me if I was pregnant. She said I was acting like I did when I lived with her.” Castiel shrugged. “I just want to be sure.” 

 

“You think we would know if we could produce,” Gabriel commented. 

 

“Maybe we did something you didn’t do,” Castiel suggested. “It must have been when I was in heat. Have you guys tried in your heat?”

 

“Of course,” Gabriel commented. “Obviously not trying for a child but Balthazar and Michael take one of the twins and we have our week.” Castiel nodded trying to think. “You honestly can’t think you’re pregnant are you?”

 

“I’m just making sure,” Castiel commented biting his nails.

 

“They can’t produce live sperm-” Gabriel stated.

 

“I know, but could you actually imagine it. For a moment.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel looked at him. “Producing a baby with the man you love so much? Could you imagine a little you and a little him?” 

 

“Of course. I always wished I could be pregnant with Sam’s child. The world deserves more of Sam in this world.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“So what if it  _ is _ possible?” Castiel explained as Gabriel’s phone went off. 

 

“Guess we’ll know now.” Gabriel nodded to the pregnancy test moving to pick it up before Castiel could. “See it’s negative-...” Gabriel paused when he looked at the test. 

 

“Gabriel?” Castiel paused before moving to look over his shoulder. A positive sign on the test made Castiel want to vomit in happiness and fear. 

 

Castiel….was pregnant?

 

Castiel covered his mouth turning away to lean back on the wall unable to support himself as he slowly slid down the wall. 

 

It was positive.

 

Gabriel looked at the test saying nothing before he threw the test onto the ground in anger. Gabriel bolted out of the bathroom saying nothing. 

 

“G-Gabriel?” Castiel forced himself to stand he picked up the test shoving it into his pocket before following him out. Gabriel was already picking up the twins angrily arguing with Sam that they needed to go. Castiel tried to catch up in time but Gabriel was already heading towards the car. “Gabriel! Gabriel wait!” 

 

Castiel cursed watching them pulling out of the parking spot, Dean, Rowena and Boris watched confused as Castiel rubbed his face. He didn’t mean to upset Gabriel. He really didn’t.

 

“Cas, what happened?” Dean asked as Castiel wiped tears he didn’t realize were falling. Castiel sniffed holding himself tightly not ready to tell Dean if this was a false positive. 

 

“Nothing.” Castiel sniffed watching the car drive away. “I-It’s nothing.” Castiel moved to hug Dean. Dean softly held him back as Castiel continued to wipe his tears. Dean held him before pulling away smiling at him. 

 

“We got more onion rings?” Dean stated. 

 

“I  _ really _ want onion rings.” Castiel laughed. “ _ Really _ want some.” Dean moved to the onion rings getting one for Castiel who sniffed laughing before chewing on it. Castiel started to chew on it which Dean pulled him into a loving hug. 

 

“We can settle things with Gabriel at Church. Give him time to cool down.” Dean whispered petting his back with love as Castiel was led back to the table with Rowena and Boris.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel...wasn’t at church the following week. 

 

Castiel had arrived early to try to talk to him before the church meeting...but it was only Michael and Charlie setting up. Castiel gave a glance around seeing the twins but no Sam or Gabriel.

 

“Hey, guys.” Castiel walked over. “Have you seen Gabriel?” 

 

“He’s not coming,” Michael said turning to eye him. “Sam has been worried sick about him. Said it was something you said.” 

 

“It wasn’t like that. I need to talk to him. can I have his address?” Castiel stated as Michael and Charlie exchanged looks. “What?” 

 

“Apparently he’s been crying in bed all week. Barely eating you know?” Michael spoke. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to give it to you.” 

 

“Here.” Charlie texted Castiel the address against Michael’s judgment. “Resolve this so we can enjoy our church day.” 

 

“Charlie.” Michael frowned.

 

“Thanks, Charlie,” Castiel spoke moving to walk away, explaining to Dean he will be right back before going to Gabriel’s house.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam opened the door seeing Castiel, which made him frown noticeably. 

 

“What do you want?” Sam asked coldly.

 

“I want to talk to Gabriel, Please. I want to apologize to him for making him so upset.” Castiel begged. Sam hesitantly opened the door allowing him in before sighing and grabbing his coat. 

 

“I forgot the twins' jackets when Michael took them. I’ll be back…” Sam turned walking out the door. Castiel flinched at the door slam before he hesitantly walked towards the bedroom. Gabriel said quietly in the dark facing away from the door, he seemed so depressed...numb. Castiel swallowed before coming to sit on the edge of his bed. Gabriel didn’t bother to look at him.

 

“Just leave.” Gabriel sniffed. 

 

“No, I’m not going anywhere till you come with me to my doctor’s appointment,” Castiel spoke soothingly rubbing Gabriel’s back.

 

“Look, Castiel. I am happy for you-” Gabriel snapped. 

 

“No, you look.” Castiel snapped back. “We are going to this doctor’s appointment and we are going to check if the test was right. If it is right, we are going to figure out why I was able to get pregnant. If we find why mine worked and yours hasn’t we can figure out a way to help you get pregnant.” 

 

“What if it’s nothing? And you are just so fucking special?” Gabriel sniffed holding his pillow tightly. 

 

“Then we will try in vitro fertilization,” Castiel stated. “Gabriel, You are like a brother to me. I’m not going to give up on you.” Gabriel wiped his tears.

 

“It’s too expensive,” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“If the church pitches in we will be more than able to pay for it in less than a couple of months.” Castiel touched his hair. “So please stop crying...It’s going to be okay.” Gabriel hesitantly sat up wiping his tears. “Besides...I’m scared...I need my big brother right now.” 

 

“...” Gabriel hesitantly nodded as Castiel moved to hug him tightly. Gabriel slowly held him back. “I’m sorry...I just...I know it was impossible...but I tried so hard to be pregnant and…”

 

“I know,” Castiel whispered taking his hand. “Come on, let’s find your Miracle.” Gabriel gave him a small smile before he got up to get dressed. “If we hurry we can still make it to church.” Castiel beamed as Gabriel sent Sam a quick text to Sam to stay at the church before following Castiel to the car.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Okay.” The doctor spoke sliding on her gloves as she got the ultrasound machine moving it to Castiel who was nervously lifting up his shirt. “So you think you’re pregnant?” 

 

“T-The tests came back positive,” Castiel stated as the doctor nodded. “So I just want to be sure.” 

 

“Have you been sexually active, Mr. Novak?” The doctor asked. “It looks like your heat was due last week. Did you have one?” 

 

“...No. I haven’t had one since last month.” Castiel stated. “But I was sexually active during the last one.” 

 

“So it’s almost been two months then?” The doctor started looking at the calendar. “Alright, we will check the ultrasound and if we have no luck with that, we will do a pregnancy test.” 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel breathed taking Gabriel’s hands nervously before the doctor placed the wand against Castiel’s belly. Gabriel and Castiel watched the screen as the doctor moved it around till she stopped. 

 

“Yep, looks like you are pregnant.” She mumbled taking pictures before pointing to the screen. “See here, it’s a fetus. Very early stages. That heat must have done it.” Castiel sucked in air staring at the small fetus inside his own belly. Remembering...when he was pregnant with Jack. He...he wanted to vomit when he saw Jack the first time. He remembered crying so hard as his parents screamed at him. The same fears...trickling in. “We should take out that birth control in your arm though.” 

 

“My…” Castiel paused looking at his arm. He...had forgotten he had got one in after having Jack. “My birth control!” Gabriel blinked in surprise as Castiel turned. “Gabriel, none of you guys are on birth control...right?”

 

“No…” Gabriel spoke before his eyes widened. “No! We haven’t!” Gabriel moved to hug Castiel. That...might be his golden ticket! Maybe something with the birth control did something! “I-I need to see if I can make an appointment.” Gabriel left the room as the doctor moved to get the implant out of Castiel’s arm after numbing it. 

 

“There, all good.” The doctor spoke giving it a small stitch. “The baby looks healthy and my nurse will come back with some ultrasound photos.” 

 

“T-Thanks.” Castiel sat up cleaning his stomach, only leaving his spot when the nurse came back with a photo. Castiel smiled down at the small fetus in the photo’s before that dread came back...remembering Jack's first ultrasound...

 


	7. Alfie

**After Jack’s first ultrasound**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat crying in the car, his mother and father screaming at him. Castiel hiding his face in shame, he hadn’t stopped crying since the doctor told him...he was indeed pregnant.

 

“What’s the boy’s name, Castiel?!” His father screamed at him. “It’s that Alfie kid, isn’t it?”

 

“Dad, please-” Castiel sobbed harder unable to look at his father.

 

“Don’t **_CALL_ ** me that.” He screamed as Castiel whimpered. “My son isn’t a dirty whore!”

 

“How could you do this?! Throwing away our reputation!” Castiel’s mother hissed. “We will be a laughing stock!”

 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Castiel held himself sobbing when Castiel’s father turned the car harshly to the right going into a different direction than home. Castiel didn’t have to think hard about the direction they were going. “W-Where are we going?”

 

Castiel’s father didn’t speak as they pulled up to the rich-class suburb home...Alfie’s home. Castiel’s father got out of the car, Castiel watched his father grab a suitcase out of the back before forcing open Castiel’s door. Castiel’s father yanked him so hard his wrist felt like it was going to be dislocated as Castiel was tossed down to the floor in front of the door. Castiel shook his knees bleeding and scratched up as he cradled his injured wrist.

 

Castiel’s father banged on the door roughly, the house was lit up and full of life so he knew they were home when Alfie opened the door. Alfie glanced down in surprise at Castiel who sobbed.

 

“Mr...Novak?” Alfie had no time to react when a suitcase slammed into his chest.

 

“That knocked up whore is your problem now.” Castiel’s father snapped as Castiel choked out in surprise forcing himself to stand. Watching his parents drive away with no hesitation, Castiel gripping the wall with his hand crying as Alfie stood awkwardly.

 

“...What did he mean...by knocked up?” Alfie swallowed as Castiel slowly turned to him. Taking in his sweater vest, slicked back hair and those tan pants that he just loved him in.

 

“...I-I’m pregnant.” Castiel whimpered touching his stomach as Alfie looked freaked.

 

“...Why did they drop you here?” Alfie asked pissed.

 

“...B-Because it’s yours?” Castiel sniffed confused why he was upset. “I’m pregnant with our child.”

 

“How do you know it is even mine?!” Alfie hissed trying to keep his voice down. “You seemed very content with opening your legs any time I asked.”

 

“A-...Are you kidding me?” Castiel stiffed getting upset. “You are my boyfriend, I...I lost my virginity to you.”

 

“We weren’t boyfriends.” Alfie hissed. “You were just easy and convenient.”

 

“...You were the asshole that insisted pulling out was better than condoms!” Castiel snapped offended. “If you just wore a condom, I wouldn’t be pregnant!”

 

“It’s _your_ responsibility to not get knocked up.” Alfie snapped. “I’m an alpha. It’s my whole being to get some and spill my seed where I like. You are an omega should have said no.”

 

“You... _pressured_ me into it.” Castiel scoffed. “You said you loved me and that if I loved you I would have sex with you. All that pressure lead to this... _baby_. Now, what are we going to do about it?”

 

“I don’t _care_ what you do to _your_ child.” Alfie snapped. “I am sixteen years old. No fucking way I want to deal with you or a kid that isn’t even mine.”

 

“It IS yours!” Castiel snapped as Alfie grabbed his wallet pulling a few hundred tossing it at Castiel’s face.

 

“How much is it to make you go away?” Alfie hissed tossing hundreds at him cruelly. “How much do you need to abort it?”

 

“Don’t you...even care about my feelings?” Castiel whispered in tears. “I-I just got tossed out of my home...and told my boyfriend is a piece of trash who just wants me and this baby gone. If you ever loved me, will you please listen to me. Please.”

 

“...That’s the thing, Castiel. I have _never_ loved you.” Alfie hissed as Castiel seemed taken back. “I never thought you’d be stupid enough to think anyone could actually love you.”

 

“...” Castiel took off Castiel’s glasses to rub his face of tears before sliding them back on. “Give me whatever you have in your wallet and I’m gone. You’ll never see me again.” Alfie frowned handing over at least over a thousand dollars from his wallet.

 

“Was going to buy a car with this.” Alfie snapped tossing the money at him. “Handle it.”

 

Castiel flinched at the door slammed shut in his face and the lights were turned off to add to insult. Castiel leaned down picking the money from the floor as he sobbed silently to himself. Castiel picked up all the money than his suitcase and walked away from the door. Not looking back.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped out of his thoughts staring at the ultrasound as Gabriel touched him softly. Gabriel smiling and talking about his now inserted birth control which Castiel pretended to listen to.

 

“You okay? You seem out of it.” Gabriel asked. “You look upset, not like you just found out you’re pregnant.”

 

“Just...bad memories of when I was pregnant with Jack,” Castiel admitted walking to the car. “...I know Dean isn’t...Jack’s father but...I still am scared he will reject me.”

 

“Dean adores you.” Gabriel brushed him off giving his hand a squeeze. “He’s going to lose his mind.” Castiel sniffed as a smiled softly at Gabriel. “You are going to have a pregnancy you deserve to make up for the one you had to do alone.”

 

“...Thanks.” Castiel sniffed moving his glasses to wipe his tears.

 

“Come on.” Gabriel looked at his watch. “We missed church but...can you drop me off at home?”

 

“Of course.” Castiel smiled walking towards the car getting in as Gabriel followed behind him.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked towards his apartment opening the door with his key, seeing Sam waiting on the couch. Sam stood seeing Gabriel, Gabriel sighed seeing how his mate seemed so worried about him.

 

“I’m okay.” Gabriel smiled at Sam as Sam moved to hug him tightly. Gabriel closed his eyes holding him back.

 

“What happened?” Sam spoke. “You were so upset and depressed all week. I have been so worried about you-”

 

“I want to try to have a baby with you,” Gabriel whispered as Sam seemed taken back.

 

“W-What?” Sam choked out cupping his face as Gabriel sniffed smiling as tears slid down his face.

 

“I want to make a living human being with you...and it killed me that I might not be able to.” Gabriel wiped his tears. “But...let’s try. Let’s actively try for a baby.” Sam scooped up as Gabriel laughed with love. Sam bringing him towards the bedroom locking the door to keep the twins from wandering in. Both happy to try for a baby.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Castiel entered his apartment unlocking his door with his key, seeing Dean was in Jack’s room watching him place Jack down for bedtime. Dean closed the door silently trying not to wake him up. Dean glanced up seeing Castiel was home. Dean walked over cupping Castiel’s face and kissing him with care.

 

“Did you work out everything with Gabriel?” Dean hummed as Castiel moved to hold him tightly.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel spoke shaking.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean rubbed his back as Castiel started to instantly cry. Dean moved him towards the couch as he made Castiel sat down next to him.

 

“Dean...please...please don’t be mad.” Castiel sniffed as Dean looked confused as Castiel softly held out the ultrasound.

 

Dean slowly took it as he looked at it so confused. Obviously never seen one before...But he paused noticing something. His eyes lit up as he moved to Jack’s room quickly but quietly. Dean came back with Jack’s ultrasound photos which Castiel had kept framed on the wall. Every single one framed in the same frame.

 

“Baby Jack.” Dean beamed as Castiel smiled at his innocence, taking Jack’s photos and then looking at the one for the new baby.

 

Despite Jack’s first ultrasound not having the best memories. Castiel loved that baby boy. The second he knew of his existence...he knew. He would love that baby boy forever. Now...even with this one. The second he knew of their existence… he knew he was going to love this baby forever too.

 

Just seeing those photos gave him strength.

 

Castiel wiped his tears, his shaking stopped as he smiled down at the photos with love.

 

“Okay. I’m going to point to each photo and you tell me who this is.” Castiel beamed no longer afraid.

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke.

 

“Who is this?” Castiel pointed to Jack’s first ultrasound.

 

“Baby Jack.” Dean beamed taking this game seriously as they went through every ultrasound till they got to the newest baby’s ultrasound.

 

“...And this one?” Castiel hummed.

 

“Baby Jack,” Dean stated as Castiel shook his head no. “...Not baby jack?” Castiel hummed nodding. “Then...who?”

 

“I’m not sure. I just met them myself.” Castiel moved softly to bring Dean’s hand to his belly which Dean tilted his head confused. “This picture is this baby.” Castiel hummed as Dean took a moment to understand.

 

“You ate a baby?” Dean asked confused as Castiel laughed with love.

 

“No, but I am pregnant with ours.” Castiel smiled tears spilling down his face as Dean shot up realizing what he meant.

 

“YES! YES! HOLY SHIT, YES!” Dean ran around the room screaming in happiness. Jack started to cry from the noise as Dean made a victory lap and dancing in there grabbing Jack and spinning around with him. “I’M GOING TO BE A DADDY OF TWWWWWWO!”

 

Jack started laughing as the movement of Dean spinning and laughing with him. Castiel a mess of tears and happiness before Castiel was handed Jack. Castiel took him as Dean moved to kiss and hug Castiel’s waist, no longer yelling...but crying so happily. Castiel holding their son who softly laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Dean just crying holding Castiel’s stomach. Soon Jack fell asleep once again, Dean not moving from that spot just holding both Castiel and the baby bump. Castiel softly petting Dean’s hair, feeling his tears on his stomach as Castiel thanked all the stars and heavens for Dean.

 

“Let’s get Jack to bed and you can hold us again, okay?” Castiel whispered as Dean hesitantly moved to let go getting up. Castiel moved to put Jack back into his bed. Castiel returned to the bedroom, Dean was in his boxers just...staring at the ultrasound photo. Castiel sucked in the air his heart feeling so full as he stripped down into Dean’s shirt and some boxers of his own. Dean turned seeing him as Castiel climbed into bed. Dean wiped a couple of tears from his face as he moved to hold Castiel close.

 

How could he ever believe...Dean would reject him?

 

“I can’t stop crying,” Dean admitted holding Castiel in his arms protectively.

 

“Don’t cry, you’ll make me cry too,” Castiel spoke his head listening to Dean’s heartbeat.

 

“You know, when we first found out we were pregnant with Jack.” Dean sniffed. “I was scared. Like terrified. I was like how the hell does this beautiful omega love me enough to have a baby with me.” Dean laughed. Castiel listened...knowing this was all in his head...but Dean believed it. So full heartedly. Castiel...couldn’t help but believe it too.

 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel glanced up at him, closing his eyes. “Can you tell me the story of when you first found out we were pregnant with Jack.”

 

“But you already know it.” Dean chuckled.

 

“I love when you tell it to me,” Castiel whispered. Just wanting to believe the fake story over the real one.

 

“Well...it was after your birthday.” Dean started rubbing Castiel’s back with love. “We had this planned tripped for like years since high school to go hike at the grand canyon. However, you weren’t feeling very well. I kept saying we could postpone it. You just refused.”

 

“Sounds like me.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“So we went. It was hot and we were miserable...but we did it. We hiked up and down that stupid canon. We got to the highest point where all these tourists were taking photos. You had these signs in your bag you wanted me to hold. It said ‘Us two just hiked the grand canyon.’ with the date.”

 

Castiel listened intensely just imagining it, wishing how real this was.

 

“You had some lady take our photo on your phone for is. I guess while we were smiling and posing for the photo, you opened your flannel shirt and had this...shirt that said ‘Make that three!’ with an arrow towards your belly.” Dean spoke. The lady took the first photo of me not noticing and then when I realized you had your shirt open I read it and looked. She snapped a photo of me wailing.”

 

“I wish we still have them,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Oh, we do.” Dean sighed trying to think of where. Dean grabbed something from the nightstand, a small baby book with Jack’s name on it. Castiel looked confused never seeing this book before in his life. Castiel grabbed the blue baby book, opening up the first page he saw the photos Dean was talking about. The first he hadn’t noticed. The second he had, crying holding Castiel’s belly as Castiel laughed.

 

This whole book was photoshopped except for the actual photos of Jack’s baby footprints and his actual certificate which now had Dean’s signature. Castiel got to the last page seeing...there was more added to it. Dean...had continued it.

 

**My first word was:  Daddy**

 

 

Castiel looked into the empty spaces one was supposed to fill out till they were three. Dean had actually filled out a lot of them. Castiel sucked in air, trying not to cry.

 

“Can...we do this for them too?” Castiel asked holding the books to his chest.

 

“Of course, but only if we redo that Grand Canyon pictures. This time I get to wear the ‘make that three’ shirt with an arrow pointed to you and you act surprised.” Dean commented. “All I want is a parody of that as the start of the baby book. It would be hysterical.”

 

“...Deal.” Castiel hummed putting the book on the counter before he turned to Dean. Castiel kissing him with love. Castiel lustfully letting the kisses continue till Dean got the hint of what Castiel wanted.

 

“What a _burden_ it is to have a sex-addicted mate.” Dean cooed into the kiss pressing a loving bite into Castiel’s mating mark. Castiel moaned in lust, his cock already hard and wanting of his mate. Which Dean teased by rocking his own hard member against his ass.

 

“Remind me to play a sad violin for you after your done fucking my brains out.” Castiel panted in lust kissing Dean again. Dean happily let his omegas lust be satisfied.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel grabbed his hat wearing some leggings for Dean’s satisfaction as Dean changed Jack’s diaper. They had a few things to go clothes shopping for Jack, but Castiel also wanted to get a baby book for their next child.

 

Castiel grabbed the car keys, turning to see Dean holding Jack. Jack was wearing his sunglasses, his little jeans, and a small leather jacket. Dean even gelled Jack’s hair up in a mohawk which made Castiel laugh.

 

“Were you aiming for Elvis?” Castiel laughed taking his little devil without a cause from Dean.

“Who?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head laughing that Dean didn’t know Elvis.

 

“Come on,” Castiel spoke kissing him walking them out to the car. Getting to the store, Dean went to fetch Jack from the car as Castiel got out to get a cart. Jack was all giggles the whole way there which Castiel kept joking that it was because they knew the trip was for him so he was acting his best.

 

“My big boy is getting so big.” Castiel cooed once Jack was placed into the baby seat in the cart. Jack looking around with his sunglasses on which Dean took from him once going inside.

 

“What was it he needed?” Dean asked as Castiel went through the clothes rack for eight/nine-month-olds going through the shirts.

 

“He needs about two more shirts, three onesies, and some jeans,” Castiel commented as he turned seeing Dean holding something. Castiel turned to see a onesie that stated **‘Single and unemployed’**. “No.”

 

“Why not. It’s true.” Dean looked at Jack who smiled at him. “You need to get a job, young man.”

 

“Stop baby shaming our baby.” Castiel laughed walking to the next rack of clothes.

 

“Okay, this one.” Dean held out another onesie that stated **‘My mommy is a M.I.L.F. (Mommy I love forever).’**

 

“No.” Castiel laughed as Dean pouted and moved to the other onesies. “Dean, I’m going to go check the baby books if you want to find three Onesies….that don’t baby shame and don’t make me question why I mated you.”

 

“...” Dean looked at the Onesie in his hand that said **‘show me your TT’s.’** He said nothing turning back to the onesies, Castiel chuckled rolling his eyes.

 

Castiel walked towards the baby books, most of them were gender colors. Castiel didn’t want a certain color for gender. Castiel took Jack from the cart seat kneeled down to the baby books sitting on the floor looking at each one.

 

Dean returned with three onesies. **‘Pretty fly for a small fry’, ‘Ah, Good Sir, I Do Believe I Have Shat in my Pantaloons’** and **‘Don't Touch Me, Peasant’**. Castiel glanced up reading each onesie for approval before shaking his head laughing.

 

“Approve?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “Yes!”

 

“I think the small fry one needs to be a size bigger. What size is it?” Castiel took it the onesie before frowning. “Did they have a bigger size?”

 

“This was the only one there,” Dean spoke.

 

“Ask one of the workers.” Castiel nodded which Dean noticed a worker a bit away.

 

“Excuse me,” Dean asked as the worker walked over. “Do you have a bigger size?”

 

“What size are you looking for?” The man asked which made tense. Castiel’s eyes widened, he knew that voice. Castiel couldn’t move.

 

“A size for an eight/nine-month-old,” Dean explained as the man nodded.

 

“I believe we have some in back. Let me check.” The worker...Alfie spoke moved towards the opposite direction Castiel was in. Castiel tensed shaking as he got up. He was going to vomit.

 

“Take jack. Buy the stuff in the cart. I’m going to vomit.” Castiel breathed.

 

“Shit, Hey do you have a bathroom? My omega is pregnant.” Dean called to another worker who pointed in the direction of the back of the store.

 

Castiel moved to the bathroom shaking as he quickly got into the bathroom locking the door before vomiting into the toilet which...only made him vomit more with the smell. Castiel wasn’t sure how long he was in there, but a knock on the door made Castiel turn towards the door.

 

“One second!” Castiel spat into the toilet moving to wash his mouth in the sink, Castiel moved to leave the bathroom almost...colliding with Alfie.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone was in there.” He chuckled awkwardly as Castiel froze. “Are you okay? You were in there for a while?”

 

Did...Alfie not recognize him?

 

Sure he wasn’t wearing his normal glasses and he lost his baby weight in his face but...

 

Surely, the man who destroyed his life remembered who the fuck he was?

 

“Um…I’m fine, just pregnant.” Castiel avoided his gaze.

 

“Congratulations.” Alfie smiled his...warm smile. The one that had once made Castiel fall for him. “If you mention it at the front, Amy will give you a discount. She is a sucker for that. Despite that being our job.”

 

“T-Thanks, I’ll tell my mate that.” Castiel moved passed him all was good and well till...Dean called his name.

 

“Castiel?” Dean walked over concerned Jack in his arms. Castiel didn’t have to turn to know Alfie had realized _who_ Castiel was...and who the small child in Dean’s arms was. “Are you okay? I was worried.”

 

“Did you buy everything?” Castiel spoke not looking back.

 

“Yeah, I even got the other stuff-” Dean spoke as Castiel took his hand walking him towards the front of the store but a hand on the cart made them stop.

 

“Did you happen to get your discount?” Alfie spoke as Castiel froze.

 

“What discount?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Well, he’s pregnant right?” Alfie smiled at Dean with a fake innocent smile. “I’ll ring you up for the discount.”

 

“I-It’s okay-” Castiel choked out but Alfie wasn’t going to take that as an answer. “...Dean, go wait in the car.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“Jack’s looking a little red from the sun, do you mind?” Castiel lied. “I’ll be a moment.”

 

“Okay.” Dean leaned over kissing Castiel’s lips which Castiel kissed Dean back a little longer before Dean walked towards the car. Alfie pulled the cart to the register.

 

“Amy why don’t you take a break,” Alfie spoke.

 

“Was there something wrong with the transaction?” Amy asked confused.

 

“No, He just deserves a discount for his pregnancy.” Alfie sugar coated, Amy gasped.

 

“Congratulations!” Amy stated. Castiel thanked her, watching her leave before Alfie took his time doing the transaction.

 

“...Your son, Jack.” Alfie spoke coldly. “Wouldn’t be the brat I told you to get rid...would it?” Castiel looked at him trying not to show emotion.

 

“Absolutely fucking not.” Castiel hissed.

 

“He looks a lot like I did as a baby,” Alfie spoke. “Deadringer.”

 

“If you didn’t notice my mate, Jack looks exactly like him,” Castiel stated. “Why would you think a gorgeous baby like Jack would have any of your filthy DNA.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t mind if I got a DNA test done then?” Alfie smirked.

 

“I thought you said I was an easy whore.” Castiel snapped. “If I was so easy, why are you so sure it is yours?” Alfie’s smile faded. “If you must know...I was fucking easy. I met this fucking beef of a man way before I met you. Large cock too. I would ride him like a fucking bull every fucking night. However...when my parents got suspicious of me...being with someone older. So I decided to pick the biggest loser I can find and covered for him.” Alfie’s teeth clenched as Castiel bit his lip innocently.

 

“You came to my house crying the brat was mine.” Alfie snapped.

 

“...Didn’t you notice my parents drop me off?” Castiel chuckled his lie. “I couldn’t tell them the truth! My boyfriend was twenty-five years old! I was waiting for you to just close the door on me just in case my family was still watching. Once the door closed I was going to call my boyfriend and tell him about our baby...but then you started throwing money at me. So I milked it and I took it.”

 

Alfie gripped the baby onesie in his hand, Castiel could tell he got under his skin. Castiel was the one with the power and he knew it.

 

“...You know the _second_ you closed the door, I called my boyfriend to come to pick me up. I _really_ should thank you for the honeymoon present. My boyfriend took me to a nice hotel and fucking me so fucking hard and good on your dime. Fuck, I can still feel him filling me.” Castiel gasped a moan. “We mated that night... _over and over and over_ -”

 

Alfie forced his hand back to angrily punch him, Castiel _should_ have seen that coming. He took it a bit too far of course. Got too cocky. Castiel didn’t have time to react as the fist came towards his face. However, he didn’t need to react.

 

Dean moved in front of Castiel taking the hit in the chest since Castiel was a lot shorter than Dean. Dean being so tall it only hit him in the chest. Alfie looked freaked realizing what he just did, Dean cracked his own neck just by tilting it.

 

“My turn,” Dean growled his eyes going red as he threw his fist back punching Alfie so hard in the face, you could hear the bones snap in one hit. Alfie fell back holding his nose, surprised he didn’t pass out from the hit. “Give me your hand.”

 

“W-What?” Alfie choked out in fear. Castiel was sure he was about to piss himself.

 

“You know the law. You tried to lay a hand on _my_ mate who is _pregnant._ ” Dean growled as Alfie tensed. “I can punish you accordingly for attempted harm on my mate and child.” Alfie knew he was right if he objected the police would be called and they honestly would just add more punishments for his refusal. “Now, Give. Me. Your. Hand.”

 

Alfie was shaking as he handed his hand over to Dean who simply looked at his hand. Dean forced him to stand which Alfie did with such difficulty, his nose pouring blood as Dean placed his hand onto the counter. Alfie was whimpering begging Dean not to hurt him and begging Castiel to stop him. Dean said nothing grabbing the bat they kept for self-defense behind the counter. Dean examined its condition before nodding in satisfaction.

 

“Remember, if you move your hand, I get to do it again,” Dean stated coldly as Castiel backed away a bit watching. He wasn’t sure if he could continue watching or not. Alfie was whimpering and crying like a small child as Dean placed his hand spread out on the counter. Alfie’s hand kept moving in fear as he begged for forgiveness. Dean raised the bat ready to hit him as Alfie continued to beg for forgiveness.

 

“P-Please! F-Forgive, please! I didn’t know my place-” Alfie cried.

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t,” Dean stated coldly. “And maybe I will reconsider.”

 

“Because I-” Alfie started as Dean didn’t let him finish and instantly slammed the bat down on his hand shattering the bones in his hand. Castiel swallowed hearing the bones cracking under the bat as Alfie screamed a blood-curdling scream pulling his hand back towards his body crying as blood from his nose and tears fell from his face.

 

“Now the next one,” Dean spoke.

 

“N-No. Y-You are only allowed two.” Alfie whimpered as Dean walked over grabbing Alfie’s other hand simply placing it on the counter too. “T-This is assault.”

 

“The first hand is for my mate. The second hand is for my unborn child.” Dean commented as Alfie whimpered not wanting to leave his second hand on the counter.

 

“T-the nose. You broke my nose.” Alfie sobbed.

 

“Oh, that was for punching me,” Dean commented. “You remember you did that, right?”

 

“Please, no,” Alfie stated sobbing. “I-I’m right-handed.”

 

“D-...Dean.” Castiel tried to object. “He suffered enough-” Castiel spoke surprised he even was sticking up for this piece of shit. Alfie looked up at Castiel pouting so grateful for the help. “Dean, he even peed himself.”

 

Dean didn’t respond. Castiel eyed him wondering why Dean was responding.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called but...Dean’s eyes were dilated. Shit. “Dean?”

 

“P-Please, listen to your mate-” Alfie shook sobbing when the bat slammed down hard onto his other hand, Alfie screamed as Castiel moved to Dean quickly needing to snap him out of it. Castiel moved to hold Dean in a hug, Dean glaring daggers into Alfie’s head.

 

“Hey hey.” Castiel cooed holding Dean as he forced Dean to drop the bat, holding Dean’s hand to the stomach. “Jack’s sleeping in the car, and the baby and I are hungry. W-We need to go now.” Castiel purred against Dean as Dean slowly started to snap out of it.

 

“Cas?” Dean mumbled out of it.

 

“If it wasn’t obvious, dickwad!” Castiel snapped at Alfie. “Don’t ever bother my family or me again. Do you understand me?!”

 

“Y-Yes!” Alfie whined sobbing.

 

“Yes, _Sir._ ” Castiel snapped.

 

“Y-Yes, sir,” Alfie whined as Castiel turned to grab the baby book he forgot to buy and grabbed everything he just bought.

 

“And I’m taking this baby book for our troubles,” Castiel smirked in satisfaction as Amy returned from the back.

 

“Uh-” Amy spoke.

 

“Watch the security camera for an explanation. Might want to call an ambulance.” Castiel stated taking their stuff and heading to the car.

 

Dean got into the passenger seat of the car out of it. Castiel tossed their bags into the car quickly before getting into the driver’s seat. Castiel drove out of there with an honest feel of satisfaction and power. Castiel turned to look at Dean who already had passed out falling asleep. Castiel instantly felt guilt as he took Dean’s hand kissing it before he made a quick stop into a gas station for some chocolate.


	8. Let's keep trying

**Dean’s ‘dream’:**

  
  
  


Dean stealthy made his way through the thick jungle, careful to avoiding other soldiers. Dean had one mission. To get the russian soldier Officer John Winchester. Dean knew what he looked like. Knew where he had made his camp. Dean knew everything he had to do. He had one rule. Do not let the target speak to him. 

 

Dean ducked deep into bushes when men ran past wearing russian uniforms passed him, he wanted to shoot some bullets in them too. However, he can lose himself into the battle. John Winchester was his only objective. 

 

It was odd, John Winchester stayed in a cave away from the battle on the mountain side. He even seemed to avoid his own people alone in his own isolation unless he was butchering soldiers. Dean made his way up the side of the mountain till he found a warn camp group with a large tent with trash around. Obviously well lived in.

 

Dean paused seeing John Winchester came out of the cave to sit next to his own fire, a cigarette against his lips blowing out smoke. Dean eyed him debating the best course of action. 

 

“You can come out you know, I know you’re there.” John called. “I got some food if your hungry, water if you are thirsty. Please. There is plenty of room by the fire.” Dean surprised the man knew of his presence, moved quickly out of his hiding spot pointing a gun to the back of the man’s head. However, he didn’t flinch continuing to smoke. 

 

“So they finally sent someone to stop me.” John spoke as he sucked in air. “...You know I got these cigarette from an italian guy.” John looking at the smokes. “I don’t even like the taste of them. But this is only way I can stick it to the man just a bit more.” 

 

“What does cigarettes have to do with sticking it with the man?” Dean scoffed, for a second forgetting he wasn’t allowed to speak to him as John smirked.

 

“Do you know every italian soldier I have ever hurt has a pack?” John asked blowing out smoke.

 

“Maybe they just like to smoke.” Dean commented. 

 

“One pack. Never opened. Never touched.” John stated. “They do it to make us feel more human. It’s odd what a pack of Cigarettes can do. To remind us how human we are.” 

 

“I see, you’re crazy.” Dean scoffed. John eyed him before taking in his uniform.

 

“Not crazy, just...have seen too much.” John commented pulling out another cigarette holding it out to Dean. “Want one?” Dean shook his head no. “Let’s see. You’re american...ah yes. All Americans have a picture of a child in your front pocket. Little girl. Straight hair. Photo in black and white.” 

 

Dean eyed him as John lit another cigarette seeing the confusion on Dean’s face. 

 

“You can check. I’m unarmed and I’m just going to enjoy this cigarette.” John hummed. Dean hesitantly touching his chest pocket. “The left one, over your heart.” Dean reached over touching his chest pocket feeling something inside. Dean opened up his pocket seeing the picture John explained. 

 

“...How-?” Dean commented confused as John pulled a photo from his own pocket showing the picture.

 

“Does it look like this?” John stated as Dean was taken back. It was the same photo. “Here, take it. You can have it.” Dean hesitantly took it. “Oh, you can have this one. And this one too.” John pulled out a lot more handing Dean a few more which Dean also took. 

 

These were all the same girl. 

 

“H...How?” Dean snapped confused. “How do you have-” 

 

“Pictures of your daughter Claire?” John stated, Dean was taken back. “Claire is every American’s daughter.” He shrugged. “Can you picture your omega?” 

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“Can you picture her mother in your head?” John asked as Dean seemed taken back by the comment. “Okay, hard one. Let me give you something easy. Can you tell me your last name?” Dean choked out in confusion as John shrugged. “Sorry buddy….It’s hard to know. But you have to. You need to know what’s going on.” 

 

“Wh...What’s going on?” Dean asked. 

 

“That you aren’t who you think you are.” John spoke. “That everything we know is a lie. I got a list if you have time to listen.”

 

“M-My mission is to kill you.” Dean choked out confused about what to do. 

 

“I’m unarmed.” John commented. “You can sit here with your gun and point it at me. If you don’t like what I have to say, then shoot me.” Dean hesitated before taking a seat on the logs next to him. John beamed as he reached for some dead fishes he was cooking, offering one to Dean as Dean hesitantly took the plate. “Tell me how you like it, I got some lime and Peppers  from a small garden I’m growing.” John handed him the fork, Dean was hesitant to put his gun down but...did. Dean moving to eat the fish, which he never tried before…

 

“What is this?” Dean asked as John glanced up giving him a sad glance. 

 

“They are called fish.” John explained telling Dean how to eat it without choking on bones and how to use a fork. Things...Dean had no idea anything about. “Can you lift up your pants leg?” John asked as Dean complied softly lifting both pants legs. “One band huh?” John ran his fingers over it with care. “You’re a baby.”

 

“What do the band mean?” Dean asked with curiosity as John lifted his leg up showing his which held seven marks. 

 

“How many times they have throw you into war. This is your first time being in this place.” John stated. “See simple wounds don’t get you free from this hell. Stabs and hurt ankles? Nah. The serious shit gets you free. Like missing arms and legs. That gets you out of this place.” 

 

“...Is that why you hurt them?” Dean asked midchew. “Why you brutalize them so badly?”

 

“...It’s the only way to bring them home.” John stated taking a big bite of his meal. “Yum, The spice is just right don’t you think?”

 

“...Yeah.” Dean commented chewing, noticing the change in subject...and the sadness in john’s eyes. Almost...as though he didn’t have a choice.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean snapped awake his head spinning as he was handed something, Dean hesitantly refused it not awake enough to figure out what he was having shoved in his face. 

 

“Dean, here, love. Take a sip.” Castiel offered the chocolate milk, Dean now realizing it was Castiel giving him something to drink. Dean swallowed down the chocolate milk handing it back to Castiel who moved to get him more. 

 

“When did we get home?” Dean asked confused.

 

“Not too long ago. You were exhausted.” Castiel stated returning with the chocolate milk before giving him a chocolate bar. Dean hesitantly started to eat the milk chocolate bar. Dean seemed less pale. Castiel smiled touching his face. The Milk chocolate seemed to help a lot. 

 

“Where’s Jack?” Dean asked. 

 

“Sleeping. Nap time in his new favorite onesies.” Castiel hummed kissing Dean’s neck as Dean suddenly remembered what happened.

 

“T-That asshole didn’t hurt you right?” Dean cupped his face before shaking his head no. Castiel kissing him repeatedly. 

 

“We are all okay. Daddy protected us.” Castiel stated nuzzling and purring against his alpha which made Dean slowly relax. Dean nuzzled back into his mate, Castiel cradling a bunch of candy bars just for him. 

 

“Remember that guy in my nightmare?” Dean commented eating some more of his chocolate. 

 

“Yeah...did you have another dream about him?” Castiel asked touching his hand. 

 

“Yeah, it was weird.” Dean commented chewing on his kitkat. “I was like a soldier or something. He told me some weird shit. Like nothing was real and stuff like that. I just remember him saying he had no choice or something.” 

 

“Do you know why?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“He said...to get us home. He never said anything else before I woke up.” Dean shrugged. Castiel nodded before nuzzling into him with love. “I know his name, though.” 

 

“His name?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I remember him being called...Officer John Winchester.” Dean stated. “I remember it being weird.” 

 

“Why?” Castiel asked curiously. 

 

“Because...he was the only person I ever heard refered to having a last name.” Dean shrugged. “I mean it’s silly out of dream, but I remember it being weird in dream.” Castiel nodded softly nuzzling him with love. Dean holding him back as Dean’s hand touching Castiel’s belly. Castiel smiled into his lovers skin. 

 

“Come on, love. We could use some sleep.” Castiel spoke leading Dean towards the bedroom. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in his closet eating some of the emergency chocolate because the baby was hungry. Castiel knew it was a stretch to just google this guys name. He was an artificial. Castiel typed into the computer ‘John Winchester’ from russia. When articles popped up. Most were from Russian news sites but...the after a couple translations...he found some rather interesting information. 

 

Castiel read a couple articles researching a bit more till the sound of Dean getting up to use the restroom reminded him he needed to get back to bed. Castiel left the wrappers in the closet before he snuck back into bed deciding to pretend to be asleep when Dean returned. Dean yawned after his return, moving to pull Castiel close nuzzling into his mate relaxing till he fell asleep. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was talking to the group about how Sam and Gabriel were actually trying for a baby despite their prior knowledge where they shouldn’t be able to. Castiel’s pregnancy really gave Gabriel hope. Some didn’t want any more children or maybe were too scared to get their hopes up like Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel paused when Castiel came in holding a couple stacks of papers, he was a little late but not by too much. Castiel moving through the room passing out his research from the night before. 

 

“What is this?” Gabriel asked as Michael paused.

 

“That’s the guy!” Michael choked out. “This is the guy who hurt Lucifer.”

 

“It is?” Gabriel spoke before reading the articles. “...That’s impossible, this person is an actual person. The person who would have done that would have been Artifical.” 

 

“I’m...not so sure about that.” Castiel admitted. “The person you are looking at was the person who  _ created _ the Artificial programed. He decided to stop human wars and make Artificial people to fight instead.”

 

“But Castiel, this real life guy would be like...hella old.” Gabriel commented.

 

“I’m not saying this guy in the war is him exactly.” Castiel explained. “The real John, he apparently started to denounce the program after the government took over. Stating shit like ‘the government doesn’t want peace, all they want is people to bleed and passing it off as the only option.’”

 

“So he changed his mind.” Charlie asked. “What makes you think that it is him?” 

 

“Because of an article this guy wrote before he disappeared talking shit about his own program.” Castiel stated. “He stated, ‘my goal was to stop meaningless death by saving the soul of the world. All I did was find a reason to make it continue without objection. The wises words ever spoken was they saying ‘rich man's war and poor man's fight’ will never stop being. I only hope I can repent my sins and the wrongs I have done.” 

 

“Still not seeing it.” Charlie spoke. 

 

“Maybe he put himself into this...war. On purpose to make up for what he has done. Maybe he is exploiting the loophole and is trying to ‘rescue’ these soldier. By injuring them, they get retired and end up here with new lives.” Castiel explained. “Maybe that’s why he kept saying he was their savior in your video, Michael.”

 

“So he made himself the loophole.” Gabriel nodded. 

 

“He was the one to help make it illegal to just kill the Vets off once their service is over.” Castiel spoke. “

 

“Well, I don’t care what he is.” Michael snapped. “He is the asshole who hurt my mate. I could honestly give two shits about him. Why do we care, what good will it do to know?”

 

“I don’t know.” Castiel admitted. “But Dean has been...dreaming of this man after flashback.” 

 

“That’s because you’ve been allowing him to be triggered-” Michael hissed.

 

“Michael, that’s not fair.” Charlie snapped back. “Anna got triggered because one of the rescue dogs brought her a ball yesterday. She started to panic and cry. I felt so guilty and the dogs felt worse. Anna started screaming her fingers were gone-” Charlie started to cry. 

 

Michael instantly moved to hug her feeling terrible about his comment. Castiel moved to take her hand squeezing it. Everyone moved to comfort Charlie, the subject now changed to her.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was nauseous near the end of the church meeting, happily taking a private stall just incase his baby wanted to make him throw up. Castiel sat near the toilet glad the stall was clean like always as he rubbed his belly disgusted by his stomach. Castiel heard someone ungracefully slam into a stall vomiting their whole dinner into the toilet. Castiel got up moving to check if the person inside was alright. Castiel noticed it was Gabriel inside vomiting the door opened, Castiel walked out of the room. 

 

Gabriel lost his entire dinner, wiping his mouth as a hand touched his back. Gabriel turned seeing Sam standing their touching his back. 

 

“Hey, not feeling good?” Sam asked as gabriel nodded. 

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel sniffed leaning into him as Sam held out a box. Gabriel read the pregnancy tester box that Sam showed him. 

 

“Castiel said, good luck.” Sam whimpered as Gabriel took the box. Following the instructions, Sam leaned against the wall as Gabriel sat on the sink. Both just waiting for the test as Gabriel kept checking the time waiting for the timer to go off. 

 

“Think I’m pregnant?” Gabriel asked Sam who nodded. 

 

“I think so.” Sam stated. “Unless I’m just really hoping.” 

 

“You might just really be hoping.” Gabriel stated sadly as Sam walked over kissing Gabriel’s lips.

 

“Even if it isn’t. Your heat hasn’t even happened yet.” Sam kissed him as Gabriel felt tears in his eyes. “I promise you, that heat will get you pregnant.” Sam cooed growling lustfully against Gabriel’s ear. “One week to just knock you up over and over again.”

 

Gabriel moaned as Sam nipped at his mating mark, as Gabriel let his mate touching him with care when his phone went off. Gabriel looked at the pregnancy test covering his mouth as he looked at the results. Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug sadly as Gabriel cried. He just wanted to be pregnant so bad. Gabriel was so distraught as Sam nuzzled him close. 

 

“Let’s take something to start our mating cycle early.” Sam spoke. “I mean we can get pills at a sex shop that will start our cycles whenever we want.” Sam pet Gabriel’s hair. “I’m sure one of the others won’t mind taking the kids so we can start.” 

 

“Okay.” Gabriel sniffed as Sam nuzzled him. 

 

“I mean, we can even have two weeks of mating too. Since our real one is the week after this one.” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded blushing. Sam kissed him again before softly throwing the test away and walking out to see who will watch the kids. 

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Max and Alicia, no running.” Castiel spoke as Max and Alicia happily checked out the place. Jack was happy for the company as he watched them running around. Castiel setting down their stuff as Max and Alicia moved to sit on the couch. Dean set Jack on the couch next to him as Castiel moved to make little snacks for the tiny humans. 

 

Castiel pulled out small sandwich stuff, knowing these tiny humans love Peanut butter and Jelly, castiel cut them into tiny pieces and making a tiny little designs from cookie cut outs. Most were christmas cut outs so of course out of season. Castiel moved bringing the kids their sandwiches which they giggled. Chomping on their sandwiches as Jack started to cry wanting one. Reaching for the kids food wanting some. 

 

“No no, baby food for you.” Castiel spoke as he kissed the baby with love as Jack whimpered.

 

“How about we try?” Dean commented coming back with the tiniest bit of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He placed it against Jack’s mouth, Castiel watched Jack attack the sandwich, chomping with his gums. He mashed it for a bit before he opened his mouth for more. Dean laughed offering the baby more. “Small bite, for a small little man.” 

 

“Dadee.” Jack whimpered as he chewed wanting more. Jack trying to reach for more as Dean took a seat on the couch with Jack who kept reaching for Dean’s little star sandwich. 

 

“Don’t daddy me, I’m spoiling you right now.” Dean spoke as Castiel laughed watching him feeding Jack with care. Alicia chewing on her own speaking to Dean in almost complete gibberish since she never was good at words. Castiel watched with love as Alicia sat closer to Dean to talk. Castiel made himself and Dean some sandwiches because that seemed like a good plan. Castiel held Max as they slowly just enjoyed dinner. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held his stomach with care laying in bed with love nuzzling into his Alpha, Dean rubbing his stomach with tenderness. Castiel sometimes caught Dean speaking to his stomach when Dean rested his head on it. Castiel petting Dean’s hair as they watched TV snuggling. He could hear the twins whispering to each other and giggling. Castiel smiling as he listened to them. Jack was already sound asleep.

 

Castiel and Dean watching Doctor sexy, which was Castiel’s favorite show and now Dean’s for obvious reasons. Castiel was half way through a candy bar while doctor sexy once again woo’d a coma patients twin sister but it turns out the girl he is kissing was the coma patient who had put her sister in a coma to win doctor sexy’s love.

 

“I really don’t like her.” Dean commented. 

 

“That’s because you hate the twins.” Castiel commented.

 

“I liked him with Daryl swan.” Dean stated. 

 

“Which one is that?” Castiel mumbled confused.

 

“The alligator hunter who is trying to find the alligator who killed his parents.” Dean commented.

 

“Oh, you liked him because the sloth who he always wore on his back.” Castiel hummed understanding.

 

“He was the only person who liked Doctor sexy.” Dean commented. “For like real.” 

 

“If he loved doctor sexy he wouldn’t have jumped out of the plane without a parachute.” Castiel commented. “He just wanted revenge so bad.”

 

“No, he did it because he loved Doctor sexy and tried to save the world from the virus that would turn everyone into Donald trump's toupee.” Dean stated. “The Alligator was going to destroy the world.”

 

“Would you jump out of a plane with a killer Alligator for me?” Castiel cooed.

 

“Are...you kidding?” Dean sat up looking at him seriously. “I’d die for you.” Castiel paused at that softly smiling at him for his love or dedication. Castiel leaning down and kissing him as the episode concluded. Castiel turned off the tv and pulled away from Dean. 

 

“I’m going to put the twins to bed, and I’m going to get some chocolate from the fridge.” Castiel stated as Dean climbed into the covers.

 

“You sure you just don’t want me to do it?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

 

“I got it.” Castiel hummed walking out to the kids who turned looking at Castiel. Castiel softly kneeling down to them, “Time for bed.”

 

“I can’t seep.” Max spoke innocently. 

 

“You can’t? Why not?” Castiel asked as Max pouted. 

 

“I miss mama.” Max whimpered as Castiel sighed softly seeing the kids were upset. 

 

“How about...you come sleep with Uncle Dean and I in the bed?” Castiel pet their hair. “Will that make you feel better?” 

 

“Yes.” Alicia spoke sniffing as Castiel kissed their foreheads. 

 

“Alright, go on in.” Castiel hummed as the kids bolted towards the bedroom. Castiel moving to get something to eat. Castiel opened the fridge grabbing some emergency chocolate from the back of the fridge which he kept in case Dean needed it but he just has been eating it all. The baby adored Chocolate and onions. Thankfully not together.

 

Castiel took a bite of a snickers bar moaning at the taste, the baby loved snickers. Castiel hummed to himself as he slowly ate it down. He could hear Max and Alicia laughing and squealing as Castiel threw away the wrapper to go head towards the bedroom. Dean was tickling Max. 

 

Max was squealing as Alicia jumped on the bed, Dean grabbed her tackling her down onto the bed tickling her. Alicia snorted kicking her little feet as Max jumped onto Dean’s back laughing. Castiel smiled softly just watching them play. His hand on his stomach as he watched them for a moment before he walked over grabbing Max from Dean playfully growling. Max broke into laughter as Dean and Castiel played with the kids before putting them down for sleep.


	9. Good news

Castiel looked at the newspapers in the library as well as the books inside. Gabriel sat next to him now done with his two weeks at attempted baby making helping Castiel scour books for more information on Scientist John Winchester.

 

“So, here it says he had a problem with the Artificials in their first attempts. They were made of metal robotics.” Gabriel read. “Good thing they went in a different direction with them and made them more human. Could you imagine a robot dildo-”

 

“Stop.” Castiel snorted as Gabriel went through the book again. “I mean most of these books are about his failures. Nothing to do with how he actually made the artificials successfully. I mean how did he complete his work. What was he missing?”

 

“No idea. Can’t find anything besides ‘after a scientific breakthrough, Russian scientist John Winchester created the first of many Artificials.’ “ Gabriel sighed a hand on his stomach. Gabriel was worried the mating week wouldn’t provide the baby Gabriel and Sam wanted to desperately. Castiel could tell Gabriel was so worried about having a baby.

 

“Hey.” Castiel took his hand giving it a squeeze. “Don’t trip potato chip. You just need to be patient. You’ll get pregnant I know it. Especially after your mating weeks. Just give it time to stick.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Gabriel breathed nervously. “I just wish I would beep or something to let me know there is a bun in the oven.” Castiel snorted at that. “Besides, we can rock that preggo looks together.”

 

“I know, I can’t wait. I’m buying the same Onesies for us to wear as twinnies.” Castiel joked as Gabriel smiled perking up. Castiel elbowed him smiling seeing Gabriel cheer up meant a lot. Gabriel going back to the books. “Speaking of Failures… I’m sure this was one.” Castiel closed the book eyeing Gabriel. “I thought I could find the secrets of the universe in here.”

 

“Maybe the secrets of the universe aren’t here.” Gabriel shrugged looking around. “I mean the secret of the universe hopefully doesn’t smell like smelling school students.” Gabriel looked around.

 

“Yeah, it’s true.” Castiel laughed before picking up their stuff and their books. Gabriel happy to help clean up their mess before they headed home.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Dean closed his eyes rubbing Jack’s back as they enjoyed the pool. Dean was floating on a chair float resting on the water while Jack enjoyed the feeling of water on his back every time Dean wet his hand and ran it against Jack’s skin. Jack would giggle loudly every time Dean would pour water on him. Dean had a cup on his floatie which he would pour water on them both. Dean eventually would feel hot and climb into the water carrying Jack around.

 

The twins were on the steps of the water in floaties talking and laughing as they waited for daddy Sam to splash them in the pool. Sam would swim his lap before coming back and do it again.  It wasn’t till Max noticed Gabriel and Castiel coming from inside the house meaning they were back from their library trip.

 

“Mama!” Max got out of the water running over to Gabriel who picked him up holding him close, feeling the wet swimsuit against his skin.

 

“Hi, baby! Are you guys having fun?” Gabriel spoke as Max nodded sucking his thumb laying his head on his shoulder. “My big baby.”

 

“Mama!” Alicia beamed happily. Gabriel kissed his son moving to sit near the steps with his twins. Gabriel and Castiel happy to get wet in their swimsuits. Castiel moved to the deep end where Jack and Dean floated Castiel snuck to the other side canon balling in, splashing Dean and Jack. Jack broke into loud laughter as Castiel swam up to the floatie holding onto the side as he stared at Dean.

 

“Welcome back,” Dean commented as Castiel leaned over kissing Jack’s face kissing him. Jack giggled wet from the splashing. “How was the library?”

 

“Uneventful.” Castiel shrugged. “Kinda a waste of time. Did you have fun without us?”

 

“Obviously.” Dean teased leaning down to kiss Castiel. Castiel kissed him back happily. “How was our little one?”

 

“Dean, I’m barely three months.” Castiel wiped some water away from his face. “Nothing really eventful yet.”

 

“I know.” Dean beamed. “I just...I just am really excited.”

 

“I know.” Castiel hummed with love. “I am too.”

 

“I’m sure Jack is too,” Dean stated with love touching Jack’s face who squealed at the touch of his wet hand.

 

“I’m sure he will be excited to find out if he has a sister or brother,” Castiel commented as he kissed Jack’s hand. “I would have loved some siblings.”

 

“You’re lucky, I did nothing but fight with mine,” Dean confessed as Castiel blinked taken back.

 

“...but Dean,” Castiel commented concerned. “...You are an only child.” Dean turned to look at him blinking before he shook his head snapping out of it.

 

“Yeah. Duh. I don’t know...why I said that.” Dean laughed a little out of it. “...I know that.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded hesitantly watching him confused by his words.

 

Where would Dean get the idea of having siblings?

 

Dean splashed water at Castiel causing Jack to laugh and laugh. Castiel got some water into his mouth blowing water at them. Jack’s laugh was contagious as Castiel continued to splash.

 

“Mama, ball,” Max called as he pointed to the ball on the other side of the pool.

 

"Max, wait till daddy comes back. He will get it." Gabriel stated but Max ignored him trying to reach in.

 

"I got it-" Max stated but reached too far falling in.

 

“MAX!” Gabriel screamed as Max slipped into the water reaching for his ball in the deep end, No one was particularly close to Max as he floundered in the water with no ability to swim. Sam bolted from where he was at the pool, Castiel moving to swim as well. Gabriel got out of the pool to rush to him. Sam grabbed him forcing his son up by the top area of his arm as Max coughed and gagged as Sam grabbed the edge of the pool pulling him close. Gabriel took him from Sam as Max cried sobbing loudly for his mother. Gabriel pulled his son into his lap just rocking him with worry.

 

Sam climbed out of the pool to cup and look at Max’s face. Max shaking and whimpering from his almost drowning as Sam kissed his face repeatedly worried. Alicia moving to Sam holding him as Gabriel rocked him.

 

“It’s okay, we are all okay. Everyone is okay.” Gabriel panted trying to calm everyone. Gabriel rubbed his son’s back as Castiel climbed out of the water. “Let’s try to go back to swimming and enjoy it.” Gabriel touched Sam and Alicia faces with care. Sam seemed upset but Gabriel kissed his cheek. “They can learn to swim in a swim class at four.”

 

Gabriel moved to walk back to the steps, Max crying as Gabriel took a seat in the water holding him, despite Max being a little scared. Gabriel didn’t want him to fear the water. Sam took a seat next to Gabriel holding Alicia close as Alica stood on a lower step enjoying the water. Castiel slid back into the water moving back to Dean. Soon Max relaxing enough to be on the lower step as the parents kneeled in the water. Catching the kids jumping in from the top step.

 

Castiel relaxing now on the floatie while Dean swam around enjoying the water. Jack lightly drooling on his mama’s chest, Castiel rubbing his back as he took in the light pink on the chubby baby. Castiel softly and carefully spraying more sunscreen onto him which the tired worn out baby was already completely asleep holding him as he watched Dean under the water a bit away from him...unable to stop thinking of what he said.

 

“Come on,” Gabriel called gathering their attention. “Let’s put the kids down and make some dinner.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel smiled happily to get his baby out of the sun as Dean started to push the floatie towards the shallow end for Castiel. Castiel smiled at him with love till he could carefully walk in the water and towards the stairs. Dean following behind him as they went to enjoy their time together making dinner.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel breathed tiredly in sleep, Castiel moaned as he turned to twist into his lover’s arms. Castiel calming at the simple breath of his lover just sucking in air. He was having more and more cravings and less morning sickness. Which he loved. Reasons to get fat.

 

Castiel also found reasons to touch Dean, never realizing how he made it through Jack’s pregnancy without an Alpha to comfort him. Omega’s always felt so...vulnerable when pregnant. Which is why omegas seemed to tend to need their Alpha more, just for physical protection and mental relief of not being on end all the time. Castiel was always on edge his entire pregnancy with Jack, couldn’t even sleep longer than an hour and needed sleeping pills.

 

Now, he slept like a baby. Which the baby seemed very content with Dean’s hand on his belly. Which Dean seemed to do a lot without realizing. Castiel adored his hands on his skin, and he couldn’t help but melt into it.

 

Castiel sucked in air when Dean woke up. Dean rubbed his face tiredly sitting up when he finally forcing himself to wake up. Castiel didn’t wake to wake up just yet and simply rolled over to sleep taking Dean’s pillow to snuggle. Sniffing his scent with love, made Castiel’s stomach relax despite his mate gone and no longer in the room. The baby was so relaxed so...Castiel could be.

 

Castiel hadn’t realized he had fallen back to sleep till he heard Jack’s laughter echoing the house. Castiel sucked in air getting up before getting up. Walking out into the living room seeing Jack was attempting to walk. Dean held him with most of his weight, helping Jack keep up as Jack stomped his feet trying to get the hang of his feet. Castiel watched in the doorway as Dean and Jack rocked it out to some kid show. Jack kept squealing and enjoying himself when Castiel’s laughter gained his attention. Castiel walked over kneeling in front of Jack holding out his arms to him.

 

“Come to mama.” Castiel cooed as Jack took a step with Dean’s help and collapsed into Castiel’s arms. Castiel laughed with so much love as Dean smiled. “Good morning my little bug!”

 

“Show mama what we have been working on.” Dean pointed to Castiel.

 

“Mummummum,” Jack called innocently as Castiel instantly broke into tears. Thanks, pregnancy. Castiel nuzzled into Jack crying as he just held his son. “Mummum,” Jack commented as Castiel picked him up walking him to the kitchen holding him close. Dean moving to pull out the stuff for breakfast er...well lunch. Dean watching him as Castiel kissed and loved on his son.

 

“What do you think our next baby will be?” Dean asked as Castiel turned.

 

“I just want them healthy,” Castiel admitted kissing Jack. Jack watching Dean making something to eat, starting to fuss because he wanted what he was making. Dean chuckled cutting up some bananas for Jack who stated to calm with the small plastic bowl in front of him. Jack reached down grabbing a handful smushing it in his hand before shoving his whole hand into his mouth. “Do you like your nanors, Jack?”

 

Jack smacked his lips making a whole mess, before moving to eat some more of the food he was offered. Castiel chuckled with love kissing Jack who was munching. Castiel was handed his own meal, which Jack started to help himself to the macaroni and cheese with hotdogs sticking his hands in it.

 

“Hey, I don’t want nanors in my mac and cheese.” Castiel cooed to Jack as Jack laughed. “I don’t want nanors in my mac and cheese!”

 

Jack laughed harder as Castiel pretended to munch on his hands. Dean took Jack placing him in their baby high chair. Castiel scooped him the piece with the banana pieces into Jack’s little plastic bowl. Jack went back to eating with his hands. Castiel happy to dig into his own meal, Dean sitting next to him as they finished their meal before getting ready for their trip to the grand canyon to take the pictures Castiel promised him.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  


Jack squealed and laughed as Dean held his hands, getting stronger and stronger each day. Castiel watched him as Dean followed Jack as he walked around. Castiel helping to make food for everyone at the church.

 

“They are so cute,” Gabriel commented watching Dean and Jack. “I don’t think I have ever seen Jack cry.”

 

“Jack rarely cries,” Castiel admitted with affection. “Dean is so good with him.”

 

“They always seem to be for men who have only known war,” Gabriel commented.

 

“Yeah, that’s...weird right?” Castiel asked. “How do they know how to care for children?”

 

“I guess it was programmed?” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but just because Dean ‘knows’ how to cook doesn’t mean they didn’t have to learn,” Castiel stated. “Dean never seemed to question how to care for Jack.”

 

“Sam did,” Gabriel stated. “He didn’t really get kids at first but he was a quick learner. Now he’s great with kids...Hell, he’s excited for the third.” Gabriel hummed giving his belly a pat.

 

“Uhmm.” Castiel nodded before he paused noticing Gabriel smiling at him. “Wait...are you?” Gabriel nodded with a big smile. Castiel gasped happily before he squealed and hugged him. “It worked?!”

 

“Yes! Yes, it did!” Gabriel started to cry. “We confirmed it yesterday! I wanted to surprise you!” Castiel hugged him back. “This is all thanks to you, Castiel.” Gabriel smiled.

 

“W-What did Sam do when you found out?” Castiel asked.

 

“Sam cried,” Gabriel admitted as Castiel touched his belly excitedly. “W-We don’t want it advertised just yet but we wanted to let you know.” Castiel nodded as Sam walked over excited. Castiel hugged him tightly just as excited.

 

“Thanks so much.” Sam breathed. “The twins are excited. They have been waiting for another sibling for a while now.”

 

“I just can’t believe it worked.” Castiel hugged Gabriel again.

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel sniffed a total mess of tears. Sam held him close kissing him repeatedly as Gabriel moved to eat some of the bell peppers from the meal. Gabriel chewing them like they were nothing. Sam squeezed him tightly before Gabriel pulled back wiping his face. “Go play with the kids, we will be okay.”

 

Sam gave him a soft smile kissing his head repeatedly before walking off to play with the kids. Castiel watching Gabriel moving to help Castiel roll some dough. Castiel looking at his friend with care as Gabriel smiled.

 

“Is it weird I just want pizza with so much cheese I can drown in it?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Welcome to my world.” Castiel patted his own baby bump his fourth month bringing a lot of cravings. Nothing too crazy, but he did really like spicy food more than he normally did. “I have been craving spicy tuna so badly, I could cry.”

 

“Oh no.” Gabriel laughed as he filled the dough with pizza sauce making their own pizza bites. Michael and Balthazar were in the kitchen cooking the ones they made. Anna was setting up the tables with Charlie. Gabriel slid some extra sauce into one meant for him and filled it with a good heap of cheese. Michael came out with the first batch of Pizza bites which he placed on the kids' table for the children to eat.

 

“Come on, kids,” Michael called. “Time to eat.” Michael watched the kids rush over happy to help themselves to the hot pizza bites. “Careful. I let them cool a moment, but they may be hot on the inside.”

 

“This is good, mama,” Lilith spoke eating the crunchy crust for the pizza bites. The only way to make them eat it was to make it pizza bites.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Bubba.” Michael kissed her. Charlie evenly split the bites for the kids before Michael walked over taking the new tray Castiel and Gabriel made. “Less talking, more making.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Castiel and Gabriel laughed as They continued to make more. The kids happily eating as Castiel’s eyes fell to Jack who was happily crawling around following Dean. Dean backing up to make the baby follow him.

 

“Oh, no. Jack is going to be so sad. He can’t eat this.” Gabriel snorted.

 

“He can get some of the stuffing but he is growing a small tooth in front.” Castiel laughed. “Soon he will be able to have food like pizza and candy-”

 

“Take your blessings now.” Gabriel snorted. “Fourth of July will have some sweets for him. Do you guys have any plans?”

 

“No. I was admittedly scared what I was going to do.” Castiel spoke. “Fireworks-”

 

“Trigger them.” Gabriel nodded. “We do a weekend camping trip, get away from everyone and fireworks. Michael’s family is pretty rich, so he made the cabins completely soundproof from inside. There is a lake and beautiful views. The best thing is, it’s on private property. No fireworks for miles and if there are fireworks, they are so faint they can’t really hear them. We go every year.”

 

“Would Michael mind if we come too?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“He already expects everyone to come,” Gabriel admitted. “He already has the cabins set up for next weekend.”

 

“Awesome.” Castiel breathed as Gabriel took his hand.

 

“We got your back.” Gabriel hummed as Michael came out with the newest batch which Michael took from them.

 

“Why don’t you guys go start eating?” Michael commented.

 

“I’ll help clean up.” Charlie nodded moving to clean up the left on the table. Gabriel happy to enjoy the meal, as Castiel called Dean to come by and eat. Dean scooped up Jack as Castiel took a seat on the chair helping himself to the pizza bites. Castiel popped one of the smaller ones into his mouth moaning at the gushing warmth inside. Castiel fanned his mouth before cooling his mouth with a soda. Which didn’t help his burnt taste buds but it did cool down the bite.

 

“Worse than jack,” Dean commented as Michael came out with small hot dogs for jack to munch on which were cut up just for him. Jack instantly shoved his hand into the small bowl of Hot dog slices shoveling some into his mouth as Michael kissed Jack’s head before going back to check on his own daughter.

 

Jack watched Dean eating one of the pizza bites, Jack who was sitting on Dean’s lap kept opening his mouth every time Dean ate a pizza bite expecting a bite. Jack started to fuss wanting some as Dean chuckled.

 

“Baby, it’s too hard for you.” Castiel cooed as Jack whimpered.

 

“Dadee,” Jack whined trying to reach for Dean’s pizza bite.

 

“Here.” Dean blew on a large one making sure it was cool before handing it to Jack who seemed happy with the results.

 

Jack gumming at the pizza bite that was too big to fit in his mouth. Jack’s little tooth was the only thing making a dent in the thing, which hardly anything. Jack tasted the cheesy sauced, smacking his lips before he mouthed at it again. Dean chuckled keeping a good eye on jack making sure he didn’t choke.

 

“Like that?” Dean asked as he kissed Jack’s head.

 

“You spoil him.” Castiel teased. “He gets whatever he wants when he cries around you.”

 

“I’m buying his affections.” Dean teased, Castiel laughed with love. “Teenage years are going to be a breeze for me.”

 

“Are they now?” Castiel watched with affection resting his chin in his hand.

 

“Oh yeah, they start shit with me, I’ll remind them who gave them the pizza bites,” Dean stated as he cooed towards Jack. “Who gave you the pizza bite? Who gave you the pizza bite?” Jack giggled at the attention pulling the pizza bite away to eat some hot dog.

 

“God, I love you.” Castiel loving laughed holding his lover close, so happy for the blessings he had in his life.

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered giving him a kiss back, happy to spoil him with another kiss.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel finished changing Jack who kept cooing mama at him, his little boy was always full of smiles and love. Jack chewing on a teething toy which helped him with his teeth coming in. Jack was so vocal now and days. So much more active. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at all the verbal noises from Jack. He was already ready to talk and so ready to walk.

 

“I see!” Castiel laughed at him pretending to understand the baby who kept trying to bounce super excited to be understood. Though Castiel didn’t. A knock on the door was a bit surprising since normally they knew they were coming. “Dean, can you get that?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean commented as Castiel heard the door open. Castiel finished with Jack before walking into the living room seeing a man he did not recognize talking to Dean.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked about the man standing in the doorway.

 

“Castiel.” The British man spoke eyeing him. “Just the chap I wanted to see.”

 

“Sorry, wh-” Castiel started.

 

“Dean, be a dear and take the tike. Go to the park. Let me talk to my...good friend.” The man spoke as Dean...obeyed. Dean took Jack from Castiel before walking him to the door.

 

“Dean wai-” Castiel paused as the British man stopped him waiting till the door closed. Castiel took in the man in front of him with suspicion. “Who are you? And...how did you get Dean to listen to you?”

 

“Crowley.” The man spoke as he moved away from the door. “I am assigned to your case. I will be popping in time to time to determine if the pairing with Dean is adequate. Getting Dean to believe me is as simple as a couple letters and numbers in a certain order, all of the Artificials respond to the code.”

 

“Oh, you’re with the program?” Castiel asked as Crowley nodded.

 

“When you signed the agreement you agreed to this,” Crowley spoke. “It’s normal, nothing to worry about. He seems happy so far…”

 

“He doesn’t seem happy, he is happy,” Castiel commented.

 

“He was also telling me you guys are expecting.” Crowley eyed him. “You understand this program doesn’t allow relationships outside the Artificial.”

 

“The baby is Dean’s,” Castiel stated as Crowley chuckled at that.

 

“They can not-” Crowley stated.

 

“Birth control,” Castiel stated. “We can get pregnant on birth control with the artificial. Gabriel just found out he was pregnant too.”

 

“I’ll be checking in on the source.” Crowley made a note in his notebook.

 

“Please do,” Castiel spoke as Crowley checked around. Crowley took in the parody photo they made of the pregnancy announcement before he set it down.

 

“Have plans for Fourth of July?” Crowley asked.

 

“We are leaving to Michael’s cabins for the weekend,” Castiel explained. “We will be okay, it’s isolated and quiet.”

 

“Perfect.” Crowley wrote some stuff down before he walked around the apartment noting things he saw and liked when he was done expecting even their toilet paper he walked to the door. “I will have it mentioned you will be needing more than a two bedroom apartment.”

 

“...Thanks.” Castiel nodded surprised he was kind enough to care they were going to need a bigger apartment.

 

“Once the baby is born, there will need to be a DNA test to confirm Dean is the father, but It will be taken with normal blood during birth,” Gabriel stated. “If you are truly pregnant, this is an amazing discovery. Think of all the lives you’ll change.”

 

“I’m glad I can help,” Castiel stated as Crowley eyed him.

 

“Well, I’ll be back soon. Just to check up on things.” Crowley explained. “I’m sure by the time I return, I should have the housing voucher for a new home.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded opened the door for Crowley. Crowley tilted his head in a bow before leaving, passing Dean who had returned with Jack. Dean entered the apartment again, Castiel instantly held out his arms hugging Dean, Dean held him close. Jack just contently calling mama to Castiel who laughed with love.

 

“Love you.” Castiel kissed him and Dean.

 

“We love you too.” Dean beamed as Castiel took Jack kissing him. “Jack is hungry for some snacks.”

 

“I can do with some snacks.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Second lunch it is then.” Dean kissed him before moving to make some more food. Castiel laughed following after him.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. John's truth

Castiel rocked his baby boy sitting on the porch of the cabin, it was indeed beautiful out here. Everything smelled fresh and clean. Castiel was just living the best life right now. Castiel felt someone sit next to him, Castiel turned seeing Gabriel sitting next to him rubbing his own belly.

 

“Done throwing up?” Castiel winced as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“I don’t get morning sickness a lot, but this baby did not like me waking up this morning,” Gabriel admitted.

 

“It gets better in the fourth month, I have stopped with the morning sickness.” Castiel beamed. “Which is good, I vomited nonstop with Jack.” 

 

“Well, maybe it’s because you have your alpha now.” Gabriel offered. 

 

“Which are now enjoying rock climbing.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“I never have seen the alpha’s run so fast to volunteer.” Gabriel beamed. “Gives us preggos time to relax. Besides time to spoil Jack while the others have fun.” 

 

“Well, minus the fact we’d be too protective of our babies to try to climb anything.” Castiel snorted. “I had gotten onto our cabin balcony and Dean had to carry me inside because it was too high up.”

 

“Thanks for the warning.” Gabriel laughed. “I will keep that in mind.” 

 

“So...did you and Sam have any names picked out?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I want to name them after Sam,” Gabriel admitted. “Samuel for a boy or Samantha if they are a girl.”

 

“That’s really cute,” Castiel stated. “...What do you think their gender is?”

 

“...Boy.” Gabriel touched his stomach. “I don’t know I just have a feeling…. Samuel Colt the second. It has a ring to it.”

 

“They will be so lucky to have it.” Castiel squeezed his hand. 

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Gabriel smiled before he spoke. “What about you? Do you guys have an idea?” 

 

“...I don’t know.” Castiel touched his stomach looking at Jack. “Not sure the gender but...I’m letting Dean decide the name. Dean has been reading names like a bible. He circles the names he likes and folds the corners of the book. When he goes to sleep, I take a peak. There’s a couple of names he circled twice. One of them is Joanna. He wrote that it would be cute to call her joey.” 

 

“Very cute,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Dean is always thinking ahead like that.” Castiel shrugged. “Why I love him so much.”

 

“To think our lives have come down to this,” Gabriel commented rubbing his stomach. “From shit to fairytale endings.” 

 

“Cinderella turn arounds.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“And we lived happily ever after, knocked up and pregnant.” Gabriel snorted as Castiel laughed. 

 

“So it is true. You guys are pregnant.” A voice made them turn to see Balthazar in the doorway holding a tray of cookies. “That’s amazing.” Balthazar took a seat on one of the chairs, placing the cookies on the table. “How?” 

 

“Castiel figured out the secret,” Gabriel admitted. “The implants.”

 

“Birth control?” Balthazar commented helping himself to a cookie while the others did as well.

 

“Yeah, it...did something. I guess it helped their swimmers.” Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know the science of it but we are living proof.” 

 

“Why haven’t you told any of us? I thought no secrets…?” Balthazar asked curiously. 

 

“I found out Castiel was pregnant and we tested the theory with me,” Gabriel spoke taking Balthazar’s hand squeezing it. “I know we should have told you-”

 

“It’s okay.” Balthazar nodded smiling, understanding the hesitation petting his hand. “I completely get it. You needed time. Besides. I think only I would be interested anyhow seeing as Charlie wants zero children, and Michael only wants the one.”

 

“You want another child?” Gabriel blinked surprised. 

 

“Yes, of course.” Balthazar laughed. “I think I would want one for the same reasons too. Benny is a wonderful father...he would be a good father to another. I’m...actually happy to know I could when we are ready.”

 

“We are really sorry for not telling you sooner,” Castiel spoke as Balthazar smiled. 

 

“It’s okay. Really. I would have waited too. Just to make sure I was in the safe zone.” Balthazar commented before looking at them. “How far along?”

 

“I’m almost a month and a half,” Gabriel admitted. “Very early on.”

 

“I’m four months,” Castiel explained as Balthazar smiled excitedly. 

 

“I think you should tell the group,” Balthazar stated. “When you're ready, of course. Michael would love to make baby blankets and would be upset if he didn’t finish them in time. Also, I would love to host a baby shower. I’m very good at baking sweets.”

 

“Thank you, Balthazar,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel and Castiel hugged him close. 

 

“Just let me know when you want me to plan it.” Balthazar sighed with affection touching their hair. “Till then, I got some hot cocoa coming up that would be perfect for this weather. I’ll be back.” 

 

“He’s a saint.” Castiel moaned eating the cookies, offering some to jack who took a bite of the warm soft cookie making a mess all over his face.

 

“He is.” Gabriel agreed. “He gets that with children...sometimes time is all you need.” Gabriel gave his hand a squeeze with care. Castiel nodded as he turned looking inside seeing Balthazar tending to the hot cocoa. 

 

“Mind watching Jack a moment?” Castiel asked.

 

“Of course not!” Gabriel cooed to Jack who smiled. Castiel handing Jack to Gabriel as he went to help Balthazar with the cooking, who was happy for the company.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s dream**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean glanced up seeing John return to the campsite covered in blood, John never invited Dean to go yet. However, Dean wasn’t ready to. Dean was missing in action, John had shown him how to unplug his camera. What...humans spied on them with. The Camera in his eyes that showed everything was now off. Also the GPS unit. John...had freed him.

 

“You got fish ready?” John spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“I figured you’d be hungry after…” Dean let his words drift.

 

“Freeing our brothers and sisters?” John asked as Dean hesitantly nodded. John climbed into the river next to their campsite cleaning himself of blood. “It’s the only way, Dean.”

 

“I know.” Dean looked away from him as John cleaned himself and the clothes of blood. 

 

“It’s hard to grasp, I know. Even now you are fighting your program. The one that said not to trust me.” John stated.

 

“I trust you.” Dean instantly defended.

 

“I know,” John whispered changing into a new uniform from one of his many piles. 

 

“...I just…” Dean stated. 

 

“Tell me, Dean,” John asked. “What is on your mind, my son?” John sat next to him helping tend to the fire.

 

“You...keep telling me...you do what you do to bring us home,” Dean commented. “But...if we aren’t human. If we are these...artificial men. Then...this is home. This war. We were meant for nothing more than this…There is nothing  _ home _ out there for us.”

 

“...” John stared at him for a while before he gave Dean a sad smile. “There is now. A place where we go to retire when we can no longer fight. We get placed into homes and get new lives...fake memories...happiness. Which is why I must leave them broke...or they will never retire.” 

 

“...” Dean stared at him before standing. “...There’s something you aren’t telling me. There is something more going on...isn’t there?!”

 

“Dean, you...you don’t need to know the rest of this. Telling you will not give you the answers you are searching for. It will only leave scars. The truth is a terrible burden.” John whispered. “I can barely carry the weight.”

 

“You say I should trust you,” Dean stated.

 

“You should. I will never lie to you.” John explained.

 

“Then trust me with the truth,” Dean begged as John hesitated. 

 

“...Take a seat, Dean.” John whispered as Dean slowly took a seat next to him as John scratched his head hesitantly. “After...Dean after I tell you this...There is no going back.”

 

“...” Dean sucked in air pausing if he was making the right choice.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shot awake panting sweat dripping down his body shuttering at his dream. Dean turned hearing Castiel slightly stirred. Dean waited for Castiel’s breath to even out before he stood climbing out of bed. Dean moved to check on Jack who was sitting up looking around. Dean sighed wondering how long Jack had been up just playing with his chew toy. Dean smiled moving to scoop the small child from the crib. Jack smiled contently in Dean’s arms as Dean slid on a blanket onto him and walked him outside. Jack was warm and content in Dean’s arms as Dean sat on the porch swing of the cabin. It was dark outside and the stars were beautiful. 

 

Jack chewed on his chew toy content in Dean’s arms as Dean tried to rock him back to sleep. Dean humming to him softly as Dean looked up to the dark forest with no sign of working lights except for the cabins. Dean moved kissing Jack’s head as Dean’s watch beeped signaling it was midnight officially the fourth of July. 

 

Dean sighed contently when he noticed a firework shoot off into the sky a bit aways, unnoticed by the sleeping parties in their soundproof homes. Dean tensed as Jack instantly started to cry at the upsetting noise. 

 

“S-Sh.” Dean cooed trying to calm his son, glancing up at the fireworks that continued to shoot off, when he looked down at Jack in his arms...Jack wasn’t there. Dean looked down in his arms confused when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Well, Dean?” John asked as Dean glanced around. He...was back in his dream again? “Have you decided?” 

 

“...Y-Yes.” Dean spoke as John glanced at him. “I want to know.”

 

“Dean…” John paused sighing. “The reason...You all deserve to go home. The reason...that the human world is yours too...Is because...you are all humans.”

 

“Wh...What?” Dean chuckled. “You said we weren’t-”

 

“...You...were once...human I mean.” John sighed rubbed his face. “The real me. The human me. He wanted to stop wars. Stop human death. Human sacrifice. So...he tried to create something...not human.” 

 

“So he made us?” Dean asked. “The artificials.” 

 

“However, all his attempts were...failures. Robots, man-made flesh, everything he made...fail. It missed that thing. That thing that overcame logic, that overcame protocols. That thing that made humans...human.” John stated. “A soul.” 

 

“What...What are you saying?” Dean asked not liking where this was going.

 

“They tested it on Death row prisoners at first. Transporting their very being into artificial bodies. It worked...but they were too unpredictable even with the memory wipe. They were violent and ruthless. It wasn’t what the government was looking for. They wanted yes men. People who would take orders without hesitation. They had to be pure and uncorrupted by the world. They had to be-”

 

“Children.” Dean breathed as John said nothing. “...Y-You’re kidding. B-But no one would allow-” 

 

“Kids go missing...every forty seconds in the United States alone. Enough to pretty much go unnoticed and make an army.” John breathed in tears. “How many people barely read amber alerts or ads for missing kids in newspapers? A lot you’d notice.” 

 

“So...all of us...were once kids. Kids, lost and scared...crying for their parents?” Dean spoke as John nodded. 

 

“The government stole human john’s work and made child soldiers out of children they stole,” John stated. “Mentally maturing them with fake memories and they absorbed it like a sponge. They make the perfect weapons...with no real judgment of right and wrong. Only what someone told them.” John breathed. “...Then after you butcher each other to almost death they would shoot a bullet in your head and end it….Human me wasn’t able to stop what they had done to you, but...he was able to stop them from ending it on their terms. Now you...can retire and have a real life. Similar to the life stripped from you.”

 

“...” Dean sucked in the air before he stood wiping tears from his eyes as he grabbed his coat. 

 

“Dean-” John called watching Dean walk off into the woods. “Dean!” 

 

“I need a moment,” Dean called which John respected and didn’t follow. The night was always a cease-fire to rest, to have the government take out the ones who couldn’t fight. Dean was in no danger on his own...John could only watch him go.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke the next morning to an empty bed, he wasn’t surprised by that...but something about this time made him uneasy. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called as he got up, checking on Jack’s room to find Jack not there. “Dean?” Castiel checked the cabin finding nothing. “DEAN?!” Castiel started to panic as he opened the door to the Cabin, rushing down to Gabriel’s next door pounding on it. Gabriel opened the door holding Max looking worried.

 

“Cas? You okay?” Gabriel asked as Castiel hyperventilated. 

 

“D-Dean and Jack are gone! I can’t find them anywhere!” Castiel panicked. 

 

“What do you mean they are gone?” Gabriel panicked. 

 

“They aren’t here. I woke up alone!” Castiel panicked whimpering. “W-What if he got triggered?!”

 

“Sam!” Gabriel yelled pulling Castiel inside as Sam came rushing over. Castiel falling to his knees breaking down as Gabriel held him telling max and Alicia to go to their room.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find him.” Sam breathed moving to round up the others as Gabriel held him. 

 

“I-I have to go too.” Castiel sniffed shaking. “If he’s triggered and I’m not with them-” Gabriel nodded helping Castiel up he moved to take him to help with the search party while Balthazar stayed behind with the kids. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“DEAN!” Sam called as Castiel sniffed and cried so worried about Jack and Dean. Would Dean care for Jack when he was like this?

 

“DEAN!” Lucifer called as the whole group walked the forest trying to find them. Gabriel keeping close to Castiel, trying to keep it together. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Gabriel reassured as Castiel nodded just needing a second. Moving to rest against a tree. “You need a moment?” Castiel nodded. “Hey guys, go on without us. We just need a second.” Sam hesitated. 

 

“Does he need water?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded glad he asked because he was sure it would help. Gabriel jogged over to him taking the canteen of water. “If you both need to stop the search, we can go on without you-”

 

“We will be okay, he just needs water-” Gabriel turned to return to Castiel but...he was gone. “W...Wait...Where’s Castiel?” Gabriel glanced around. “Cas?!” Gabriel ran up to where he previously was but found no sign of him. “Cas?!”

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in the air feeling a cloth on his head, Castiel weakly sitting up holding his head. His head was pounding and he felt cried out. His whole body exhausted. Castiel rubbed his face weakly when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Mamamamama.” Jack cooed as Castiel choked out in happiness moving to pick up Jack from his pile of blankets. 

 

“Hi, baby! Mommy was so worried!” Castiel kissed him repeatedly, Jack looked around when he smiled at someone raising his hands. 

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder seeing Dean had returned with some fish cleaned and ready to cook. Dean didn’t pay him any mind but simply placed the fishes to cook on a wooden rack he made. 

 

“That...looks good,” Castiel commented but Dean didn’t speak. “...Dean?” Castiel reached a hand out touching him stopping his movements. Dean hesitantly glanced up to him looking him in the eyes. “Dean? Do you remember who I am?”

 

“...You’re...My mate.” Dean mumbled remembering. “That’s our son, Jack. Of course, I remember.” 

 

“Yes...of course.” Castiel smiled leaning in kissing Dean who slowly kissed back before placing Jack down. “...We are on vacation, yeah? Remember that. We came with our friends? To the cabins?” 

 

“...” Dean said nothing trying to recall.

 

“It’s okay. I’m going to tell Gabriel where we are. So they won’t worry.” Castiel pulled out his phone texting Gabriel. Castiel slid his phone into his pocket before looking around. They were in a little mountain area. Castiel could see the cabins from there. “Dean, what do you remember?” 

 

“John told me the truth. I wish I didn’t hear it.” Dean commented seemingly upset as Castiel looked upset. 

 

“John?” Castiel asked. “W-What did he tell you?” Dean shook his head no as he simply turned over the fish, tending to them on the fire. “Dean-”

 

“Please, Castiel. Drop it.” Dean whispered so broken. “It won’t help you either.” Castiel paused at that, wondering if he should push it, but Dean’s voice made him drop it. Castiel moving to hold him close, Dean held him back. Nuzzling into him before Dean pulled back, handing him a cooked fish on a stick. “Enjoy, my love. Before we have to get to the next camp spot for the night.” 

 

“Thank you, handsome,” Castiel spoke with love at this oddly cute date, Dean even handed small pieces to Jack making sure it was bone free. They took their time finishing their fish before Dean moved to get up.

 

“We need to get moving before soldiers catch up, I don’t want them hurting you,” Dean stated.

 

“Dean, we are fine, we can just go back to camp with the others. No one is out here but us.” Castiel smiled. “Dean there is no one going to hurt us.”

 

“That’s not true. I have seen it.” Dean begged for Castiel to come with him. “We need to go! We need to go before they find us!”

 

“Dean! Please! Listen to me, no one will hurt you, me, jack...or the baby.” Castiel explained taking Dean’s hand and placing it on his belly. 

 

“...Baby?...” Dean whispered taking that all in slowly pulling a hand away smiling. “...you’re pregn-?” Dean shook for a moment before passing out on the floor. Castiel choked out as Sam held a taser. 

 

“You guys alright?” Sam asked as Castiel quickly nodded while the alphas moved to pick up Dean. Gabriel rushed over to hug Castiel.

 

“You okay?!” Gabriel worried. Castiel nodded watching Sam put out the fire. 

 

“Better question, is he?” Castiel asked.

 

“He will wake up like nothing happened,” Gabriel reassured. “I use it on Sam once or twice.” Castiel nodded Gabriel helping him up. “Is Jack alright?”

 

“Better than ever. He was kept warm and cared for.” Castiel nodded. “Jack also just ate a good meal. All thanks to Daddy. Huh? Have an adventure with daddy? You know daddy and you scared the crap out of me?” Gabriel smiled at that as they were escorted back to the cabin. 

 


	11. The dream

Castiel laid next to Dean just...holding him, making sure he was breathing. He was just so scared. Dean stirred softly which got Castiel got his attention. Dean opened his eyes as Castiel moved to touch his hair moving to hold out chocolate milk which Dean drank needingly. Castiel held the cup with love until Dean had finished it. 

 

“Here, eat some of this,” Castiel spoke as he held out a Hershey bar to Dean. Dean took a big bite chewing as his body calmed to the chocolate. Dean soon had finished two chocolate bars and a cup of chocolate milk did Castiel allow him to sit up and move. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel okay…” Dean commented. “What happened?” 

 

“You got a fever last night,” Castiel explained. “However, you look and feel a lot better,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You shouldn’t be caring for me when you’re caring for the baby,” Dean stated worried. 

 

“Don’t worry, The baby and I are okay. I promise.” Castiel kissed him with care as he nuzzled into his alpha. “I’m so glad you are better now. The baby missed you.” 

 

“And I missed them.” Dean leaned down kissing Castiel’s belly. 

 

“We will be so much happier once you eat some more and take it easy.” Castiel stroked his hair as Dean listened to Castiel’s stomach. Castiel sighed with affection holding him close. Dean closed his eyes just holding him. Castiel so blessed Dean was back. His heart hurt remembering how upset Dean was at the mountainside. Dean was so scared and all he wanted was to protect Castiel and Jack. Castiel curled into Dean, loving him so much for being an amazing mate and father. “You know I love you to the moon and back?”

 

“Of course, I love you too.” Dean hummed with care as Castiel smiled kissing him. Castiel holding him close kissing him with love. Admittedly wanting a little more than snuggling. Castiel straddled him kissing at his skin as Dean laughed with love. “I thought you wanted me to take it easy?” 

 

“I wanted you to, but my pregnancy lust is against taking it easy.” Castiel hummed kissing him a bit more. 

 

“Wow, what a burden to have a sex-addicted mate.” Dean teased as Castiel smirked, Dean playfully twisting to be on top of Castiel. Castiel laughed in love, Dean happy to give Castiel what he wanted.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel moved to sit near the firepit the last day of the trip. They had a wonderful three day weekend up here and once they got a good night sleep they would head home. Dean and Jack were fast asleep in the house. Castiel nursing a couple very obvious hickeys which Castiel might have instigated. Gabriel smirked at him amused seeing Castiel was scratching at the new bite mark on his shoulder blade which Gabriel moved to tend to without comment. 

 

“I see Dean’s doing okay.” Sam chuckled. 

 

“He’s good, just tired.” Castiel teased back.

 

“Wonder why.” Sam snorted as Gabriel elbowed him helping bandage the shoulder blade. Castiel innocently beaming. Once Gabriel was done tending to the wound, he handed Dean one of Balthazar’s hot chocolates. Castiel blew on it and helped himself to the s’more supplies near the fire. The baby was happy for the treat. 

 

“Definitely for the reasons you are thinking of.” Castiel teased earning a whistle from Lucifer and a laugh. Castiel watched Gabriel snuggling up to Sam as they enjoyed the bonfire. Castiel sighed when he felt an arm circle around him. Castiel turned back seeing Dean behind him. Castiel wanted him in the house in case any other fireworks but the baby won this one out. Castiel curled into Dean’s embrace, Dean rubbing his back with care. Castiel slowly closed his eyes before Gabriel spoke.

 

“Hey, I’m ready to tell them if you are,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded smiling. 

 

“Tell us what?” Michael asked as Lucifer squeezed him close.

 

“...We are pregnant.” Gabriel took Castiel hands. 

 

“How?” Michael asked confused giving a glance to Charlie.

 

“The normal way.” Castiel hinted as Michael seemed surprised before Balthazar whispered into Michael’s ear explaining how. 

 

“Congratulations!” Michael beamed surprised. “I’ll get started on two baby blankets.” 

 

“Maybe three?” Balthazar stated hopefully as Michael smiled taking his hand.

 

“Three it is.” Michael hummed as Balthazar smiled leaning back into Benny who kissed his cheek. Crying got the parents attention seeing Max coming towards them. Gabriel got up, moving to collect Max who sucked his thumb.

 

“What’s wrong, bubba?” Gabriel cooed purring against his upset son who whimpered. 

 

“Monster.” Max whimpered.

 

“Monster? There is no such thing bubba.” Gabriel spoke. “Would mama lie to you?” 

 

“N-...No.” Max whimpered. 

 

“Come on, let’s go check on the other kids and this so-called monster. Is it in the closet this time?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“No. It’s um...under the bed.” Max sniffed. 

 

“Alright, let’s go check.” Gabriel kissed him before walking him back to the cabin. Castiel relaxed into Dean closing his eyes as he started to drift. He barely registered being picked up by Dean and carried to bed. However, Dean held him till Castiel drifted back to sleep. Castiel in love with this man more than anything. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes to see their stuff was already gone from the cabin, it looked as though Dean had already picked up. Castiel sat up rubbing his face smelling the delicious smell of breakfast which honestly smelled of delicious. Castiel came out to see Dean was finishing cleaning up the breakfast so they could head out after breakfast. Jack was finishing helping himself to mash potatoes and small shredded chicken since Castiel hated breakfast meals. 

 

Dean was about to wrap up the plate he made castiel so they could take it on the road, which Castiel admitted he couldn’t wait to get home. His body was so worn after the trip, Castiel sighed kissing jack moving to clean his hands.

 

“Good Idea. I want to get on the road and home. This baby isn’t pleased with my road trip.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded covering the food so Castiel could eat it on the trip. Castiel picking up Jack from the baby highchair as Dean cleaned it before folding it up to take home.

 

“Ready to get going?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“You made sure to get everything?” Castiel stated. “Toothbrushes? Sunscreen?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Dean kissed him moving to put the last bits in the car before Castiel followed him out. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel couldn’t wait for the fifth-month ultrasound to see the gender, Jack was at Gabriel’s so Dean and Castiel could enjoy the baby gender reveal. Dean had been talking about it for weeks. Ever since Castiel told him what the fifth-month ultrasound told them. Dean had been making his guesses. 

 

“I think its a girl,” Dean stated confidently telling the doctor as she put on gloves. 

 

“Do you now?” The doctor giggled as Castiel lifted up his shirt knowing the drill. “Got any names ready?”

 

“Joanna, I’m gonna call her my little Joey,”  Dean stated beaming.

 

“And if it’s a boy?” The doctor asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “I still haven’t picked out a boy name.” 

 

“Well, you still have plenty of time if it is a boy.” The doctor spoke as she put on some gel onto Castiel’s stomach. Castiel remembered doing this alone the first time he got the fifth month ultrasound with Jack...however, now...he was being held by loving arms.

 

Dean nuzzled his mate as the Doctor placed the wand on his belly moving it around. Dean lit up seeing the baby inside, it was moving inside which Castiel. Castiel sucked in air in happiness seeing the small baby inside. He had been feeling the movements since last month and Dean had yet to feel them yet, but...soon. 

 

“Ah, there they are. Look at them being so bouncy.” The doctor stated with affection, Dean smiled at the baby. “Alright, ready for the gender reveal?” Castiel looked at Dean. Dean took his hand kissing it as Castiel nodded to the doctor. “You are looking at little Joanna.”

 

Castiel covered his mouth, they were having a daughter. 

 

Dean pulled his hand covering his mouth tears in his eyes turning away, Castiel turned looking concerned. Dean had turned facing the window trying not to show he was breaking down.

 

“Babe.” Castiel cooed to Dean who was sniffing and sobbing in the corner. Castiel took his hand pulling him back towards Castiel which Dean took a seat looking at the baby ultrasound. Castiel kissing his hand as Dean pouted and whimpered wiping his tears. “Dean, don’t cry.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Dean whispered as Castiel reached up kissing his tears away. “They are so beautiful.”

 

“They are.” Castiel nodded smiling at him moving to hold him. 

 

“W-We made that.” Dean sniffed. 

 

“We did.” Castiel laughed with care as Dean sniffed. Dean looking at the ultrasound as Castiel kissed his hand repeatedly. “Dean, they are so beautiful.” Castiel cleaned his stomach as the doctor simply cleaned up moving to get the printed ultrasound. Dean hugging Castiel so tightly, Castiel sniffed starting to cry himself. Castiel nuzzled him with care until Dean calmed down. 

 

“You made me the happiest man,” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled. “Twice over. I want to thank you for everything. For our first son. Our...first daughter.” Dean sucked in air. Castiel moved to kiss him repeatedly, loving him so much. 

 

“Here are the photos.” The doctor hummed handing it over to him. Castiel took the photos looking down at their daughter. 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as he held his mate. “Come on, Dean,” Castiel whispered walking him out of the hospital room. 

 

Dean squeezing Castiel’s hand tightly walking towards the car. Castiel wiping the tears he didn’t know were falling as they got in the car. Dean sat in silence taking a moment to stop crying. Castiel leaned over kissing Dean with care as Dean held him close. They were taking their time when a car honked wanting their parking spot. Dean pulled back chuckling at the angry driver.

 

“Let’s get you home?” Dean asked. 

 

“Quick stop to In and out?” Castiel spoke as Dean chuckled. 

 

“Fine, but we get to stop at Mcdonalds too. I hate in and out.” Dean hummed as Castiel looked offended. 

 

“I want a divorce,” Castiel stated as Dean laughed. “Since when do you not like in and out?”

 

“Um, since the last time we got it. I wasn’t impressed.” Dean stated as Castiel continued to look offended. “I can eat it but I prefer Mcdonalds.” 

 

“Holy crap. I don’t think you ever hated anything before.” Castiel was taken back, Dean wasn’t supposed to have opinions on anything really. He was programmed to pretty much take Castiel’s side on everything.

 

“I hate things,” Dean stated. “I hated that carrot cake Balthazar made last church day.” 

 

“But you ate it,” Castiel stated. 

 

“I didn’t want to be rude.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Holy shit. It’s like I don’t even know you!” Castiel laughed. “What else do you hate?” 

 

“Um, I don’t know.” Dean laughed on the spot. “I can’t think of anything else.”

 

“Tell me every time you hate something.” Castiel hummed. “I just want to know you.” 

 

“Sure?” Dean chuckled. “You gave birth to my children. I think you know me better than anyone else.” 

 

“...No.” Castiel hummed looking at the window. “I think you’ll forever be a mystery to me, Dean. A book with twists and turns. Even if I shined a light on you, just like the moon there will be a part of you I will never see.” 

 

“...That’s deep.” Dean commented.

 

“It’s why I love you,” Castiel whispered. “I just can’t put the book down.” 

 

“Well, I hope you know that I don’t deserve you,” Dean commented as they drove. Dean’s eyes looking to the road... he paused his eyes following the road to this older woman in the parking lot. She was placing some bags into her car from the grocery store. She seemed distracted and in hurry as she talked on the phone. Dean couldn’t stop his focus on her. “...Mom?” 

 

“DEAN! RED LIGHT!” Castiel gasped as Dean turned only to see the second before a car slammed into the middle of the car on driver’s side. Dean didn’t remember anything after that, he just remembered his head slamming against the driver’s window and it all went black.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s Dream**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean ran through the jungle, panting and running as he attacked anyone who got close. Friend or Foe. This wasn’t for him. This wasn’t for the thrill of battle. This...was to take them home. Dean was covered in blood as Dean raised the gun in his hand hearing someone behind him. Dean turned seeing John who also was on edge. John recognizing Dean put the gun away, Dean following suit as they relaxed. 

 

“Careful. I could have shot you.” John chuckled.

 

“You wouldn’t have been able to touch me.” Dean beamed as John walked over to him. 

 

“How many today?” John asked holding up dog tags. “Got five going home.”

 

“Wow, impressive, old man.” Dean joked.

 

“Never underestimate a master,” John spoke as they walked towards camp. “This is why you should show me respect.”

 

“I would...if your numbers were good,” Dean smirked. “Six.” 

 

“Definitely kicking my ass.” John sighed in defeat. “I bow down to you.”

 

“I know I know.” Dean winked as John chuckled tiredly. Dean could take in...grey he never saw soldiers have before. John stated...he wasn’t like Dean or the others. His creation was flawed. Every day, Dean saw him getting older….and older. He...didn’t age like the others.

 

“Man, I’m tired,” John spoke as they made their way to their campsite. Dean gave him a sad smile. Dean...didn’t understand death. Not really. Though John prepared him for his. John told him about the process and how death works. How John will never be there and that he didn’t even think he could get into whatever heaven or hell there is because he wasn’t as human as Dean or the others.

 

Dean...never wanted him to die.

 

John...was the only person he knew or cared for…

 

He didn’t know what exactly the words were. However, John stated Dean saw him as a father figure and Dean did. Dean looked up to him for most things and strived for his approval. Dean...also related to a child with John. Any time John would bring up his time left...Dean would feel the water filling his eyes. 

 

John called it loss. 

 

Said it came from Dean’s humanity. Reactions his brain remembers from when he was human. 

 

“When I eventually die,” John spoke sitting at the campsite tending to Dean’s wounds from the fighting. “It will be your responsibility to save them...I’m sorry I can’t give you more than my shame when I go.” 

 

“Y-You don’t have shame.” Dean breathed obviously upset from the talk. “You are innocent. It was your human-” 

 

“I am my human. Even if I am just a copy of him. He is still me.” John sighed looking at Dean’s wound. “I just wish I had time to make me right before I go.”

 

“You do. You do every day.” Dean stated as John smiled softly at him.

 

“You’re too good for me, kid.” John patted his head with affection as screaming started in the forest besides the cease-fire. He knew it wasn’t one of the artificials breaking the rules. Something was wrong. “Come on, kid.” 

 

Dean hesitated feeling it in his very bones that they shouldn’t follow but...did.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now:**

  
  
  
  


“Dean?!” Castiel yelled to the conscious man being wheeled in next to him, Castiel was being held down by a neck brace but he knew he was fine. He could feel no pain. He felt as if he was going to be sore tomorrow but every part of him knew Dean throwing his body over him protected them. “DEAN?!” 

 

Dean wasn’t moving. Wasn’t responding. He had a bag valve mask over his mouth and nose as a nurse forced air into his body. Dean had blood on him but Castiel’s wasn’t sure from where. They lifted his body onto the hospital bed, the doctors checking his eyes and securing his head and neck. Looking him over trying to get a response at all from Dean.

 

“Dean!” Castiel called as the nurse helped transport Castiel onto his bed. 

 

“Focus on me, we need to worry about you.” The Doctor spoke. “What’s your name? Do you have any medical conditions we should know about?”

 

“C-Castiel Novak. I-I’m pregnant.” Castiel spoke as the doctor called for an ultrasound machine. “Dean!”

 

“Dean’s going to be a lot better once his mate and child are looked over, right?” The Doctor spoke trying to distract him from worrying about his mate. She checked his eyes for a reaction. Which responded beautifully.

 

“I-I’m fine, just a bit banged up,” Castiel spoke pulling his neck brace off sitting up before he hissed feeling her press on his elbow yanking his elbow away. 

 

“Looks like you are a little more than banged up.” The doctor spoke as Castiel kept trying to see out of the curtain seeing Dean still being worked on. They had cut open his shirt but Castiel’s couldn’t make out what they were looking at or tending too. “Why don’t we check on the baby? How far along are you?”

 

“F-Five months. W-We just found out it’s a girl.” Castiel spoke as the Doctor lifted up his shirt putting gel.

 

“I can’t wait to see her.” The doctor spoke trying to be optimistic. Placing the wand on his stomach, she took in the active moving baby. The heart rate a little high but that was due to his mama’s fear. “Ten fingers, ten toes. Baby is looking great. Mama’s just a little scared. Mama being scared is upsetting baby. You need to try to stay calm.”

 

“YOU STAY CALM!” Castiel snapped as the doctor sighed.

 

“Can we get a sedative?” The doctor called as Castiel panted when he heard a machine flatline. Castiel turned towards Dean as Castiel instantly move grabbing the curtain ignoring the doctor’s protests.

 

“He’s Flatlining!” The doctor yelled as a smaller doctor climbed onto his chest doing CPR. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel choked upset as the doctor and nurse tried to get him to sit down. He was too panicked. He needed his mate. He needed his mate to be okay! 

 

“We need to get him into the OR.” The doctor spoke. “He’s got internal bleeding.” They started to push his bed to the operating room as Castiel attempted to follow when he felt a needle stab into his skin. He barely managed to function after a second feeling the male nurse catch him.

 

“Get him back to the bed-” Castiel heard as he was laid down in his hospital room watching them push Dean away. Castiel raised his hand to Dean whispering his name as he blacked out. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s dream:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


John ran over to the injured man stuck in a horrible trap, a large spike stabbed up into his lower body from a spring trap as John moved to try to push weight off the spike in the injured man’s lower half. 

 

“Dean! I need you to help me get him out of this trap.” John stated as the man choked and sobbed. The blood spilling from the wound as Dean moved over to help a little freaked. He never has seen a trap before...a hidden...shady attack on a soldier. They all fought with honor...they would never fight like this. Dirty. 

 

“H-He’s going to bleed out the second we pull him out.” Dean choked. “This is practically suicide.” 

 

“You’re right, but we can’t let him suffer like this,” John spoke worried seeing the man shaking, pale and crying. “H-He’s just a kid. This...is his first time. I can’t let him suffer till they decide to save him.” Dean looked at the marking showing his age. 

 

“...I think we should leave it in. Break the spikes. Keep the wounds clogged and stuffed might keep him from bleeding out.” Dean stated. “...We can keep him bandaged till they can save him.”

 

“Good Idea, Dean.” John smiled as he ruffled Dean’s hair. “What do you need from me?” 

 

“...We need to dig out the trap, set it down and cut the wooden spikes to free him.” Dean stated as John nodded taking off his coat. 

 

“The first one that frees him makes dinner?” John spoke as he hit a pressure point on the soldier knocking him out as Dean nodded moving to help dig out the trap.

 

Once the trap was cut free, they had bandage the wounds the best he could. The soldier sleeping the injury off from shock. John put a loving hand on Dean’s shoulder in a job well done as they left him for the government men to assist in taking him out of the war. John gave the man one last glance as he walked. 

 

“Job well done.” John breathed. “You know, I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe how well you have grown, your knowledge has grown. I am so proud...so proud to have you-” 

 

“JOHN! LOOK OUT!” Dean yelled out seeing another trap, Dean stepped forward protecting him from the trap. Dean felt a mental clamp slam onto his leg, Dean screamed. Dean fell to the floor holding the knee that shook in pain looking at his mangled leg. John panted. 

 

No one used...traps like these. 

 

This was set on the one road up to the mountain to John’s trap. 

 

This was for him.

 

He knew.

 

“Dean! I-I’ll get this open!” John panicked as he tried to force it open with strength alone only for it to budge a centimeter before it reclamped onto Dean’s leg. 

 

Dean groaned the bone was snapped in two, he could see the bone protruding from the clamp that had snapped it. Dean panting and whimpering, Dean seemed to be pale as blood spilled from the wound. John panted swallowing, Even if he did release Dean, he would die from blood loss. John stared at the clamp that had a small light indicator on it. It must have a tracking device. They must be coming thinking John had gotten trapped in their trap on the way to his camp.

 

“G-Get a branch or something.” Dean shook as John sucked in the air before going into his bag, Dean shaking as he watched John pull out a small ax. “J-John. N-No. I-I’ll die.” 

 

“....I won’t let you die.” John whispered before he moved to lay the bag behind Dean helping him sit up before he pulled out a wallet he had gotten from a Spanish soldier. Their token to show their humanity. “...You are just going home.”

 

“John. N-No.” Dean objected shaking. “I-I don’t want to go home. I-I don’t want to go home. I-I want to stay with you-”

 

“Dean, they are coming and they will kill you.” John cupped his face, looking as broken as Dean. John pulled him into a tight hug just holding him. “I can’t lose you too.” Dean closed his eyes crying as John handed him the wallet. Dean hesitantly put the wallet into his mouth. John moved to hold the ax over the wound. John tensing as he prepared to hit the wound, lining up the hit. 

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut when the first hit of the ax into his leg, Dean screamed clamping his teeth onto the wallet. John raised his ax and slammed against the flesh. It wasn’t till John felt the leg give way and hit the ground did John stop. Blood pouring from Dean’s wound, John heard the sound of helicopters. Dean shaking in shock as he stared at his leg. 

 

He had to hurry.

 

John pulled the wallet from Dean’s mouth who let it go without a fight. Dean unmoving as John closed his eyes pulling the ax away before he moved to Dean. Going back to Dean he grabbed the cord that connected his eye cameras. He needed them to believe Dean was an innocent man who got trapped, no innocent man would have their camera detached. Dean’s eye cameras seemed to be starting up. John moved to Dean pressing Dean into a hug, giving his forehead a loving sad kiss. Dean’s camera started to power on and started recording.

 

**00:00:00**

  
  


_ Black screen. muffled distorted words on camera. The audio quality sounding like water.  _

  
  


“I never had a son.” John choked out. “...But I know now I had one all along. I love you so much, Dean.” John pulled away as he ran off into the trees, tears spilling down his face. Dean’s eye cameras fully powered on. 

 

**00:00:23**

  
  


_ The screen suddenly filled with sudden HD quality, Dean’s leg...was trapped and mangled in a bear trap. The teeth of the bear trap so deep in his leg as Dean groaned and moaned in obvious shock or pain. _

  
  


**00:00:46**

  
  
  
  


_ Dean’s hands gripped his leg as Dean started to lift his leg away from the animal trap, his knee separate and up pull away from the piece in the trap. Tearing away like paper as Dean cried out staring at the blood spilling stump. A couple more panted deep shocked breaths before he started screaming with so much shock and pain at his clean mess of a stump. _

 

Soldiers came surrounding Dean who panted and screamed in shock the men kept guns on him ready to fire before a voice stopped him.

 

“Standoff! It’s not him!” A British voice snapped as he made his way over eyeing Dean with annoyance. “Someone get a bloody tourniquet on the thing! We are only allowed a certain number of deaths per year and this is not one I’m adding this preventable death to shorten the list!” 

 

“Yes, Mr. Crowley.” One of the men spoke moving to Dean he pulled some medical supplies out of his fanny pack, starting to patch Dean up.

 

“HOW BLOODY HARD IS IT TO GET THE BASTARD?!” Crowley snapped as Dean looked at him panting, still in a wave of shock. Everything felt distorted.

 

“We are trying, sir.” The first soldier spoke as Crowley frowned.

 

“I’d like the catch the bastard before he dies of old bloody age!” Crowley snapped. “Look, he is his only copy, if we do not catch him. His secrets die with him-!” Dean felt himself getting placed into a mobile gurney, being picked up he was brought past Crowley who continued to snap at the men. A man with Dean’s leg started walking past Crowley, Crowley noticed. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

 

“J-Just bringing his leg, maybe we can reattach it-” The man started but Crowley watched the leg twitch in the bag, Crowley looked disgusted wanting to vomit.

 

“Leave it or we leave you.” Crowley snapped covering his mouth as he walked towards the helicopter. The soldier hesitated but placed the bag on the floor before following after him. Dean’s last sight being his leg on the path as they sedated him, making him pass out.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked over to the hospital bed where Dean slept peacefully tubes in his nose and a machine measuring his heart rate. Castiel sat down next to him in the chair by the bed holding his hand. Castiel crying rubbing his stomach with care, he kept kissing his hand. 

 

When was Dean going to wake up?

 

Will Dean wake up?

 

Was Dean ever going to wake up?

 

Castiel sniffed and sobbed when he felt a Dean’s hand which he held towards his face. Dean’s hand slowly moved to cup Dean’s face. 

 

“Don’t...cry…” Dean whispered. Castiel’s eyes widened turning to see Dean awake tired and weak, however, he was awake. Castiel moved to hold him sobbing as Dean groaned softly holding Castiel close. Pulling him fully on the bed as Dean kissed and nuzzled his mate. Holding him till Castiel cry it out. It wasn’t still Castiel’s breath evened out and Castiel had relaxed himself enough to sleep that Dean moved to place his hand on Castiel’s stomach feeling the baby filled with love before he allowed Dean to fall asleep with him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That was a risk.” The doctor spoke handing out the DNA of the baby compared to Dean and Castiel. “Causing the accident.” Crowley eyed them before looking at Dean’s. “You could have killed the baby-”

 

“I don’t pay you to think,” Crowley spoke as he looked at the results. It was positive. Castiel’s super soldier was a father. “Thank you, love,” 

Crowley smirked as turned shooting the doctor in the head. Crowley frowned wiping the splatter from his face with a cloth from his pocket. 

“Take everything about Dean, Castiel, and the baby….burn everything else,” Crowley stated coldly.

The men nodded before following orders as Crowley walked out the door cleaning the blood from his tie.


	12. The house

Dean was so glad to be home, Castiel holding Dean’s hand as they came home. Dean was quickly released from the hospital before they knew what he truly was. Besides, Dean’s scars would heal a lot faster and he couldn’t let them realize he was Artificial. Dean moved to sit in the chair as Castiel held him with care.

 

“I’m fine.” Dean breathed as Castiel stared at him with concern. “Believe me. I’m okay.” Castiel touched his face with love worried. Especially since Dean wasn’t one hundred percent better. Castiel moved to get him some chocolate milk and emergency chocolate which Castiel stocked up on for him coming home. Giving it to Dean who happily drank down the chocolate. “How are our little ones?”

 

“Jo is fine.” Castiel softly smiled as Dean touched his belly. “Just craving burritos, which is why I made us burritos for dinner,” Castiel spoke as he kissed Dean affectionately. 

 

“And Jack?” Dean asked. “My main man?”

 

“He’s down for his afternoon nap,” Castiel stated. “He should be able to be woken up soon.” 

 

“I got him.” Dean stood slowly moving to stand. 

 

“Careful of your stitches.” Castiel hesitantly allowed him to stand, Dean smiling as he moving to pick up Jack from the bedroom. Dean came out as Jack tiredly held into his father. Nuzzling into Dean as he sucked on his pacifier. 

 

“Hello, my little guy,” Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead as Jack started to smile at his daddy dropping his pacifier. Dean chuckled as Castiel picked it up.

 

“Dadee.” Jack squealed as Dean slobbered him with kisses, Jack giggled as Castiel watched Dean move to put him in his little high chair. 

 

Castiel smiled moving to pull out the burrito supplies, his focus on Dean smiling at Jack. Castiel smiled seeing how much Jack loved Dean. Castiel got out all the cooked supplies. Dean moving to make Jack a small bowl of the food. Jack took of the offering of food shoving his hand into the bowl shoving the cheese, beans, and shredded meat into his mouth. 

 

Dean handed Castiel a plate which he took with care from Dean as Dean leaned down kissing Cas. Castiel held him close happily kissing him back before Dean pulled back. 

 

“Now feed my baby.” Dean patted Castiel’s rounding stomach. Castiel laughed moving to make himself a big plate. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Castiel patted his belly. “Baby is in charge.” 

 

“Yeah, she is.” Dean cooed to Castiel’s belly. “Jack you excited to be a big brother?” Dean cooed as Jack continued to eat not really understanding. Dean kissed him before moving to pull out Castiel’s chair for him. Dean then made some burritos for himself before sitting next to Castiel. Happy Dean was home.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was starting to be obvious in shirts now as he sat in Church snacking on some spicy burritos, despite the fact he was waiting for dinner. He was already eating, he saw it as a pre-lunch. Castiel poured some more hot sauce into his burritos. 

 

“How can you eat all that spicy food?” Michael asked curiously, working on Joanna’s baby blanket, working on her name in the middle as he knitted.

 

“No Idea.” Castiel chuckled. “She likes it hot.” Castiel shrugged taking another bite. Gabriel was chewing on some sweets. “I mean, I think she would eat the bottle if she could.”

 

“Well, I guess we know you are having a dragon.” Charlie laughed as Castiel beamed. “And Gabriel’s popping out the Easter bunny. Judging by all those sweets.” 

 

“What? It’s what the baby wants.” Gabriel hummed patting the small belly he had.

 

“Are you guys worried this will be different than a normal pregnancy?” Michael asked curiously. “This...is the first right?” 

 

“Which is why I have been working closely with my doctor.” Castiel nodded. “I think every pregnancy is scary.” Castiel rubbed his belly. “But everything is looking good.” Castiel took a bite for his food.

 

“That’s good.” Michael beamed. “I should have this baby blanket done before their born.” 

 

“They are going to love it.” Castiel smiled. 

 

“Hey guys, Pizza is here!” Sam called knocking on the door as everyone got up cleaning up. Castiel got up holding his stomach rubbing it going to help but Charlie took his chair for him.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke throwing his pre-lunch away. Gabriel opened the door happy to run into his lover's arms. 

 

“Thank you!” Gabriel hummed kissing him repeatedly as he went to eat. Castiel watched Dean holding Jack who was chewing on his teething toy. 

 

“Is his teeth bothering him?” Castiel asked concerned as Dean nodded. 

 

“Mommee. O-Owch.” Jack hiccuped upset as Castiel took him from Dean. Castiel rocked him as he sat at their table. Dean grabbing Castiel and jack some food. Dean cutting small pieces for Jack before Castiel offered Castiel a small piece of Pizza. Jack whimpered but accepted the food. Jack chewed on it with his little teeth coming in, it felt great on his gums. Jack sniffed as he chomped onto his food.

 

Dean took a seat with them taking Jack so Castiel could eat. Dean holding his son close to his chest, Castiel watched with love. Dean even shared his pizza slices with Jack, letting him try to cutely bite his own but helping him rip it off the slice. Castiel went to help wipe Dean’s face when the door opened. A woman popping her head in looking around curiously. Everyone paused their actions as she looked nervously. 

 

“Hi, I’m looking for  **H.e.a.v.e.n** ?” The woman asked as Balthazar went to greet her. Talking to her in whispers he led her to a private room to speak. Castiel watched curiously but Jack sneezing made him turn to focus on his little boy. Jack laughed as boogers poured out of his nose. Castiel grabbed a napkin cleaning his nose. 

 

“Blow, jack.” Castiel cooed as the baby blew his nose into the napkin making him laugh harder. Castiel smiled at him almost forgetting the woman till Balthazar walked her to the door with the little care bag that all of them got when they first joined. She...was an artificial omega. 

 

Balthazar returned moving to pick up Adam who happily ran to his mother. Balthazar picked him up heading back to the table.

 

“So is she joining us?” Castiel asked. Balthazar nodded.

 

“Her name is Lisa.” Balthazar eyed the door. “Her family will be joining us when they are ready. She said she needed more time.” 

 

Castiel nodded. Dean offered his mate some more food, Castiel smiled opening his mouth for the slice. Jack opened his mouth for a bite too as Dean laughed offering him a bite which Jack took. Jack chewing on the piece, happy for the food. Dean picking him up kissing his growing boy. Castiel couldn’t help but smile how much Jack acted and looked like Dean. Castiel rubbing his belly, wondering if she would look like him too. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on his cellphone laying on the couch watching Jack lay on his belly listening and feeling the baby in his belly. Jack was learning more and more words, he called the baby ‘baba’. Jack liked to listen to the baby move inside Castiel’s belly, he also loved when he felt Joanna push up against him. 

 

“What do you hear, Jack?” Castiel cooed as he recorded it. 

 

“Baba!” Jack pointed to the baby. 

 

“You hear baby Joanna?” Castiel cooed again as Jack pressed his ear to the baby bump. 

 

“Baba!” Jack patted Castiel’s belly. 

 

Castiel softly placed a loving hand against Jack’s hair petting his son as Jack listened to his baby sister while Dean wasn’t home. Dean had to go to his artificial doctor. The one that knew what he was to get his stitches out since he healed extremely fast. Castiel enjoyed some alone time with Jack too. It reminded him of how blessed he was to no longer be a single father. 

 

Castiel no longer had to worry about how he was going to feed him, how he was going to keep the roof over his head, and now...he was expecting a daughter. With a pregnancy done right, Castiel only wished Jack was given the same pregnancy. Not hearing Castiel cry himself to sleep every night because he felt he had failed the baby inside him. 

 

“Jack, you know I love you with my entire heart?” Castiel scooped his son close holding him to his chest as Jack relaxed against his mother sucking his thumb. Castiel closed his eyes, no matter what hardships he faced, he was so happy Jack was in his life. Castiel nuzzled into his boy squeezing him close before he kissed his head repeatedly.

 

The front door started to unlock which Castiel glanced to the door seeing the door open. Dean carrying some groceries as he moved to hold the door opened. Castiel paused seeing that Crowley had walked in with Dean who didn’t understand Castiel was reserved with him.

 

“Crowley?” Castiel asked sitting up slightly as his son continued to hold him.

 

“Sorry to bother you.” Crowley smiled much more pleasant than last time. “I just wanted to let you know I got that housing voucher for you. I hurried it along since you are farther along.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel hesitated as Crowley walked him over the voucher. “...This is a voucher for a house.” 

 

“Better than an apartment with a growing family,” Crowley spoke. “It’s a little out of town but your friend Gabriel will also be moving out there for his growing family as well. 

 

“Gabriel already agreed to move?” Castiel asked curiously moving Jack a little off his stomach.

 

“Yes, We already have movers heading out to help pack and move their stuff into their new home,” Crowley confessed. “There are photos of your new home. If you wanted to look.”

 

“Could we have time to discuss this?” Castiel asked as Crowley nodded.

 

“Of course!” Crowley smiled. “We just want what will be easier on you.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded as Crowley handed him a business card. 

 

“Please give me a call if you need anything.” Crowley nodded as Dean opened the door for him watching him leave. 

 

“Here love, I got you those hot Cheetos you wanted.” Dean handed them to Castiel who softly took his hand. 

 

“Dean, if you see that man again. Please don’t trust him.” Castiel spoke worried as Dean hesitantly nodded. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just…” Dean felt guilty he just let him in.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Castiel spoke instantly kissing his hand. “It just will make me feel better.” Castiel smiled. 

 

“Of course.” Dean nodded. “Whatever my little omega wants. He gets.” Dean kissed both of them. Castiel relaxing into the couch again as Dean scooped Jack up kissing him repeatedly. “You, however, can not eat hot Cheetos! So I will let you enjoy my soggy nachos with me.” Dean kissed him as he sat on the couch with Castiel starting their movie. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What about Crowley?” Gabriel asked as they celebrated the twins birthday. Castiel sat holding Jack while the other kids ran around the church. Dean was weight lifting the children with Sam onto their shoulders and spinning them around before letting them down and watching them fall onto pillows. Lilith was actually enjoying herself as well, being spun in her wheelchair before they stopped her. She laughed enjoying it as well. 

 

“Did you really take a housing voucher?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Yeah, of course, we did,” Gabriel spoke. “We need the room. They moved everything and even packed it. I literally signed the paper and I was moved in a couple of hours later.” 

 

“Do you trust him?” Castiel asked as Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“I don’t trust anyone.” Gabriel shrugged sucking down a sprite for his upset stomach. “Always have a backup plan. I was in a gang after all. I know to watch my back.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked as Gabriel looked around before whispering. 

 

“My had grandfather has a cabin in the woods before he passed he left it to me under my real name. I pay for the land and have someone go check on the upkeep every so often.” Gabriel stated. “No way will anyone ever hurt my family or me...That includes you too, Cas.” 

 

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Castiel smiled at him as Gabriel beamed. 

 

“If and when this goes south...We will be okay.” Gabriel hummed as Castiel reached over for some more chips. “...Take the house, Castiel. It will be good for everyone. For now.” Castiel eyed him before nodding. Taking the advice to heart rubbing his growing belly.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed with affection as he walked around their new house. A two-story home with an open layout, he easily moved through the large Victorian. Movers passing him as he made his way upstairs. Castiel watched from the doorway as Dean sat in the rocking chair putting Jack down for a nap in his new bedroom. Dean holding his son to his chest as Jack fought to keep his eyes open. Honestly, it felt like nap time for everyone.

 

Dean noticed Castiel as Dean softly picked up Jack, placing him into the crib softly closing the door to allow him to sleep. 

 

“You okay?” Dean asked Castiel who was a week into his sixth month. Castiel nodded contently rubbing his rounding belly. 

 

“She just misses you.” Castiel hummed as Dean kneeled down to the rounding belly, Castiel smiled with love. Dean giving it a rub, he pressed kisses against his belly. 

 

“I can’t wait to hold you.” Dean smiled to his belly, giving a kiss once again before standing. “Does mama want a snack?”

 

“I feel like you are just fattening me up,” Castiel spoke. “Soon you’ll have to carry me down the stairs.” 

 

“More like roll.” Dean slapped his ass making Castiel laugh as they avoided more movers. Dean talking him to the kitchen, Since the stuff was still being moved in. Dean casually picked up his mate and gave him a spot to sit on the counter. 

 

“You’re so strong.” Castiel hummed. “You don’t even flinch picking my watermelon ass up.”

 

“Hey, If I don’t keep up my strength, we won’t be able to have morning shower sex anymore.” Dean winked as Castiel chuckled leaning back rubbing his rounded belly.

 

“Purely selfish reasons, I see.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Of course.” Dean offered him a small bite of some chocolate he stole from the fridge. Dean pulling out some stuff for dinner. Castiel watching the workers placing the last couple big furniture into the house. Castiel knew Dean and him would have to make the house their own. However, he loved the idea of making it his own. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re mine, you know that?” Castiel chewed on the chocolate. Dean beamed. 

 

“I’m glad you’re mine too.” Dean leaned over kissing him. “You know, I can’t believe you picked me.”

 

“Picked you?” Castiel asked curiously. Dean chuckled to him. 

 

“Do you not realize how much I struggled to get you to notice me?” Dean put his hands on his hips. “I literally spent every year from Freshman year to senior year trying to get you to fall in love with me.”

 

“Oh?” Castiel asked as Dean handed him some tea. Castiel sipped it, it didn’t go into that much detail about it. “...Dean, when did you realize you were in love with me?”

 

“Let’s see. It was freshman year.” Dean explained. “I was just dealing with losing my leg. I was struggling getting used to being the legless wonder.”

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s memory of their meeting:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rolled down the hall his eyes looking down as he ignored the whispers and curious eyes when he tried to get to class without breaking down. It was so hard returning to school...like this. He focused on his stump leg giving it a sad rub. Dean sighed not noticing the most popular black hair teen talking to his friends walking backward towards Dean and the staircase Dean was passing.

 

“Castiel, watch o-” His friend called as Castiel tripped backward onto Dean’s lap. Dean caught him before Castiel fell down the stairs. 

 

“A-Are you okay?” Dean asked as Castiel panicked looking down at the fall he almost did if it wasn’t for Dean.

 

“Y-You saved my life, Dean.” Castiel panted looking Dean in the eye. Dean took in his beautiful blue eyes. Holy shit...how did he know his name?

 

“You know my name?” Dean choked out as Castiel softly nodded.

 

“We have P.E. Together,” Castiel whispered as Dean blushed harder. “...Thank you, wonder boy.” Castiel leaned in kissing his cheek before he got up. Castiel was blushing softly as he stood. “I-I’ll see you in P.E.?” Castiel walked away with his friends giving blushing looks back at Dean till they were gone.

 

“Y-Yeah.”  Dean lit up watching him go, completely head over heels in love with him.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  


Castiel smiled watching Dean remember this lie of their lives, how he wished it was real. How he wishes he had this fake memory too. Dean beamed going on about what Castiel was wearing and how much he could even remember his smell. Castiel took a sip of his tea as Dean continued to made dinner. Castiel watched him with love before Castiel took his hand.

 

“I fucking love you, ya?” Castiel kissed him. Dean giving the baby bump and rub. 

 

“I fucking love you too.” Dean cooed as giving him a kiss before he handed him some of the food he made. “Eat up, I want you fat and happy.” 

 

“I am.” Castiel chewed on his sandwich innocently, Castiel already getting spoiled with more food. “...But after the movers leave we have sex.” 

 

“I think you only like me for my body.” Dean chuckled touching Castiel’s lips with his thumb. 

 

“That is correct.” Castiel teased softly opening his mouth taking Dean’s thumb into his mouth sucking it slowly. Dean swallowed as Castiel blinked his innocent eyes at him sliding his thumb out of his mouth.

 

“Nope, we are not waiting till they leave.” Dean scooped him up carrying Castiel upstairs with Castiel’s sandwich in his hands. “You have till we get in the shower to eat that.” Castiel broke into laughter as Dean carried him upstairs to the bathroom.

 

____________________________________________________________________________-

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel enjoyed their new house walking around it with happiness. It was their own little peaceful island. Castiel sat on the phone talking to Rowena as he baked some cookies. Dean was unpacking and Jack was enjoying their little chalk wall in the living room while Castiel kept an eye on him. Castiel smiled watching Jack draw. He wasn’t good at holding things but he was getting better. The bigger chalk helped Jack hold it. 

 

“Mamee.” Jack called showing Castiel his art as Castiel turned to look at him pausing his conversation with Rowena. 

 

“That’s so cute, Jack!” Castiel cooed kneeling down to look at it. “Good job.” Jack smiled before he squealed receiving kisses from Castiel. Jack went back to his drawing as Castiel spoke on the phone putting the cookies in the oven. “Jack is getting so big, he is already starting to try to walk. He crawls everywhere.” 

 

“They do that,” Rowena stated. “Did you get that baby lock to keep him out of the cabinets?” 

 

“Oh yeah. Literally, the first thing I put on the cabinets.” Castiel spoke leaning against the counter watching Jack drawing on the wall. Jack’s brown hair was growing really long, and he needed a haircut. Jack was attempting to stand as he drew. “He’s going to be a year in a couple of weeks.”

 

“Is he excited for Jo?” Rowena asked as Castiel smiled.

 

“He loves touching my belly.” Castiel hummed. “He calls her baba. I think he’s trying to say baby.” 

 

“That is literally the cutest.” Rowena hummed as a loud bang upstairs made castiel glance up.

 

“Hey, I got to go,” Castiel mumbled hanging up. Castiel walked over to Jack picking him up with care before he walked to the stairs. “Dean?” 

 

Dean didn’t answer. 

 

Castiel walked up the stairs holding the toddler to his chest walking up with care. He didn’t hear any noise. Was Dean triggered by something? 

 

“Dean?” Castiel walked through each room checking for him when he noticed Dean kneeling down near the corner messing with something. “Dean?” Dean tensed hearing Castiel’s voice behind him. Dean didn’t move as Castiel reached for him. “De-”

 

“Ruff!” A small squeak made Castiel take a step back in surprise.

 

“Damn it,” Dean mumbled as he stood to turn around. Holding a small little dalmatian puppy with a little bow on its neck. “I was hoping to surprise you.” Castiel was taken back as Jack looked in amazement at the dog. “I was going to have her in a cute little basket for you, but she knocked everything down trying to get out of it.” 

 

“Is that...ours?” Castiel spoke in surprise petting the fat puppy as Dean nodded.

 

“Figured we had a yard now.” Dean beamed innocently. “And she was at the shelter near the grocery store. I couldn’t help it. You know, with Jack and your birthday coming up. I figured she would be a good addition.”

 

“What’s her name?” Castiel asked as Dean took Jack from him so Castiel could hold the large puppy.

 

“I figured you could decide,” Dean stated. The puppy happily licking Castiel’s face as he smiled. He had always wanted a dog, but his parents never allowed him to.

 

“Can I name her Freckles?” Castiel asked shyly as Dean nodded beaming. 

 

“Well, I got her for you.” Dean laughed. Castiel moved to hug him as Jack squealed at the happy puppy licking his face. Jack was so happy about the puppy. Castiel placed Jack and Freckles on the ground which the puppy happily attempted to play with him. Jack continued to squeal as the puppy ran around him with her big zoomies. 

 

“Dean. I love her.” Castiel laughed as he kissed Dean. 

 

“I promise to deal with all the training and taking her out to pee,” Dean promised. “I don’t want you worrying about her while you’re growing a human.” 

 

“Deal.” Castiel laughed kissing him again. 

 

“Besides. She’s potty trained and has all her shots.” Dean smiled as Castiel hummed. 

 

“My hero.” Castiel kissed him again. Jack’s happy squeal got them to look down at the puppy rolled onto his stomach trying to pull off Jack’s sock giving him a little tug which made Jack squeal. “Can you say doggie, Jack?” 

 

“Dadee,” Jack spoke giggling figuring that’s what Castiel meant as the puppy took off with his baby sock down the hall which Jack started to crawl after her happy. 

 

“Thank you, love. I love her.” Castiel spoke as Dean kissed his head. 

 

“Happy birthday, babe.” Dean hummed as Castiel leaned into him. Happy the baby gate was up so Jack couldn’t go down the stairs. 

 

“I really can’t believe you knew it was my birthday,” Castiel whispered feeling so loved, more than he ever had before. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

 

“How could I ever forget?” Dean whispered back kissing him with love. “It’s the day my soulmate was born.” Dean held him as Castiel sucked in air with love. Closing his eyes to enjoy the touch of his mate. “Thank you for letting me be yours.” 

 

Castiel didn’t know why those words just made him start crying. He totally blamed the baby. But...all his life. He as an omega was seen as something to be owned. He was his father’s son. He was Alfie’s lover. He was Jack’s mother. But...Dean always treated Castiel like he had choices, that he wasn’t an item to be owned...but an equal. Castiel squeezed him close crying as Dean held him. 

 

“Momee.” Jack giggled as he stood in the doorway, Castiel turned seeing Jack and the puppy. Jack was laying in the doorway missing both his socks and the puppy pulling on his overalls and diaper butt. Jack laughed loudly as the puppy pulled. 

 

“I’ll save you!” Dean called heroically causing Castiel to laugh. Dean walked over as the puppy playfully pulled Jack down the hall with pulling tugs. Castiel wiped his tears going to follow with love. One of the best birthdays he had.


	13. Safety in numbers

Crowley blew out smoke listening to the microphones in the home, Gabriel was currently over Castiel’s house as Castiel and Gabriel were having fun painting the new baby room. He all he could hear was the conversation in the house but had plans with the cameras to be placed soon as he enjoyed bourbon and a Cuban cigar. 

 

The twins were playing with Jack who was very good at standing now. Walking was still a challenge. However, with his teeth coming in. He was able to eat with the rest now. Also, his talking was getting better too. Judging by the twins slowly understanding him more. 

 

Crowley took a sip of bourbon focusing on the microphone with Castiel and Gabriel in it. Gabriel was four months now. Castiel was seven. Crowley eyed Gabriel before pressing a button on his chair. 

 

“Yes, Crowley?” His secretary spoke as Crowley blew out smoke. 

 

“Now that Gabriel is out of the dangerous zone of his pregnancy. We need the test done to confirm it’s the artificial’s.” Crowley explained. 

 

“We have it planned as you asked.” The secretary explained. Crowley nodded as he mumbled a thank you before hanging up. Crowley looked at Castiel’s ultrasound photos of little Joanna. The most up to date baby photos and ultrasounds he controlled. However, Crowley controlled most things.

 

Crowley downed his drink before moving to get more, his focus leaving the omegas as he did. It didn’t matter though, they had no idea.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood on a stepping stool finishing painting the dark corner of the house, Dean and Sam were out of the house. Taking care of the shopping for dinner and some other house items on Gabriel and Castiel’s list. They used this time to have alone time with each other.

 

“So she’s really active now, huh?” Gabriel asked as he watched Castiel’s stomach move with an obvious jab from Joanna.

 

“She just wants out.” Castiel chuckled rubbing his belly cooing to the baby. “Not yet, Joanna.” 

 

“God, I only just started to feeling mine,” Gabriel stated. “Just little butterfly feelings but it’s there.” 

 

“Give it a month, you’ll start feeling it.” Castiel hummed as he continued to paint.

 

“This is really turning out beautiful, Castiel,” Gabriel spoke at the dark blue and white trim room. 

 

“Thanks, I always wanted to do this with Jack when he was a newborn but I never owned the house to be able to paint the walls.” Castiel hummed. “Which is why I painted Jack’s room before hers. He really likes the chalk wall in the kitchen so I painted his walls with it. He’s been trying to draw all over the house though, but luckily it’s just white chalk.”

 

The front door opened which the twin screamed happily since their father was back, Gabriel glanced towards the door as did Castiel. 

 

“Looks like our Alphas are back.” Castiel hummed coming off from the step stool, his hands moving to rub his belly. Castiel happy to follow Gabriel down the stairs watching Dean walking in with Castiel and his groceries. Sam and Dean already dropped off Sam and Gabriel’s groceries. “Welcome back, love.” 

 

“Hi.” Dean beamed pulling out the food they had planned for lunch. Sam and Gabriel exchanged a kiss as well which Sam handed Gabriel some candy. Gabriel beamed as Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Ready for lunch?”

 

“I have been begging for hot dogs all day.” Castiel hummed as Dean kissed him again. 

 

“Which is why I got you extra.” Dean hummed. “With the sriracha, you asked for.” 

 

“My hero.” Castiel kissed him. 

 

“Still don’t know how you can eat all that.” Gabriel snorted. 

 

“Joanna likes things spicy.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“Well, Samuel doesn’t like anything but sweets.” Gabriel hummed popping some chocolate into his mouth as Jack squealed crawling to Dean. Dean scooped him up and kissed him repeatedly.

 

“Mom! Can we get a puppy?” Max asked as Freckles walked around with kids socks on his feet awkwardly and some bows on it. Castiel moved to kneel down to the puppy saving it from the necklaces and clothes. Freckles just super happy for any kind of attention. 

 

“There, I saved you.” Castiel cooed to it as Dean helps Castiel up. 

 

“Freck!” Jack squealed getting better with speaking. Dean put Jack on the floor who happily was bombarded by licks from Freckles. 

 

“I’ll talk to daddy about it if you’re good,” Gabriel spoke offering some chocolate to the small boy who took it chewing on it with smiles. “Now go play, we are going to make you dinner.” 

 

“Mr. Castiel. Freckles stole Jack’s sock.” Alicia giggled. Castiel turned seeing Jack pulling off his second sock as the puppy chewed on the one it was offered before. Castiel laughed with love watching Jack struggling with the sock till Freckles came and took the other one off with a few tugs. Jack squealed happily his feet were free as Freckles ran off with it and moved to follow. 

 

“ ‘illy freck!” Jack giggled moving after her which was all Dean ever said to Freckles so Jack was picking up on it.

 

“Alicia, Max come help make lunch.” Sam hummed, The kids moving to sit at the counter loving to help their parents cook. 

 

“Let’s leave the Alphas to cooking while we finish up?” Castiel stated as Gabriel smiled. 

 

“Okay.” Gabriel smiled following Castiel upstairs to finish up the baby room.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re so big.” Dean hummed rubbing his pregnant omega’s belly, sliding fingers over it with care. Castiel and Dean enjoying their soak in the tub while Jack slept in his crib. They had a baby monitor in the bathroom in case of emergencies but normally Jack slept peacefully all night. 

 

“Thanks for calling me fat.” Castiel teased as Dean kissed his neck.

 

“Yes, my big fat round omega that is carrying my child.” Dean patted Castiel’s belly, licking the marks he left on his lover's neck from sex. “You make me the happiest alpha.”

 

“You make me the happiest omega,” Castiel spoke. “You made me a wonderful parent of two now.” 

 

“All I did was make you feel good, you’re the one growing an eyeball.” Dean hummed as Castiel watched his mate rubbing his belly. “You are amazing.” Castiel closed his eyes feeling Dean kissing his skin. 

 

“God, can’t you just mate me again,” Castiel whispered. “I just keep fall in love with you over and over again.” 

 

“I keep falling for you too,” Dean admitted closing his eyes rubbing Castiel’s belly with care when a loud sound of glass shattering made Castiel and Dean glance towards the door. Dean got out of the bath. “Stay here, lock the door.” 

 

“Dean-” Castiel whispered worriedly watching Dean slide on his jeans. Dean could hear the puppy barking as he walked out of the master bedroom. Dean grabbed a vase from the hall, he heard someone talking in a hushed voice.

 

“We got to hurry, they’re home.” A man whispered grabbing their laptop on the table.

 

“So? It will be a bit before cops arrive, plus with no security system this will be easy.” Another man spoke. “Besides, It’s just an omega and some kids. I can handle them.” The man cocked a handgun. 

 

“You brought a gun?” The first man hissed. “This was supposed to be an in and out. I signed up to steal, not hurt people.” The second man annoyed with the puppy kicked it, the puppy whimpered at the harsh kick. Dean's heart raced at the sound, his blood boiling. No one fucking touched his dog.

 

“This is enough out of town it will be at least twenty minutes. Besides, the omega looked a little lonely. We were told he doesn't have an alpha. Maybe he would like some company-” The second man didn’t have a chance to finish, as the first man was hit roughly in the head with a vase sending him to the floor.

 

The second man turned to see who hit him, but Dean reached over slamming his fist into the second man’s neck. The second man dropped the gun holding his throat unable to breathe. Dean kicked the gun up into the air, grabbing it before he turned the gun to the first man. 

 

“W-Wait-!” The first man cried out in fear but Dean fired without care. The bullet hitting him right between the eyes, the first man falling dead. The second man wheezing trying to breathe from the hit to the throat trying to get away. Dean followed the man slowly, he could hear his heartbeat in his head. The second man trying to wheeze apologizes in fear for his life. 

 

Dean said nothing slowly placing the gun onto the kitchen table, the man wheezed relieved as Dean tilted his head before grabbing the man by his hair dragging him out the front door. The man wheezed screams of fear as he was yanked away towards the woods. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“CASTIEL!” Sam came into the house seeing the pool of blood from the dead body and the broken shards of glass. Castiel opened Jack’s bedroom door shaking as he held a robe to his naked body, the toddler still content in his room standing in his crib watching.

 

“Sam,” Castiel called as Sam looked over the ness.

 

“Stay up there,” Sam called protectively looking around seeing no sign of Dean. However, he did see freckles who looked happy to see him despite her little limp. Sam scooped her up carrying her upstairs to Castiel who took the puppy. The puppy whimpered at her little injured paw, licking Castiel’s face. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, girl!” Castiel sobbed unable to help himself as he kissed her. “I was so worried when I heard you cry.” 

 

“She must just be bruised. She seems okay.” Sam whispered as Castiel nodded holding her tightly.

 

“A-And Dean?” Castiel asked.

 

“I haven’t found him...but there was a blood trail out the door,” Sam explained as Castiel looked down worried. “It seems like it’s the blood from the first man. You told me there was one shot right?” 

 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel swallowed when he heard someone stepping in glass and police sirens.

 

“Castiel, you here?” Crowley’s voice echoed. 

 

“Y-Yes,” Castiel called relieved seeing Crowley glancing up at him from downstairs as he called into the radio for body retrieval. Crowley walked up the stairs to meet Sam and Castiel.

 

“Are you and the baby okay?” Crowley asked concerned as Castiel nodded. 

 

“W-We are fine, but Dean’s hurt or gone or triggered-” Castiel wheezed upset as Crowley touched him with care. 

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Crowley reassured before turning to Sam. “Alpha. Zero. Ocean. Eleven. Eleven. November.” Sam’s eyes blinked flashing a brown color as he stood at attention. “Track Dean, find him. Inject him with this sedative using this sedative injector. Handle this.” Crowley stated handing him over a needle gun and a vial. Sam took them before saluting two men in uniforms stood at the door. “Assist him.” The men nodded following Sam. “Then get Dean back to the center for the checkup." He called before they left. 

 

“Center?” Castiel panted rubbing his belly slowly putting down freckles. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just what we all the artificial hospital,” Crowley reassured. “We are going to get you checked out there too. Just to make sure you and the baby are alright.”

 

“But I-I need to get Freckles looked at, someone hurt her and Jack’s awake-” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“Let’s get you checked out by the doctor, Castiel. We will get your window fixed, and your puppy checked out while waiting for Sam to return.” Crowley offered. “We can call Gabriel to come help with Jack for a moment to make it easier while you keep yourself calm.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered rubbing his belly putting the as Crowley helped him down the stairs covering his view of the dead man with care walking him towards the ambulance.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The robber choked beating to all hell, a rope around his throat as he tried to keep his feet solid on an old chair. The man forced to stand on his tippy toes as Dean kept the rope tight around his neck. Dean stared coldly at the man as Dean played with a box cutter from the robber opening and closing it. In silence, the robber trying to think of a way to get out of here. This alpha seemed to be out of it, muttering to himself and walked around confused. 

 

“I need to save him,” Dean mumbled confused, his head swimming as he felt an off feeling of both being in a PTSD flashback and the knowledge what this man had done. He wanted to hurt Castiel. He was an enemy. He wanted to hurt Jack. He  _ hurt _ freckles. Dean kept feeling so out of the loop with his thoughts. Dean angrily stood moving to the man. “WHERE’S JOHN?! I NEED JOHN!” 

 

“I-I don’t know-” The man gargled coughing up blood. Dean angrily slammed the box cutter into the man’s leg as the man screamed in pain. “PLEASE! IM SORRY!” Dean yanked out the Box cutter holding his head as blood slid down his arm. His head was throbbing. 

 

This man was a soldier. 

 

This man needed to be brought home.

 

Dean moved to the man once again sawing the box cutter into his leg as the man screamed. Dean angrily continued to cut. 

 

“Please! L-Let me go! I-I won’t ever come back. I-I won’t touch your mate! I promise!” The man sobbed as Dean flinched at the sound of a loud whine in his head. The past and his reality rubbing against each other causing Dean’s head to pound. Dean remembered what happened only a moment ago.

 

_ “Yes, my big fat round omega that is carrying my child.” Dean patted Castiel’s belly, licking the marks he left on his lover's neck from sex. “You make me the happiest alpha.” _

 

_ “You make me the happiest omega,” Castiel spoke. “You made me a wonderful parent of two now.”  _

  
  


Dean held his head the whining sound louder as Dean slammed his fist into his own head trying to silence the noise. 

  
  


_ “You brought a gun?” The first man hissed. “This was supposed to be an in and out. I signed up to steal, not hurt people.” _

 

_ “This is enough out of town it will be at least twenty minutes. Besides, the omega looked a little lonely. We were told he doesn't have an alpha. Maybe he would like some company.” The second man smirked. _

  
  


Dean screamed angrily at the man moving to him stabbing the man repeatedly in the groin, the man screamed loudly. Dean backing away, he closed his eyes for a second dropping the box cutter. His memories clashing with reality, he couldn’t make out what was going on. He was having a psychotic break. 

 

“I-I know where John is.” The man spoke as Dean turned. 

 

“Y...You do?” Dean asked as the man swallowed nodding. 

 

“...J-John said you just have to let me go. T-Then I’ll tell you where he is.” The man lied seeing this make Dean focus on him. “H-He’s actually not that far. He’s waiting for you. All you have to do is let me go home. I-I just want to go home...” The man sobbed as Dean looked at him. No longer being conflicted with reality anymore. 

 

“...Home?” Dean whispered as he slowly was brought back to focus. He was quiet as he leaned back down picking up the box cutter. “...Okay...I’ll let you go home.”

 

“T-Thank you.” The man sobbed as Dean moved to him simply starting to continue to cut the man’s leg. The man screams echoed the forest.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked out into the clearing in the forest, after following the trail, this is where it stopped cold. Sam glanced up at the man who stood now only with one leg, a tourniquet on his cut off leg stub as he stared at Sam and the soldiers traumatized. He shook violently, his leg threatening to cave at any second. 

 

He...was saved. Someone had come for him. 

 

Sam’s finger moved to his lips telling the man to stay silent. Sam walked up to the man, grabbing his chin roughly almost causing his leg to give.

 

“Where is he?” Sam whispered as the man glanced towards the right, swallowing. Sam got the hint, moving to the right seeing Dean cleaning his body of blood in the river. He hadn’t noticed Sam or the soldiers as Dean focused on cleaning his hands and the Box cutter. 

 

Dean placed the Box cutter on the ground cleaning his arms and bare chest when he heard a twig snapped behind him. Dean turned quickly tossing the Box cutter that slammed straight into the helmet of one of the soldiers. The man yelped but the box cutter was too short to cause injury to him. The soldier pulled off his helmet in shock panting as he stared at it.

 

Dean didn’t have another chance to react because Sam kicked Dean hard in the face, Dean hit the ground. Dean fell back into the small river hard before Sam stepped on his face submerging his face in the shallow river and shot the sedative into Dean’s chest. Sam eyed Dean’s passed out body before he ushered for the soldiers to take him which he did. Sam watched them pick up Dean carrying him away. Sam watched them go before the man spoke.

 

“P-Please. Help me.” The robber spoke as Sam slowly turned to him as Sam pulled out his phone dialing a number before speaking.

 

“He’s been located... He wasn’t alone...Intruder, I’m assuming...” Sam spoke before turning to the man eyeing him again, listening to Crowley. “...Copy.” Sam hung up walking over to the man. “Crowley said thank you for your services and you will be greatly rewarded.”  

 

“Thank you.” The robber choked out relief this night was over when Sam simply walked over before roughly kicking out the chair from under him. The robber started to choke and gag with the rope hanging him. Sam walking the way the soldiers went as the rope swang with the slowly stilling body of the robber.

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Crowley!” Castiel called walking down the Artificial facility. Crowley was talking to a couple of men in lab coats, he turned seeing Castiel who was quickly waddling over to him. 

 

“Ah, how was your visit with the doctor?” Crowley stated as the men left him. 

 

“We are okay, thank you for letting us get checked out,” Castiel admitted. 

 

“It was no problem,” Crowley stated. “We are here to help. Now, I’m assuming you are coming here to ask about Dean since this is the twelfth time you have thanked me.” Crowley laughed.

 

“Do you have any word?” Castiel asked as Crowley nodded ushering Castiel to follow him.

 

“You were right, he was triggered,” Crowley explained. “However, Sam was able to talk him down without any issue. We didn’t even have to use to sedative.” 

 

“Thank god.” Castiel breathed. “Where was he?” 

 

“He was in the woods, hiding. Looking upset. Has he done that before?” Crowley asked.

 

“Once. When he was first triggered.” Castiel explained. “He thought bombs were being dropped.” 

 

“The fight with the robber must have startled him when the gun went off.” Crowley opened the door to see Sam and Dean talking in one of the hospitals waiting rooms. Dean was dressed and cleaned up smiling and laughing with Sam as Sam laughed with him. 

 

“I know, I saw that episode too-” Dean paused as he turned causally to look at Castiel and Crowley. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel breathed running up as Dean opened his arms wide accepting him with love. “Thank god, you are okay!” 

 

“I’m okay?” Dean chuckled. “I wasn’t the one who woke up everyone with pregnancy pains, are you both okay?” Dean asked as Castiel seemed taken back.

 

“One...One sec.” Castiel hesitated moving to Crowley who stepped back out into the hall with him. “I’m...I’m confused.”

 

“He doesn’t remember tonight. At All. Maybe for the last six hours.” Crowley stated. “Sam either.” 

 

“So...Dean doesn’t remember the break-in?” Castiel stated. 

 

“He remembers maybe dinner.” Crowley estimated. “Sam as well. They both think you woke up with normal pregnancy pain and thought it was weird enough to get it checked. So they both came to support you while Gabriel watched the kids.” 

 

“But...the house-” Castiel hesitated.

 

“Your house is back to normal. Blood cleaned. The body is gone. Window fixed. And for both you and Gabriel’s piece of mind. We have installed security cameras around your home, and an alarm system hooked up to every window and door.” Crowley stated as Castiel sighed in relief. “I figured after tonight we shouldn’t have any more risks. Can I see your phone?” 

 

Castiel handed it over as Crowley placed the camera system on Castiel’s phone. Castiel looked over the video of Gabriel asleep on the couch looking peaceful as he moved to rotate in sleep. Crowley even showed Jack and the twins asleep in Jack’s room. A camera kept an eye on them.

 

“You have a camera with every room on it. You can set your own password with the security company so it’s all private to you.” Crowley explained showing Castiel how to use it. “No hackers or creepers to get into this. Just you.”

 

“...Wow, Crowley. Thank you. I-I really mean it.” Castiel breathed rubbing his belly smiling at the twins. 

 

“If it also makes you feel better.” Crowley zoomed into the camera in the living room showing him the small puppy asleep on her dog bed with a small little puppy cast on. “She’s going to be okay in a couple of weeks.” 

 

“I-I don’t know how I can repay you.” Castiel breathed. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s literally my job to help you.” Crowley chuckled. “Dean and Sam were informed that the “ _ pain _ ” was nothing serious. You are welcome to go home whenever you’d like.” 

 

“Thank you, I can’t wait to go home.” Castiel thanked him again going back inside, Crowley watched through the door as Sam and Dean took turns hugging Castiel glad he was okay before they headed off. 

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


After what happened, Castiel didn’t think being home would feel this good. Castiel sighed in relief being home as he took a glance at the entryway security camera feeling so much better with this protection in place. 

 

“Come on, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted…. Sam, why don’t you,  Gabriel and the twins spend the night? I will feel better with all of us here.” 

 

“Of course.” Sam smiled. Castiel moved to set the alarm with his private code without the motion sensor inside. Sam softly shook his mate softly kissing his head. “We are spending the night here, okay?” Gabriel rubbed his eyes tiredly half asleep before Sam picked up Gabriel walking him up to the guest room as Dean and Castiel went to their own room to sleep. 

 

Sam set Gabriel into the spare bed as Gabriel whimpered slightly in pain. Sam blinked confused and concerned. 

 

“Babe, are you okay?” Sam spoke petting his hair as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“My stomach hurts,” Gabriel whispered snuggling into his mate as Sam kicked off his shoes and held him close. Sam softly rubbing Gabriel’s upset stomach, which Gabriel hissed softly in sleep. Sam concerned lifted his shirt to see a red dot on his abdomen. The area around it bruising, if Sam didn’t know any better...he would say it was a needle injection. Sam rubbed it with care as Gabriel slowly fell back asleep. Sam eventually dozing too.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“The results from Gabriel’s fetal blood tests are in.” Crowley’s secretary spoke. “It is the artificial's.” 

 

“Perfect.” Crowley blew out smoke from his Cuban as he watched Sam and Gabriel sleeping in the spare room. “Now we have two.” 

 

“Is there any else you need before I head home?” The secretary asked as Crowley glanced at the intercom.

 

“I need a body disposed of. I’ll send you the coordinates. Have someone rid of it.” Crowley waved him off. 

 

“Right away.” She spoke before she ended the call. Crowley leaned back in his chair watching the cameras continued to monitor the sleeping family in the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. It's time

Jack screamed happily standing next to the toilet reaching over to the toilet handle flushing it. Freckles was officially off of her cast and now helping the toddler cause havoc. Jack learned what a toilet was and that it magically makes things disappear. 

 

“Jack! Are you flushing the toilet?” Castiel called from downstairs as Freckles came down with a roll of toilet paper stuck to her. Castiel sighed watching Freckles go past him. “Jack.” Castiel walked up the stairs walking to the bathroom seeing Jack sitting in a puddle of water as the toilet overflowed. Jack smiled up at his mother who sighed, crossing his arms.

 

“Uh oh,” Jack spoke blinking up at him with his big eyelashes. 

 

“Uh oh?” Castiel laughed. “You become one and a public menace to society.” Castiel kneeled down picking up the toddler. Castiel looked down at the toilet full of toys and random items. “Why are you a little terror?” Castiel cooed to him. 

 

“Uh oh,” Jack repeated smiling giggling. 

 

“Daddy’s going to have to fix this again,” Castiel spoke. “And Daddy broke it worse last time. So maybe we should skip that step and call a repairman?” 

 

Castiel kneeled down turning off the water and throwing some towels on the floor. Castiel moved to text Crowley for a repairman as Jack moved wanting down. Castiel placed him down careful of his eight-month belly bump. Jack crawling away with a giggle. Castiel rubbed his belly moving to go back to the kitchen as he heard his toddler attempting to crawl the baby gate to get back up the stairs. He used the puppy to get into things he shouldn’t. 

 

Castiel walked over to the baby gate stopping Jack from climbing over which he couldn’t walk yet but he definitely was already trouble. Castiel walked him to the kitchen offering him some shrimp Castiel had made. Jack happy for any meal started to eat, no longer fussing wanting down. 

 

A knock on the door made Castiel turn to offer Jack a string cheese as well before opening the door. 

 

“Gordon.” Castiel smiled to the handyman hired for the property. Castiel never even knew he lived on the property and maintained the property until Jack got Dean’s artificial leg jammed into the toilet. Castiel had a hell of a time trying to get it out with Dean. Both unsure how he did it and needed help.

 

They had no choice to call Gabriel and Sam who informed them they had just been going through Crowley to contact a repairman on property. Now they texted Crowley to get a hold of Gordon. 

 

“Jack decided to stick stuff in the toilet again?” Gordon asked chuckling. “Got Crowley's text to come by.”

 

“He clogged the upstairs restroom.” Castiel sighed letting the man in. “I don’t know why he has it out for that toilet.” 

 

“Dean...didn’t try to fix it this time right?” Gordon glanced around but they both knew that Dean was  _ ….not _ a repairman. In the slightest.

 

“I made sure to text you before he got home from therapy.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Still on doctor ordered rest?” Gordon asked. 

 

“I only got two more months to go.” Castiel rubbed his belly as Castiel followed him upstairs as Gordon kneeled in front of the toilet.

 

“You should get the locks for the toilet. Should stop him from getting in.” Gordon suggested starting to pull what he could from the toilet. 

 

“Uh oh,” Jack commented giggling. 

 

“Uh oh,” Castiel repeated as Gordon laughed, pulling what he could before taking the toilet apart to get whatever was stuck inside the pipes. Castiel watched Gordon yank some socks from the toilet. Castiel eyed the clothes from the laundry that Jack must have gotten into again. “Look who is making mommy do extra laundry?” Castiel rocked him kissing Jack’s head who giggled. 

 

Gordon cleaned out the toilet pipeline before reattaching the toilet, Gordon stood eyeing the wet floor. 

 

“Well, I fixed it. I’ll clean up the mess and make sure there isn’t any wood damage.” Gordon cleaned his hands as Castiel smiled. 

 

“I’ll make you some Lemonade?” Castiel smiled as Gordon thanked him for moving to pick up the soaked floor mats and started to clean up the water. When Castiel returned he held out a glass of lemonade and some cookies he made, Jack in his playpen playing with toys. “Thank you so much. I really would appreciate not crawling on the floor to clean it up.” 

 

“It’s fine. It keeps me busy.” Gordon beamed. “Before you guys moved in, I just kept the house's upkeep. It’s nice to have people to talk to.” 

 

“So...you said you live on the property?” Castiel asked standing in the doorway.

 

“Yeah, I’m paid by the government to upkeep the land and the few houses they built.” Gordon shrugged. “I get my little cabin in the woods and a paycheck. Bonus is I make new friends.” 

 

“How long have you worked on the land?” Castiel asked chewing on his own cookies.

 

“Kinda my whole life.” Gordon shrugged. “My father used to care for these lands before he passed. When he died I was offered the same opportunity. Learned everything from my father so it was like nothing changed.”

 

“May I ask why he died?” Castiel asked.

 

“He had a heart attack,” Gordon stated still mopping up the water with towels. 

 

“What about your mom?” Castiel asked curiously. 

 

“Never knew her.” Gordon chuckled. “My dad hated her. So I never knew much about her. Dad told me much about her.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel stated.

 

“I’m not.” Gordon shrugged. “I had my dad. He was more of a parent than I could ask for. I didn’t need a mom. Having him was almost better. Raised me to be strong and to care for myself. To work for everything I have and don’t expect life to hand you anything.”

 

“I hope to teach my kids the same,” Castiel stated rubbing his stomach as Gordon smiled at his belly. 

 

“Jack and Joanna have a wonderful mother and father, ” Gordon spoke. “They are sure some lucky kids.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel beamed smiling at the kind words before the front door opened and closed meaning Dean was back from therapy. Which has been helping him a lot more than Castiel thought it would. He didn’t think therapy would help someone without memories of his pass but it...really did. Got Dean to open up a lot more than he did before. 

 

“Mister, home?” Gordon asked. 

 

“Think so,”  Castiel called looking towards the stairs. “Dean, you home?” 

 

“Yeah, What’s up?” Dean popped his head around the corner of the kitchen. Dean noticed Castiel near the bathroom as Dean chuckled walking up the stairs. “Did Jack clog the toilet again?”

 

“Yep. I found those baby pants you were looking for.” Castiel pulled out Jack’s pants from the sink covered in toilet water.

 

“Nice.” Dean laughed. “Hey Gordon, thanks for the repair.”

 

“No problem.” Gordon smiled as Jack whining made Dean turn to go get him. 

 

“Alright. Everything is looking good.” Gordon stood to let the wet floor mats hang and dry. 

 

“Thank you, Gordon,” Castiel stated as Gordon taking a sip of lemonade before he collected his tools and started towards the front door. 

 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Gordon joked as Castiel waved him bye as he left out the door. Dean came over with Jack who smiled happily to be held. Dean kissed his baby boy repeatedly.

 

“No daddy!” Jack squealed putting his hand up to protect from kisses. Dean playfully tickled him to get more access to kiss him. 

 

“Come on, love. Dinner’s ready.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand walking him downstairs, rubbing his eighth-month pregnant stomach.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rubbed his belly sitting on his porch swing, Joanna wanted out and he was almost done with this. Castiel watched the rounding Gabriel come sit next to him on the porch swing. 

 

“How have you been sleeping?” Gabriel asked with care as Jack took steps with Dean’s help, Dean held him trying to get Jack confident with his walking. 

 

“Terribly and so has Dean.” Castiel laughed. “I move wrong and Dean’s cupping his hands to catch Joanna if she pops out.” 

 

“Oh no.” Gabriel laughed as he rubbed his stomach with care watching Sam play with the twins and Dean. 

 

“I sneeze and worry she is going to just pop out.” Castiel chuckled. “Any day, she will be home with us.” 

 

“I was going to talk to you about that,” Gabriel spoke. “I know you’re close to giving birth...but...I think we should go.” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“Go?” Castiel whispered back his heart in his throat. 

 

“Something's telling me we should go,” Gabriel spoke. “I promised not to leave without you. So I’m giving you the option.”

 

“Leave?” Castiel asked. “What makes you think it’s time?”

 

“...Well, you.” Gabriel admitted. “...The baby coming soon.” Gabriel stated. “Just the way they are treating us better because we are expecting. Why do they care so much about us...What makes us different than Michael or Charlie?” 

 

“...We are pregnant with-” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Exactly,” Gabriel spoke. “The cameras as well. Something hasn’t been sitting with me right since that night they installed them. I told you this is a good thing for a bit. However, I think it’s time we start getting ready to go.” 

 

“I-I’m on bed rest. I-I’m not supposed to be out and active.” Castiel explained. 

 

“Which is why we need to hurry and be careful,” Gabriel spoke. “Don’t worry, we are planning it out. We are going to keep you and Joanna safe.” Castiel nodded as Gabriel took his hand. “I promise.” 

 

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Castiel breathed feeling Joanna kick. 

 

“Just be ready to go, no hesitation,” Gabriel whispered. “I would start to pack the things you can’t be without. Put them into trash bags and toss them into the woods past the trash cans. They don’t look past them.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll tell, Dean.”

 

“...Careful what you tell him.” Gabriel whispered. “Not till we are safely away. Dean with his therapy with the center we can’t trust him, for now... Just...be ready.” Castiel nodded when he heard Dean scream in happiness.

 

“CASTIEL! HE TOOK HIS FIRST STEP!” Dean screamed happily as Jack stood by himself. Dean moved back a bit to show Castiel. “Come here, Jack. Come here.” Jack squealed as he took a step and a half before falling into Dean’s arms. Castiel beamed so happy getting up to walk over to his son. Dean backing up so Jack could continue to try again, and he did it again. Castiel waddled over, seeing his son happily taking steps. 

 

“Go to mama,” Dean spoke to Jack as Jack turned to mama, Castiel kneeling down with Dean’s support. 

 

“Mama.” Jack giggled as he took two big steps before he collapsed against Castiel’s arms. 

 

“SUCH A GOOD BOY!” Castiel laughed with love squeezing his son kissing his face all over. Gabriel watched with love rubbing his own belly, but there was a sinking feeling knowing this peaceful time was running its course.

 

But they were going to be ready.

____________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was uncomfortable as he sat up in bed, His due date was a little away. He sat up rubbing his stomach before he stood. He naturally walked over to where Joanna’s and Jack’s baby books were. He loved these more than anything he loved before. His prize possessions. He squeezed them close to his chest with love not wanting to wake up Jack to squeeze him. Castiel walked over to their hospital medical bag full of all the stuff they needed when their plan was in motion and slid it into it. Castiel glancing around to make sure there was nothing else he would miss. Freckles glanced up at him from her doggy bed, looking more and more like a dog than a puppy. Castiel kneeled down soothing her with love. 

 

“We won’t leave you, no worries.” Castiel kissed her before he stood again. Walking back to the bed a harsh sneeze made Castiel groan in pain from his belly as liquid slid down his legs. Castiel watched the water starting to puddle on the wooden floor as Freckles whimpered with worry. Barking. 

 

Castiel touched his stomach as Dean sat up rubbing his face. 

 

“Freckles, what’s wrong-” Dean noticed Castiel staring at his feet and the puddle before Castiel glanced up at him. 

 

“...Dean, my water just broke.” Castiel spoke as Dean stood. “Get Jack and Freckles into the car.” Dean nodded quickly in panic sliding on some pants and flipflops. Dean bolting to Jack as Castiel calmly packed a shirt for Dean.

 

Castiel took a seat on the bed dialing Gabriel’s number, the phone rang for a moment as Castiel felt the first contraction. He had plenty of time.

 

“Hello?” Gabriel breathed. 

 

“My water broke. It’s time.” Castiel breathed weakly as Gabriel said nothing hanging up. Castiel gave himself a few minutes before calling Crowley. 

 

“Hello?” Crowley’s voice spoke as Castiel swallowed.

 

“My water broke. It’s time.” Castiel explained. “We are going to grab our stuff, drop jack at a friend's house and freckles at a doggie hotel and lock up the house before we head to the center. I have plenty of time till this is an issue. So if you can get everything ready for us. I would appreciate it.” Crowley sat up with a smirk on his face, starting to quickly text his secretary.

 

“How long till we expect you?” Crowley spoke.

 

“About an hour to get ready,” Castiel stated. “Maybe an hour in a half to two hours. I want to get a little closer in contractions before heading over. I only started labor. Since we will be at the center for a while, I want to have everything sorted here so I can recover in peace.”

 

“Of course, take your time.” Crowley cooed to the mother. “I will have everyone set and ready for you to arrive. Anything I can do on my end?” 

 

“We will be okay. Just have everyone ready.” Castiel admitted. 

 

“Will do. Please let me know if anything changes.” Crowley spoke smirking as he laughed in triumph. The first artificial and human hybrid would be born. A successful pregnancy with no issues. This child would be the first hybrid and the potential to make Crowley a very rich man. Crowley rushed towards his door calling his secretary to get everything ready for the new arrival.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley waited in the center pacing for the arrival of Castiel smoking a Cuban cigar. Crowley pacing nervously when the clock hit another hour. Castiel was three hours late to his own birth. Crowley annoyed called Castiel but the phone was off and kept going straight to voicemail. Crowley tried calling Dean. Trying then to get a hold of Gabriel. Nothing. Crowley moved to check the cameras of both houses finding nothing, Everyone looking like they left in a hurry. Taking most of what they owned with him. Crowley angrily threw his phone. 

 

“Find them. Find them now!” Crowley snapped at the soldiers who complied. Everyone scattered following orders as Crowley panted in anger. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s okay,” Charlie spoke as Castiel sat on Charlie’s Veterinary hospital exam room, He was covered in sweat in active labor. Castiel whimpered as Dean kissed his hand sitting close to him. 

 

“We should just go to the hospital,” Dean spoke upset as Castiel weakly shook his head no.

 

“We...We can’t trust Crowley.” Castiel swallowed from his dry throat. “Please. Promise me no matter what happens we never go back with Crowley and the center.”

 

“I-...I promise.” Dean nuzzled him as Castiel cried out in pain.

 

“Can’t we get him something for the pain?” Gabriel spoke with worry, helping Anna and Charlie deliver the baby.

 

“I’ve given him all I can,” Charlie spoke panicked as she made sure everything was ready for the birth. “Castiel, it looks like you are ready and able to push now. It’s time.” Charlie soothed as Castiel nodded performing his breathing. “When I say push, Push.” 

 

“O-Okay.” Castiel whimpered.

 

“Okay, Anna, Gabriel. I need you and Gabriel to hold his legs and Anna, hand me what I need with no hesitation-” Charlie started but Castiel’s screaming meant that they were out of time. The baby was coming if they wanted her to or not. 

 

The labor was hard and Castiel could only hold Dean’s hand. Sure, with Jack this was in a hospital, and Castiel was pumped up to hell with drugs. This...this was practically a natural birth.  Castiel squeezing Dean’s hand so hard that he thought he could break it. Castiel breath was ragged. Castiel honestly thought he would die from the pain, till one last push caused him to collapse weakly. Castiel was out of it as he tried to listen to his daughter cry….except he didn’t hear anything.

 

Castiel looked weakly towards Dean who continued to look towards their daughter with worry before he was able to use the remainder of his strength to lift his head.

 

“S-She’s purple and blue!” Gabriel choked.

 

“She needs oxygen.” Charlie snapped back at Gabriel. “She must have sucked in the air too early during the delivery, give me second-” 

 

“Charlie!” Gabriel yelped in panic, as Charlie forced Joanna’s mouth open trying to suck whatever she sucked in with a tool. Charlie ignored his panic, it took only a few moments more for Joanna to suck in air. The whole room breathed for what felt like the first time as Joanna sucked in a couple of small breaths of air. Charlie lightly messed with her to get her to cry, Joanna sucked in a few more small breaths before a loud cry erupted from the newborn.

 

A tear slid down Castiel’s cheek in relief as he relaxed. Charlie happy the baby was turning back to a normal color. 

 

“Dad, wanna cut the umbilical cord?” Anna offered clamping it as Dean kissed Castiel’s hand repeatedly before moving to cut it. Charlie focusing on cleaning up her nose and mouth wrapping her in a blanket before easily handing her to Dean.

 

“Careful of her head,” Charlie whispered as Dean held Joanna like she was made of glass, so amazed by her beauty as Castiel gave him a loving smile. Dean slowly walked over, Castiel smiling down at her as Dean offered Castiel to hold their daughter. 

 

“She looks like you.” Castiel sobbed so happily as Dean sniffed tears threatening to fall. “She’s so beautiful.” Dean kissed Castiel’s head as Castiel looked down at his daughter who still was crying her little voice out, shaking, so upset about the new world she was in. Castiel shook kissing her head weakly. “Dean, you have to take her,” Castiel spoke too weak to continue to hold her as Dean nodded taking her rocking her with care as she fussed at the cold. Castiel weakly collapsed his eyes closed as he tried to stay awake.

 

“Dean, give Joanna to Charlie. She needs to look her over before we go-” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“Castiel shouldn’t move, he needs rest-” Dean argued.

 

“We don’t have a choice!” Gabriel hissed quietly.

 

“It’s okay, Dean. I will make sure they will both be okay for transport.” Charlie spoke softly touching Dean enough to calm him down before she walked off with the baby. Dean turned to Anna who was tending to Castiel and the aftermath of his birth. His whole body shaking and weak, only falling asleep when he felt Dean run fingers through his hair making Castiel feel safe enough to.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rocked softly on the rough terrain, he couldn’t make out where he was. However, the sound of tires and dirt road made him realize he was in the back of an SUV. The back seats lowered down so Castiel had plenty of room to rest. Castiel covered in blankets and thick warm pajamas he didn’t have on before. Castiel weakly sat up a bit when he felt a hand touch him. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dean whispered, Castiel slowly looking at him. Dean who laid peacefully beside him holding him and a small cardboard box to the right of Dean. 

 

“Where are we?” Castiel mumbled tiredly. 

 

“They won’t let me know,” Dean stated. “Gabriel said it was better we don’t. Even Sam was forced to take a sleeping pill. The only person allowed to know is Gabriel.” Castiel nodded touching his stomach which was still swollen from the birth. 

 

“W-Wait, Where’s Joanna?” Castiel panicked but Dean touched the cardboard box. 

 

“Charlie said this would be the safest way to transport her,” Dean spoke sliding the box towards Castiel who sat up with a pained grunt to see his daughter in a small white onesie. She had her little hands covered with the baby flap. The only skin able to see was Joanna’s sleeping face on a couple of blankets. Castiel smiled with love looking at her. 

 

He could see the small bits of himself in her, her long eyelashes and big puffy lips were Dean obviously. However, she did have Castiel’s nose. She also had Castiel’s eyes. Which were currently blue, but it was mostly the shape that made him say so. It was so odd. Despite Jack’s not being Dean’s...He looked like Dean’s mini-me. Almost identical. Joanna, however, seemed to have a lot of Castiel’s features in her face. Castiel smiled down at her sleeping form. She slept like a light. Much more peacefully then he remembered Jack ever did. 

 

“She’s been asleep since we left,” Dean spoke kissing Castiel’s head. “Think she’s tired as well.” Joanna made a little noise which got her parents attention. Joanna squeezed her eyes shut before forcing them open, her eyes slowly moving around. 

 

“Little Jo.” Castiel cooed to the baby as she recoiled from the light she saw and started to cry. Castiel scooping her up with careful and experienced hands watching her little weak head moving with him. Castiel easily took her to his chest moving his pajama shirt down letting her try to latch on. She was a little confused at first not getting it, however, she eventually got the hint suckling. Her little legs moving and stretching as she looked up at Castiel. 

 

Dean stared at her with care as his hand softly reached out touching her little specks of dirty blonde hair. Castiel watched Dean touching her being so tender, almost like if he could break her with a single mistake. 

 

“She isn’t glass, Dean,” Castiel whispered kissing him. “You can touch her.” Dean hesitated to place a hand completely on her head with care. Castiel chuckled as Dean gave him a nervous smile.

 

“Was I like this with Jack too?” Dean asked. “...For some reason, I’m really scared to touch her. I don’t want to hurt her...I’m scared I might accidentally hurt her.”

 

“...Of course, you did.” Castiel whispered his lie kissing him again. “And the reason you are so jumpy is that you are such an amazing protective father...you’ll get used to a baby again...She’s lucky to be born with such an amazing dad.”

 

“She’s going to be so happy once she realizes you are her mama.” Dean smiled at him as Castiel eyed him before kissing him slowly in a slow soft make out. Castiel slowly stopped the kiss when the car came to a stop. There was some shuffling till Sam tiredly opened the trunk before walking to get stuff out of the car. Dean slowly slid away from Castiel to climb out, watching the twins and Freckles run past them happily and curiously towards the house. Gabriel carried the sleeping Jack on his chest when he came back around towards the trunk. 

 

“We are here,” Gabriel whispered. “Sam’s going to help bring in the remainder of the stuff and then he is going to help Dean carry you inside.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I’ll put him in the crib.” Gabriel smiled softly walking towards the large cabin with Jack. Castiel feeling Joanna start to slowly doze, Castiel touched her little fat cheeks rubbing them with care as she slowly fell back to sleep. She was returned to the little box bed, which she barely stirred being put back in. Gabriel came out to help carry Joanna’s little box inside as Sam and Dean helped carry Castiel inside their new home.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Feets

Castiel grunted when Sam and Dean got him into the basement master bedroom. The house was a large cabin with the basement being its own almost separate house. A great guest living quarters but for now the only way Castiel’s family could have their own space in the one-story home. Technically two. Castiel didn’t realize he had fallen back to sleep till Castiel was woken by Jo crying. Gabriel was already by her side, happy to help out his friend who needed rest.

 

“I-I got her, Gabe,” Castiel mumbled tiredly, Gabriel nodded walking her to Castiel who laid her on his chest letting her snuggle into his comforting scent.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” Gabriel asked as Castiel looked at him tiredly.

 

“Better.” Castiel breathed. “Extremely sore…”

 

“I could imagine,” Gabriel spoke flinching at his soon to be own fate. Castiel paused noticing Jack was asleep next to him but...Dean was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Where are Sam and Dean?” Castiel asked sitting up slightly with Gabriel’s help. 

 

“They are starting the garden, and practicing using the bows we got,” Gabriel spoke as Jo made a couple grunting noises, Castiel tiredly patting her butt as the baby kept kicking her legs. “We won’t be able to go to town without issue. So we have to learn to supply for ourselves. We need to be completely off the grid.” 

 

“No guns, right?” Castiel whispered. Gabriel shook his head no. 

 

“None. We prepared with quiet weapons. Something that wouldn’t trigger them.” Gabriel whispered. “...But I also know how to skin and clean animals they catch from when I was a child. I can teach you too once you had time to recover.” 

 

“Thanks,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel leaned down kissing his forehead with care before looking down at Joanna. Joanna making little noises against Castiel’s chest as Castiel soothed her back with love. 

 

“She’s gorgeous, Cas.” Gabriel breathed as he touched her little covered toes. “I remember when Alicia was that small, she was the most gorgeous little thing, but I must be biased. I think all my babies are adorable.” 

 

“Mama?” Max sniffed coming into the room, Gabriel held out his arms as Max ran over to him. Gabriel picked him up, holding the four-year-old close as Gabriel noticed his little skimmed knee. Gabriel looked at the little dirty knee with a bit of blood rocking Max close. 

 

“Are you okay, my love bug?” Gabriel held him as Max sniffed crying. “What happened?” 

 

“I-I was trying to see the chicidty nuggets and I fell.” Max cried whimpering. Gabriel laughed softly. 

 

“You mean the chickens?” Gabriel asked softly as Max nodded and whimpered. 

 

“We have chickens?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Chickens, horses, cows, pigs,” Gabriel mumbled kissing Max. “I made sure to stalk up on things we may need. Besides...now that we no longer are being paid...we need everything we can get.” Castiel nodded softly. “We can sell some of their babies at auctions. We will be able to get some money in.” 

 

“Good idea,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel picked Max up. 

 

“Why don’t I get you and Jack into the bath. It’s time for nap time anyway.” Gabriel whispered as Max sniffed nodding. “Castiel, I’ll come to check on her when I’m done.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered looking down at Joanna who continued to make little noises. Castiel picked her up pressing kisses to her puffy cheeks. Castiel smushing kisses on his daughter’s cheek. She continued to make little noises at the feeling. Castiel laid her back on his chest moving to feed her. 

 

Joanna latched on with a little help as her little feet kept moving, Castiel smiling down at his little kangaroo who didn’t know how to still her little feets. Castiel patting her little baby butt when he heard someone coming downstairs. Castiel glanced up seeing Dean covered in dirt coming into the bedroom. Dean paused seeing Castiel awake. 

 

“Hey, love!” Dean beamed as he stripped off his dirty shirt, dust flying airborne as it did, Dean gave a shy smile tossing it into the laundry bin. Castiel eyed his dirty body, seeing his knuckles and fingernails covered in dirt. 

 

“You need to shower.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Well, Sam and I had been tending to the garden.” Dean beamed. “Sam showed me how to work the land. We just got some of the seeds planted today. He said the one we are working on is for us. The bigger land’s crops is to sell.” 

 

Castiel watched Dean explain their plans as he stripped down to almost nothing. He headed to the master bath. Castiel hesitantly forced himself to stand to place Joanna in her bassinet to sleep once again. Castiel stripping down himself walking into the bathroom with Dean. Dean turned concerned Castiel was walking around and protectively placed an arm around his waist.

 

Castiel moved to him holding him close as Dean held him in the shower. Softly kissing each other during their washing. Castiel needed this. Just to spend time with Dean even if it was just cleaning each other. When they finished showering, Castiel felt a towel wrapped around him. Castiel turned seeing Dean press a kiss to his clean skin before simply carrying him back to the bedroom. Joanna was sleeping still, Dean placed Castiel in a chair dressing him with care before sliding him into bed. Castiel smiled softly at Dean’s tenderness. Castiel laid clean and relaxed in bed watching baby Joanna be picked up the baby. Joanna stirred softly as she was placed into her baby changing table. Dean changing her with slight awkwardness meaning he was practicing but wasn’t confident.

 

“You’re so good with her.” Castiel sat up as Dean smiled softly. 

 

“I’m trying. Gabriel said I have gotten better.” Dean admitted changing her into a new onesie. “Put the diaper on inside out twice when you were asleep.”

 

“Oh no.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“I learned the hard way when she peed on me.” Dean laughed holding their daughter once he finished changing her. “It’s almost like I never changed a newborn diaper before.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. Dean looking down at their daughter with love, Castiel eyed him before a happy squeal made Castiel turn towards the door. Jack was changed and bathed with Gabriel holding him. 

 

“Mama!” Jack squealed as he wanted down from Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel let him down as Jack walked a couple of steps with help. Dean scooping up him with arm and placed him on the bed. Jack crawled into his mother’s arms. Castiel squeezed him close kissing him. 

 

“I love you, little man.” Castiel kissed him repeatedly as Gabriel smiled. 

 

“Looks like Dean got to Joanna before I could.” Gabriel rubbed his own belly. “Need anything else?”

 

“I really appreciate everything you’re doing for us.” Castiel breathed kissing Jack with love.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be paying me back when Samuel comes.” Gabriel laughed with love. 

“Remember I got three kids.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Get some rest and recover. Sam and I are almost done with dinner. We’ll bring it down.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel sighed with love starving, he watched Gabriel disappear up the stairs. Castiel nuzzled his son with love. “Jack wanna hold baba?” Castiel cooed to the big brother as he sat Jack on the bed. 

 

“Baba!” Jack touched Castiel stomach trying to hear her but Castiel laughed realizing that Jack didn’t put two and two together to realize Joanna was the one in his stomach. 

 

“No baba.” Castiel touched his belly before he held out his hand for Joanna. Dean handed her over with care as Castiel smiled at Jack. “Baba.” Jack looked at the baby curiously. Castiel smiled as he moved to help place Joanna into his lap. Making sure he kept weight on her so Jack wasn’t actually holding her weight.

 

“Baba?” Jack called as Dean smiled sitting next to him with watching Jack look over his sister. 

 

“Give her a kiss?” Dean asked as Jack looked at him and gave Dean a kiss. Dean chuckled. 

 

“Give baba a kiss Jack.” Castiel cooed as Jack looked at his mama. Dean got up grabbing a camera snapping a picture of Jack leaning down giving Joanna a kiss. Joanna made a noise which Jack seemed taken back by. Jack giggled after a moment mumbling baby talk nuzzling her. Castiel laughed loudly when Joanna squeaked at him amused. Jack moved to kiss her again. Joanna blinked not sure what was going on but she continued to coo and make noises. 

 

Castiel leaned over and kissed her too as Castiel smiled down at his children. Dean snapped a couple of photos from the Polaroid camera Gabriel taught him how to use. Keeping a couple of pictures to the side he was waiting to develop. Castiel smiled kissing each kid with care. 

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Sam called carrying down some cooked eggs. “Hope you like eggs, most of the stuff we will have to wait till it grows.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke moving to help him carry it down. Castiel got up tiredly, carrying Joanna to the table as Jack started to cry for attention. Dean ran over scooping him up from the bed. “No crying! No Crying!” Dean spun him with care. Jack relaxed giggling with love as Dean lowered him into his high chair. 

 

Jack happy to stuck his hands into the food shoveling his food into his mouth, sliding it into his mouth. Jack always happy when it came to food. Castiel was going to eat with one hand but Dean happily took Joanna in his arms from Castiel.

 

“You need your energy,” Dean spoke just pulling a jack shoveling food into his mouth with one hand. Joanna cooed as he looked down at her letting her lay on his chest. Dean nuzzling her and speaking to her with care. Castiel couldn’t exactly make out what he was whispering to her but little Joanna grunts as she wiggled. Dean keeping a protective hand on her as she continued to just be so active. 

 

Castiel ate his fill of eggs, eating plenty which Castiel happily ate gladly for the strength despite the fact he was never a huge fan of eggs. 

 

“Dean, I’ll get you early in the morning,” Sam spoke as Dean nodded. Sam walking upstairs, Castiel watched him go. 

 

“Bedtime.” Dean cooed to his babies once they ate. Castiel smiled picking up Jack and taking him to bed.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on the porch watching Dean, Sam and the twins working on the crops, the twins liked to help so they loved the extra hand. A month being here, Castiel thought he would miss the outside world but...he was adjusting alright. Castiel feeding his little Joey. Alright, a month along. How odd was it to know his baby girl was a month old. Gabriel took a seat next to him, rubbing his seventh-month belly. 

 

“God, my feet are killing me,” Gabriel spoke. “If I get any fatter I will need a wheel barrel to keep going.”

 

“It’s going to be a doozy.” Castiel laughed. “But you’ll manage. I promise you, you are going to be fine.” 

 

“I just can’t wait for him to come out,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Still confident it’s a boy?” Castiel smiled. 

 

“Very much so,” Gabriel explained rubbing his belly. “This is very much a boy and this boy is very large.” Gabriel chuckled. “He is going to be tall like his father. I can already feel it. He’s running out of room in there.” 

 

“Well, just a few months to go till he is by our side.” Castiel hummed. “Then I can spoil you for a change.”

 

“You spoil me enough, but it will be nice to have him finally here,” Gabriel admitted patting his belly. “I feel like I’m about to roll down some stairs….excuse me I must pee again.” Gabriel moved to stand once again. A hand on his stomach for balance at this point. 

 

“I feel it.” Castiel laughed. “I peed every hour with Joanna.” 

 

“Don’t remind me,” Gabriel stated. “I have been craving sweets I can’t have and I’m crabby. Sam, can we have something other than eggs tonight?” Sam turned and gave him a thumbs up, Gabriel miserable with his final stages of pregnancy. “I’m going to stay in the house, can’t walk anymore. Can you keep me company, Castiel?” 

 

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel hummed getting up carrying Joanna inside.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“MAMA!” Jack screamed running to Castiel. He was still obviously a bit wobbly and stairs were a bit scary but he was actively running with Freckles now. Who was too big and could knock him over if not careful. Freckles was a good babysitter, keeping him from trouble. Kept him from being attacked by chickens or out of holes. 

 

Jack stumbled but Freckles caught his overalls keeping him up right before Jack kept running into Castiel’s arms. Castiel kissed and loved him all over. Jack squealed as he laughed before Castiel spun him around. 

 

“My goodest boy!” Castiel kissed him repeatedly.

 

“Mama! No!” Jack laughed as Castiel tickled him. 

 

“Been good?” Castiel asked as Jack nodded. 

 

“Ya. Umd. Imma gadao.” Jack spoke in his attempts to talk. Still not very good. Castiel barely could understand him at time. However, Castiel chuckled pretending to understand. 

 

“I see.” Castiel hummed kissing Jack before picking him up walking him and freckles back into the house as Dean and Sam sat in the living room taking a break. They were covered in dirt and sweat drinking some lemonade from the lemon tree. Gabriel with his now eight-month pregnant belly was playfully just setting it on the low table to keep it from dragging him down. Castiel placed Jack in the high chair he moved upstairs as Joanna sat sleeping in her baby swing. 

 

Gabriel was placing some cooked rabbit meat onto the kids' plates, which Castiel was helping shred the meat for Jack. 

 

“Without this table, I would have fallen over by now,” Gabriel admitted as Sam came over holding him from behind. 

 

“I’d catch you,” Sam spoke rubbing Gabriel’s belly with care. 

 

“You better, I can’t even walk.” Gabriel chuckled. “I’m like six times the size of Castiel with Joanna.” 

 

“Then I shall carry you all day.” Sam kissed him. 

 

“You better keep that promise. I can barely walk now thanks to your son.” Gabriel spoke. “I completely blame you.” 

 

“I make some handsome boys.” Sam reached over touching Max’s face. Max smiled up at his dad. Sam moved to kiss his children’s head.

 

“What about me, daddy?” Alicia asked as Sam smiled at his little girl. 

 

“You and your siblings are blessed by stars,” Sam spoke. “We were blessed by angels and all of the heavens to have you,” Sam whispered to his little ones who he loved more than life. “I am so blessed to have met your mom.” 

 

“Tell us how you met mommy again!” Alicia asked. 

 

“Oh no.” Sam laughed. “You don’t want to hear that story.” 

 

“But I do,” Alicia begged. “Please.” 

 

“Let’s get mama off his feet first,” Sam spoke getting him over to the sofa. Gabriel moved his belly off the table to sit getting off his feet. Sam moved to rub Gabriel’s swollen feet with love.

 

“That’s right. We don’t know how you met.” Castiel spoke happily. He never heard their ‘love story’. “Please tell me. I would love to know.” Dean stood when Joanna started to fussing. Dean moved to hold her rocking her with care walking tiredly over to Castiel who took her with love. Dean moved to sit eating the food Sam and Dean had spent hours hunting.

 

“Okay, Okay.” Sam hummed. “Well, it started off with a bowling ball.” 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Sam’s “memory”:**

  
  


All Sam really remembered was the sound of something hard hitting the back of his head and Sam went down like a light. 

 

He did remember where he was at the time, working in a bowling alley as a staff member. He had finished serving a kid’s pizza birthday party and had gone to retrieve a bowling ball that got stuck. Walking down the separating lane area to push the ball or pull it out. However, a group of gasps and cries was the last thing he heard before he remembered the sound of his head being struck hard and then everything going black.

 

Sam woke up in a hospital. He knew that based on his iv and the white sheets. Also, the smell of old people really made him realize where he was. Except...he didn’t recognize the guy sitting by his bed. 

 

“...Hello..” Sam whispered tiredly, his head was throbbing. What happened?

 

“H-Hi.” The man spoke sitting up taking Sam’s hand with care. Sam just...remembered how soft the stranger's hands were. It was odd, they were calloused but they felt amazing against his skin. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“...I got a headache.” Sam said taking the shorter man in. He eyed his red beanie, the stained shirt with some sort of comical saying shirt with a floating pizza. He also was wearing tan shorts which weren’t the weather for. His sneakers were worn and his socks did not match. He was a plumper man and shorter. Sam for some reason couldn’t take his eyes off him. “...I’m sorry...have we met?” 

 

“Well...I’m the idiot who threw a bowling ball so hard it hit you on the back of the head.” The man laughed nervously. “...I’m Gabriel...sorry about that. I legit didn’t mean to do that. I got carried away.” Gabriel scratched the back of his head.

 

“...Coffee.” Sam spoke softly as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“What?” Gabriel looked confused. 

 

“...Would you like to go out with me for coffee?” Sam whispered with a smile.

 

“I…” Gabriel choked out surprised. “...I think I hit your head harder than I thought.  _ Nurse!”  _

 

“Wait.” Sam laughed with care as he took Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel turned to look at Sam who simply kissed his hand. “I just trying to ask you out.”

 

“...Me?” Gabriel glanced down at himself blushing. “You sure?”

 

“I’m...sure?” Sam laughed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I dunno.” Gabriel whispered shyly. 

 

“I’m an Alpha, you’re a hot omega. Coffee dates are normal.” Sam shrugged with a smile. “...Unless you’re not interested? It’s okay if you’re not. I can drop it-”

 

“-I’m interested.” Gabriel choked out. “But...you’re hot and I bashed your head in.” 

 

“I think it was cupids arrow that hit me.” Sam beamed kissing his hand again.

 

“No, it was definitely a bowling ball.” Gabriel laughed. 

 

“...Please say yes.” Sam spoke. “...When I get better…you want to go for coffee?” 

 

“I-I don’t like coffee.” Gabriel choked out.

 

“Pizza? Do you like Pizza? I get free pizza.” Sam choked out. “I-I’ll take you to free pizza.”

 

“...As long as you don’t like Pineapples on pizza.” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“I hate pineapples on pizza.” Sam beamed. 

 

“...You guys got ranch?” Gabriel smiled.

 

“No, but I’ll steal cups from the Pizza Hut next door!” Sam beamed as Gabriel laughed with care.

 

“Okay, you got your date.” Gabriel smiled as he leaned down kissing Sam’s cheek. “That is for the head injury, now rest so you can get better for our date.” Gabriel stood softly tucking him in. Sam relaxed into the sheets as Gabriel leaned into the chair pulling out his phone to text. Staying with him as he recovered. Sam slowly closing his eyes giving Gabriel one last glance before falling back to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  


Gabriel smiled fondly at the man who had worked all day and hadn’t even eaten yet was sitting there rubbing Gabriel’s feet. 

 

“It was love at first sight,” Sam admitted. “I was seeing stars.”

 

“More like bowling balls.” Gabriel chuckled. “Now stop pampering me, wash your hands and go eat.” Sam patted Gabriel’s belly with love before following orders. Castiel smiled at the memory, all lies but something he would believe full heartedly. Castiel kissed his daughter with love. Joanna grunting and wiggling. Her little belly fat with milk and Castiel loved it. 

 

“Come on, let’s eat. Then bed.” Castiel called to the children. The children groaned not wanting to sleep. 

 

“You heard the man,” Sam called as he cleaned his hands before happily digging into the meal. Glad for sure, he wasn’t he was eating something better than eggs. 

  
  
  



	16. Triggered

Dean stared down at the dead chickens mauled by some animal, three of the younger chickens lost to them right before they could start producing eggs. Dean looked down at the only chicken head of the three he could see mouth was gaping open in a horrified scream. The wind blew some of the feathers on its head. Dean staring down emotionlessly at the sight. He blinked softly, opening his eyes he saw the lifeless bodies of soldiers one with a gaping horrified scream. Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them once again seeing chickens.

 

“I was right.” Sam’s voice startled him making him jump. Dean turned seeing Sam looking at a wildlife book. “It was a cougar. It must see our animals as sitting ducks or in this case chickens.” Sam mumbled reading the book. “I figured it was a wild cat based on the paw prints but this proves it. The paw prints match up.” Dean glanced back at the chicken pieces before he grabbed his shovel moving to dig a hole for the chickens. “The damn thing keeps killing our livestock. We can’t keep losing our numbers like this when they only started to grow.”

 

“We will just have to find a way to keep him from killing our chickens,” Dean spoke. 

 

“It won’t stop once they start,” Sam mumbled. “We are going to have to kill it.” 

 

“You want us to hunt down a cougar?” Dean asked staring at him.

 

“If we are going to survive through winter...then yes,” Sam spoke patting his back. Dean turned back to the chicken pieces before he started to bury them. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean worked on the crops picking tomatoes and other types of crops they were planning to sell. Lost in his own thoughts as he naturally picked and pulled what fruits or veggies. Staring off into the distance. His...dreams...have been leaking into his reality lately…

 

Sometimes...he would see things that weren’t really there. 

 

The dreams...they didn’t...scare him….

 

Almost like watching a movie…

 

He didn’t see why these dreams affected him like this…

 

His dreams were...scary...but obviously fictional…

 

Where would he have witnessed death like this?

 

His dreams were always of death.

 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment just breathing trying to relax really helped him accept the horrid images his mind brought up. He didn’t say anything to anyone about it...Ever since Castiel’s first pregnancy scare. He had...been seeing this…

 

Dean jumped feeling arms grab him, however, he could make out Castiel’s aftershave which instantly made him relax back into him.

 

“You look so handsome shirtless with a tan,” Castiel whispered his hands sliding down Dean’s chest as he kissed Dean’s neck. Dean looked at what was once corn, but now a vision of Dean’s hand holding a muddy gun at night in the pouring rain. “But you’re a little jumpy, is everything okay?” The question making Dean turn to look at Castiel.

 

“Yeah.” Dean turned back to his hands, now seeing a sunny day in his hand no longer laid a gun but corn. Dean shook his head to the vision almost as though like an etch a sketch. Shaking away the vision of the gun or the blood or the violence. However, the thoughts would come again. He knew it. A sinking feeling of dread that he could feel right under his heart. 

 

It would return. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” Castiel whispered continuing to kiss his neck.

 

“...Just you.” Dean lied softly touching his hand with care. “Imagining you bent over-”

 

“Shh.” Castiel laughed with love blushing as Sam shot them both a look.

 

“Get a room!” Sam scoffed waving them off. Castiel still laughing as Dean started as well.

 

“Don’t be grouchy because Gabriel cut you off because he’s about to pop.” Dean teased as he got hit by some corn. “Oooouch.” Dean rubbed his arm. Castiel slowly slid his arms away from Dean, however, his hands never left him. Moving to rub his shoulders as Dean went back to tending the garden. 

 

“We have a lot of crops,” Castiel commented on Dean and Sam’s handiwork. 

 

“We made a little stand to sell at the farmer’s market,” Sam commented. “It would be good to have money in case of emergencies.” 

 

“That’s great.” Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “But come take a break. Gabriel is going to show me how to ride a horse. Maybe he’ll teach you too.” 

 

“Can I come?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded as the boys happy stood brushing the dirt off themselves to happily find the horses. Castiel rolled his eyes with love as the baby monitor went off. Castiel smiled softly happy to ditch horseback riding for his baby girl.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean loved getting up in the middle of the night for Joanna. 

 

Joanna’s fussing made Dean and Castiel move but Dean’s light hand on Castiel’s shoulder made Castiel sigh in relief and collapsed to go back to sleep. Dean got up scratching his head as he walked over to her. Joanna was in her crib, crying her little heart out as Dean shushed her with love rocking her. Dean getting her a bottle from the fridge before warming it up. Dean then takes the bottle placing it to her lips which Joanna took eagerly. Her loud cries lost as soon as the bottle touched her lips. 

 

Joanna blinked up at Dean who easily took her to the rocking chair. Letting her relax and take time to calm her. When she finishes the bottle Dean plops it out of her mouth, happy to give her a pacifier. Joanna not ready for sleep, she stared up at him sucking on her pacifier. Dean kissed her forehead with care, just rocking her. 

 

She was a good baby.

 

Joanna reached up to him which Dean pulled her closer letting his little girl touch his face. She liked the feeling on his stubble on his face. She suckled her pacifier, just enjoying the touch. Dean took her hand kissing her hands as she smiled giggling at the touch. Dean taking his time to kiss her hands and her toes which she giggled loudly at the toes. Which she scrunched at the movement of his lips to her toes. Joanna laughed so hard her pacifier came out and, of course, Dean got carried away. Repeatedly kissing her toes, which she wiggled and would let out loud happy shrieks. 

 

Castiel sighed with love coming out of the bedroom to see Dean blowing roughly on Joanna’s feet making an almost horn noise which made Joanna laugh. Dean paused mid-blow, his cheeks full of air as he slowly let it out. Castiel shaking his head laughing. 

 

“Why do I do this to myself?” Castiel walked over laughing as he scooped up his daughter. “Daddy is for day time. Daddy likes to wake you up instead of put you back to sleep.”

 

“I do not!” Dean lied as Castiel playfully slapped him away.

 

“Go away!” Castiel laughed. “You are such a bad influence.” 

 

“Am not!” Dean whined as Castiel playfully shoved him back to the bedroom tossing stuff animals at him which made Joanna laugh and laugh till Dean finally disappear into the bedroom to let Castiel try to put down the now awake little girl. Castiel shook his head kissing her repeatedly. 

 

“I need to stop letting him come to comfort you at night.” Castiel cooed to her as she smiled. “He is my problem toddler.” Castiel paused seeing Jack up staring at him from the doorway. Dean obviously the reason he was woken up. “...Go to daddy.”

 

Jack accepts the answer and runs towards the bedroom. Castiel was rocking his little princess to put her down as Jack’s loud laughter sounded. Castiel shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

 

Dean was...the worst.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stared down at a large hog on their farm dead from what Sam believed was the cougar. Most of the hog was gone except for its head which eyes were rolled up into his head and its tongue was sticking out. The rest of its body ripped up and in pieces with a blood trail, dragged towards the woods. 

 

Dean stared down at the hog that had no chance. Dean blinked slowly at the dead beast.. when he opened his eyes it was a white man bleeding from a neck wound choking and gasping for air unable to move. Dean turned his head away disgusted. When he looked back...It was the hog. 

 

“It’s the cougar,” Sam spoke poking the beast, Gabriel standing close rubbing his belly ready to pop any moment. “It’s not going to stop. We have to kill it.” 

 

“Kill the cougar?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded repeatedly ready for Gabriel to yell at him. “Are you for real? Why are you trying to get yourself killed-?” Gabriel continued. Dean moved to pick up the hog reaching a handout, he...didn’t expect someone to grab his hand back. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s reality:**

  
  
  
  


Dean was back in the rain as he held a man’s head. It was dark and the rain was so harsh it hurt Dean’s face like glass shards. 

 

“What are you doing, kid? Help me up.” The man spoke. Dean looked freaked but listened pulled him onto his feet a little freaked out. “We should keep going. There are still men here who need to get out of the rain.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked yelling over the rain, holding his hood closer to his face as the man turned. 

 

“There are men bleeding to death out there. We need to find them and get them out of these trenches before they drown and it’s almost to our knees.” The man snapped. “And you want to play this game with me?”

 

“Sorry, John,” Dean spoke before he paused...how did he know his name? John started forward as Dean followed. The rain getting worse. Bodies inside the trenches floating in the water the higher it got. Dean’s legs were killing him in the thick muddy water. Dean wanted to scream when he passed the floaters. How or why he was familiar with that term, he wasn’t sure but that’s was the name of the bodies of the dead who when they floated to him. Dean cringed and moved away still keeping up with John.

 

“HELP!” A soldier screamed unable to get up, the water threatening to drown him. “HELP!” 

 

“There. Dean.” John pointed to a soldier who was coughing and gagging on water. Dean and John quickly moved to the man who cried loudly begging god to not let him die. “Quick! Help me get him up! He’s drowning!” Dean moved to grab the man’s arm when suddenly he was no longer there.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reality:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean picked up the hog head pausing as he did. Dean glanced around. Dean felt like he was gone for hours...yet, no time had passed at all. Dean swallowed a little out of it, ignoring Sam and Gabriel’s arguing. He moved to get rid of the hog body into the hole he dug for it. Dean tossed it in before he grabbed the shovel before burying it.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean! I need your help!” Castiel laughed as he circled the kitchen table seeing the toddler who had decided not to get dressed today only wearing one sock, his shirt half on one arm and the neck with a diaper. Jack was laughed giggling as Dean walked down the stairs. 

 

“...So...what did I miss?” Dean laughed as Castiel tried to chase the child down for the last fifteen minutes. 

 

“Jackson doesn’t want to get dressed,” Castiel stated slowly going left around the table as Jackson giggled slowly going right away from his mom to the opposite side of the table. 

 

“How did this even happen?” Dean leaned against the wall laughing. 

 

“Joanna...dropped...her...bottle...and-” Castiel growled playfully running around the table. Castiel stopped to continue to talk. “I went to pick it up, he took this opportunity to run for it.” Jack giggled loudly. Castiel chased him again as Jack continued to bolt around the house. 

 

“Mommy! No!” Jack giggled at Castiel as Castiel continued to chase him but the table was so long it wasn’t easy. Dean laughed running to him snatching him up spinning him. Jack laughed his ass off. Dean stopped tossing him onto his shoulder hanging him upside down on his back. Jack laughed harder just being upside down. 

 

“Have you seen Jack?” Dean asked as Jack snorted.

 

“Nope, have you?” Castiel chuckled, Dean purposely jumped making Jack’s giggles continued. 

 

“...hmm.” Dean spins around dramatically making Jack laugh. “Nope!”

 

“Mommy! Immk wrinde hur!” Jack garbled out. 

 

“There he is!” Castiel spoke as Dean turned his back to him. Castiel moved to scoop his half-naked baby from Dean. Castiel laughed kissed Jack as he walked back into Jack’s room to finish changing him. Dean sighed walking towards Joanna in her baby swing. Dean kneeled down to her kissing her stomach. 

 

Joanna smiled and giggled at the Dean. Dean pulled back as Joanna laughing with love scrunching her toes. Dean moved to pick her up rocking her close to his chest. Joanna cooed looking at her little hands as Dean walked her around. Joanna started to cry when she realized she didn’t have her pacifier. Dean glanced around trying to find it. But he couldn’t see it anywhere. Dean even checked Joanna to see if it was clipped to her. Castiel came out holding Jack who was now dressed ready to play.

 

“Do you know where Joanna’s pacifier is?” Dean asked looking under the table.

 

“Are you on crack?” Castiel asked fixing Jack’s placement on his hip. “...Dude, she’s sucking on it.”

 

Dean looked down at Joanna realizing she had it. 

 

She...definitely didn’t have it a second ago.

 

How...did Joanna get it?

 

“Come on, Let’s go.” Castiel laughed walking Jack upstairs as Dean eyed Joanna and followed.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel rubbed his swollen belly which made him feel super uncomfortable today bothering him all day like standing was a chore, breathing was a chore. Everything possible was a chore. He honestly couldn’t wait for the baby to be born. He was past his due date by a day and a half. He...was over being pregnant now. Samuel taking his sweet time-

 

“I love you,” Castiel spoke to Dean as Castiel slid a scarf around his neck. “Please be careful hunting the cougar.”

 

“We will be okay,” Dean reassured his mate as Gabriel’s eyes fell to Sam in his jean jacket hugging and loving on the twins. Gabriel was in a mood and after their fight about the cougar and Sam choosing to go anyways...Yeah. Sam was sleeping on the couch and Gabriel wasn’t speaking to him. 

 

“We are ready to go,” Sam spoke to Dean as Dean nodded checking his bow one more time. Sam sighed glancing at Gabriel sadly before he walked over standing in front of Gabriel who sat on the porch. “...Can I say goodbye to my other son?” 

 

Gabriel gave him a resting bitch face but complied. Sam kneeled down he held Gabriel’s belly kissing it and listening to his son move inside Gabriel. It was a moment before Sam stood, Sam didn’t walk away as Gabriel expected and Gabriel glanced up at him looking annoyed. 

 

“I know you are pissed.” Sam shrugged. “But can I get a good luck kiss?”

 

“No.” Gabriel crossed his arms, Sam sighed turning to leave as Gabriel’s foot stopped him blocking his path. “But you can have a ‘you better get back in one piece or I’ll bring you back just to murder you violently’ kiss.” 

 

“...That sounds like a loaded kiss.” Sam stated trying not to smile happily turning to playfully leave. 

 

“Fuck off.” Gabriel laughed attempting to get up but he was too fat and round to do it successfully in these chairs so he went back to sitting. Sam moved quickly and happily fell forward onto his chair’s arms just to kiss him. Gabriel kissed him back with love, cupping his face before Sam pulled back only to happily place a couple more kisses to his lips before pulling back.

 

“Want me to help you up before I leave?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. Sam took Gabriel’s hands pulling him up. Gabriel groaned uncomfortably already looking top heavy upon standing. 

 

“Don’t die, you shit,” Gabriel commented walking towards the house. “You got to be here when this kid pops out because he feels like he is one thousand pounds and six thousand feet tall. That’s your fault. So you better be here to care for him.” Gabriel spoke walking towards the door, Sam watched him go all smiles feeling so much more confident going after the cougar. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go, Dean.” Sam spoke as Dean kissed his children before following after Sam. Castiel watched him go rocking Joanna before walking inside. 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam kneeled down staring at the paw prints of the cougar on the ground. Sam ran his fingers over the paw prints, his eyes looking towards the forest. 

 

“He went this way,” Sam spoke as Dean turned to look at him. They had been walking for a while now and were somewhere deep in the forest behind their house. Dean stared at him taking a moment before speaking. 

 

“How do you know how to track?” Dean asked as Sam turned to him. 

 

“I...I am not sure.” Sam shrugged. “Maybe I...watched a youtube I don’t remember.”

 

“Youtube can literally help with anything.” Dean shrugged just taking what he said as gospel as he continued to walk with him.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was chopping carrots as Castiel put the kids to sleep in Castiel’s bed which they did for nap time so they could cook lunch in peace. Gabriel chopping the carrots as Freckles wagged his tail, Gabriel offered him some carrots, Freckle chewed on it happily. Gabriel smiled at him turning to go back to cutting veggies when a harsh pain made Gabriel fall forward holding the table. Gabriel whimpered in pain hissed and panting in pain. 

 

Gabriel felt the pain pass as he took a deep breath trying to calm down. That...fucking hurt. 

 

“Mmm.” Gabriel whimpered as he panted looking towards the downstairs bedroom as he felt liquid starting down his legs. His legs already shaking.  Gabriel reached down touching the liquid under his maternity gown, raising his hand to see water with red liquid mixed in...blood? “C-Cas!” Gabriel yelled. 

 

Castiel came up seeing the blood on Gabriel’s hands and the pain in his expression. Castiel’s eyes widened as Gabriel started to collapse onto the kitchen floor. Castiel ran over to the bleeding Gabriel who was obviously in a lot of pain. 

 

“G-Gabriel, your water broke,” Castiel spoke. This...was a lot of blood for a water breaking.

 

“Castiel, it hurts.” Gabriel whimpered shaking. 

 

“L-Let’s get you to your bed-” Castiel spoke trying to help him up but Gabriel shook in too much pain to get up. 

 

“I-I can’t. I can’t.” Gabriel whimpered. Castiel cursed. “C-Cas, I don’t want to have my baby on the kitchen floor.” 

 

“I know.” Castiel choked out as he quickly stood moving towards the door. 

 

“DEAN! SAM!” Castiel yelled only getting animal noises in response. “SAM, IT’S TIME! I NEED YOU! GABRIEL IS IN LABOR!” Castiel cursed seeing no one return his yelling when Gabriel yelled in pain. Castiel slammed his fist into the door frame before he ran towards the bedroom. He grabbed one of the biggest thick pillows, he helped Gabriel sit up enough to slide the pillow. Gabriel now sitting up with support as he groaned. 

 

“I-I like this pillow,” Gabriel whimpered shaking knowing blood would get on it. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Castiel mumbled as he grabbed a bowl of warm water and some pain relievers from the cabinet...which wouldn’t help in the slightest but...better than nothing. “Gabriel. I-I’m going to pull down your underwear okay?” Castiel didn’t wait for a reply as he pulled the bloody underwear from his body. Castiel didn’t know what he was doing! Now he was supposed to know how to deliver a baby?! Charlie was there to help last time! Gabriel and Castiel were on their own. They couldn’t go to town for help. They had to do this on their own. Gabriel whimpered pushing without being told to, his body wanting the baby to come out. 

 

“W-Wait, I have to see if it’s okay to push!” Castiel called Gabriel wiggled and whimpered in pain. 

 

“I-I can’t. I-I have to. I have to push.” Gabriel shook his whole body sickly. 

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Castiel stated. “I-I have to check if you're dilated!” Castiel didn’t as permission as he checked. He...could feel the baby and Gabriel was... pretty dilated from he could tell. Gabriel was in active labor all day judging by how close he was to giving birth...However, when Castiel pulled his hand back seeing nothing but blood.

 

_ Something was wrong. _

 

Castiel panicked he needed a doctor! He needed someone with medical experience- Castiel paused before remembering Dean’s file. Dean was mentally programmed with Medical training when he was a soldier. Dean. He needed Dean.

 

Castiel ran to the front door again looking for a way to get their attention. Castiel noticed the car, grabbing the keys he bolted out starting it. It roared to life. Castiel pressed the horn making it sound...but he couldn’t remain here to keep the sound going. 

 

Castiel ran back inside to see the twins and Jack up from all the commotion. The twins staring in horror at the scene in the kitchen.

 

“M-Mom?” Alicia called as Castiel instantly moved to her. 

 

“Alicia, I need you to take Jack, Max and you into the car and push the horn repeatedly,” Castiel spoke. “We need Dean and your dad to come home.”

 

“B-But-” Alicia choked out but just one glance at her mother’s painful face and shaking made her comply. Taking the children and running to the car. Jack and Max were helped into the car first before Alicia got into the driver's seat. She instantly started hitting the horn. Hoping her daddy could hear and would come home.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean lined the shot with his arrow, it drew back as the cougar continued to eat the animal it had snatched from them last night. Sam waited for Dean to take the shot since he had steadier hands. Dean focused as he watched the young cougar licking his paws of blood after his last bite. 

 

“Dean-” Sam whispered wanting Dean to take the shot. Dean shushed him waiting a bit more before he suddenly let go. Dean watched the arrow slam straight into the cougar’s eye socket and slam into a tree behind the cougar, pinning the cougar to the tree. Sam choked out in shock laughing at the hit. Dean looked at it emotionlessly as he slowly lowered the bow. “HOLY SHIT!” 

 

Sam ran over examining the perfect hit, the beast twitched with dying nerves. Sam examining such a good shot. Dean stared at the beast that looked to him as a soldier slumped and dead, Dean closed his eyes reopening them to make the image go away when...he paused looking over his shoulder.

 

“Dean, this is a bullseye if I ever saw one-” Sam laughed.

 

“Sh,” Dean spoke. “...Do you hear that?”

 

“...” Sam grew quiet listening as well. It was faint. But...it sounded like a car going off.

 

“...Castiel.” Dean breathed moving to grab the arrow from the cougar’s eye and bolted towards the house. Sam quickly followed after him. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Sam stopped entering camp panting as the kids saw them pointing and screaming at the house talking all at once as Sam tried to understand one word out of them. Dean tossed the bow and arrow against the house as Gabriel’s screams made the adults turn. 

 

“Stay here,” Sam spoke both running into the house. Gabriel screaming as Castiel tried to help him. “GABRIEL!” Sam moved behind him holding Gabriel who was sickly and pale. 

 

“S-Sam.” Gabriel sobbed in so much pain.

 

“What’s wrong?!” Sam choked out in worry. 

 

“I-I think the baby is stuck.” Castiel sobbed wiping his eyes of tears as he stood. “I-I can’t turn him. That’s why I need Dean.” 

 

“Me?” Dean choked out.

 

“You have medical knowledge.” Castiel sobbed. “They are going to die without your help. The baby has been in there too long! Gabriel has lost a lot of blood! I need you to save them.” 

 

“No, I don’t-”  Dean started super confused and concerned. Castiel ignored him as he moved quickly into the living room. He climbed onto the coffee table grabbing a shotgun from the top of the china hutch. “Castiel!” Dean choked out in worry as he watched Castiel loading it with shaky hands. “Where did you get a-?!” 

 

Dean paused as Castiel cocked it pointing it at Dean. Dean stared at Castiel in fear as Castiel shook sobbing. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, you guys. Both of you.” Castiel sobbed before he turned towards a wall and shooting it. 

 

Dean grabbed his ears at the whining of the gunshot going off so close to his ear. Everything was a slow motion to Dean who slowly processed the noise, making out nothing but his heartbeat and breathing. The second that Castiel touched him again shaking Dean out of it, did the world seem to return to normal speed. 

 

“SOLDIER!” Castiel yelled in his face. “THERE IS A MAN DOWN!” Castiel screamed holding him roughly. “I ORDER YOU TO SAVE HIM, THAT IS YOUR MISSION!” Dean looked down his ears still whining seeing Gabriel still panting and screaming, as Dean slowly processed. “I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, PRIVATE!” 

 

Did it work? 

 

Could this trigger Dean into saving him?

 

Screaming like the guys in the military do in movies.

 

Would this be enough?

 

“....” Dean eyed him for what felt like forever before he forced his sleeves up, moving to the sink washing his hands. Castiel let out a breath of relief seeing Dean quickly move where Castiel once was between Gabriel’s legs. Dean reached in also checking on the child inside. “The baby is backwards.”

 

“Backwards?” Castiel choked out as Dean checked the water temperature in the blood filled bowl.

 

“I need clean towels and hotter water, stat,” Dean spoke. Castiel grabbed the bowl getting hot water, yanking the fresh towels from the cabinet. “How long has the baby and him been like this?” 

 

“I-I um...like a half an hour,” Castiel choked. 

 

“This baby needs to get out. They need out now.” Dean spoke. “What’s your name?” Dean spoke to Gabriel. 

 

“Gabriel,” Gabriel whined. 

 

“I need you to not push,” Dean spoke. “I need to rotate the baby. You’ll feel a lot of pain and an uncomfortable amount of pressure but I need you not to push. Do you understand?” Gabriel weakly nodded. “This the dad?” Gabriel nodded still holding Sam’s hand who was out of it. Sitting in silence when Dean snapped his fingers to Sam. “Hey, Dad. I need you to be awake. You’re mate needs you.” 

 

“...Dad?” Sam whispered confused looking down at Gabriel like he was still out of it. 

 

“Hold his hands,” Dean spoke as Gabriel didn’t give Sam a chance to process holding both Sam’s hands by force. Dean sucked in the air before he moved. “Ready?” Gabriel nodded. Sam just looking confused and...more confused. However, the second Dean started to rotate the baby. Gabriel screamed like bloody murder. Sam snapped out of his confusion. His mate was in pain, even if he didn’t remember who Gabriel was. His need to comfort his mate. 

 

Gabriel shaking and screaming as Dean quickly as he could rotate the baby, Castiel kneeled next to Dean in panic as he watched. 

 

“There.” Dean breathed out as Gabriel sobbed. “Gabriel I need you to push when I tell you.” 

 

“I-I...I can’t.” Gabriel sobbed so weakly as Sam nuzzled him. “I-I can’t. I’m so tired.” 

 

“Your baby is going to die.” Dean snapped out coldly as Castiel choked out. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel gasped.

 

“If you don’t push now, your baby will suffocate inside you if they haven’t already!” Dean continued speaking coldly. 

 

“Dean, stop scaring him-” Castiel snapped but was cut off by Dean.

 

“Shut up, Castiel!” Dean turned to him as Castiel seemed taken back. 

 

Wait...Dean...knew his name…?

 

“Gabriel. Three big pushes. Just three.” Dean spoke as Gabriel shook weakly and nodded. “Ready? ...Push!” Gabriel pushed as hard as he could, using all his strength. Gabriel took direction well, listening to Dean as he pushed and pushed. 

 

Gabriel didn’t have to ask if it was over, the second the baby’s legs spilled out of him. Gabriel passed out shaking in Sam’s arms as Dean held the lifeless baby. Dean checking its throat with his finger making sure it clear before he put his mouth on the baby’s nose and blew trying to clear its nose as well. Castiel shook watching Dean turn the baby over trying to revive the baby. The baby was swollen and red from the harsh labor. Dean attempting to  resuscitate him, Castiel watching as Dean continued to try.

 

“Come on. Come on.” Dean cooed to the child when suddenly a gasp escaped the baby’s lips. Dean breathed in relief as the baby slowly and easily started to cry. Dean cradling the baby close, he moved to place the baby in Castiel’s hands. “Clean him, take a breather. Get him in a onesie and get him in a warm blanket.” 

 

Castiel nodded as Dean went back to tend to the baby boy, Castiel took his time cleaning and caring for Samuel. Gabriel was right. He is a boy. Castiel shaking so bad he barely could keep hold of Samuel. Once the baby was clean, he went into Samuel’s room. Changing him into the newborn onesie Gabriel said was going to be his first to wear and of course Michael’s baby blanket he made him. The baby falling asleep during Castiel taking his time to finish tending to him. When Castiel had composed himself he brought Samuel back to the kitchen. Dean was mopping up the blood, Gabriel no longer on the floor. Castiel continued to stare at the spot Gabriel was in.

 

“He’s in his room. Asleep.” Dean spoke as he mopped. “I got the bleeding to stop. He needs rest but he will live.” 

 

“...Thank you.” Castiel spoke his mind knowing he had to snap him and Sam out of their triggered state. Castiel walked towards their bedroom seeing Gabriel asleep in clean clothes and Sam...asleep next to him. Trigger making him fall asleep because of the mental strain of it all. Castiel eyed them before he walked towards Samuel’s bedroom. Placing him with care into the crib, letting him sleep.

 

Castiel eyed watching Samuel for a long time. In shock himself, when hands grasped his shoulders. Castiel turned seeing Dean standing there. Surprised triggered Dean was still awake or functioning at all.

 

“You need to rest,” Dean whispered as Castiel slowly registered him. 

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Castiel whispered exhausted as Dean shook his head no. “...I need to care for the kids...they must be hungry-” Castiel moved to walk away when he felt Dean press his thumb hard against his pressure point. Castiel barely had time to react as he passed out. 

 

Dean catching him with care Dean carrying him downstairs placing him on the bed. Dean walked upstairs seeing Alicia and Max staring at their parents in the doorway, Jack trying to hand Joanna toys because she was crying wanting to eat. Alicia and Max turned to see Dean as Dean eyed the children emotionlessly. With all the other adults occupied...the only one left to care for the kids...was the still triggered Dean... 

  
  



	17. Samuel

Castiel woke up alone, recalling what happened. Castiel tensed remembering what happened. Remembering Samuel’s birth. Triggering both Sam and Dean...Then being knocked out. Dean...he couldn’t still be triggered right? Castiel glanced at the clock seeing how long he was knocked out. A couple of hours. Either Dean passed out leaving the kids alone or Dean...was still triggered.

 

Castiel got up quickly bolting up the stairs seeing the kids were gone. Castiel checking to see if they were anywhere inside. Even Samuel was gone. Gabriel and Sam both asleep still. Out like a light. Castiel cursed moving to the front door, seeing no one outside. 

 

“Shit-” Castiel moved to turn to try to wake Sam when he heard screaming. Castiel turned to quiet his panic breathing when Jack’s high pitch scream filled his ears again somewhere in the forest. Castiel wasted no time to bolt towards the noise. Dean wouldn’t...have hurt them right?! 

 

Castiel slammed through bushes cutting his skin on bushes till he accidentally fell off a tiny drop into a large calm river. Castiel yelped at the water he wasn’t planning to be on gasping at the cold as laugher got his attention. Alicia and Max were on the other side of the river near the shore laughing at Castiel’s misfortune. Castiel looked around seeing Dean cradling Samuel feeding him one of Joanna’s bottles as Joanna slept on the blanket peacefully next to him. 

 

Castiel stood moving to walk to the other side as Max and Alicia laughed at his misfortune before going back to splashing near the shore. Castiel walked up towards Dean who was watching him. 

 

“Jack, give mama,” Dean called to him as Jack grabbed a towel lightly holding it up despite it not being high lifted at all. Castiel sighed with love, leaning down kissing Jack’s face who was covered in peanut butter and jelly all over his face still eating a sandwich very slowly. Castiel wrapped the towel around him happy to finally be warm as Castiel took a seat next to Joanna whose belly slowly rose and fall in sleep.

 

The kids were okay.

 

Dean...didn’t seem triggered. 

 

“W-What are you guys doing out here?” Castiel asked calming his pounding heart. Dean looked down at Samuel as he fed him. Samuel sucking at the milk hungrily. 

 

“After watching Gabriel almost die on the kitchen floor, I figured they wanted to get their mind off things,” Dean stated. Castiel breathed out in relief leaning over and kissing him. Glad his mate was so kind. “You have my sandwich if you are hungry.” Castiel leaned into the basket grabbing the extra sandwich unwrapping it.

 

“I was worried when I woke up without you guys there,” Castiel admitted embarrassed he worried. 

 

“Why? Worried I’d kill them?” Dean asked casually, Castiel tensed at the words freezing in his attempt at a bite. “I’m a soldier, Castiel. I don’t murder children.” Castiel turned to him in shock. Dean...was still triggered?

 

“D-...Dean, you are imagining things.” Castiel tried. “You just need to go back to sleep.” Castiel cupped his face with worry. 

 

“I don’t think sleep will make me forget what I am anymore,” Dean commented leaning against Castiel’s soft hand. “...Castiel, I remember.”

 

“...You remember?” Castiel whispered as Dean softly nodded. 

 

“I remember everything,” Dean admitted as Castiel tensed. “I know all about John, I know about my leg, I know about how I met you, I...know about Jack.” Castiel felt tears prickle in his eyes. Words he wanted to say, words he couldn’t say and...all he could do is cry. Castiel pulled his hands away from Dean’s face, unable to speak for a long time. 

 

“I love you, Dean. That’s real.” Castiel choked. 

 

“I know,” Dean spoke accepting. 

 

“Jack’s your son. M-Maybe not by blood, but loves you. That’s real-” Castiel sobbed but Dean pulled him into a loving kiss. Castiel kissed back, his tears unable to stop as Dean pulled him back pulling his sleeve down to wipe Castiel’s tears. Castiel laughed sniffing as Dean smiled sadly at you. 

 

“Castiel, my love. Don’t cry.” Dean whispered as Castiel sniffed. “You are as much a victim as I...I know you had no choice in this either. Accepting a stranger into your home isn’t easy...but look what good came of it. Look how beautiful our good came from it.” Dean glanced over at Joanna who twitched in sleep. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered as Dean placed Samuel down next to Joanna. Now both asleep with big fat bellies as Dean ushered Castiel into his lap. Castiel moved into his lap tears still falling as Dean rocked him close with love. Castiel still crying just holding Dean. Dean holding him close nuzzling him with love. Letting Castiel’s stupid emotions hit him as Dean kept his cool. “...How can you still love me?”

 

“I must admit. I was mad at first.” Dean whispered. “But even then...I still loved you. Especially after knowing only lies. I now can tell what is real. Our love and our children are real. I can’t deny loving you, even now...besides we make really cute kids.” Castiel wiped his tears laughing as Dean kissed his head. “...Cas...I need to tell you...the truth. About everything I know…”

 

Castiel nodded as Dean explained everything he knew. What he did in the war, meeting John, what John told him about the soldiers, what John and Dean did to get the soldiers out of the war. Everything he knew. Castiel didn’t say anything but listened. When Dean was done explaining, Castiel didn’t speak at the end, Castiel leaned up kissing him with care which Dean kissed back with the same amount of care. When Jack had walked over plopping into Castiel’s lap at Jack giggled at his mother.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel laughed as Jack made himself cozy. Castiel climbed off Dean’s lap squishing his little man onto his lap. Dean smiled as Castiel went to enjoy his meal. Dean admitted he was worried about what will change between them now. However, no matter what Dean had told Castiel. Castiel...still kissed him afterward. He knew. He knew every dark secret now of Dean’s yet he loved him.

 

Castiel enjoyed his sandwich sharing bites with the toddler who refused to keep his shoes on for longer than a few minutes. Jack needed a bath to clean up his peanut butter and jelly and the children were tired of swimming. Dean and Castiel packed everything up and carried them back home.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel opened his eyes tiredly seeing Sam’s face looking down at him. Gabriel smiled softly at him. Gabriel reached up cupping his face, touching it with care as Sam sniffed. 

 

“Hey, buttface,” Sam whispered his lip quivering. 

 

“Hey, buttmuncher,” Gabriel smiled tiredly, he was still really pale but looked so much better now. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked. 

 

“Like shit. I’m starving.” Gabriel admitted as Sam laughed wiping his tears that started to fall. “And I want my babies.” Sam smiled softly handing him some tomato soup. “I want to hold my baby.”

 

“Eat first, you still shake when you move. I want you to eat your strength then I’ll bring Samuel in.” Sam spoke, Gabriel smiled at the thought before Sam leaned in offering Gabriel a spoon full. Gabriel opened his mouth to it being fed by a child. Gabriel swallowed more weakly than Sam’s liking but he was definitely hungry. Which filled Sam with hope, Gabriel obeyed eating all the soup before Sam moved to place the bowl away. Sam standing and taking the bowl away before coming back in with the twins holding a small baby in his arms. 

 

“Come, my little ones,” Gabriel spoke as the twins ran over climbing onto the bed. 

 

Gabriel hugged them close as they took turns hugging their mom before Gabriel tried to sit up on his own whimpering but he was okay. Sam placed Samuel in Gabriel’s arms protectively helping Gabriel hold the weight. Gabriel smiling down at his large baby. Who was much bigger than Joanna was when she was born. Samuel was fatter and seemingly bigger than general. Gabriel chuckled seeing so much of Sam in Samuel. 

 

“I told you he would be ten pounds.” Gabriel kissed Samuel’s head as he wiped his own tears. “I blame you.”

“How is it my fault?” Sam spoke laughing as Gabriel took in Samuel’s brown hair and pale skin. Unlike Joanna, he wasn’t covered in freckles. He did have a few moles on his shoulders but he had Sam’s nose and Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel leaned down kissing him his arms slowly starting to shake roughly. Gabriel kissed Samuel’s face before he handed the baby over to Sam the second he felt as though he would drop him. 

 

Sam scooping up kissing Samuel who was happy and well taken care of by Castiel. Gabriel collapsed back into the bed tiredly his body betraying him. 

 

“Kids, let’s leave mommy to rest,” Sam spoke to the twins who nodded leaving the bed to leave the room.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so tired,” Gabriel admitted with a tired whispered. 

 

“Don’t worry, Castiel is helping to take care of everything. Don’t worry.” Sam whispered. Gabriel smiled nodded tiredly relaxing back to sleep as Sam leaned down kissing him before walking out back into the living room. Castiel was cutting up the meat from the cougar that Dean had brought back from their previous outing. Castiel glanced up as Sam continued to hold Samuel close. 

 

“How is he?” Castiel asked as Sam nodded. 

 

“He’s tired, but he ate all the food,” Sam confessed. “He looks way better. Colors coming back to his face.” 

 

“Good.” Castiel smiled glad the soup helped. Castiel worried about him and was glad he was okay. Dean came in Joanna attached to a chest holder as she slept peacefully against his chest. Castiel’s eyes glanced towards Dean who was doing his chores on the farm, they hadn’t...really had time to talk about what Dean said at the picnic. 

 

Castiel felt distant from his lover from the first time in forever. This Dean...was his Dean but also...not his Dean. This Dean was touched by heartache and pain. The Dean before was innocent. This one has seen war, seen the pain and knew of loss. Dean placed a bucket of freshly plucked eggs onto the table. Leaning in, he kissed Castiel naturally. Much more affectionate than he was before. Castiel lovingly kissing back before Dean walked back outside with Joanna to grab some crops he harvested.

 

Castiel watched Sam rocking his ten-pound baby boy, Castiel shuddered thinking how hard that birth was naturally. Sam rocked Samuel who fussed. Sam shushing him with love. Samuel wearing his little onesie, his hands covered and his head full of dark brown hair on his head. Castiel stopped cutting the meat and washed his hands before walking over. 

 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Sam whispered trying to comfort his child. 

 

“He’s just hungry,” Castiel whispered taking him. Castiel cooed to Samuel who started to cry. Castiel walked him over to the couch to feed him. “Mind finishing cutting up the meat?” Sam nodded as he watched Samuel latch on to Castiel, Castiel rocking him softly at the big baby. “He takes so much after you.” 

 

“Really? I see all of Gabriel.” Sam admitted as he cut the meat. “I think everyone is saying that because he’s an oversize moose.” Castiel laughed at that. “But...He’s beautiful. A beauty only Gabriel could give him.”

 

“You are so sweet,” Castiel spoke as a loud crying came, Max came running in crying as he bolted to Sam.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam cooed to his son as Max sobbed loudly. 

 

“Ali. H-Hit me with a b-ball in the head.” Max sobbed rubbing his head as Sam cupped his face kissing the area as Alicia ran in.

 

“It was on um, Accident!” Alicia yelled. 

 

“Alicia. Settle down. Mommy and Samuel are trying to sleep.” Sam spoke. 

 

“S-She hit me.” Max cried. 

 

“I just threw it!” Alicia yelled at him angrily again before Sam scooped them both up. 

 

“Alright, obviously nap time.” Sam cooed kissing them both as Alicia started to cry not wanting to go to bed...proving for sure it was nap time. 

 

“Good idea, Sam.” Castiel sighed to himself knowing he would need to put Jack down too, however, he was still feeding Samuel and he wasn’t sure where Jack was. Dean watching him outside. However, Jack came running into the house with two large carrots coming to show his mother. Castiel smiled with love as Jack showed the carrots. “Those are so big! Wow!” 

 

Jack placed one onto Samuel affectionately which Samiel didn’t react too happy to eat his meal. Castiel chuckled at his sweet boy patting a spot next to him. Jack struggled to climb onto the couch, Castiel grabbing his pants to help him. Jack giggled once he finally got onto the couch laughing at his mother. Castiel leaned in kissing him as Jack looked down at Samuel. Jack looked confused for a moment it wasn’t Joanna but Jack leaned in and kissed him. Castiel smiled at his son. 

 

“Jack, can you say Samuel?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Smee?” Jack tried as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Good boy.” Castiel kissed him when Dean came into the house with Joanna who was fussing more likely for a meal. Castiel smiled at him which Dean smiled back. Dean cleaning his hands as the four-month-old continued to cry. Dean cleaned the dirt off his hands then grabbed Joanna a bottle from the fridge. Dean disconnected her from his chest holder, setting it aside before feeding her. Joanna took it eagerly latching on as she looked up at him. Dean moved to sit next to Jack. 

 

“Baba!” Jack smiled as he kissed her repeatedly which Joanna looked at him while he continued. Dean glanced over at Castiel which Castiel smiled softly at him. 

 

“Did you want to put them down for a nap while I get started on dinner?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded as he stood with Samuel who was starting to doze. 

 

"Come on, Jack. Nap time.” Castiel walked the boys away as Dean continued to feed Joanna. When Castiel returned he softly took Joanna from Dean’s arms to put her down as well. Dean watched him go before he got up to continue cutting and seasoning the meat. Storing it for tomorrow for the seasoning to absorb. 

 

Dean started cooking the cleaned meat from yesterday, cooking it the way he knew Castiel liked it. Castiel came out to join him about fifteen minutes later smiling as he came to help him in the kitchen. Castiel leaned up kissing Dean who smiled down at him. Dean paused what he was doing to kiss him with love. 

 

“You have something you want to ask me, what is it?” Dean asked stirring the food. 

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel whispered shyly. “I mean...are we okay?” 

 

“Cas,” Dean spoke softly.

 

“You have been acting weird-” Castiel choked out worried as Dean pulled him into a hug. 

 

“I’m sorry if I’m more quiet than usual.” Dean nuzzled him. “I’m most likely trying...to understand the real memories and my fake ones. Besides...I also have been seeing...the men killed in the battle for a while now. So I’m just trying to process it all.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel asked worriedly holding him back.

 

“Because I don’t want you to worry,” Dean stated. “You are already doing twice the amount of work helping Sam and me with the kids. I don’t need you fixing my head too. You already do so much.” Dean kissed his hand. 

 

“I want to.” Castiel breathed as Dean repeatedly kissed him.

 

“You want to do it because you also feel responsible,” Dean commented as Castiel paused at his words. “I don’t blame you, Castiel. At all.”

 

“B-But-” Castiel choked out feeling guilty. 

 

“Hey, you gave me so much happiness. You gave me two beautiful children. So much love I could choke on it. Memories I cherish more than life itself. Why would I hate you for any of that? Castiel...you are my soulmate, my mate, my lover and my friend. I love the fucking shit out of you. Got it?” Castiel pouted as tears threatened to fall. “You are the only thing keeping me centered. You  _ just _ being there showing me everything is okay is enough.”

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“And I love you too, Castiel Novak.” Dean smiled kissing him with love and care. Castiel closed his eyes kissing back before Dean pulled away to go back to cook. Castiel helping him till Sam returned with the twins who were hungry after a small nap. Sam helped put them into their chairs which the twins still pretty tired but no longer fighting happily awaited dinner.

 

“Sorry. I went to put them down and fell asleep.” Sam whispered. 

 

“Funny. The one thing you hate doing, you fell asleep for.” Dean chuckled. Sam beamed innocently. 

 

“What, I burn water!” Sam confessed as Dean laughed handing the kids a plate. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rode Dean roughly as he panted and whimpered allowing his mate to watch him move on top of him. Dean gripped Castiel’s hips careful not to bruise his hips with his hands...but Castiel loved when he did. Castiel listened to the slapping of their skin and the squeaking of their bed. Castiel’s head thrown back as he gasped and panted. Dean’s body knew him better than anyone. 

 

“I’m so close-” Castiel whimpered biting his lip to be quieter, Dean kissed him flipping to be on top before he pushed Castiel’s legs open moving to enter him again. 

 

Castiel gasped loudly as Dean thrusted and pounded him well. Dean’s sweat dripping onto his skin as Castiel could only hold the bed allowing Dean his body. Castiel cried out a louder feeling himself getting closer and closer before Dean slammed his teeth into Castiel’s mating mark. Castiel gasped cumming, Dean thrusting them both through their orgasm till he pulled out to collapse against the bed next to him. Castiel shaking almost violently his body still in the high of sex all he could do is turn holding his mate, feeling so full from his cum. 

 

“Fuck what you do to me.” Castiel shook in lust as Dean smiled leaning down kissing him with love. 

 

“Did I mention I love you?” Dean laughed running his fingers up and down Castiel’s spine. 

 

“You don’t say it enough.” Castiel snorted sarcastically as Dean turned to him.

 

“Really?” Dean beamed before slobbering him with kisses. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

 

Castiel broke into laughter, Dean admitted Jack got his adorable laugh from Castiel who currently was trying to block the saliva kisses. Dean stopped pulling his mate close again just wanting to feel his heartbeat and love. Dean rested his head on his mate's chest listening to his beating heart. Castiel petting his hair with love as Dean just held him. 

 

“...I really love you, Castiel.” Dean whispered making Castiel’s hand stop, he paused for a moment before continuing again. 

 

“I really really love you too.” Castiel hummed when Joanna started to cry. Dean and Castiel both sat up as Dean turned with a smirking smile. “...No. She needs to go back to sleep. She doesn’t need you.” Dean leaned in kissing him before he bolted to get up and dressed. 

 

“The first one who gets there gets to put her down!” Dean hummed quickly grabbing his pants, sliding it on before bolting out.

 

“No! Wait! You just wake her up more!” Castiel choked lagging as he looked around for his pants when he heard laughter from Joanna which Castiel rolled his eyes with love. Castiel chuckled to himself eventually finding his pants and went to join them to actually put her down.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel for the first time stood in the kitchen since his ordeal, staring at the spot he and his son almost died in as Gabriel held Samuel. Samuel was a very good baby, he liked to eat, shit and sleep. That’s it. He slept most of the time while Joanna now getting close to her fifth month was more active. Gabriel turned to see Dean laying on the floor with Joanna laying on his chest. Her smile was adorable and she had been lifting her head up for longer and longer. 

 

Dean blew on her face as Joanna would snort hiding her face burying her face into his chest laughing before she lifted her face again. Joanna’s little feet scrunching and bouncing as she laid on his chest.

 

“Stuck on parent duty?” Gabriel asked with affection sitting on the couch watching them.

 

“Castiel wanted to go to the farmer’s market to sell our crops since he hasn’t left this farm in forever.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, we shouldn’t go in our normal pairs anyways. It’s not safe. Someone might put two and two together. Even with our disguises.” 

 

“You’re right,” Gabriel admitted as he rubbed Sam’s back who scrunched his toes fast asleep in her arms. “...Dean, I want to thank you for saving my life.”

 

“It’s no big deal.” Dean shrugged. “...You know I remember now...right?”

 

“I do,” Gabriel spoke. “Castiel informed me...That’s why I feel the need to thank you more. Samuel and I would have died if you didn’t focus past your emotional trauma. I don’t know if I would ever be strong enough too...thank you.” 

 

Dean nodded as Max came out coughing with his little fox pajamas, he has had a fever all day. Gabriel set Samuel down softly letting him sleep as Gabriel moved to Max feeling his forehead. 

 

“Still got a fever,” Gabriel spoke. “I got your dad to get you some more medication before coming home-” 

 

“Here, take Joanna.” Dean stood climbing off the floor handing Gabriel Joanna. “I can use herbs to help get the fever down.” 

 

“You can?” Gabriel spoke impressed.

 

“Yeah, I was programmed with many forms of medical training. I can mix herbs as easy as sleeping.” Dean moved to their cabinet grabbing the supplies he needed before he smashed them and mixed them. He handed Gabriel his mixture. “This should help.” 

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel moved to hug him. Dean hugged him back before Gabriel handed back Joanna and moved to help care for Max. Dean moving to sit next to Samuel who was fast asleep. Dean placed a protective hand on his belly patting him as Joanna laid her head on Dean’s chest. Dean knowing he would do what he needed to keep them safe.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you! Have a good day!” Castiel watched the patron go carrying off their fruits, veggies, and meats from the stand. Castiel missed being out surrounded by people. They went under a fake name, sold their crops and even got their own stuff done as well. Castiel was alone tending to Jack who was in the booth playing with the toys on the floor. Castiel watched him with care when someone spoke.

 

“Excuse me? How much for the cougar meat?” A man spoke as Castiel turned to him. “Odd choice of meats to sell.” 

 

“It was terrorizing our farm,” Castiel admitted. “My husband killed it and we decided to not let a bit go to waste.” Castiel walked over. “It’s thirty-seven dollars and thirty cents,” Castiel spoke pointing to the sign. 

 

“Odd price.” The man spoke pulling out some money. “Three seven three.” He poked the sign. Castiel shrugged. 

 

“My husband is the expert, he made the price. I’m not sure what stuff like this would go for.” Castiel smiled. Dean always made the prices.

 

“Your husband got a name?” The man asked. “Like to meet the man with the skill to kill a cougar.” 

 

“He’s...right here!” Castiel lied as Sam walked up with cold medication for Max. Castiel moved to hold Sam who went along with it. “This is my mate, Carter. I’m Oliver. This is our kids Jackie and Allen.” The man eyed them both as Sam leaned down giving him a quick peck as a couple would.

 

“So you hunted the Cougar?” The man asked as Sam nodded. 

 

“Yep. It was terrorizing our farm.” Sam repeated like Castiel did. Anyone would have bought this cover story.

 

“I see.” The man asked. “What made you choose the price?”

 

“...Um.” Sam hesitated. “What do you mean?”

 

“The price. It’s odd. Why not make it an even forty?” The man asked. “Nobody normally attempts to price things like this to give an odd change back.” 

 

“Good advice...” Sam spoke hesitantly. “I can make it an even thirty-five if you want.” 

 

“No, it’s alright.” The man shelled out eighty bucks for two slices of cougar meat. Castiel went to give him change but the man stopped them. “Keep the change.” Castiel wrapped up the meat, placing them into a plastic bag. The man took it with care thanking them. “Do you plan to be here next week?” 

 

“We are here every week,” Castiel spoke. “Please come again.” The man nodded as he walked off with the meat heading out of the flea market. “Shit, Sam. We are selling so much of the cougar meat. Our unique meats are more popular than our chickens. We have one or two pieces left.”

 

“Well, we can start hunting a lot more actively,” Sam spoke with a shrug. “I mean, Dean and I hunt separately, we could sell some deer and other wildlife meat. Fifty bucks each. I don’t think anyone would mind.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel beamed. “Want to call Gabriel on the burner phone? Let him know you have the medication?”

 

“I already sent him a text.” Sam smiled softly. “He said Dean is helping him with herbs?” 

 

“He knows how to bend herbs?” Castiel spoke surprised as Sam nodded.

 

“I don’t remember him saying he was a witch doctor.” Sam joked. 

 

“Careful. He just might put a spell on you.” Castiel wiggled his fingers as Sam snorted. 

 

“It’s getting late. Let’s pack up what we have and take it home.” Sam ushered turning to ask Alicia to help put stuff in the car. Sam went opening the trunk as they packed their important stuff and then used their trailer to pack what wouldn’t fit. Castiel placing Jack in the car, Jack fussing for his stuffed animal that was somehow packed in the car while they were packing. 

 

“Sam, have you seen Jack’s stuffed giraffe?” Castiel asked as Jack whimpered.

 

“No.” Sam shrugged.

 

“I know where it is!” Alicia climbed out of the car, heading to the trailer, she opened it with ease moving towards the back to grab the giraffe. Only stopping seeing the man from before in the back. Hidden behind all their supplies, he pressed a finger to his own lips. Looking around he handed her the giraffe and a large lollipop. She smiled happily for the treat as he reminded her not to tell. She smiled nodding as she came out of the giraffe returning to the car as Sam closed the trailer not noticing anything off. “Here it is!”

 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Castiel kissed her head, handing Jack his giraffe which he happily nuzzled into. Castiel got into the front seat with Sam.

 

“Ready to go?” Sam asked as Alicia helped herself to her lollipop. 

 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to go home.” Castiel sighed missing his husband and baby as they headed home.


	18. Promise me

Castiel stared at the window in silence, Jack was asleep and Alicia was licking a lollipop that she said she got from ‘the nice man’ which they assumed was Rodrigo from the next booth who loved to give the kids sweets since they helped keep an eye on his one-year-old when he was busy.

 

Castiel sighed looking back to the sleeping Jack, Castiel was tired as well but...he couldn’t sleep. Castiel’s thoughts were always bothering him...since Dean remembered. It was easy to push it down and get lost in the kids...or Dean. However, when it was quiet...it was hard not to think. Dean...was a child when they took him. 

 

Castiel looked at Jack seeing him drool sleeping in an uncomfortable sleeping position. He had...been waiting for Dean to be comfortable to talk to him about his feelings. However, Castiel couldn’t help but think about what Dean told him. About the government. About...what they have done to him. Castiel wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to Jack or Joanna. 

 

Castiel eyed the forest they drove through to get home, his eyes watching the trees go by. Castiel sighed letting his mind wander but...something was bothering him.

 

“Sam, did you recognize the guy from the stand. I feel like I know him or something.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“No, but I don’t recognize most people,” Sam stated. “...Why do you think he has something to do with Crowley?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. I just feel like I know him.” Castiel shrugged thinking. 

 

“Maybe you can ask him next week? He said he would come.” Sam asked. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Castiel spoke as the car made it to the metal gate near the entrance of the farm. Castiel got out of the car to unlock the gate for the car. Sam drove in as Castiel closed and locked the gate. Gabriel and Dean came out to help unload as Castiel took Jack out of the car. 

 

“Hey, how was it?” Dean asked leaning down kissing Castiel. 

 

“It was great. We made a good profit.” Castiel spoke kissing him back. “Jack wore himself out.” 

 

“Why don’t you put him down? We’ll store the stuff inside.” Dean commented as Castiel nodded. “Come on, Alicia. You can sleep in Jack’s room till your brother is better.” 

 

“Do I have to go to sleep?” Alicia whined as Sam opened the trailer moving the product out with Dean and Gabriel’s help. 

 

“It’s up to your mom and dad,” Castiel stated. “But you need to take your nap.” 

 

“Alicia. You need your nap.” Gabriel spoke. “That way you won’t be crabby.”

 

“But mama!” Alicia pouted. 

 

“Night, Alicia,” Gabriel spoke walking past her as Alicia gave up walking inside with Castiel. Dean, Sam and Gabriel emptying the back of the fruits and veggies from the back but leaving the stand before. Closing the trailer back when they were done missing the man who hid in the back.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean slid off his t-shirt as Castiel got ready for bed, Dean was lost in his head again. Quiet. Castiel finished getting in his pajamas as he ran fingers up and down Dean’s spine. 

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Yeah, just thinking,” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. “...It might help…?”

 

“I don’t really know what to say?” Dean admitted. “I’m a real boy in a fake body.”

 

“You aren’t fake.” Castiel moved to hold him. “You are a real boy.”

 

“I just...wonder what I was like. You know? My past?” Dean hesitated. “Like...what was I like. What did I want to be when I grew up. What were my parents like? Did...I have siblings?” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel held him. “I know...you have so many questions and I know you are taking this really hard. However, we can only live from now on. I won’t let the government take Jack or Joanna and I won’t let you suffer from their choices to take you. Dean, you are innocent. Please don’t get swallowed up by a life you were never able to live. You were given a second chance to be you. So do it.” 

 

“...Thanks, Cas.” Dean spoke as he leaned in kissing Castiel with care holding him close. Dean held him back, softly moving back on the bed when Joanna started to cry. Dean broke the kiss turning towards the door. “I’ll get her.” 

 

“I’ll be in, in a few minutes, to put her down.” Castiel collapsed into the bed. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a second.”

 

“Okay,” Dean whispered closing the door to let him sleep. Dean came into Joanna’s room, seeing her fussing and crying laying on her stomach. 

 

Raising her head she looked around before lowering her head. Dean turned her over softly letting her rest her neck as he smiled down at her. Touching her stomach which was happily round. Dean looked down at her brown eyes, her little blonde hair in little pigtails which was getting longer every day. 

 

“Why are you crying? Why are you crying?” Dean picked her up kissing her face as she continued to cry. “My little joey? Why are you crying?” Joanna whimpered softly her hands moving to her face as Dean pulled her to his chest. Joanna calmed her little covered hands closing her eyes as he softly rocked her. Joanna just wanted to be held…

 

Dean softly rocked her around the room, she softly calmed in her father’s arms. Dean walked her upstairs to grab a bottle which Castiel and Gabriel all stored in the upstairs fridge for anyone to grab for whatever baby. Dean grabbed one of the bottles moving to sit on his couch. Laying Joanna in his arms he pressed the bottle to her lips which she tiredly took. Dean smiled down at her as she slowly started to doze. Dean smiled watching her look up at him, her eyelids threatening to fall. 

 

Dean pulled the bottle away to let her sleep when he heard a noise. Dean paused seeing the front door motion sensor lights come on. Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead before he set her in the baby swing. Allowing it to swing her as she easy dozed. 

 

Dean moved to the kitchen grabbing a large kitchen knife, he twirled it in his hand before he opened the front door. Dean glanced out into the light-filled porch. It was the middle of the night, Dean sliding the knife into his pants from behind to hide it as he glanced around. Dean eyed the outside when he noticed the trailer doors were open. Grabbing a flashlight, Dean looked around checking the inside. Seeing nothing off about it, he closed it again. Dean used the flashlight checking the outside making sure there was nothing out there. Dean headed towards the house when a slam of something behind him made Dean grab and toss his knife towards the noise. 

 

The knife slammed deep into the tree, Dean watched a raccoon growing still from the knife now slammed into his chest. Dean sighed relaxing at the dead raccoon, Dean walked over to pull the knife out of the raccoon and the tree. Dean moved to get a good grip when someone slammed him down into the ground. Dean grunted as he tried to get free of the man’s grip. Dean slammed his forehead against the man’s flipping to be on top of him. Dean was flipped off of him, Slammed into the ground. Dean kicked the man in the face, Dean tried to get up but the man was faster flipping and slamming Dean onto his back. Dean groaned at the hit as he finally got to look at the man’s face.

 

“Getting rusty, Dean.” The man chuckled as Dean glanced up at the man taking in a face he thought he would never see again.

 

“John?” Dean choked out tears filling his eyes as John helped him up. Dean looked over at John who had a lot of gray in his hair. Dean smiled moving to hug him. John held him back tightly. 

 

“My boy.” John held him. “I have been searching for you for so long.” 

 

“How did you find me?” Dean breathed. 

 

“On accident. I had been trying to locate you since I escaped. It wasn’t till I heard of a family selling cougar meat for thirty-seven dollars and thirty cents in the town a bit away.” John breathed pulling back. “Three, seven, three. My army number. That’s how I knew. You remembered our code.”

 

“I only remembered it recently. It was just a shot in the dark to even try.” Dean admitted. “...My mate triggered me...I ended up remembering everything.” Dean walked over to the raccoon taking it off the tree before ushering John inside. “Come inside. I want you to meet my daughter.” 

 

Dean placed the raccoon in the sink as he washed his hand walking over to Joanna who was fast asleep. Dean picked her up with care before walking her over to John. 

 

“This is Joanna. I call her Joey.” Dean beamed as he placed her into John’s arms. John smiled at her as she continued to sleep. John slowly sat on the couch watching her in his arms. 

 

“So she is your assigned daughter?” John asked with care touching her hair. 

 

“N-No. She’s Castiel and my biological daughter.” Dean spoke almost as though wanting John’s approval.

 

“Wait...Really?” John asked surprised looking down at Joanna who moved. “That’s...impossible. I never designed you guys-” 

 

“Castiel told me birth control did something. It made it work with our sperm to produce children.” Dean stated. “She is the first but even my friend Sam, he and his mate produced a child and he is an artificial.” 

 

“So fascinating. She’s so perfect.” John breathed as Joanna opened her eyes stretching and starting to cry. Dean moved to take her trying to calm her as she wiggled and sobbed. Dean rocked her against his chest till she calmed her little pouty lips obvious on her face as Dean kissed her tears away. Joanna held onto her daddy, Dean rocked her with care. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called coming up the stairs. “It’s time to leave her alone and come to-” Castiel jumped seeing the man from before in his kitchen. Castiel grabbed his emergency baseball bat. “GET OUT, OF MY HOUSE, YOU CREEP!” Castiel moved to hit him, but Castiel got the bat snatched from him by Dean. 

 

“Castiel! Shhh!” Dean hissed putting the bat down quietly, pulling his mate close. Calming down his Spitfire, Castiel huffed glaring daggers at John as John blinked. It’s funny this man ended up being Dean’s mate. Couldn’t imagine anyone matching Dean this week. “This is John.”

 

“Wait...your John?” Castiel gasped taken back looking at John. “I-It is such a pleasure to meet you,” Castiel spoke moving to shake his hand so grateful. “I really want to thank you...for bringing Dean to me and for keeping him safe in the war.” 

 

John nodded softly giving him a soft smile shaking Castiel’s hand, Castiel smiling at him with love. 

 

“Please, you must be tired from getting here,” Castiel spoke softly. “Are you hungry?” 

 

“I could eat,” John spoke softly. 

 

“Please take a seat. I have plenty of leftovers.” Castiel smiled ushering him to a chair as Dean placed Joanna back in the baby swing. Castiel made John a big plate as Dean worked on the freshly killed raccoon. Castiel got him some lemonade as well. Allowing John all he could eat. He paused when he heard Samuel starting to fuss, going to get him before he woke his parents. Castiel returned with Samuel, moving to sit on the couch to feed him. 

 

“Is this the other artificial hybrid?” John asked curiously, Dean nodded as John helped himself to the hot meal. John moaned happily at the meal. “This is delicious, Castiel.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled. “Dean helped.”

 

“Getting better at cooking. I’m proud of you.” John spoke as Dean smiled. Dean was like a kid on Christmas, Dean’s father figure was home. The one man he looked up to and care so much about had held his children. Dean was so happy. Castiel smiled affectionately watching Dean talk off a storm to John about his home and family. Dean mostly talking about how his life with Castiel and the kids were a blessing. John listened. Happily to Dean’s life. Never once interrupting. 

 

“Dean, ” Castiel spoke fixing his top after feed Samuel. “I think John needs some rest.”

 

“R-Right,” Dean spoke, not wanting to stop talking. 

 

“We have Gabriel’s departed grandfather’s office. It has its own bed and living quarters. Might be better than the couch.” Castiel offered. John thanked him obviously tired from his trip as Dean ushered him towards the back of the house to the office where Castiel came in once putting down Samuel with clean sheets and some clothes that might fit him.

 

“Thank you,” John spoke smiling tiredly as Dean and Castiel said their goodnight and let him go to sleep. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Gabriel sat feed Samuel the next morning, Joanna was still asleep as were Dean and John. Gabriel watched Castiel making breakfast, which Castiel was explaining...John.

 

“Can we trust him?” Gabriel whispered. “He could be a spy.”

 

“Trust me, John is no spy. I owe him for protecting Dean’s life.” Castiel breathed happily. “Besides, I never have seen Dean so happy, it’s like...his worlds are making sense. I think with John being around it is helping him process. I haven’t seen Dean happy like this since Joanna being born.” 

 

“I’ll trust you, Castiel.” Gabriel hesitated. “But I’m scared, I won’t let the government take Samuel.”

 

“I won’t let them take him either.” A voice made them turn seeing Samuel, who for the first time seemed a lot older than Castiel thought last night. “I’d die to protect both your children.” 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel choked embarrassed to be caught talking shit. “I-I’m Gabriel.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” John moved to shake his hand. “Wow, Wish I was blessed enough to be mated to such handsome omegas.” Gabriel blushed as he laughed innocently. It’s honestly been a bit since he got hit on. Both laughed blushing. 

 

“He can stay around.” Gabriel laughed blushing. 

 

“Who can?” Sam asked seeing John. “Hey, you are the man from the farmer’s market.” 

 

“I’m John,” John spoke taking his hand. “You must be the other artificial. Sam, right?” Castiel and Gabriel tensed. 

 

“Sam, I-I need you.” Gabriel stood trying to distract Sam but Sam didn’t even notice. Still holding John’s hand. “Sam-” 

 

“I am sorry I wasn’t around to release you from the war,” John admitted holding his hand with care as Sam’s whole world came down around him. Sam...knew he was telling the truth. “But I promise you, I won’t let them anywhere near your son-” 

 

“John. Stop.” Dean snapped as John turned surprised Dean holding Jack in his arms. “...He didn’t know.” 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I would have assumed-” John paused taken back as he hesitantly let go of Sam. Who swallowed hurt. “...I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Sam slowly turned, needing a second, Sam swallowed. “I-I’m going to get started on the crops.” Sam bolted out, Gabriel handed John Samuel quickly following after him. 

 

“Sam!” Gabriel called running out the door. 

 

“...I am...so sorry.” John choked out turning to Dean. “I would assume you wouldn’t keep one of us in the dark like that.” 

 

“I’m sorry-” Dean spoke glancing down. 

 

“John, it was Gabriel's choice when to tell him,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“How is that fair?” John spoke. “This is Sam’s life and Gabriel is allowed to control a big piece of it?”

 

“John, What he means is Gabriel knows when is a good time to tell him,” Dean stated. “Gabriel wanted time, that is it.” John nodded as Dean touched his back. “I get you see us as your children. But he’s okay. He’s going to be okay.” John nodded. 

 

“Come meet Jack.” Dean smiled showing Jack, John smiling as Jack looked at him.

 

“Hi, buddy.” John smiled touching Jack’s foot as Jack laughed at the stranger. John smiling with him. 

 

“Say hi, buddy,” Dean whispered.

 

“...Hi,” Jack spoke hiding his face in Dean’s shirt shyly, Dean smiling as John and Jack met for the first time.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sam. Wait.” Gabriel followed him out the door as Sam went outside. “Sam wait.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand stopping him. “Sam. I’m sorry-”

 

“You knew. What I was.” Sam held himself. “And you didn’t tell me.” 

 

“It wasn’t like I was trying to keep it from you.” Gabriel sniffed. “You don’t know what I know, Sam. Your brain...it was so sick when you first came to me.” Sam said nothing as Gabriel cried. Sam eyed his mate as Gabriel cupped his face. “You broke my heart, Sam. I just...never want you to be like that again.”

 

“...Please, no more lies, Gabriel.” Sam sniffed wiping his eyes feeling tears.”...I need to know who I am.” 

 

“You  _ know _ who you are.” Gabriel sniffed touching his chest gripping his shirt. “You are my husband and the father to our children.”

 

“And I’m an artificial!” Sam moved away. “Is that why we had to run? Because of what I am?!”

 

“...Sorta.” Gabriel admitted. “Dean too. But mostly because we were pregnant with your children.” 

 

“Because...We aren’t supposed to have children...which is why we never could no matter how hard we tried.” Sam spoke understanding he turned to Gabriel. “...What changed?”

 

“Castiel got pregnant. He used birth control to get pregnant. I tried and then I got Samuel.” Gabriel choked out holding himself. “I finally was able to have our first child with you.” 

 

“S-...So Alicia and Max...they aren’t mine… Biologically?” Sam asked as Gabriel swallowed. “A...Are they yours?”

 

“N-No, they are adopted,” Gabriel spoke. “But they are ours….God, Sam, You remember the first time we held them?” 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Gabriel and Sam’s first meeting**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was so sick, he didn’t think he could do this. He wanted to call and cancel. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t lie. He...was going to welcome a stranger into his home? He was part of the first test trials of getting placed with Soldiers. He was given the option to be one of the first testers because he got caught boosting the mayor's car. Instead of making him go to jail for being caught. He was given a soldier at eighteen. He was told he would get  _ children _ too. He never even held a child before. 

 

Gabriel at this moment would rather go to jail. 

 

He assumed he was given this chance because he was expendable. In case this went wrong and the soldier snapped. Gabriel didn’t have a choice but to walk into the hospital. Unlike when Castiel got Dean, People with no children had to meet them in the hospital. Gabriel walked up to the delivery room, walking to the front desk he took a deep breath before speaking. 

 

“Gabriel Montoya,” Gabriel spoke feeling pale as the lady eyed him before looking at the paper. She handed him a hospital gown. 

 

“Room three. Change into these and get into the bed. Someone will be with you in a moment.” The woman spoke as Gabriel walked towards the room. Gabriel put his bag down. Meant to stay with the child they would provide to him till the child could be released. Gabriel was told his kid was born today. The child who would forever be mine, raised by a soldier. Gabriel couldn’t stop shaking, he still wanted to throw up. 

 

Gabriel knew their goals was the adoption of younger children, ones who wouldn’t remember their parents or that they were adopted to tell the story. But for now, they were going to children soon to be born that were up for adoption. Somewhere in this hospital...someone was having his child. 

 

A knock on the door made him turn seeing men bringing in a body bag. Gabriel tensed wondering if that...was for him...however when they unzipped a man from inside. Gabriel sighed in relief. His soldier. 

 

“Hey, get undressed into your hospital scrubs, we don’t have time to fuck off. He’ll wake up soon.” A man snapped at Gabriel who quickly turned away to change. Gabriel tried to ignore the other people in the room as he got changed and climbed into bed. Covering himself with his blanket swallowing nervously. 

 

Gabriel watched them dress the naked man, which Gabriel tried not to look away from. If this was going to be his mate, he needed to know him. Gabriel blushed at his body and his being compared to Gabriel’s own. He was the exact opposite of Gabriel. Are they sure they brought the right one here?

 

“Gabriel Montoya.” A man spoke walking over. “Sign this.” Gabriel reacted over signing the paper. The men once done dressing the soldier, placed him in a chair next to Gabriel’s bed. Sam looking like he was only sleeping. Like a father ready for the birth of his child. A nurse came in setting up Gabriel’s IVs.

 

“Okay, we are going to give you some medication.” The nurse spoke. “It’s just some medication that will make you feel a little gross but it will make you seem like you are here for a reason.” Gabriel nodded as he watched her place his IV, and inject him with something that made him almost instantly feel...off. Like he was sick. Gabriel laid back tiredly feeling his whole body almost warm up from the medication. 

 

“What...did you inject me with?” Gabriel asked.  

 

“For cases like you? It’s a special concoction for the program. It will help you.” The nurse turned away leaving as the men finished everything in the room. Placing Sam’s new cellphone in his pocket. Giving him two overnight bags. Even placing an open container of water and something soft for Gabriel’s stomach. 

 

“He’s all yours. Your paperwork will be sent to your house. If you call him he will wake up and he will register you as his mate.” The man spoke.

 

“Wait…” Gabriel called weakly. “...What’s his name?” The man walked overwriting something onto a paper. He handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel eyed the scratched out name. 

 

“Call it when we are gone.” The man advised walking out with the others. Gabriel turned to Sam who was in a peaceful sleep. Gabriel waited for just...looking at him for a long time before he reached over to him...taking his hand.

 

“...Sam.” Gabriel spoke as Sam’s eyes open. His eyes sparked with life flashing a blue color before he rubbed his eyes like he had been sleeping and only sleeping. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry. You’re the one who is giving birth and look at me.” Sam chuckled embarrassedly. “I-I fell asleep. Do you want water or-” Sam grabbed for the water accidentally splashing them both. Gabriel gasped at the cold as Sam choked out getting his crotch wet. 

 

It was quiet only for a moment as Gabriel started to laugh. Sam slowly joining him as he blushed from ear to ear. 

 

“Don’t be nervous.” Gabriel took his hand squeezing it. “It’s a new beginning for us both.” Gabriel smiled. 

 

Sam leaned over and kissed him with care. Gabriel paused only slightly when his lips met his but their lips moved so perfectly with each other. When Sam pulled back, he kissed Gabriel’s forehead before moving to clean up the water droplets on them. Sam using a towel to clean them all up.

 

“Honey.” Gabriel tried as Sam glanced up. Gabriel starting to softly giggle. “It looks like you peed your pants.” Sam glanced down at the water spill on his crotch as Gabriel laughed. “At least our child will know it’s okay to do that.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Sam smirked mischievously before he poured the remainder on Gabriel’s crotch who broke into laughter. “Now we both support bed wetting.” 

 

“I’m going to get you so hard for that.” Gabriel laughed before he weakly laid back into the pillows. Man, this medication was getting to him. Sam moved closer petting his forehead with love. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked with loving concern. 

 

“Nauseous…” Gabriel admitted. “And my breasts hurt.” 

 

“Well, I can’t help with the breasts part right now, but I have yogurt right here which has your name on it.” Sam offered as Gabriel sat up weakly. Sam softly fed him as Gabriel the yogurt. Gabriel’s stomach felt so better just eating a bit of food. Gabriel relaxed into the bed once he ate. Sam softly placing a cloth on Gabriel’s face as Gabriel started to feel more and more uncomfortable. Maybe it was supposed to mimic childbirth. Gabriel started to scream and cry out with the worst pain imaginable. Sam hit the button calling for the nurse. Gabriel was so sick and out of it. Sweating and weak. 

 

“It’s time.” A voice spoke as Gabriel felt Sam’s hands slip away as he was told to stay outside and the next thing he knew he had passed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Gabriel woke up in the hospital room, he was feeling so much better than he had originally. Gabriel felt a hand on his. Gabriel glanced up seeing Sam holding his hand looking so worried. 

 

“Hey, love,” Sam spoke worried petting his head. “How do you feel?”

 

“Better.” Gabriel breathed tiredly, looking around. Shouldn’t their child be here? “Where’s-”

 

“They said they will bring them out soon,” Sam spoke as Gabriel relaxed the best he could. Still nervous about having a kid. Gabriel touched his breasts that hurt...wait….were they filled with milk? Gabriel looked down checking out his larger breasts. Gabriel looked freaked. What did they give him?! 

 

“Here you are, loves.” A nurse spoke as they wheeled in a small baby girl. 

 

Gabriel sucked in the air his whole world seemed to stop. He couldn’t help his body shaking as the nurse wheeled her in. A small African American child crying and fussing softly in a beautiful pink onesie. Gabriel couldn’t stop looking at how beautiful she was. His whole body screaming to comfort her. 

 

What...was this feeling? 

 

“S-She’s so beautiful,” Sam spoke in tears that Gabriel didn’t realize were falling. Before he could even get into the worry of Sam realizing something was wrong...since she was a different race. Sam had accepted her so easily with no hesitation. Touching her fingers with love as he carefully scooped her up. She continued to cry fussing only getting louder.

 

“S-She’s hungry,” Gabriel spoke.

 

How did he know?

 

“Here’s mama,” Sam whispered as Gabriel took her to his chest without even thinking his body wanting to feed the crying child. 

 

Almost naturally the baby latched on calming. It hurt. Gabriel not used to it and Gabriel for sure didn’t think this medication he would give him would...make him an omega who could provide for his child. However, she latched and drank. Gabriel’s chest feeling so much better. The baby calming and sleeping. 

 

“She has your eyes,” Sam spoke as Gabriel looked at him. Sam...saw this child as their child. No matter the obvious differences. He saw Gabriel’s eyes in her...How pure of love is that?

 

“One more!” The nurse spoke pushing a small baby inside. 

 

“I-I’m sorry?” Gabriel choked as the happy nurse handed the small boy to Sam who also looked surprised. 

 

“Didn’t you know?” The nurse laughed. “You had Fraternal twins. One girl, One boy.” Gabriel’s breath hitched. An eighteen-year-old who never held a child before...now had twins. The boy was whimpering and looking around with his fussiness.

 

“It’s okay.” Sam beamed at the child who continued to fussy. Gabriel felt overwhelmed but he turned to Sam. 

 

“He’s hungry.”  Gabriel choked out trying not to shake. 

 

“Okay, did you want me to take her?” Sam asked as Gabriel shook his head no. 

 

“C-Can you give him to me?” Gabriel spoke as tears slid down his face. Sam nodded helping to place the baby boy into his arms. Gabriel felt the little boy latch on, which made him feel felt so much better. Gabriel stared down at the little girl and little boy in his arms. Watching them calm and content in his arms. 

 

Could Gabriel do this? 

 

Something caught his attention in the door seeing a very young teenage girl maybe fifteen or sixteen being escorted out of the hospital in a wheelchair. She stared in from the open door at the small little twins in her arms. The teen looked up at Gabriel giving him a sad loving smile. Her eyes asking to take care of them. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes looked at her softly holding the babies close. His eyes telling her he will. She gave him a loving smile feeling so much better wiping her tears away as they wheeled her out. Gabriel slowly looked down at babies in his arms. Knowing how blessed he was to have such beautiful babies. 

 

“God, Gabe. They are so beautiful.” Sam spoke leaning down kissing the babies who ignored the touches super happy to be eating. 

 

“They are,” Gabriel spoke letting his tears fall. “I love them so much.” 

 

“Don’t cry. I will too.” Sam laughed as he wiped Gabriel’s tears with his sleeve. Gabriel laughed as he sniffed. 

 

“Our kids will think we pee the bed.” Gabriel whimpered and laughed remembering their wet crotches as Sam laughed as well lifting his head to try to not cry. Gabriel smiled at him as he looked down at the newborns in his arms. “We are going to be two of everything,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“What we definitely need is two names.” Sam breathed kissing Gabriel’s head. 

 

“...What do you want to name them?” Gabriel asked as Sam was taken back.

 

“What?” Sam blinked. 

 

“Why don’t you name them?” Gabriel whispered tiredly. “You name the first names and I got the second names?” 

 

“How about I name one and you name the other?” Sam whispered touching the small baby boy. 

 

“Okay,” Gabriel whispered as he looked down at the girl. “...Alicia Keeley Montoya….What do you think?”  

 

“I love it.” Sam breathed moving to kiss his lover. Which Gabriel kissed back with care. 

 

“And him?” Gabriel asked as Sam pulled out his phone. 

 

“I-I was looking through names while they asked me outside waiting for you.” Sam blushed. Gabriel’s heart pounded at that. 

 

What...a prince charming….

 

“What about Max Aristotle Montoya?” Sam spoke holding out the names he chose on his phone.

 

“Okay.” Gabriel smiled sucking in air. “Alicia and Max Montoya.” 

 

“Welcome to the family,” Sam whispered holding them all. Gabriel melted into it….the best day of his life. 

 

...he finally found his home.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sam, I love you. I know you know it.” Gabriel spoke. “I’ll tell you everything. The struggles you had when we took the kids home. How sometimes you break down and cry for no reason. Stay in bed for days. Everything. Anything you want. I will tell you...but know...it broke you. Over and over again. Even if you never remembered it. I...don’t want to lose you again.”

 

“...” Sam was quiet for a long time before he took his hand. “...I think...I don’t want to know.” 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke as he leaned in kissing Gabriel with love. 

 

“I trust you. If you think it’s best I don’t know more than this. If you think it’s best not knowing why I was discharged. Then okay. I don’t want to know.” Sam nodded. “I know I’m an artificial who was discharged to you. I know I have three children. I know I love you. That’s all I need to know.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Yes. Please….No matter what happens... Never tell me why I discharged.” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded softly as Sam leaned down hugging him close. Gabriel hugged back when a voice called to them.

 

“DADDY!” Max came running over. “YOU PROMISED I COULD HELP!” Max panted upset. 

 

“Of course! I was just getting the buckets ready for us to pick the strawberries! I’d never start without my main man!” Sam cooed picking up his son as Max screamed happily as Sam spun him. “Where is your sister?”

 

“Still sleeping.” Max shrugged as Sam kissed him. 

 

“Well, that means more delicious strawberries for us!” Sam spun him. Max squealed as Sam walked him towards the strawberries. “First to find the smallest strawberry gets to milk the cow!” 

 

“Yes!” Max cheered loving to play with the cows. Gabriel watched Sam go before he turned to go tend to Samuel. Hoping everything will be okay with Sam.


	19. Recipe

Crowley frowned watching one of is workers typing into the computer, Crowley annoyed with the zero progress they have made with finding Dean and the others.

 

“Well?” Crowley spoke annoyed. The worker flinched.

 

“Look, the cameras are not able to be remotely activated.” The worker swallowed. “We programmed them to be dead weight once released from our care.”

 

“You can’t backdoor a way in?!” Crowley snapped displease as the man whimpered.

 

“N-No. I-It's to prevent security hacks.” The worker spoke. “W-With cameras we would need to go into their heads ourselves.”

 

“Is there nothing you can do?!” Crowley yelled which the worker whimpered.

 

“U-Um...You said this...Sam was an older model right?” The worker swallowed typing into the computer. “They have older tech in them. With those we normally manually cut the camera wires before releasing but...most forgot to manually clip the sound that was separate wire in the past. Unlike now where Dean’s are all connected. So he is useless. But...maybe I can get lucky and get Sam’s operational…” The worker typed into the computer before the sound echoed to life from the computer. It wasn’t clear but it was noise.

 

“This is what Sam is hearing?” Crowley spoke happily. It sounded like it was underwater with every voice being a loud distorted static. They could tell someone was talking. Who or what it was about was lost.

 

“Yeah, obviously the audio is old and uncared for.” The worker explained lighting up a cigarette. “It might or might not get any clear. I’ll mess with it. See what happens.”

 

“This at least is a start,” Crowley smirked. “Keep at it.” The worker saluted going back to work. “I need people around the clock trying to understand the audio to find out where they are!”

 

“Yes, sir.” A manager spoke as Crowley walked away. Leaving the workers to find out Sam’s whereabouts.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“Mama!” Jack ran his foot in a hole once again, Jack laughing as Freckles tried to pull Jack free of the little hole. Castiel stood walking off the porch to walk over.

 

“Did you get stuck in the hole you guys made?” Castiel asked putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Yes.” Jack giggled mischievously. “Iwa watta in da ho!” Jack butchered in his baby talk.

 

“You want in the hole?” Castiel laughed. “No no no. I’m not ready to let you dig to China! I’ll miss you!” Castiel picked him up kissing him repeatedly as Jack squealed. Castiel tossed him up in the air before he put him down.

 

“We aren’t trying to get to China!” Alicia spoke still giggling. “We are finding dinosaurs.”

 

“Big ones!” Max explained raising his hands as big as he could which made him fall over and giggle.

 

“Oh, yes. You’ll find me the BIGGEST dinosaur, will you?” Castiel kneeled down laughing.

 

“Yes! The biggest!” Alicia exclaimed.

 

“Big!” Jack yelled jumping. Freckles keeping an eye on the toddler who zoomed off. Freckles following him like a big sister. Castiel smiled with love as Jack jumped in a small puddle from the water plants. Splashing. Freckles jumped in the water splashing Jack who broke into happy squeals. Jack moving to sit in the puddle but Freckles grabbed him making him sit away from the water. His little butt on dry land but he was close enough to touch the mud. Jack moved to play in the mud, as Freckles continued to jump on it making Jack laugh.

 

Castiel paused hearing Joanna cry, he turned to see John who sat on the porch get up to go get her. Castiel slowly followed seeing John walk to her crib.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, little one.” John whispered picking her up like he knew how. Not awkward like most people are when holding babies for the first time. Joanna cried softly in his arms as John smiled at her. “Teething, huh?”

 

Joanna sniffed and whimpered as John held out a teething toy, Joanna taking it chewing on it as she calmed.

 

“It’s okay…” John breathed. “It must suck to grow teeth.” She calmed as she chewed on her toy, John smiling at her.

 

“You are pretty good with children,” Castiel spoke. John jumped slightly looking nervous.

 

“Yeah…” John admitted shyly. “...The real me...he had children.” John nodded sadly. “Even a grandchild.”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked as John took a seat, Castiel took his seat in the chair across from him.

 

“I don’t like to talk about it,” John spoke.

 

“Why not?” Castiel asked as John looked down.

 

“...My wife. She’s almost eighty-three.” John admitted. “When I escaped, I went to find her…”

 

“What happened?” Castiel asked as John rocked Joanna.

 

“...She has Alzheimer's.” John spoke. “She’s in a home. I said I was a relative to get in to see her...but she couldn’t recognize me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered as John looked down.

 

“I had three children. Bela, Amelia, and Meg.” John smiled. “Even though I’m not real, I remember everything...down to the second they were born…”

 

“Did you try to find them?” Castiel asked.

 

“...Yeah. After I found their mother.” John breathed as he smiled sadly at Joanna. “...Meg...she was the easiest. She got hit by a drunk driver. She died at sixteen. A year after I was created...and the real me died.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I bought her a lot of flowers.” John smiled fondly. “She liked flowers.” John cleared his throat. “...Amelia, she was a veterinarian. She lived alone with a dog. I was...so proud of her becoming a vet. So proud she was happy. She was the one I never had to worry about. Not with boys. School. Teenage rebellion. She seemed to never have it.”

 

“You should be proud.” Castiel leaned over squeezing his hand.

 

“...My last, but not least. My lovely teenage rebellion. Bela. She was the one who got in trouble. Always snuck out. Tried drugs...she was a ‘fuck the system’ kind of girl. She...She was why I was made in the first place.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked taking his hand back slowly to listen.

 

“...Because Bela had a son.” John explained. The words making Castiel go still. “She was a good mom, not the best, not the worst. Just went with the flow. Spent her time focused on other things, however, when it was time to be a mom, she was.”

 

“...He was kidnapped.” Castiel whispered.

 

“My grandson was taken from the front yard while he rode his tricycle on the driveway. When Bela went inside to take a phone call and in that split second her son was gone.” John spoke seriously.

 

“You knew. It was the government.” Castiel whispered as John nodded.

 

“So I made me…” John spoke. “...I’m not as advanced as Dean and I’m a little wonkier than Sam’s small mechanics. I am more like a DIY. He sent me to find his grandson while he worked on freeing the soldiers on the outside.”

 

“...Till he died.” Castiel whispered.

 

“I knew that KFC chicken was going to kill me one day.” John snorted sadly. “So it’s just me...fighting the fight.”

 

“...Did you ever find him?” Castiel asked as John glanced up nodded softly.

 

“There’s a thing about my creation. You can take the child out of their real bodies and place them into these artificial ones but...they still are them...they have their little ticks. Their little memories that pop out. Things they do without thinking.” John spoke.

 

“Something they do subconsciously?” Castiel asked. John nodded with a smile.

 

“My grandson...he used to stick his thumb on the top of his mouth any time he burnt his mouth. He always thought that would fix everything.” John laughed at the memory. “Any time he got a brain freeze he would push his thumb against the roof of his mouth. Or if he ate things too hot, he’d do it. It was his thing.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Back in the war:**

  
  
  
  


John watched Dean proud of catching his first meal. Dean was so happy to have caught even something as small as a fish. Dean watched it cook as John sharpened his knife.

 

“How do you know its ready?” Dean asked licking his lips. John glanced over checking the fish touching it with his knife.

 

“It’s ready-” John started as Dean grabbed the stick the fish was on taking a huge bite. “Hey, wait it needs to cool-” Dean waved his mouth trying to drink water from the container as he swallowed the hot meat down. Dean laughed coughing as he stuck his thumb into his mouth pressing it against the roof of his mouth. John paused seeing Dean pressing as hard as he could to the top of his mouth.

 

“Wa. I Shuuda wadded.” Dean spoke not removing his thumb so it was difficult to talk. John...for a second was staring...at the little three-year-old. Seeing his little grandson laughing at his burnt mouth, just...like Dean. John held his breath watching Dean pull his thumb out of his mouth to blow on his food. John... _knew_ it was his grandson.

 

John moved to hug him, Dean was taken back allowed the hug as Dean blinked confused.

 

“This is a hug. You do it to people you care about,” John whispered as Dean slowly placed his arms around John. John held him tightly crying as Dean just held him tighter. Dean quietly holding him back unsure what was wrong, letting John cry it out.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  


Castiel gasped softly as John looked down. Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That’s why John...cared so much about Dean. John was Dean’s grandpa?

 

“Are...Are you sure?” Castiel asked as John nodded.

 

“He is Bela’s son,” John spoke. “He’s got her spirit. I know it’s him.” Castiel heard Joanna start to cry. Castiel moved to her taking her into his arms. John stood. “I’ll let you feed her in peace-”

 

“John...are you going to tell him?” Castiel asked as John hesitated.

 

“...Yes. Soon.” John spoke as Castiel watched him go. Dean passing him in the hall as Dean moved to Castiel with Jack covered in mud.

 

“I got a muddy puppy and muddy baby,” Dean spoke showing the extremely muddy baby with Freckles covered in mud as well. Jack was squealing laughing as Castiel eyed them making a face.

 

“Just throw the whole baby away.” Castiel waved him off as Dean snorted leaning down kissing Castiel before walking towards the bathroom.

 

“Come on, Freckles! Bath time!” Dean spoke just placing Jack fully clothed into the tub before Freckles got in.

 

Castiel followed him into the bathroom just to join them feeding Joanna as he sat on the toilet just hanging out. Dean turned on the shower head and sprayed Jack. Jack scream laughing loudly as Freckles went crazy. Freckles went to try to catch the water in her mouth. Jack laughed as he stood the puppy tried to bite the water. Jack jumped in the water.

 

Dean trying to clean them of the mud. Freckles going crazy as Dean got Jack undressed to wash him better once his clothes weren’t going to get everything muddy. Once Jack was naked, Dean cleaned him with soap and washed his hair. Jack was squeaky clean, Dean smiled proudly.

 

“Alright, Let’s get freckles clean,” Dean spoke handing Jack the shower head.

 

Jack pointed the shower head to Freckles who happily went crazy. Trying to bite the water as Dean cleaned the dog of mud. Castiel laughed loving his family to death. Jack smirked at his mother as Castiel looked surprised at his mischievous son’s smile. Jack turned the hose on his father, Dean yelped as Jack laughed evilly.

 

“Hey!” Dean snatched the shower head back as Jack laughed loudly.

 

“Alright time to get dressed.” Dean snatching the baby from the shower turning it off as he grabbed the towel. Freckles got out of the shower.

 

“Freckles-” Castiel choked out as Freckles shook the water off her fur splashing everyone. Jack snorting and laughing at the mess as Dean put him down to wrap a towel around him.

 

“Let’s get you dressed.” Dean snorted as Jack continued to laugh. Castiel got up following them as Dean walked into Jack’s room placed the toddler on the bed. Jack jumping around on his bed. Giggling as he held his towel tight on his body.

 

“Hey, down,” Dean spoke with a booming voice as Jack screamed happily. Dean snatched him playfully slamming him down into the bed. Jack giggled as Dean grabbed a diaper putting it on with some baby powder. Getting him dressed, Jack slid away to jump back on the bed as Freckles went crazy barking wanting Jack safely on the ground. Dean moved to collect the small toddler off the bed.

 

“Go play, away from the mud. You’re driving Freckles crazy.” Dean spoke as Jack went bolting off laughing Freckles happily running after him. Dean turned to look at his mate and daughter. Cupping Castiel’s face he kissed him easy and slow with love before he pulled back to smile at their daughter who was fat and happy. “You’re not going to be crazy like your brother right?”

 

She smiled making cooing noises as she laughed. Dean pretending to lean in to chew on her. She giggled harder. Dean scooping her from Castiel’s arms, holding her up. Joanna smiled down at him.

 

“Are you?” Dean cooed to her. Joanna squealed pulling her hand towards her face happily. Dean lowered her placing her back into Castiel’s arms. “I’m soaked and muddy. I need to change too.”

 

“Okay, as much as I want to join you, I’m going to help make lunch.” Castiel eyed him as Dean pulled off his shirt. “Man, I don’t like to wait.”

 

“I’ll make it worth your while if you do.” Dean winked. Castiel smiled moving over and kissing him.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Castiel spoke walking away, Joanna cooing drooling on Castiel’s shoulder walking away. Dean moving to strip and change.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Sam sat on the porch staring out at the bonfire, the kids sitting near the fire cooking marshmallows as Sam pulled the blanket closer to his body. Gabriel and Castiel so focused on the kids enjoying the night, and Dean busy cooking so it was easy for Sam to slip away for his own thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry.” A voice spoke as Sam glanced up seeing John. “Mind if I sit here?”

 

“Go ahead,” Sam stated as John took a seat. It was quiet for a long time before John spoke.

 

“How do you feel?” John asked. “...now that you know?”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked a bit annoyed. “That I lost who I was? That everything I know is a lie?”

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” John spoke. “I’m talking about freedom.”

 

“...freedom?” Sam asked eyeing him.

 

“You can be anything now. You are...reborn.” John explained. “You are no longer what people told you to be. You are now...you.” John stated. Sam said nothing as he took that information in. “You don’t have to just do the right thing because you have to. You can get mad. You can cry. You can do what _you_ feel is right. No one else. No human has control of you if you know who you are.”

 

“...What if I like who I am?” Sam asked turning to look at him. “What if I like being the bowling employee who met the love of their life there?”

 

“...Then own it.” John stated smiling. “Then make it _your_ own. Sam, I think you misunderstand what I do. I give you a chance to decide your fate. I give others like you a chance to be free of this...borderline slavery. How would you like someone to make a life for your sons? Your daughter?”

 

Sam said nothing watching Alicia blowing out her marshmallow which was on fire. Gabriel moved to help turn it into a smores.

 

“...I didn’t ruin your life, Sam. I gave you the ability to have one.” John spoke getting up. “You only have one, Sam. Don’t waste it alone for a life that was never real.” Sam said nothing watching John going to scoop up Jack onto his lap. Jack laughed as John helped hold his stick with the s’more holding it above the fire to not burn it. Jack was garbling words to him as John laughed not understanding but squished him close which satisfied Jack.

 

Sam glanced towards Dean and Castiel who were sharing a blanket, Dean holding him from behind as they stood a bit away. Castiel holding Joanna rocking the sleep baby close. Sam’s eyes moved to Gabriel who was sitting between the twins helping them with their s’mores. Talking and laughing with them. Samuel asleep in his chest baby holder. Out like a light, he didn’t even stir. Sam got up moving to sit next to his daughter. Sam pulling her close kissing her head.

 

“How are you liking your S’mores?” Sam smiled at his daughter as his daughter started to talk his ear off about how she really liked S’mores. Alicia cutely moved to make him some which Sam pulled her close kissing her again just adoring her. “I just love you so much.”

 

“Dad! You’re going to burn it!” Alicia snorted as he apologized moving to take her place next to Gabriel. Sam moving to squish his mate close in a hug careful of Samuel. Sam laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, much more affectionate than he has been since finding out what he was.

 

“Hi,” Gabriel whispered with love.

 

“I love you…” Sam whispered. “I’m sorry I have been so distance lately.”

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel whispered with care. “No matter how long you took, I would have waited for you to come back to me.” Sam smiled softly before he leaned in kissing him softly.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” Sam sighed with love.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” Gabriel nuzzled him with care. Sam pressing loving kisses to his mates hand when Alicia screamed.

 

“Daddy!” Alicia laughed seeing the marshmallow on her stick on fire. Sam grabbed the stick blowing it out as Alicia laughed loudly.

 

“Okay, let’s make it a S’ more.” Sam helped her. John watched with care as Jack chewed on his S’more making a mess as he kept sharing it with John which is why the chocolate was all over them and Jack.

 

“I’m going to have to give him another bath.” Dean sighed handing out the burritos he made to everyone for dinner. Castiel sitting down eating his own. Dean sat next to him smiling as Jack offered a bite to Dean chewing and making a mess on his face.

 

“You like to make a mess?” Dean cooed to him moving to kiss his chocolate face. Jack giggled before Dean took a bite of the S’ more stealing it from him. Jack whimpered before he was handed a bean and cheese burrito. Jack calmed at the food just happily going back to eat.

Dean chuckled. Jack just like food. He didn’t care what it was. Castiel handed Dean a wipe which Dean used to clean Jack’s face which made Jack cry not wanting to be cleaned.

 

“I know. I know.” Dean whispered cleaning him before leaving him alone so he could enjoy his burrito. Jack fussed for a bit before he went back to calmly chewing on his burrito like he wasn’t just crying. John rocked Jack who obviously was getting tired and needed to go to bed soon.

 

“These are great, Dean.” John chewed as Dean beamed.

 

“Thanks, Castiel taught me how to season the meat and make it spicy.” Dean beamed proudly.

 

“What’s the secret?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“See, I like to mix my own salsa.” Castiel started as they listened. Dean beaming like a proud alpha as Castiel talked.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Somewhere else:**  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“SO, ASH?!” Crowley snapped as the worker listened to the audio, which was clearer but it was a strain to hear or even make out.

 

“I...I think they are talking about salsa?” Ash made a face confused.

 

“They aren’t talking about _salsa_.” Crowley snapped. “They are criminals! They aren’t talking shop about how to bake cookies.”

 

“They aren’t making cookies. Salsa wouldn’t be in cookies-OUCH!” Ash whimpered rubbing his head.

 

“I need this clear enough to hear a FUCKING pin drop.” Crowley snapped as Ash pouted. Watching Crowley leave as Ash sighed annoyed.

 

“This is not easy. It’s not like I can just hit my computer and-” Ash slapped his computer when the sound cleared.

 

_“So you just marinate the ground beef?” Sam asked._

 

 _“Yeah. I let it absorb in for a couple of days, rub it in every other day and then I let it rest-”_ Castiel spoke. Ash blinked simply looking around writing down Castiel’s recipe before they changed the subject. Ash looked around again before he smacked his computer a couple more times which went back to the static sound of talking. Ash smirked amused as he got up to go home, happy to try Castiel’s recipe.


	20. Happy birthday, Max and Alicia!

Castiel panted gripping Dean’s back as he thrusted hard and needing into Castiel. Castiel’s legs opened wide as Dean pushed into him. Castiel gripped Dean’s ass holding it, throwing his head back whimpering and kissing Dean’s skin. Their skin slapped together as Castiel panted. Getting close as Dean pounded him. 

 

Dean gripped Castiel’s hair back, Castiel gasped in pleasure as Dean playfully biting his neck. That little bite sent Castiel cumming. Castiel cursed arching his back as Dean smirked feeling cum spilling on their stomachs. Dean thrusted into him taking his time to let Castiel enjoy his own orgasm. Dean moaned enjoying the feel of Castiel’s walls constricting him in his orgasm. Dean thrusted a few more times before he came shivering. 

 

Castiel collapsed after Dean had finished, Dean slowly pulling out and collapsing next to him. Castiel closed his eyes just panting. Dean leaned over kissing Castiel’s tired skin. Castiel smiled softly not opening his eyes but allowing Dean to kiss his skin.

 

“Do you want to mate me?” Castiel whispered as Dean chuckled leaning in to kiss Castiel’s wedding ring. 

 

“We are already mated.” Dean hummed as Castiel laughed.

 

“Every time you fuck me like that, I simply want you to put another baby in me and make me yours.” Castiel laughed as Dean nipped at his mating mark. 

 

“Don’t make me.” Dean hummed. Castiel sighed with love. Castiel no longer had the birth control implanted in his arm, he couldn’t get pregnant again. Castiel knew that if they ran that the possibility of having another might be lost, however, for the safety of their children...he knew they had to. Castiel felt Dean pulling him closer, Castiel didn’t bother opening his eyes as Dean kissed his skin. Castiel sighing as his lover held him close. 

 

“Joanna...she hasn’t stirred all night,” Castiel whispered as Dean hummed. 

 

“Maybe she is learning that sleep is good,” Dean spoke. 

 

“God I hope so. Between all three of my kids, I never get eight hours.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Three kids?” Dean asked confused. 

 

“Yeah, I never forget my favorite child.” Castiel teased him opening his eyes, turning to him as Dean made a face before kissing his shoulder.

 

“Well, this ‘child’ just fucked your brains out,” Dean stated as Castiel smiled. 

 

“And if you look at the time, we only have six hours to sleep.” Castiel hummed teasingly looking at his watch. “Sounds like I won’t be getting those eight hours of sleep.”

 

“You’ll get them.” Dean cooed playfully slapping his ass gripping it, which Castiel snorted. “Despite the fact I wanted to sleep and you wanted sex.”

 

“I’m spoiled.” Castiel hummed turning to lay on his stomach facing Dean. “What can I say?”   
  


“The burden of a sex-addicted mate,” Dean mumbled closing his eyes to sleep. Castiel kicked him softly with his leg as Dean chuckled scooting closer to hold him. Castiel felt Dean laid his head against his back. Castiel comforted by the affection. “Love you.”

 

“I love me too,” Castiel whispered as Dean chuckled kissing his back before covering them both in a blanket. Castiel sighed affectionately as he allowed himself to sleep.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Gabriel slid his finger into his mouth tasting the frosting from the cake he was making. The twins birthday was in two days. Which means everyone was happy and excited. Gabriel and Castiel were working together to make their birthday cupcakes. A vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Which both twins liked. 

 

“No running!” Gabriel called to the twins who were running up and down the stairs down to Dean and Castiel’s section of the house. 

 

“Okay!” The twins called as Jack followed after them. He was going to be two in a couple of months. Castiel smiled softly watching Jack run after them. He was getting so much better at keeping up for being so wobbly. Freckles following after them.

 

“Wait for me!” Jack called after them his little feet patting on the floor as the kids laughed running out the door. 

 

“Think the kids won’t mind avocados as gifts?” Castiel sighed knowing it was always a risk to go to a real store. 

 

“It’s the flea markets tomorrow. So I’m going to let Sam take them to buy gifts.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel smiled. 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Castiel smiled not realizing that was even an option. Gabriel beamed. 

 

“That’s how we are going to get a pinata.” Gabriel thumbed up. 

 

“Oh, Jack will love it.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“You know who also decided to help with our booth,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Who?” Castiel asked.

 

“John wants to help out with the booth. He will watch it when Sam and the kids go out to buy presents.” Gabriel nodded. 

 

“That’s nice of him,” Castiel spoke glancing out to see Sam talking with John outside as he worked on the garden. Dean was standing nearby talking and drinking water. 

 

“I don’t know. I still don’t trust him.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“...I do.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel turned.

 

“Why?” Gabriel spoke. “What made you believe him?” Castiel hesitated, making a face, looking around. “What did he sell you drugs in high school? What is it?” 

 

“Just...don’t tell Dean.” Castiel hesitated. “It’s not really my place to say anything.”

 

“Oh. Gossip. Go off.” Gabriel stated giving him his full attention. 

 

“...John told me...why he was created.” Castiel whispered as Gabriel nodded listening. “...It was because...he was looking for his kidnapped grandson-” 

 

“-Who happens to be dean! Dean is john’s grandson!” Gabriel gasped saying it loudly in surprise. A quick closing of the sliding door made them turn freaked out someone else was standing in the other room. Sam blinked wiping sweat from his brow from a towel. Standing there. 

 

“Dean’s John’s grandson?” Sam spoke as Castiel and Gabriel shushed him. “What? He’s taking the kids to the river. He’s not here.”

 

“No one supposed to know,” Castiel whispered biting his nails.

 

“Why?” Sam spoke moving to sit next to them at the kitchen. “It’s good news, right? Dean has family, unlike the rest of us bitch asses.” 

 

“Sam, you have a family,” Gabriel whispered taking his hand as Castiel instantly felt guilty touching his shoulder. 

 

“Of course. I do. Look, I didn’t mean it like that.”  Sam spoke seeing their worry, pulling back. “I luckily have a family.” Sam moved to collect Samuel from the playpen they had. Samuel already able to hold his head up as he looked around curiously. “What I meant was that if he has more. Then that’s something to celebrate.”

 

“John wants to tell him in his own time.” Castiel breathed. “I am going to wait for John to decide when it’s best.” 

 

“What do you think, Samuel?” Sam cooed to the baby. “Think you want to know?” Samuel smiled chewing on his hands. Drool spilling down his hand as Sam leaned over kissing him repeatedly. Samuel squealed at the affection. Sam pretending to eat him. 

 

“Well, It’s not your choice.” Gabriel waved him off as Sam continued to play with Samuel. “Go make yourself useful and go change him.” Sam nodded taking Samuel into another room. Gabriel went back to icing the cake. Castiel watched him with affection before going to help him. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Ash’s desk:**

  
  
  
  
  


Ash gasped in shock at the words Sam overheard secretly as he listened in on his headphones. Ash was living this up as a soap opera and oh my god it was juicy. Ash held his hands over his mouth just listening to Sam talking to Samuel. Ash was processing this whole plot twist when Crowley came over slamming his fist onto the computer. Ash jumped when the audio freaked out from the hit distorting again. Ash took out his headphones, swallowing as he looked up at Crowley.

 

“Are you...anywhere on progress.” Crowley hissed as Ash blinked.

 

“...No,” Ash said slowly double checking the audio was broken again.

 

“I see you were enjoying some sort of audiobook.” Crowley hissed. “I want results, not you lazing about.” 

 

“..um...Sorry,” Ash whispered awkwardly and confused just staring at Crowley who looked annoyed. 

 

“Well, get on it.” Crowley hissed. “I swear, ash if you weren’t the only one who could do it-” Crowley walked away leaving Ash alone. Ash turned back to the computer and tapped his computer on. Listening to Sam go back to Castiel and Gabriel in the kitchen. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s Audio:**

  
  
  
  


Sam laid in bed staring at the ceiling quietly thinking all the thoughts in his head, Sam opened his eyes hearing Gabriel climb into the bed after brushing his teeth. Gabriel moving to hold him with care. 

 

“You okay?” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Sam whispered back as Gabriel touched his chest with love. 

 

“You...worried me with that comment…” Gabriel spoke. “Saying you didn’t have a family.”

 

“I didn’t... mean it like that,” Sam commented upset he worried his mate. 

 

“You did,” Gabriel whispered. “You meant it...differently.”

 

“Gabe-” Sam started.

 

“Don’t...lie to me,” Gabriel spoke. “We promised we wouldn’t do that.” 

 

“Minus the whole artificial thing,” Sam stated a little pissed. “That was a lie-” 

 

“I get it, you are being a bit...defensive,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“What do you know, Gabe?” Sam snapped turning away, facing away from him. Gabriel signed laying back on the bed, they didn’t say anything for a long time. 

 

“...Sam...Once we...somehow get through this.” Gabriel sighed. “When we don’t have to hide anymore…I wanted to find your family.” Gabriel wiped his tears starting to fall. “Someone should have a family. You especially, baby.” 

 

Sam said nothing listening to Gabriel cried, he didn’t move listening to his quiet sobs.

 

“Because I know what it’s like to be alone...M-...My family fucking never even fucking  _ wanted _ me. I was a burden from the start. A fucking burden.” Gabriel spoke before sitting up in bed walking out the room. Sam watched Gabriel walking out of the room in his short shorts.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Ash’s desk:**

  
  
  
  
  


“NO! GO AFTER HIM!” Ash sobbed wiping his tears on his sleeve. His eyes staring at his stick figure puppet show he would move with the sound of the characters. “SHOW HIM HE ISN’T A BURDEN TO YOU! SHOW HIM YOU’RE FAMILY!” 

 

Ash sobbed loudly just sitting in the office in his boxers, a plate of popcorn in his lap just holding a cup of hot chocolate. Just sobbing. Though Dean and Castiel were end game. Gabriel and Sam had darkness between them, unspoken words that came out like this.

 

“SABRIEL!” Ash sobbed. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Sam’s Audio:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam noticed Gabriel waking up and walking from the kids' room, tired from sleeping with two five-year-olds. Gabriel still walking around with those booty shorts that made him really hard to stay angry at him. However, there was not even a look towards him as Gabriel got the eggs out moving to make them, his eyes never gracing Sam’s. 

 

Sam...didn’t know what to say to Gabriel. 

 

Didn’t know how to talk about the fight. 

 

Gabriel worked on his morning star pancakes, he always made for the twins on their birthday. Sam watched in silence. Gabriel making the pancakes to perfection. Sprinkling sprinkles of different colors and they were always starred shape made with a cookie cutter. With a candle for both pancakes. Gabriel set them up where the twins normally sat before he walked towards the twins' room. 

 

“Gabe.” Sam tried to touch him but Gabriel moved his arm away continuing to the children’s room. Sam sighed sadly pulling his hand back as Gabriel into the kids' room. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ash’s Desk:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“God, freak’n dammit.” Ash groaned popping a Cheetos into his mouth. Groaning at Sam’s poor attempt to reconnect to Gabriel. “WHY?!” Ash yelled.

 

“Sh! There are other people here too!” His coworker yelled. “Can you please not yell...and put some pants on!” 

 

“You put some pants on,” Ash mumbled back as his coworker who rolled their eyes annoyed. “I’m working. Shhh.” 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s Audio:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Happy birthday, babies!” Gabriel kissed their faces, as the twins giggled at their birthday surprise. So excited. The twins getting a candle lit on their pancakes as Gabriel showered them in kisses. Sam watched with love as the twins enjoyed their pancakes. Dean and Castiel enjoying the family celebration. Samuel in Sam’s lap and Dean carrying Joanna. Jack enjoyed sharing Max’s plate who didn’t mind sharing at all. Those two best buds. 

 

Sam watching Gabriel moving around like the wind, making pancakes, making sure everyone was content. Gabriel was smiling and laughing like a gracious host. Sam watched him for a long time. Gabriel only stopping his smiles one the kids went out to play. Gabriel moved to clean up the mess as Dean and Castiel went outside to watch the kids play. 

 

Sam wanted to stay something and sat with Samuel trying to think of how to break the ice with Gabriel. He knew their fight wasn’t worth its grain of salt. Sam hesitated before speaking.

 

“I’m sorry, you were right, I got defensive,” Sam spoke. “I didn’t mean to attack you.” 

 

“It’s okay-” Gabriel held himself turning away. Sam sighed seeing Gabriel was still upset. Sam put Samuel in the swing. Sam walked over holding Gabriel from behind in such a simple touch made Gabriel stop his movements of cleaning up breakfast. Gabriel covered his mouth upset. Sam feeling terrible he kissed his mate’s forehead. Gabriel trying not to cry as he sucked in air. 

 

“...I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you.” Sam whispered. “I just...I got jealous Dean found his real family. I shouldn’t have made you feel like a burden to me.” 

 

“I love you, Sam.” Gabriel sniffed sobbing. “I never meant to hurt you. I want you to have the world because I love you. You are the only thing I had until we had the kids and then adopted Castiel and his family.” Sam touched him with care. Gabriel wiping his own tears. “You are my world, Sam, you and our children.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam whispered. “You’re my world too but it’s so much less romantic after someone else says it.” Gabriel sniffed laughing as Sam continued to hold him with care. “I am curious about my past Gabriel...I want to know if I have a mother or father. A sister or brother...but I’m scared too. What if it’s better not to know, or if it is better to know. Or what if my family is something I would regret ever knowing later-” 

 

“Sam, don’t worry about it,” Gabriel spoke. “Whatever happens will happen. However, we will deal with everything together. No matter what happens. We will have each other.” Sam touched his chin with care.

 

“I adore the living crap out of you,” Sam whispered touching Gabriel’s lips as Gabriel smiled with love at him. “I’m sorry for being an ass.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Gabriel whispered back playfully as Sam leaned down kissing him. Gabriel closed his eyes kissing him back. Sam pulled back when Alicia came in happily. 

 

“Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Cas said the pinata is ready!” Alicia giggled as Sam moved to scoop her up. 

 

“The pinata is ready?!” Sam kissed him with care. Sam turned to Gabriel who smiled at them sighing. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Gabriel grabbed the cookies he was plating but threw them into a plateless gracefully to hurry up and follow them outside. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ash’s desk:**

  
  
  
  


“Thank fucking Christ.” Ash breathed glad that Sam and Gabriel walked out cheering on the kids taking turns to hit the pinata. Ash fanned himself as he chewed on some pizza. “My OTP did it!” Ash turned to his coworker holding up a hand for a high five. The woman hesitantly high fived him confused. 

 

“OTP?” The woman asked confused. 

 

“One true pairing,” Ash spoke. “You know. The one meant to be.”

 

“...So you are wasting company time...just listening to what an audiobook?” The woman looked annoyed looking at his little paper stick puppets.

 

“...I’m working,” Ash stated with a shrug. 

 

“...How about working with something other than a robe, t-shirt, and boxers?” The woman asked.

 

“Why would I?” Ash scoffed. “I need to air dry.” Ash ushered to his package. “Not good to keep pants on and suffocate them.”

 

“Gross.” The woman scoffed turning away as Ash went back to listening in.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s Audio:**

  
  
  


The twins had taken their turn hitting the pinata, and now Jack was learning how to hold a bat. Dean was behind him helping him as Jack sucked on a pacifier watching Dean move his arms. The Pinata was holding by a thread and so the honor of the twins beat it badly. Jack got the last turn. Jack watched his dad show him, which Jack laughed as Dean showed him. 

 

“Okay, Jack.” Dean backed away. “Your turn.” Jack looked around his daddy laughing not doing anything, but Dean ran back over to help him. Jack moved to watch his dad show him again before Jack turned to the Pinata. Everyone playfully cheering him on, especially the twins who wanted to get the candy. Jack raised the bat sloppily which everyone cheered happily to see him going to hit it. 

 

However, despite all the effort, Jack simply just touched the pinata with his hand and it fell. Castiel laughing with love as Jack giggled before simply hitting himself in the head with the plastic bat which only made him laugh. The twins rushed for the candy as Jack contently hit his head with the bat again. 

 

Dean smiled at his son who hit Dean lightly in the head with the plastic bat which didn’t hurt seeing as it was meant for babies. Castiel took pictures of everyone and everything for the birthday party.

 

“Here, Jack.” Max held out some candy which Jack too. “Come on, Jack.” Max took his hand and walked him over to get candy. Jack moving to follow him. Gabriel watched with affection holding Samuel as Dean held Joanna who was chewing on a cupcake with Dean, sharing one. 

 

“What did you think, Joey?” Dean spoke as Joanna licked her lips obviously liking it. “What do you think, Joey?”

 

“Yah-kee.” Joanna licked her lips as she stuck a finger into the frosting tasting it. Castiel gasped happily. 

 

“Her first word!” Castiel moved to kiss and hug her. “Did you say Yucky? Did you say yucky, Jojo? Do you not like the cupcake?” Joanna moved to gum at the cupcake again. 

 

“It’s so yucky, she won’t stop eating it.” Dean chuckled as Castiel leaned up kissing him with care. 

 

“That’s yummy, Jo. Not Yucky.” Castiel laughed as Joanna made a face to him continuing to eat the cupcake. She looked down her face and hands covered in frosting. “Can you say yummy?”

 

“...Yah-kee.” Joanna spoke again smacking her lips. Gabriel laughing at her first word as well. 

 

“Thank you for your honest review, chef.” Gabriel snorted bowing as Alicia was already sneaking her first cupcake while the parents were busy. Her face stuffed with a cupcake and she sat on her chair eating contently. 

 

“Looks like you will not be accepted as a finalist.” Castiel teased. “Thank you for efforts on America’s next top baker.” 

 

“Thank you, I am glad to have been here.” Gabriel pretended to sob as Samuel started to whimper and cry just because his mama was. Everyone started to realize Samuel did that every time Gabriel fake cried. 

 

Whenever he heard his mama upset Samuel would cry and when Gabriel showed he was okay. Samuel would stop crying and be happy again. Once Samuel started to pout and whimper before loudly crying, Gabriel stopped his pretending and showed Samuel he was happy. Samuel continued to pout not sure if he believed him. 

 

“No! No crying! Mama is okay!” Gabriel beamed as Samuel slowly started to smile. “There is my cute baby!” Samuel squealed moving his hands to his mama’s face before he pressed his mouth on his cheek mouthing Gabriel’s cheek as Gabriel laughed with love. 

 

“Come on, kids, time for cupcakes.” Sam picked up Max and Jack who laughed. Alicia quickly swallowing her cupcake. 

 

“Yay!” Alicia covered happy to not have been caught.


	21. Bela

Dean held Joanna on his chest as she lay peacefully sucking her thumb, he sat in a chair in the stand. John was here and for the first time in a while. Castiel was here. Though Castiel had come more because it was his turn to get supplies from the flea market for the house. Mostly the chore list this time lined Castiel and Dean manning the booth. Though it rarely happened. Mostly for safety. However, every now and then, they would get to stay with their partners for the day. The only one not here was Jack, who happily was helping Gabriel bake cookies with the twins. 

 

Joanna had her little hair in a ponytail which kept tickling Dean’s noise as John spoke and sold most of the product. Which they were making a good profit on today, mostly the strawberries and watermelon. 

 

“Gracias,” John spoke taking the money from the customer walking away, Castiel returned after placing their items in the car. Castiel holding some cold beers which he handed to John and Dean. 

 

“Are you guys hungry? I can get you something?” Castiel offered as John shook his head no. 

 

“I’ll take whatever, Joanna needs to eat. And I’ll eat whatever.” Dean stated moving to sip of his drink. Joanna raised her head feeling condensation drop on her head which Dean took a sip putting it on the floor. 

  
  


“Not for you.” Dean kissed her head as she started to cry. Dean grabbed her Castiel’s drink of a slushie. She drank the straw sucking at the watermelon icy drink. She was more content now with the sip as Castiel left to get some food. Joanna sitting up in Dean’s lap, feeling the fan spraying towards her. She continued to suck on her thumb, Dean fixing her little spaghetti strap dress as she watched people passing by or stopping to buy some stuff. 

 

Castiel came back with three burritos and some fries for Joanna. Castiel handed John a burrito, Placing Dean’s on the table before he took Joanna from Dean placing her on the floor with her fries. Joanna contently moved to eat her fries as Castiel laid on the floor beside her eating his burrito as Joanna attempted to share fries with him. 

 

Dean opened to eat his happily eating his food as John grateful took bites of his own taking a seat when no one was actively buying from his booth. Castiel offering Jo some of his burrito, which he gave her carefully since she had only one baby tooth that had popped through the gums. Just like Jack she also wanted whatever everyone else was eating. 

 

Castiel watched her giggle at the new taste of food and when eventually she went back for more, he would ask her how she liked it.

 

“Yah-kee.” Joanna giggled moving to bite Castiel’s burritos. Castiel kissing her as she sat contently in his lap. When Castiel ran out of burrito to offer her, Joanna went straight to Dean to try to mooch it off of him. Dean happily spoiling his daughter. Castiel watched Joanna crawling over to her dad, pulling on his leg. Castiel laughed watching Dean offer his burrito without hesitation. 

 

“She owns you.” Castiel teased Dean who was about to take a bite of his own.

 

“Yeah, all the cute ones do.” Dean teased back as Castiel laughed. 

 

“Hey, the flea markets coming to a close in a bit.” John chewed finishing the last of the bit of his burrito. Castiel picked up Joanna as Dean moved to shove the rest of his burrito in to help clean up. 

 

“Why don’t you and baby Joey go get some kind of dessert?” Dean spoke with his mouth full as Castiel nodded walking into the flea market as John and Dean cleaned up. 

 

When Castiel and Joanna returned it was all cleaned up, Castiel and Joanna sharing an ice cream cone. Dean leaned in taking a big bite of the ice cream. Castiel laughed as Dean ended up getting a brain freeze as Castiel loaded Joanna into the car. 

 

John got into the driver’s seat as Dean sat in back with Joanna. Dean laying his head against her car seat, Castiel taking the front seat. Castiel could already tell Dean was tired since he was already laying his head against Joanna’s seat similar to Jack which meant he was close to falling asleep. Castiel knew Joanna wasn’t going to be awake much longer either. Castiel focusing on the road as they drove in silence. He only paused when John didn’t take the freeway they needed. 

 

“You passed the exit,” Castiel commented. 

 

“Oh, I know,” John spoke. “I’m...not going home just yet,” John whispered obviously upset. “Please just trust me.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel breathed patting his arm, letting John drive him.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stirred when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Dean rubbed the sleep on his eyes as John ushered him out. Dean glanced around seeing they were in a mobile home park. Dean blinked confused but followed him out of the car. Dean glanced around seeing Castiel and Joanna playing on the playground as John led Dean towards a small part near the mobile homes. Dean took a seat next on the bench facing the park as Dean looked super confused. 

 

“W...What are we doing here?” Dean asked confused.

 

“...Do you see the house across from the park?” John spoke as Dean glanced past the playground equipment seeing a light blue home with an ashtray on the porch. The lawn was kept, and there were a couple of solar lights to light the small path to the porch stairs. One obviously broke a while ago. 

 

“Yeah, What about it?” Dean asked confused as John sighed sadly scratching the back of his head.

 

“This is one of my daughter's house...human me anyways,” John spoke clearing his throat. “...The middle child. Her name is Bela.”

 

“...Bela.” Dean whispered her name as he watched a woman come out of the house to sit on the porch stairs and smoke. Dean took in her messy brunette hair, her tanned skin, and her brown eyes focused on her cellphone. “She’s beautiful.” 

 

“...Yeah, you know. The second I got out, While I was looking for you...I went to check on my girls.” John explained. “...Bela is the only one who still lives in the state. So...I came here every day and just...watched her. I...wanted to talk to her. But...the real me is dead, and I’m not going to bring her into my shit...Better to stay away you know?”

 

“...John.” Dean touched his shoulder. “...We’ll find a way to bring you home to her…” John nodded as Dean sighed. “...We all can’t hide forever. We have to find a way to stop this.” 

 

“...Once we can...I’ll finally be able to face her.” John spoke. 

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as John looked down at his hands. 

 

“...I was created...because my daughter’s son was kidnapped from the front of the yard there.” John stated. “I promised I would never come back here till I found him.” Dean looked back towards Bela who was sitting still playing with her phone. Every so often she would glance up and down the street. “...I finally can face her.” 

 

“...John...What...What do you mean? Y-You found her son?” Dean looked over at Bela when a tear slid down his face. Dean’s hand reached up touching his face feeling the tears didn’t know why were falling. 

 

“...I think you know that answer,” John whispered touching Dean’s cheek wiping the tears. John watched Dean started to break down. John holding him as Dean cried harsh loud sobs. Dean broke down harsh tears that after a while his eyes hurt. He wasn’t sure when Castiel had taken over the comforting. Castiel just kissed and held him tightly on the bench till Dean’s eyes hurt and wouldn’t cry. 

 

“It’s okay.” Castiel words soothed him, till Dean’s breathing calmed. Dean nuzzled back into him feeling Castiel kiss his skin. 

 

“I’ll be okay,” Dean whispered as he stood up. Castiel pulling back watching Dean walk across the street. John wanted to stop him but Castiel stopped him. Dean walked up to Bela who noticed him pretty quickly. Dean stopping in front of her lawn calling up to her with the biggest fake smile his eyes still puffy. 

 

“Excuse me, I’m out of smokes. Mind if I can borrow one? I’ll pay you.” Dean spoke pulling out five bucks from his back pocket. Bela gave him a soft smile before she handed him over a cigarette. Dean walked over placing it to his lips. 

 

“Giving me five bucks could buy me a new pack, it’s on the house.” Bela chuckled as she held out her lighter. Dean lit it before handing it back, Dean smoking in silence beside her. “Is that your kid?” 

 

Dean turned over to see Joanna being pushed by Castiel, John in a bench unable to be made out from across the street. Joanna was screaming and laughing as Castiel pushed her on the swing as high as he could safely push her. 

 

“Her name is Joanna,” Dean spoke. 

 

“That’s such a cute name,” Bela stated blowing out smoke. “I have a son, you know. His name was James Dean Talbot. I named him after James Dean. Just the cutest thing. Always wanted to wear his little leather jacket and dance to Elvis.” Tears filled Bela’s eyes as she wiped them away. Obviously not meant to tear up. Dean didn’t have to ask why she was crying. “...You know, I hate smoking.” 

 

“You do?” Dean asked curiously. 

 

“Yeah, I just...needed some reason to keep busy...while waiting for him to come home.” Bela swallowed blowing out spoke. “I’ll always wait here for him.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The day Dean was kidnapped:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes softly feeling his mother leaving their bed to start the day. Watched her slid on a light sweater shirt and some black jeans. Dean watched her head be thrown into a messy bun like she always did. She slid on her slip on shoes before walking towards the door. She paused noticing Dean had his eyes open. Her little two-year-old sucking on his pacifier looking at her. Bela walked back towards the bed sliding towards him she cupped Dean’s face with love. She kissed the little freckles on his cheeks and nose. 

 

“Good morning, baby.” Bela breathed against his little freckles ruffling his hair with her fingers through his hair. Dean continued to look at her eyes with his large green ones. Bela sucked in the air smiling at the little baby who made her world everything. Bela moved to scoop up her little boy in her arms taking him over to the changing table to change him. Bela changed him up in his little leather jacket, with jeans and his red t-shirt. 

 

Bela got him ready and walked him towards her kitchen, she placed him in his highchair. Dean was such a good baby. Dean never cried. Never screamed or fought. All he did was blink his little doe eyes at her. The best baby for a single mother. 

 

Bela had gotten pregnant with her prom date on prom night. They had only started dating a week before and the stress of being young parents broke them up when she was six months. She didn’t hate him, and he didn’t hate her. They made their awkward little young parenting thing work. They were just so young and learning how children raise babies. Work and life stress always got in a way and Bela who had her family’s money to fall back on was really the only one able to raise him full time. 

 

Bela didn’t mind one bit being able to raise this angel in her loving arms.

 

Bela placed some baby snacks on Dean’s highchair, Dean innocently picking at a couple of cheerios scattered on his little high chair tray. Bela took a seat next to him pouring her own bowl of cheerios eating a bowl with milk. Dean sweetly offered his mother a cheerio which she took in her mouth. 

 

“Thank you, baby.” Bela kissed his little hand offering him a little spoon full of hers with milk. 

 

Dean opening his mouth accepting the milk cheerios which Dean made a mess of. Spilling most of the spoon of milk onto his tray but Bela smiled at his attempt. Leaning over to press kisses to his cheeks, pushing some hair out of his face. Dean had her soft brown hair, the freckles he must have gotten from Ed’s side. She loved his little bowl cut, how cute he looked in little overalls. Which Bela bought so much of, she swore her cute little one was meant to wobble around in those forever. 

 

“Excited to see, daddy?” Bela whispered. 

 

“Daddee?” Dean chewed on his Cheerios. 

 

“Yes! Daddy!” Bela laughed so proudly of her son. “It’s daddy’s day to take you tonight since it’s daddy’s day off. He says he wants to take you for a camping trip! Are you excited?” Dean continued to chew on his Cheerios. “Somehow I think the place is haunted because of his youtube show. However, you aren’t scared of no ghosts, are you?” 

 

Bela tickled him, Dean giggled laughing softly. Bela stood up as she made sure Dean was packed placing the baby bag near the door. Bela heard Dean fussing with his chair. Bela turned to see Dean turned in his chair looking at her. Bela smiled taking him out of the highchair with love. Kissing him repeatedly before she placed him on the ground letting him walk around. 

 

“Okay, I got your blanket, baby powder and all the clothes and diapers you could need for a century,” Bela spoke as Dean walked over to his toys on the floor near the tv. Picking up his favorite small stuff dinosaur holding it to his chest. Bela placing some small snacks in the bag, making sure Dean had every little thing you need. 

 

“Dean, did you wanna play in the park?” Bela beamed as Dean smiled squealed happily to play.

 

Bela glanced at her watch knowing Ed would be here soon when her cell phone went off. Bela smiled as she saw Ed’s number pop up on her phone. 

 

“Hey, Eddie!” Bela smiled into the phone placing it to her ear. 

 

“Hey, Bells.” Ed made his nervous laugh. Bela’s smile faded, this laugh was never good. 

 

“....You’re not picking him up.” Bela whispered as Ed said nothing. Bela pausing her movements. “Ed...He’s all packed and ready. He was excited.”

 

“Bells...He’s doesn’t understand. I’m sure he won’t notice this time.” Ed flinched hating his own words. 

 

“This time? This is the third time.” Bela hissed into the phone. “You are just going camping right?” 

 

“We were going to camp in the woods three towns away for the Ghostfacers. Dean will love it. We postponed it because of the opportunity to go to be locked in an old abandoned zoo.” Ed explained feeling guilty. “It’s the only time we can do it.”

 

Dean watched his mother facing away whispering keeping it down for his sake. Dean walked towards the front door which the toddler was good pushing it open. 

 

“No, Dean, we will go out in a minute,” Bela called as Dean stopped looking back at his mother who told Eddy to hold on a moment. Bela picked Dean up placing him in front of the tv. Dean still holding his dinosaur as his mother walked down the hall of the mobile home towards her bedroom trying to keep Dean from hearing it. “What about Dean, Ed? He deserves your time and attention-”

 

“I love him to death, bells. Just like I love you. You’re my best friend.” Ed breathed. “I know this is fucked up. I know I...never really have anything to go on. This youtube thing will work.”

 

“You know I support you,” Bela whispered with a sigh. “Your son adores your adventures-”

 

“I promise, bells. I want my son to be proud of me. This...This is going to shoot my subscriptions and viewer counts. I’ll be able to stop borrowing money from your dad and be able to support my son doing what I love.” Ed explained. “I just have to make some very small sacrifices.” 

 

“Ed…” Bela sighed.

 

“I promise. I’ll take Dean next week. You know a baby strapped to my back is my passion as we hunt for werewolves.” Ed sighed with love. Bela knew he loved Dean.

 

“...Ed. I know Dean is young and all and might not remember...but it’s going to almost be a full month since you last saw him. Eddie. This isn’t a side project, this is your son-” Bela whispered again with a sigh holding herself. 

 

Dean stood again wobbling over to the door, Bela’s back to him as he opened the door. Dean walked out the front door, the television too loud to hear the door squeak. Dean holding onto his little stuff dino as he waddled over to his little plastic car. 

 

Dean opening the door to his little plastic car. Shoving the stuff dino into the car before he closed the door. His little feet pushing his yellow car with a red roof. One little push, his little car moved down the driveway. The street was empty. Dean staying closer to the driveway, pushing his little feet to move the car. 

 

An Ice cream truck drove down the street, the music playing. Almost missing the small dead-end street where Dean was playing. Except the yellow car had drawn attention to the driver. The ice cream truck stopped paused for a moment watching the young boy play for a couple of minutes. The ice cream truck made the turn down the street as Dean continued to ride around. Pausing when the ice cream truck stopped next to him. Dean blinked confused at the ice cream truck the music off. The side door opened as Dean stared into the darkness of the van. A hand slid out of the truck holding an unwrapped small ninja turtles Ice cream. Dean eyed the hand before he slid out of the toy car. Dean blinked his big eyes towards his front door. 

 

“Hey kiddo….Do you like ice cream?” The voice spoke. Dean turned to him. 

 

Dean slowly nodded his head.

 

“Good...because a good boy like you deserves a surprise. Here! This is for you.” A voice spoke as Dean turned back towards the truck. “It’s okay.” 

 

Dean slowly walked towards him, holding his little stuff Dinosaur, his other hand reaching for the ice cream. The hand holding the ice cream slowly started sliding back into the truck. Dean continued to follow him till the hand disappeared into the darkness. Dean paused no longer able to really see into the truck when a hand shot out grabbing him roughly. 

 

Dean cried out in surprise as he was snatched inside. He was thrown roughly into the truck, he hit the back of the metal truck hard making him cry. The door slammed shut up and they sped away. 

 

“Mommy!” Dean cried holding his bruising arm. “M-Mommy!” Dean sobbed the music drowning out his cries. 

 

There were four men in the car, One grabbed him roughly tying his hands and feet. The other one pulling a needle out with a liquid dean didn’t know. He pressed it into Dean’s arm. Dean whimpered as everything was getting dizzy. Dean felt sick as they lifted his body placing it into one of the ice cream freezers. 

 

They weren’t cold and they forced an air mask on Dean. Placing Dean near a knocked out little girl. Dean could remember her hair brushing against his face. Her smelling of bubble gum and her little dress white with pink flowers. All Dean could remember before he passed out was the door to the fridge slamming shut.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“One day, he will come home.” Bela blew out smoke, pulling her sweater close. “And I’ll be right here to greet him,” Bela whispered putting out her smoke. She stood giving him a soft smile. “...It was nice meeting you…” She paused.

 

“Dean,” Dean whispered putting him out in her ashtray as he started to walk away. Bela turned watching him go. Bela’s heart pounding as Dean stopped turning to her. “...He’ll be home soon, Bela. With a story. With a hard story to understand or believe...but..he’s going to come home...and introduce you to you his mate and two children….soon as he can.” 

 

Bela didn’t move as she slowly sat down on the porch watching Dean walk away as tears slid down her face covering her mouth. Dean walked back to his mate and child. Kissing Castiel softly before taking Joanna from the swing. Joanna happy to be in her father’s arms. 

 

Dean placed Joanna into the car. Castiel watching Dean as Dean seemed in his head again. Castiel this time sat in the back with Dean. Castiel holding Dean’s hand as Dean nuzzled his mate close. It wasn’t till he got home and started to change for bed that Dean even spoke again. 

 

“I...I think you would love her.” Dean whispered as tears fell again from his swollen eyes. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered holding him close. 

 

“She’s perfect, Castiel.” Dean sniffed. “And I missed a whole life with her…”

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered kissing him softly holding him close. 

 

“Why me?” Dean cried. “Why did they take me?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean.” Castiel nuzzled into him, kissing his cheeks before he pulled back grabbing something from his personal drawer. “And I’m sorry. But don’t live in the past. We have a future. A future with your mom. A future with our babies… We'll always have the future…” 

 

Castiel hesitated before he showed a pregnancy test to Dean who looked down at it. 

 

“I was going to surprise you.” Castiel choked out. “I-I didn’t think it would work. Birth control from CVS. But I-I wanted to try...and it...it worked. I-I started to feel nauseous a couple of days ago but wasn’t sure until I got this from the pharmacy during the flea market. I guess any form of birth control works-”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Dean whispered tears sliding down his face cupping Castiel’s face with love. Castiel nodded with care. 

 

“I-It was supposed to be a surprise,” Castiel stated tears falling down his face. “T-There was going to be cake.”

 

“...Cake?” Dean chuckled as Castiel nodded. 

 

“There was going to be balloons.” Castiel choked out with love.

 

“I fucking love balloons.” Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s as they held each other with care. Castiel pulled back to lay back in bed, Dean lifting Castiel’s shirt to listen to his stomach that held only the smallest bit of life. Castiel loving stroking Dean’s hair as he held him with the loving hope of the future. 

 

“There’s still going to be cake.” Castiel sniffed with care as Dean laughed. “I legit have been craving it.”

 

“What kind?” Dean whispered petting his mate’s stomach.

 

“Oh. I want a vanilla cake with milk chocolate frosting.” Castiel whispered. “Like the twins birthday party.” 

 

“Is that why you have been sneaking their cake?” Dean whispered.

 

“Oh yeah, I have been secretly making another and eating all the pieces that were eaten before.” Castiel snorted. “Before Gabriel noticed what I was doing and why. Omega could sense pregnancy.” 

 

“Wow. My world-class thief.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I know. Our baby is going to come out a chocolate cake with how much cake I have been eating.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Well, Chocolate cake is delicious,” Dean commented as Castiel chuckled. Dean turned to kiss his belly repeatedly. “I love you chocolate cake.”

 

“You’re stupid.” Castiel laughed with love as Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel hugged his head close as Dean snorted moving up to hold his lover his hand on his stomach spooning against him. “...to our future?” 

 

“To our future…” Dean whispered kissing his neck closing his eyes to sleep.


	22. Ash

Castiel forgot what it was like to have Dean rubbing his stomach every second. However, Castiel was forever grateful for the dirty hand's marks on his stomach growing on his white shirt every time came back in to work the fields. Castiel chuckled as his white shirt grew dirtier every time Dean came in for some water. Castiel needed to wear more white from now on.

 

Joanna crawled on the floor squealing as she kept trying to stand as she got closer and closer to making the big step every day. Especially since she was nearing one year old. Jack’s birthday was just around the corner, his little one was going to be two in just a couple days. Castiel watched Jack holding his sister’s from behind trying to help her up onto the house but she was half his side...it was difficult.

 

Joanna giggled as Jack kept trying to hock her onto the couch, He kept hitting her against the bottom leg area of the couch. It was cushioned so it didn’t hurt. However, her legs were swinging like a swing as Jack tried to get her up.

 

“Careful, Jack,” Castiel called as Joanna squealed again her legs slapping against the leg couch.

 

“Up! Up!” Joanna giggled to her brother who once again tried to push her up on the couch.

 

“Whoa!” Jack fell back with her which caused them both to laugh on the floor. Jack moved to pick her up again and he held Joanna tightly trying once again to throw her up on the couch. Castiel rolled his eyes at his children.

 

Gabriel walked in holding Samuel who was still just learning to hold up his head so he was popping his head up to look around. He giggled every time he made eye contact with his mama.

 

“I am so not washing that shirt,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel looked down at the shirt with love.

 

“I think...I’m not going to wash it.” Castiel looked down at it with care. “I actually might frame it up. In honor of our newest little one.

 

“Maybe you should use paint to keep the handprints,” Gabriel stated. “You can use Dean’s hand to retrace the prints.”

 

“...Good Idea.” Castiel smiled softly touching his stomach as the kids fell again laughing. Castiel sighed with love walking over to kiss his little children’s faces. Playfully tossed Jack on the couch before he more lightly did with Joanna who snorted and giggled. Castiel moving to tickle them which both kids screeched and screamed in laughter.

 

“Mama! No!” Jack laughed.

 

“No no!” Joanna choked out as Castiel pulled away. Smiling down at his kids. Jack was still laughing and Joanna was holding her feet giggling. Castiel grabbed his camera snatching a photo. Joanna reached up for Castiel as Castiel smiled with care. Castiel leaned down pressing her into a loving hug. Jack pushed himself up and held his mother with care. Before Castiel pulled back walking back to the dinner he was making.

 

“What’s going on here?” Dean’s voice boomed before he moved to the couch laying on his children carefully. “I’m so tired. I am going to sleep _right_ here.” Dean could hear his kids laughing and playfully screaming. Hitting him and pushing him.

 

“Daddee! Imma here!” Jack called laughing pushing on his back. Joanna had easily popped her head out from under his legs, her hair all over the place as she glanced up at him all giggles. Dean winked at her as she broke into loud giggled.

 

“Wait, did you hear something?” Dean asked Joanna as Jack tried to shove Dean off.

 

“Daddee!” Jack screamed laughing. “Sees me! Sees me! Pease!”

 

“What?” Dean asked pretending to just notice Jack as Dean got off him scooping him up into his arms holding him up in the air. Jack giggled and held his arms out as Dean made flying noises. Joanna crawling on Dean’s body when an elbow to his crotch from Joanna made Dean groan. “God, Joanna.”

 

Castiel snorted pulling Joanna off Dean who was holding his crotch in pain, Jack laughing and giggling not understanding why his father was in pain.

 

“She’s got a strong hit.” Dean whimpered in pain. “Hope you don’t want more kids.”

 

“I want at least twenty more.” Castiel hummed kissing Joanna. “So It looks like I got to find a new mate.”

 

“Been a good run,” Dean started getting up Dean holding out his hand. “Thank you for taking your addictions out on me and creating little goblins with me.”

 

“Imm nota gobber!” Jack yelled laughing as Dean tossed him over his shoulder. Jack laughed as Dean held him upside down.

 

“No problem. Thank you for leaving me a goodbye gift.” Castiel patted his belly.

 

“No, thank you.” Dean hummed. “Mind if I take one of these goblins for lunch?”

 

“Of course,” Castiel stated. “You can take the oldest. He has more meat on him.” Castiel patted Jack’s leg.

 

“Mommy!” Jack laughed laughing.

 

“Bye, Jackie.” Castiel cooed as Dean turned around. Castiel tickling him.

 

“Bye, Mama!” Jack laughed as Dean moved to pull him back into his arms before he pretended to eat him.

 

“So delicious!” Dean growled like a monster making Jack snort. “Come on, little tikes. Time to eat.”

 

“I got some delicious mac and cheese for you guys. Some get some hotdogs inside.” Castiel whispered as Jack instantly squealed as Castiel happily fed their big family.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ash’s Desk:**

  
  
  
  


Ash scrolled on the internet listening to Sam and Gabriel talk about their day. Ash picking models to the faces that he could stick on his stick puppets. What he imagined Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel looked like. This model was too tan, this model was too tall. His face was too thin and his face was too even shaven. Ash was definitely a little fanboy to his audio show.

Ash was finishing up his collage of the idea what everyone looked like, going through google images for people that kinda look like them in their head. Ash had made it his wallpaper and had glued the paper dolls he used as his own personal tv when he got bored.

 

“Ash!” A voice snapped making Ash jump six feet in the air. Ash started knocking his dolls onto the floor and pretending to cough while he hit his computer as he did.

 

“Yo. Bossman! What a surprise!” Ash stated as Crowley looked annoyed sitting on the desk annoyed.

 

“It’s Thursday. I come every Thursday.” Crowley looked annoyed eyeing his pink bathrobe, bunny slippers, and boxers. Nothing else.

 

“Is it?” Ash looked at his watch and shrugged.

 

“In the conference. I need a report. Now.” Crowley snapped as Ash sighed getting up. His bunny slippers squeaked as he walked into the room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Ash’s work**

  
  
  


Crowley moaned gasping as Ash thrust deep into Crowley, Crowley bent over the conference room. Ash’s bunny slippers squeaked loudly with every thrust. Crowley moaned loudly as he got close. Ash pulling Crowley’s hair roughly when they started to get close. Crowley cried out as his own orgasm came. His cum spilling on the table as Ash rocked a few more times before cumming as well. Crowley moaned with a deep breath slowly relaxing.

 

Ash slowly pulled out as Crowley panted not moving for a minute before sliding up his pants. Crowley moved to stand cleaning his mess on the table quickly with a napkin. Crowley tossed it before sitting on the conference table lighting a smoke. Ash pulled up his own pants sitting in the chair in front of him. Crowley handed him a cigarette which Ash lit up.

 

“...You okay?” Ash asked as Crowley looked at him. “...You seem a bit colder than normal. Didn’t even bother to get undressed.” Crowley said nothing as he blew out smoke.

 

“...I haven’t got anywhere with Dean, Sam, and the artificial babies.” Crowley spoke. “... _They_ are getting angry.” Crowley spoke in fear as Ash squeezed his leg. “If...I don’t find them...I-I’m…”

 

Crowley said nothing as Ash paused noticing a dark bruise on Crowley’s arm. Crowley attempted to stop him but Ash pulled up his sleeve. Crowley swallowed looking away, Ash took in the discolored skin. Crowley didn’t stop him as Ash forced Crowley’s shirt off. The skin looked...sickly everything coverable by his suit was black and blue.

 

“They did this to you,” Ash spoke as a tear slid down his face. “My _father_ did this to you.”

 

“They don’t like when I don’t complete my tasks,” Crowley whispered keeping his emotions back as Ash slid his fingers near stitches. Which Crowley closed his eyes at the touch.

 

“Is...this all they did to you?” Ash spoke. Crowley softly slid off his shoes, Ash could see the blood on the socks...and what was missing from his foot. Ash stopped him from taking off his sock.

 

“...First, it was my fingernails, then some teeth…” Crowley spoke wincing as he slid on his shoes. “Now...It’s body parts.” Crowley spoke. “...I’m disappointing them...”

 

“You...You are their front man. You are the operator. You manage everything.” Ash whispered. “T-They can’t do this to you.”

 

“They can. They will.” Crowley chuckled sadly. “...They are molding my replacement as we speak. They think I’m weak...because I think they are realizing... I can’t do this anymore. I...more than anyone don’t want to hunt them down. I more than anything don’t want to be their puppet anymore.”

 

“Crowley,” Ash whispered.

 

“...They don’t like their corporate artificials falling in love with the boss’s son.” Crowley stated giving him a sad smile. “Or realizing their own humanity.” Crowley blew out more spoke. “If I don’t find them soon...I’m dead,” Crowley spoke looking down sadly. “And when they dispose of corporate artificials...they give them back their memories. They take your adult mind away storing it, then reset their mind to their child age...before they slowly burn them alive in an incinerator. I deserve it though...for all the horrible things they made me do-”

 

“Don’t say that. I won’t let that happen. You are much a pawn in this like all the other artificials.” Ash whispered his mind racing trying to think of something. Something to save him. Something to save Crowley. “Just...play your part. I will figure out how to take down my mother and the government if I have to. Once I do...I’ll take you far away from here.”

 

“...” Crowley said nothing before he leaned in kissing Ash. Ash kissing back easily and with care before Crowley pulled back pushing the cigarette into the ashtray before he got up. Crowley trying not to cry as he went to the mirror fixing himself up. “...hopefully, I live long enough to see it.”

 

“Crowley-” Ash called but Crowley had left out the door leaving Ash alone to think. Ash paced in the conference room, trying to think about how he was going to get them out of this. Ash covering his face and crying.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  


**Ash’s desk**

  
  
  
  


Ash sat at his desk saying nothing as he lightly spun side to side in thought. Twirling a pen in his hand lost in thought. He was the last one in the office, unable to do anything but think. He couldn’t lose Crowley. He loved him. He wasn’t going to let Crowley be the fall man for his father’s failures. Ash glanced towards his little puppets before he had an idea. Ash moving to type on his computer.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Sam yelped as he heard loud static in his ear. He screamed as he covered his ears trying to silence the sound. Sam leaning out of bed panting.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked whispered sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

 

“God, it’s so loud!” Sam whimpered.

 

“What is?” Gabriel asked concerned touching his shoulder as Sam squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 ** _“Hello? Can you hear me? Is this thing on?”_** A voice sounded as the static stopped. Sam blinking confused as Sam turned to Gabriel.

 

“You hear that?” Sam asked getting up looking out the windows.

 

 _ **“Ah, so you can hear me.”** _The voice spoke.

 

“Hear...what?” Gabriel asked looking at him concerned.

 

“You can’t hear the loudspeaker?!” Sam hissed sticking his finger in his ear.

 

 _ **“Sorry? Is it loud? I’ll turn it down.”**_ The voice spoke as Sam heard the voice no longer booming. ** _“Is this better, Sam?”_**

 

“Show yourself!” Sam yelled as Dean, Castiel and John came seeing Sam frantically looking outside.

 

“Sam? What’s going on?” Dean asked as Sam turned to them.

 

“You can’t hear it?” Sam asked.

 

“Hear what?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

 _ **“They can’t hear me, Sam.”**_ The voice spoke.

 

“You can’t hear him?” Sam asked.

 

“Hear who?” John asked eyeing him.

 

 ** _“Is that John?”_ **A voice asked as Sam hesitantly nodded his head. **_“I can’t see you.”_**

 

“Yes,” Sam spoke holding his head.

 

 _ **“Tell John my name.”**_ The voice spoke. _**“Tell him my name is Ash Ketch. He’ll know what to do.”**_

 

“Ash...Ketch?” Sam panted as John’s eyes widened before he grabbed Sam’s hand.

 

“Sam, Come here,” John called pulling him towards the living room.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


John finished plugging in some wires into the back of Sam’s head. John setting it up to connect with the tv. Sam blinked up at John as Gabriel looked concerned. However, John asked them to trust him. Soon a man appeared on screen, a couple hits to Ash’s computer and the picture cleared.

 

“Ash,” John spoke surprised. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Hi, John. Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel.” Ash gave them a friendly smile. “None of you look like I thought.”

 

“John-” Gabriel whispered worriedly.

 

“It’s okay, He’s a friend,” John spoke. “Ash was the one help create me. He was also the one who got me to the war zone. He risked his life to help me...help all of us. I owe him. We all owe him.”

 

“Glad to see you’re still kicking.” Ash breathed relieved.

 

“What if he-” Gabriel whispered.

 

“What if I am a trap?” Ash chuckled. “If I wanted you dead...I could of already. I know where you are. I know everything. However, I need your help. Things I can’t do on my end. I need my father’s power toppled. Sooner rather than later.”

 

“What is it?” John asked. “You never would have risked getting in touch with me if it wasn’t a serious issue. What is so precious to you, you’d risk everything we worked on for?”

 

“...His name is Crowley.” Ash spoke.

 

“Crowley?!” Gabriel snapped. “See this is a trap! That bastard-”

 

“That bastard is the only reason no one has kicked down your door yet.” Ash snapped. “Crowley is playing his part. Much like you used to in the program, Gabriel.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel calming Gabriel’s rage.

 

“Crowley is an artificial.” Ash explained. “His life is even worse than anything you can imagine. He is expendable. They are hurting him, cutting off his toes and pulling his teeth because I haven’t turned you in-”

 

“And we are grateful and in your debt.” Dean instantly spoke. “...What can we do to help?”

 

“...I need your help revealing all of this. What our ‘tourniquet’ to stop deaths in wars...only made more death.” Ash hissed.

 

“Then release it-” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s not that easy.” John and Dean sighed crossing their arms in unison.

 

“...Scary how related you are.” Gabriel commented eyeing them.

 

“They are right. It isn’t going to be that easy.” Ash spoke. “Anything we post online from a singular source-”

 

“-Will be deleted in seconds. I know.” John spoke. “Then how do you-”

 

“There’s...a live charity event my father is hosting,” Ash stated. “In front of political, socially famous and wealthy people in person and millions on tv and online.”

 

“...They won’t be able to stop it.” Dean breathed. “Too many people will know.”

 

“If we release the names of missing children and new faces. Undeniable proof.” Ash stated.

 

“It’s a little far fetched to the normal person, don’t you think. We need proof they are stealing children and making artificials out of them-” Gabriel stated.

 

“I have proof. You just need to get Sam there and plug him in.” Ash stated. “I can do the rest-”

 

“And why can’t you do it. You got an invite didn’t you?” Gabriel spoke suspiciously crossing his arms.

 

“Because I’m banned from events, _thank you_.” Ash made a face annoyed. “Mostly because he knows I’ve been banging his personal and most trusted artificial. Not exactly the perfect son to have around.”

 

“Why us?” Castiel spoke. “Couldn’t Crowley-”

 

“Crowley would be killed before he ever got near the main server.” Ash hissed. “We are watched too closely.”

 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke. “I’m in.”

 

“Well, Sam’s not.” Gabriel snapped.

 

“Gabriel.” Sam sighed.

 

“No! I won’t risk your life!” Gabriel snapped storming off. “I’m not letting my children grow without a father!”

 

“Gabriel!” Sam sighed.

 

“Ash. Give them time to think. Call back tomorrow.” John spoke as Ash nodded. The video and audio disconnected the second Sam pulled the wires from him bolting after Gabriel. John nodded to Dean and Castiel before patting Dean’s shoulder heading to bed.

 

“Cas-” Dean started after a long time of silence.

 

“I know.” Castiel took his hand with care. “...I know.”

 

“You...You’re okay with me going?” Dean spoke cupping Castiel’s face as he nodded.

 

“I know it would be pointless to try to stop you.” Castiel laughed with love. “And it would be pointless to ask to come. I’ll stay here...with the kids. Waiting for their hero dad to arrive home.” Castiel kissed him with care. Dean pulled him close holding him in a tight hug as Castiel held his mate close.

 

“Besides...we will be able to enjoy the internet again,” Dean whispered as Castiel snorted.

 

“I miss Netflix,” Castiel commented chuckling.

 

“I miss the movie nights that aren’t Shirley temple DVDs.” Dean nodded.

 

“God, I don’t think I can watch another Shirley temple movie,” Castiel admitted.

 

“Mostly since that’s all we have had for a while now.” Dean snorted. “It is overplayed.”

 

“At this point, I am willing to burn them and read Jack ‘No David!’ all night.” Castiel laughed. “Which I think the kids are now taking pointers from.”

 

“Oh, they do.” Dean started laughing. “I spent a couple of hours getting stickers off Freckles fur the other day.”

 

“No, David!” Castiel laughed as Dean leaned down kissing him easily.

 

“...Castiel...I’m going to come home to you.” Dean whispered. “I promise.”

 

“...You better.” Castiel whispered nuzzling against him. “I can’t lie...I’m scared shitless.”

 

“I am too,” Dean admitted. “But...Once we do this...we are free.”

 

“We can finally meet your mom...get our own place…” Castiel rubbed his arm with care.

 

“You mean not have to smell Sam’s gas after eating chili?” Dean hummed. “Oh, I don’t know. I might miss that gas giant.”

 

“I think you’ll live.” Castiel snorted kissing him, leading him back downstairs. Dean crawled into bed holding Castiel close. His hand rubbing the small life inside Castiel. It wasn’t long till Castiel fell asleep. Dean pulling him even close taking in his mates scent. Knowing...no matter what happened...Dean would come home to him.

 


	23. Arthur ketch

“Gabriel,” Sam spoke as Gabriel stormed towards the back of the room where Samuel was fussing. Gabriel moved towards Samuel’s room picking up his son with care. Gabriel moving to sit in a rocking chair, Sam walked in watching Gabriel feeding their son.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Gabriel spoke. “I know what you’re going to say.”

 

“They need me,” Sam spoke as Gabriel scoffed. “I need to go, and you know it.”

 

“No. I won’t let you.” Gabriel frowned.

 

“I won’t let you tell me no.” Sam shrugged calmly.

 

“Wh...What?” Gabriel choked out surprised. Sam had never...just flat out told him no about something this serious. Normally Sam would see his side in things.

 

“I am going,” Sam stated crossing his arms. “Because I am my own person. Because...I am a person.” Gabriel stared at him as Samuel continued to suckle.

 

“...Okay.” Gabriel whispered. “...You’re right. I have no right to tell you no. But I have a right to an opinion.”

 

“Okay. Tell me about your opinion.” Sam spoke. “Like adults.”

 

“...I think you’re stupid.” Gabriel commented with a shrug.

 

“That’s not an opinion about what’s going on. That’s a fact.” Sam laughed which got a smile from Gabriel. “Ah, I see a smile.”

 

“Shut up,” Gabriel whispered trying to not smile before he sighed his smile fading. “...What if you die?”

 

“Then you will get my life insurance,” Sam stated as Gabriel chuckled giving him a look.

 

“What exactly is your life insurance policy made of?” Gabriel snorted.

 

“Currently?” Sam asked before he moved to a box on the bookshelf opening up. “Looks like three rocks, six cents, and a lego Yoda figurine that the twins wouldn’t stop fighting over.”

 

“Oh, now I know we will never starve.” Gabriel hummed.

 

“You’re welcome.” Sam leaned down kissing him closing the box before he sat next to Gabriel on the floor just watching Samuel. Sam leaned over touching his little toes as Gabriel looked at him.

 

“...I’m scared,” Gabriel admitted. “I’m scared about losing you. I’m scared-” Sam took his hand touching the knuckles on Gabriel’s hand.

 

“There is no reason to be scared. I’m coming home whether you like it or not.” Sam whispered kissing as Gabriel teared up. Sam continued to touch his hand with love. Just sitting with him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean slid on a suit that Ash had sent them, including guest passes to the charity event. Castiel watched Dean fixing the suit he had in the mirror. Castiel couldn’t help it. If he wasn’t about to go risk his life, Castiel might rip it off his body. However, he is going to wait until Dean saved the world first.

 

“Baba,” Joanna called pulling on Dean’s pants to force herself to stand.

 

“Look at you!” Dean cheered at her as she giggled looking up at him. “Standing all by yourself, my little joey!” Joanna giggled knocking herself down with her loud laugh. Dean caught her before the fall picking her up and holding her in the air. Joanna reached for his face, Dean pulled her close kissing her face all over.

 

Castiel sighed getting up as he walked over taking her from him, Dean turned to him earning a pleasant kiss on the lips.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Castiel spoke as Jack ran in giggling. Dean scooped him up.

 

“Daddee!” Jack laughed as Dean rocked him dramatically.

 

“So we have passes and names on the guest list thanks to Ash. After that, we have to get to the central control of the event. Plug sam in and wham!” Dean beamed.

 

“That simple?” Castiel smiled with a hint of worry.

 

“That simple,” Dean reassured but they both knew it was a lie, however, Castiel wanted to believe it.

 

“...Okay.” Castiel hummed kissing him, a knock on the door made them turned to the door.

 

“Dean, it’s time.” Sam stood in a suit, Castiel smiled sadly at them worry written in his eyes as he leaned into Dean kissing him again.

 

“Good luck,” Castiel whispered.

 

“I don’t need luck.” Dean pulled him into a hug handing over Jack to Castiel. Dean turned to Jack. “I’ll be right back, little man.”

 

“Bye, Daddee.” Jack waved before he leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean kissed him back in a quick peck before Dean kissed Joanna. Joanna smiled squealing before Dean kissed Castiel’s belly. Dean stood before moving to the door, Dean paused at the door turning to look at his family.

 

“Cas…” Dean called as a tear slid down Castiel’s face. “...Be right back.”

 

“...You got five minutes.” Castiel smiled back tears on his face.

 

“Five minutes. Got it.” Dean stated with a wink walking out of the room leaving Castiel alone.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The town hall**

  
  
  
  
  
  


John fixed his tie nervously as they pulled up in the limo, Sam kept pulling his sleeve down and Dean kept wiping his hands on his pants.

 

“Remember we need to act cool,” John spoke as the other two nodded. The limo pulled up to the front of the event, John got out first smiling happily like he belonged in the event. Pictures were taken of all the guest by photographers. Neither caring who they are, Dean and Sam coming out with grace. Posing and taking their pictures.

 

 **“Okay guys, enough posing. Time to enter the ticket admission.”** Ash’s voice rang out in Sam’s head, he winced slightly before nodding to the boys to move along. Sam, Dean, and John got into line. People walked up with their tickets scanned which showed their face. Even having their retina scanned.

 

“Ash?” John called as Ash heard Sam’s audio.

 

 **“It’s okay, you’re in the system,”** Ash spoke. **“Retina scans from when you were created. I even had johns.”**

 

“He said-” Sam spoke but they had already gotten to the ticket booth. John’s ticket was yanked out of his hand. They scanned it as a picture of John appeared on the screen. John was pushed towards the retina scan. John sucked in air as his eye was scanned. John watched the red and green indicator flashed between the colors before it became a solid green.

 

 **“Wow, I don’t think you guys have faith in me.”** Ash chuckled. **“None of you guys breathed in a while.”**

 

“Uh...yeah,” Sam commented once they were through. Ash chuckling in his ear.

 

“ **Grab a drink. Look less awkward.”** Ash spoke as Sam grabbed a drink off the tray handing it to all three of them. **“Drink it in one gulp.”** Sam listened before wincing at the drink. **“Put it back on the tray and get a new one.”** Sam listened grabbing a new one.

 

“Did I have to drink it all?” Sam asked.

 

 **“Yeah, you look like a drunk moose trying to blend in with Penguins otherwise,”** Ash mumbled as Sam made an annoyed face. **“Okay, so your goal is to get behind the stage. However, this is where there is an issue. They have security at the stage to protect the singer performing at the event.”**

 

“Okay, how,” Sam asked as Dean elbowed him.

 

 **“So...How well does John remember guitar?”** Ash winced.

 

“What did he say?” John asked.

 

“...Do...you remember how to play guitar?” Sam asked with a wince.

 

“That’s our plan?!” John hissed. “I barely remember what I ate today.”

 

“He says...handicap stall in the men’s. There’s an out of order sign.” Sam stated listening to Ash in his head.

 

“I can’t play.” John hissed.

 

 **“Better remember.”** Ash laughed as they walked towards the bathroom casually. Sam waited outside the bathroom leaning against the wall as Dean and John walked into the bathroom. John noticed the out of order sign.

 

“Okay, so we have to get into here,” John mumbled to himself, eyeing the stalls as Dean checked each one making sure they are alone. “I’m...not crawling onto the floor.”

 

“I’ll hoist you up,” Dean spoke putting his hands down. John used his foot to climb over the stall. John grabbed the guitar case from inside the stall. John pulled it out as he climbed down off Dean’s foot.

 

“Man, my old guitar,” John whispered looking at it. John opened it finding his old acoustic guitar, John touched the strings.

 

“Come on, we are on a time limit,” Dean spoke moving out of the bathroom.  

 

“Ash said John’s name will be on the list,” Sam stated.

 

“Then we got an in.” John fixed his suit as they walked up to the security on the stage stairs.

 

“Name?” The security called.

 

“John Winchester,” John called over the guests. Security eyed him unamused not bothering to look at the list.

 

“Never heard of you.” Security spoke emotionlessly.

 

“I’m on the list.” John stated. “-and you have heard of me.”

 

“That’s what half the people here said.” Security stated.

 

“Well. Um…” John pulled out his guitar. “...Maybe if I play you my hit single you’ll remember single?” John started to drum on the guitar, people around stopping to watch the tiny performance. When John was done the couple people around him clapped. Security looked through the papers and sighed before he nodded.

 

“Come in,” John spoke. Dean and Sam went to follow, but he stopped them.

 

“You’re not on the list.” The man spoke but John chimed in.

 

“They are part of the band,” John stated. “If you don’t want us to perform and screw up the schedule then by all means. Stop them.”

 

“...” Security paused for a long time before he nodded them in. Dean and Sam bolted past through security and into the back behind the screen. Sam breathed in relief as they walked past the talent.

 

“What now?” Sam whispered.

 

 **“The door on the right,”** Ash whispered. **“Inside should hold the central control.”**

 

“What door? All I see is the wall.” Sam asked confused as they acted natural.

 

 **“It’s there. Look at the mural.”** Ash commented as Sam paused glancing up at the ballerina performing. **“The ballerina is the door.”**

 

“That’s the door.” Sam pointed to the ballerina.

 

“Then how do we get in.” Dean walked towards the door trying to find a latch.

 

“I don’t see a handle,” Sam commented. “How do we get in?”

 

 **“I have that covered,”** Ash stated typing on his computer. **“Like it or not, Crowley will help with our little rebellion. Crowley has a speech to make.”**

 

“When?” Sam asked.

 

 **“Actually right now,”** Ash said watching Crowley walking down the hall fixing his hair. Ash smiled at Crowley with love.

 

“He’s coming,” Sam choked out.

 

Dean froze acting awkward against the wall, as Sam and John hid behind the props. Dean looked away from the door as it opened pretending to look at his nails. Crowley walked out with a couple of soldiers beside him walking towards the front of the stage. The door instantly started to close but Dean placed his hand against the door using his superhuman strength to hold it up. Dean ushered Sam and John in before Dean slid in letting the door close.

 

“So who is in here?” Sam whispered.

 

 **“Pretty much only the techs there to run the show,”** Ash spoke. **“I got some guns stored in the guitar case.”**

 

“What is he saying?” Dean asked as Sam turned.

 

“Techs working on the show should be the only ones in here.” Sam choked. “H-He said there are guns in the guitar case.”

 

“Guns?” Dean choked out as John moved to the guitar case opening it, he touched the lining of the guitar before pulling the cloth away finding three guns. “Does he not realize a gun might trigger you?! And you might be useless?!”

 

“He’s right. If I trigger I’d be useless.” Sam breathed. “I-I don't have a fighting chance.”

 

 **“Then...let’s hope they won’t have to use them,”** Ash whispered. **“I’m sorry, Sam, I can’t access your brain files to help with the trigger. I can’t help.”**

 

“...He said he altered my files in my brain. I-I should be okay.” Sam reassured.

 

 **“Sam.”** Ash breathed but of course, no one knew the lie.

 

Dean nodded taking his word for it. Dean handed Sam a gun, Sam took it as John and Dean instantly loaded it like pros. Sam struggled a moment but got it. Nerves getting in the way.

 

“Alright,” John spoke. “The second we get in there. We plug you in. Let Ash do his thing.”

 

“Got it.” Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. Dean and John went first down the hall. John kicking the guitar case away as they walked calmly into the control room. The calm demeanor did not alert the people busy getting the show on the road. Crowley already talking on stage. They controlled the sound, the visuals, and the lights.

 

It took a moment for one of the people to notice and react but the guns froze them. They put their hands up, looking at the three in fear.

 

“No one move. No one touching anything. No alarms.” John spoke as he ushered everyone away from the computers making them give up their phones and sit in the corner away from any computer. “Anyone alerts anyone, they will die.”

 

Sam moved to the main computer as Dean went under the computer pulling the wires he had memorized. Sam kept the gun pointed at the people as well until it was his turn. The main show. Sam’s brain.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Stage:**

  
  
  
  


“-Thank you for all of you coming,” Crowley spoke into the microphone as everyone smiled excitedly for the event. “We have a wonderful show prepared, to thank you and everyone unable to attend at home-”

 

Crowley paused when he walked away from the stage light expecting it to follow. But it didn’t. Crowley paused as people in the audience obviously noticed. Whispers starting, some laughs thinking it’s part of the show. Crowley returned to the light awkwardly clearing his throat.

 

“It looks like light guy fell asleep.” Crowley joked as he noticed his boss, Ash’s father trying to wave security over. Fear fell over him. Something wasn’t right. Something was wrong. Crowley’s voice stopped Mr. Ketch’s personal bodyguards. “Before the show begins. I would like to thank the man responsible for this wonderful dinner and show. For being so selfless. For helping the greater good. May I ask Mr. Arthur ketch onto the stage!”

 

Everyone clapped as Arthur had no choice but to comply unable to speak to the security guards, Arthur fixed his suit as he walked towards the main stage. Arthur walked over to Crowley, shaking his hand politely before leaning over.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Helping your image,” Crowley spoke. “The people want a face to the charity.” Arthur nodded faking a wonderful smile. People clapped happily as Arthur took the microphone from Crowley, Crowley clapped along.

 

“Hello, everyone.” Arthur smiled. “I want to thank you all for being here for dinner and a show-”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Control room:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam watched Dean trying to plug Sam in as quickly as possible. Dean had practiced with John, as John kept the gun on the hostages. Dean plugged in something in the wrong place which Sam grunted.

 

“S-Sorry.” Dean hissed as the lights flickered in the room.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Stage:**

  
  
  
  


The lights flickered on stage as Arthur glanced up, his personal soldiers must have realized something was up because they turned away. Crowley could only watch them leave nervously, Unable to do more.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Control room:**

  
  
  
  
  


The sounds of the control door opened in the other room, Dean and John exchanged looks as John turned towards the door just as two soldiers came in. Guns in the ready as Dean held the last cord needed for Ash to do his thing.

 

“None of you move! Hands up or we shoot.” One soldier yelled, the other requesting back up. John didn’t move keeping the gun pointed at them. Dean held the cord in his hand as he held hands up.

 

“How many more do you have left?” John asked.

 

“Just one,” Dean spoke holding the last cord.

 

“...Okay.” John breathed. “...Do it.” Dean instantly obeyed orders plugging in Sam, Sam’s eyes glazed over in a trance starting to show the proof on stage. The second soldier pointing his gun towards Dean and firing. John bolted towards Dean taking the bullet as blood splattered onto Dean watching John hit the ground.

 

“John!” Dean screamed as he moved to scoop him up. John choking and gagging on blood as Dean shook holding him. “W-We have to stop the bleeding! W-We have to-” John shook his head no, weakly shaking. Dean choked out a sob looking down at him as John weakly and struggled to breathe. Dean whimpered as John looked in the empty spot next to him. A smile forming on his skin weakly as blood slid down his lips.

 

“M...Meg?” John called as Dean turned to the empty corner. John’s….dead daughter? John continued to stare into the corner as his eyes started to fade with his life. Dean watched John weakly give his last breath. Dean breaking in loud broken sobs as he held his grandfather close as he cried.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Stage:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash hit the button on his computer bolting out of the van outside the event as Sam’s head started to play the proof. Files after files being broadcast onto the stage. People gasped watching the clips of children being taken, being latched onto tables and being connected to Artificial bodies. All the proof being shown to the world.

 

“Everyone, Calm down. This is a joke!” Arthur tried laughing.

 

“Isn’t that the missing kid on the news?” Someone called out as Arthur turned around seeing it was indeed the missing girl being strapped against her will into an adult artificial.

 

 **“M-MOMMY! I WANT MY MOM-”** The girl sobbed as her body convulsed, the transfer was...messy to see...however the damage was done. Everyone looked at him like he was a monster.

 

“No one is going to buy your lies anymore,” Ash spoke as Crowley and Arthur turned to him.

 

“Hm,” Arthur spoke. “I assumed it was you.”

 

“We can’t keep doing this.” Ash snapped. “No more sacrificing our people for wars. We need to do what this company was really meant for. Peace. Now stop resisting and sit down. Wait for the police to arrive. You lost.”

 

“...I knew I should have had you killed when you started to go behind my back with this one.” Arthur hissed. “But since you think you won...I should knock you off your high horse before I go.”

 

Arthur turned to pull a knife from his pocket stabbing it into Crowley’s chest. Crowley gasped in pain as Arthur quickly pulled the knife out of him. Arthur smirking when Arthur’s soldiers grabbed him tightly holding him tight.

 

“A-Ash?” Crowley held his wound starting to collapse. Ash bolted to him catching him, Ash panicking as he took off his overshirt pressing the cloth against Crowley’s wound.

 

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Ash panicked as Crowley winced. “I-I need Dean! He’s got medical knowledge-”

 

“I-I love you…” Crowley whimpered as Ash shook his head.

 

“Don’t tell me goodbye.” Ash snapped, calling Dean’s cellphone.

 

“I wish...I could have mated you...and had some babies with you.” Crowley whispered in tears.

 

“Save your strength,” Ash stated as Dean answered the phone.

 

“Ash?” Dean choked out wiping his tears with bloody hands. “John’s gone-”

 

“Dean, I know what John meant to you.” Ash shook upset. “But Crowley’s hurt really bad, I-I need help on the stage. Please.”

 

“...Okay.” Dean sniffed forcing himself off the ground. Dean gave Sam a look making sure he was alright as soldiers and people sat around upset with everything Sam was showing them. Dean moved to go out to the stage in a quick jog.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Outside the town hall:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley was loaded into an ambulance once emergency services arrived, Crowley giving Ash a loving smile as Dean turned to ash.

 

“It’s your company now,” Dean spoke. “...Make sure you do right on it.”

 

“I’m...changing the company,” Ash admitted. “This company will be dedicated to helping artificials find their families and help them with life. All of John's work on creating will be destroyed...With your blessing.”

 

“...Yeah. I think it will be better than falling into the wrong hands.” Dean stated holding himself as Sam walked up.

 

“...Go home, you guys.” Ash whispered. “I’ll let you know...about John’s funeral. It’s the least I can do for you saving Crowley."

 

“...Thanks, Ash.” Dean moved to hug him, as Sam gave him a soft hug before they headed to the car Ash sent for them. Ash climbed into the car with Crowley as the ambulance drove away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Home:**

 

 

 

 

They got out of the car in front of their home, Gabriel was sitting up on the porch waiting for them. Gabriel breathed out in happiness as he bolted to Sam. Sam breathed in relief nuzzling him with love. Gabriel crying so happy his husband was home.

 

"I-I...have a sister and adoptive parents," Sam whispered as Gabriel breathed so happy for him. Gabriel pulled him close kissing his skin so happy for him to know him. 

 

"I can't wait to meet them." Gabriel breathed holding his lover close softly walking him inside.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean's bedroom:**

 

 

 

 

Dean walked past them, going downstairs to where his mate slept. Castiel opened his eyes feeling Dean pulling him close.

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered, the baby making him feel gross so he tried to sleep it off. “How did it go?”

 

“John...H-H…” Dean swallowed unable to continue as Castiel pulled him into a tight hug. Dean holding him close sobbing as Castiel nuzzled him close.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” Castiel whispered kissing him holding him till Dean finally fell asleep.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**A week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bela sat smoking a cigarette on her phone, she put her cigarette out finishing up her text when someone blocked the sun. Bela looked up seeing Dean holding a toddler in his arms. Jack looked down at Bela as Bela stood quickly. Taking in Dean and his mate holding a small girl. Tears in Bela’s eyes as Dean smiled at her.

 

“Jack...This is grandma.” Dean whispered as Jack lit up.

 

“Hi Gamma!” Jack waved as Bela choked out wiping her tears.

 

“Hi baby,” Bela spoke as Jack moved towards her. Bela took him in his arms holding him in her arms.

 

“Mom...This is Castiel my mate, Joanna your other grandchild and our newest one hasn’t yet decided their gender.” Dean touched the small of Castiel’s back as Castiel smiled.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mom.” Castiel smiled as Joanna sucked her pacifier.

 

“Nice to meet you, love.” Bela choked out, hugging him and Joanna. She pulled back looking at Dean with love. Bela slowly put Jack down before she wrapped her arms around her son holding him close. Dean squeezing her close. “...Welcome home.”

 

Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath before Bela pulled back.

 

“Come on, loves! You are just in time for lunch!” Bela ushered them in. “What did you want to eat?”

 

“Waffles!” Jack laughed as Bela gasped taking his hand.

 

“I got a heart waffle maker with your name on it!” Bela smiled at her grandson as Jack beamed so happily. Jack starting to talk Bela’s ear off as Dean moving to close the door behind them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  



End file.
